JCD
by Dancelune
Summary: Update. *yaoi* JCD alias Jeunes Cadres Dynamiques. Chapitre 16. !!! LEMON !!! Dernier chapitre ! Ayé, cette fic est enfin finie :) Depuis le temps :) Merci à tous mes lecteurs :)
1. Nouvel arrivant

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : vous verrez

Remarque 1 : j'ai eu cette idée en sortant du taff… cherchez pas ! )

Remarque 2 : AU complet, sûrement quelques OOC à prévoir, mais rien de bien grave. Ah si, z'ont pas 15 ans les gars, mais bon… :o)

Jeunes cadres dynamiques Chapitre 1 : Nouvel arrivant 

- « Margie ? Appelez-moi Duo Maxwell, qu'il vienne directement dans mon bureau. »

- « Bien M.Winner. »

Une minute plus tard, le commercial natté le plus space de la société entrait dans le bureau.

- « Yooooo ! Boss ! » fit-il avec un gros sourire.

- « Moins fort, Duo ! Comment veux-tu que je me fasse respecter si tout le monde t'entends gueuler « boss », « belle gueule » ou « mon petit Quat-chan » à travers la porte ? » fit Quatre exaspéré.

- « Hé hé hé ! T'inquiètes pas, Margie est dans les pommes ! Mon charme ravageur à encore frappé ! »

- « Tu vas pas encore me tuer une autre secrétaire ! »

- « Hey, c'était pas ma faute si Claudia était un peu trop vieille pour ressortir indemne d'un bisou sur la joue ! »

- « Passons. J'ai un nouveau CV à te présenter. » fit le patron de la société en tendant les feuillets à son meilleur commercial.

Duo s'installa dans le fauteuil rembourré et on ne peut plus confortable, en face du chef. 

- « Heero Yuy… » commença-t-il « … whaou mais c'est un canon ! » fit le jeune homme en apercevant la photo, puis en la dévorant des yeux. « Rooh la la, t'as vu ces yeux ! Cette bouche ! Et cette coupe de cheveux… tout à fait dans le vent… »

- « J'étais sûr que tu allais flasher. » fit Quatre avec un grand sourire.

- « Hin hin ! Monsieur le marieur fait encore des siennes ? »

- « T'en qu'à faire ! En plus son CV est excellent, j'espère que tu me trouveras un bon client où le caser. »

- « Mais oui, t'inquiètes pas pour ça… T'as remarqué, il fait la gueule sur la photo… J'espère que ça laisse pas présager un caractère de cochon. »

- « Je sais que t'aime les gens souriants, Duo, mais devant un appareil photo, même moi j'arrive pas à sourire. »

- « Mais t'as toujours une gueule d'amour mon petit Quat-chan ! » le chambra gentiment Duo.

- « Vas passer ton coup de fil, toi ! Aller ouste ! Du balais ! »

- « J'y vais, j'y vais… » fit l'américain en se levant et en faisant des petits entre-chats. « Bye bye Quat-chan » fit-il d'une voix de gorge, imitant la divine Marylin Monroe.

Quatre leva les yeux aux ciels, puis se remit à son dossier.

***

_Heero Yuy… Tu me plaît bien, toi ! T'es à croquer, et je sens que tu vas me résister ! Hé hé hé, j'adore ça ! Mais si je te veux, saches que je t'aurais!_

_Bon aller, assez fantasmé, faut passer au boulot._

Duo composa le numéro de téléphone portable sur son fixe. 

- « Allo ? »

_O My God la voix sexyyyyyyyyyy !_

- « Monsieur Yuy ? »

- « Lui-même. »

- « Bonjour, Duo Maxwell de la société Gundam Force [1]. Je vous appelle suite à votre CV que vous nous avez envoyé. »

- « Hmmm. »

_Ouhla, l'a pas l'air causant le bougre._

- « Nous aimerions savoir si vous seriez libre pour un entretien, la semaine prochaine ? »

- « Quel jour vous arrangerait ? »

- « Disons lundi soir, vers 19h. Cela vous convient. »

- « C'est parfait. »

- « Dois-je vous rappeler nos coordonnées ? »

- « Non, c'est bon, je les ai. »

- « Très bien, à lundi alors, Monsieur Yuy. »

- « Au revoir. »

- « Au revoir. »

Duo raccrocha. Il resta un moment sans bouger, la main toujours posé sur le combiné, puis il se renversa sur son dossier de chaise, en souriant et en croisant les bras derrière la tête. Cette voix sexy allait parfaitement avec le portrait qu'il avait sous les yeux. Si le gars présentait bien, il pourrait aisément ressembler à une gravure de mode… Mais par contre, aïe aïe aïe ! Il avait pas été gâté niveau bonnes manières ni savoir-vivre. Par contre, il devait être d'une efficacité redoutable.

Il savait déjà à qui il allait le présenter. Trowa Barton, son pote, s'occupait d'un important projet financer et informatique dans l'une des banques les plus prestigieuses. Ce dernier venait juste de renforcer son équipe en employant un salarié de la société adversaire, un certain Wufeï Chang, mais il n'avait toujours pas pourvu le second poste de chef de projet junior qu'il offrait.

Un second coup de fil s'imposait.

- « Allo ? »

- « Trowa, c'est Duo, j'te dérange pas ? »

- « Non, c'est bon, vas-y. »

- « J'ai un nouveau CV sous les yeux. Le gars a exactement les compétences techniques que tu recherches. On le voit lundi soir pour un entretien, et si je pense qu'il convient on passe te voir ? »

- « Ok, mais dans ce cas-là faudra faire vite, je vois un candidats mercredi soir prochain et un autre le jeudi soir. »

- « Ben réserve ton mardi soir alors. »

- « Ca marche. Tu conduits ta ZX ce week-end ? »  

- « Ouais je vais sûrement aller faire un tour, Deathscythe a besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

- « Samedi matin 7 heures pétantes. »

- « Ca roule, à plus. »

- « A plus. »

***~~~***

- « M. Yuy est là » fit Margie dans le téléphone.

- « Dites-lui que j'arrives de suite. »

- « Bien, monsieur. »

Ca y est, il était enfin arrivé ! Duo l'avait attendu toute la journée. Il avait hâte de voir cette jolie gueule d'amour en chair et en os. Il se leva de son bureau, passa dans le couloir en prenant bien soin de faire un clin d'œil à toutes les minettes qui travaillaient dans les bureaux adjacents, et arriva dans la salle d'attente. Il avait à peine eut le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'Heero Yuy s'était déjà levé.

Torse musclé, en V, super costard qu'il faut que je me procure l'adresse de son couturier, coupe de cheveux dans le vent et super mignon… Ca y est, je l'ai adopté !

- « Monsieur Yuy ? »

- « Monsieur Maxwell ? » fit le japonais en se rapprochant pour serrer la main du commercial.

- « Si vous voulez bien… L'entretien aura lieu dans mon bureau. » fit ce dernier en tenant la porte.

Duo en profita pour mater le postérieur du futur employé (c'était tout vu) pendant qu'il franchissait la porte.

_Wooooouuuuhou ! Mister plus-beau-cul-de-l'univers est dans la place… Je sens que je vais me régaler moua_, se dit-il avec un sourire sadique. 

- « Par ici », fit-il en repassant devant le jeune homme qui faisait sa taille.

_J'espère que ma natte va lui plaire_.

Les filles léchaient presque les vitres quand ils repassèrent dans le couloir. Le commercial le plus sexy du monde, suivi d'un petit minet super classe avec un cul comme elles en avaient jamais vu. Allez résister à ça, vous.

- « C'est ici. » fit-il en invitant Heero Yuy à entrer.

_O My God ! __Bon, garde tes yeux dans ta poche à partir de maintenant, ou tu vas te faire taper sur les doigts pour avoir fait fuir le client à cause de regards trop « pénétrants », pour citer Quatre…   _

 - « Bien » fit-il en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.  « Alors, avant de vous expliquer ce qu'est notre société et comment elle fonctionne, j'aimerais connaître votre parcours en quelques mots, ainsi que vos motivations pour le poste. »

Heero Yuy se mit alors à raconter gentiment sa vie, comme on le lui avait demandé.

Mon Dieu mais quelle voix d'aaaaaaaaange ! Et ce regard ! C'est quel bleu ça ?… Hmmm… Je dirais cobalt. Absolument magnifiques ! Par contre heu… Ils ont l'air un peu froids quand même… distants… Pas très sociable le gazier on dirait. Et il répète son texte comme une machine… Ca, c'est un signe de  super-efficacité ! Ca devrait plaire à Trowa.

Bref, Duo n'écouta absolument rien de ce que lui dit Heero Yuy.

- « … et c'est pour cela que je pense convenir pour le poste que vous proposez. »

_Hein ? On propose un poste nous ? Nan, on recherchait un profil, nuance, on a éhontément menti !_ se dit-il dans un sourire satisfait.

- « Parfait. Bien, laissez-moi maintenant vous parler de la société Gundam Force. »

Il entama son speech et le réduisit au plus court. Il avait la flemme, et de toute façon il savait que cela n'impressionnerait pas le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui. 

- « Voilà. Bien… Votre profil nous intéresse au plus haut point, et si vous êtes toujours motivé pour travailler avec nous, je peux vous emmener dès demain voir un chef de projet d'une grande banque, qui recherche exactement vos compétences. »

- « Très bien. »

- « C'est sur l'Avenue de la République, numéro 7. Le rendez-vous est aussi à 19h. »

- « C'est noté. »

- « On se retrouve là bas ? Ou est-ce que ça vous arrange de passer à la société et qu'on y aille en voiture ? »

- « On se retrouve là-bas, c'est plus facile pour moi. »

_Dommage_…

- « Très bien, je suis sûr que vous allez faire très bonne impression. »

- « Hmm. »

_Raaah mais il est décourageant à pas causer comme ça !_

Duo se leva de son fauteuil.

- « Je vous raccompagne. » fit-il avec un grand sourire, normalement irrésistible, mais ce soir il avait des doutes.

Signe de tête affirmatif, pas un mot de décroché.

_Nom de Dieu !_

- « J'ai vu que vous étiez motard. »

- « Hmm. »

- « Je conduis moi-même une ZX12R, noire comme l'Enfer, je l'ai surnommé Deathscythe car elle fauche impitoyable mes ennemis de part sa vitesse et sa maniabilité. » fit-il très fière de lui.

A ces mots le japonais releva des yeux de glace plein de mépris sur le commercial.

_Je l'intéresse enfin ! Enfin… ma bécane l'intéresse quoi !_

- « J'ai surnommé la mienne Wings, car elle roule plus vite que le vent. C'est une R6. Elle vole presque, et elle est d'un blanc immaculé. »

_Et tu peux toujours rêver si tu crois que ta pauvre Deathscythe peut la battre…_ Voilà la fin de la phrase sous-entendu par l'attitude prétentieuse et hautaine d'Heero Yuy.  

- « Vraiment ? Hé bien c'est un sujet de discussion qu'il faudra ré-aborder. » fit Duo en ouvrant la porte de sortie de la société. « A demain monsieur Yuy. Ne soyez pas en retard. »

Il eut droit à un regard de psychopathe pour avoir osé mettre en doute la ponctualité du jeune homme. Du coup, celui-ci partit sans même un au revoir. 

Duo resta collé à la porte le temps de voir s'éloigner cette silhouette magnifique, bizarrement très gracieuse malgré le balais que Heero Yuy devait avoir de coincer dans le…

_Bah ! Je suis sûr qu'il est conscient de l'effet qu'il produit et qu'il en joue, le petit vaurien !_

La gravure de mode disparaissant au coin de la rue, il soupira, referma la porte, et alla droit dans le bureau du grand chef. 

- « Ca a été monsieur Maxwell ? »

- « Super Margie, on a un nouvel employé. »

- « Génial ! » fit-elle en rougissant et en penchant légèrement la tête de côté. 

Elle était adorable.

- « On déjeune ensemble demain ? J'ai pas de rendez-vous prévus avant 14h. »

- « Bien sûr monsieur Maxwell, avec grand plaisir. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et entra dans le bureau de Quatre. _Sacrée Margie ! Je serais hétéro que ça ferait longtemps qu'on serait ensemble !_

Quatre releva le nez de sa paperasse quand il entra.

- « Alors ? »

- « Il va pas être facile à attraper. »

- « Ah bon ? Il ne veut pas travailler avec nous ? »

- « Je parle de moi, là, Quat-chan, pas de ta boîte ! »

- « Oh ! Désolé. » fit-il avec un petit sourire timide. 

- « Je ne sais pas s'il m'apprécie ! D'habitude après une première rencontre je sais exactement si le type est dingue de moi ou pas, mais là impossible de déchiffrer quoi que ce soit dans ce regard de glace ! ». 

- « Hmmm… Je crois que ça va te faire du bien. »

- « De quoi ? »

- « D'avoir à te battre un peu pour gagner le cœur d'un homme. D'habitude ils te sont servis sur des plateaux, tu n'as plus qu'à consommer… Là par contre… On va bien voir si tu sais encore séduire, ah ah ah ! »

- « Ah ah ah, super drôle !… Bon! En attendant je le présente demain à Trowa Barton. »

- « Qui est-ce ? »

- « Un pote à moi qui est chef de projet à la banque Peacecraft. »

- « Je ne connais pas cette entreprise, ils ne sont pas encore clients chez nous. »

 - « Ils vont l'être dès demain. »

- « Je vais t'accompagner au rendez-vous pour pouvoir discuter avec leur directeur et présenter notre société. On ne s'introduit pas comme ça sans se présenter. »

- « Exact chef ! Bon, l'est tard et j'ai la dalle, je file.»

- « Ok, à demain. Margie… » commença à faire Quatre au téléphone tandis que Duo s'éloignait pour rentrer chez lui.

***~~~***

- « Mademoiselle Peacecraft vous attend dans son bureau. » fit la secrétaire à Quatre Raberba Winner, le directeur de la société de prestation Gundam Force, en lui tenant la porte.

- « Merci », fit-il en se levant et en allant à la rencontre de sa future partenaire business.

Le jeune homme blond, aux yeux bleus et au teint pâle entra dans une pièce très… rose. Et au milieu, assise sur un énorme fauteuil en cuir… rose, lui aussi, trônait une… heu… pimbêche, qui, comble du mauvais goût, portait un ensemble… je vous le donne en mille… fushia ! Y'avait rien de mieux pour jurer avec les meubles.

- « Monsieur Winner, installez-vous je prie. »

- « Merci » fit-il en s'approchant d'une énorme chose rose.

Comme il s'y attendait, le fauteuil était loin d'être confortable_. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas une voix nasillarde, sinon je serais parti en courant._

- « Bien. C'est mon excellent chef de projet Trowa Barton qui souhaite négocier l'entrée de l'un de vos prestataire dans son projet, si je ne m'abuse. »

- « Exactement. Je souhaite d'ailleurs assister à l'entretien, une fois le nôtre terminé. »

- « C'est une bonne idée, je n'aurais malheureusement pas le temps de vous y accompagner. Bien. Votre société est donc… Gundam Force ? »

- « Tout à fait. »

- « Vous pourriez me la présenter rapidement ? »

_Tout est dans la plaquette, _faillit-il répondre. A croire qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se renseigner avant de le recevoir ! 

- « Oui, étant très prise, j'ai juste eu le temps de feuilleter votre plaquette. »

Quatre réprima un énorme soupir. Cette fille devait être nouvelle au poste de directeur, c'était pas possible autrement. Il entama donc un mini speech sur sa société. Cette entrevue l'ennuyait déjà, mais bon, Duo avait l'air de tenir à son nouveau venu, il allait donc faire un effort… Mais ça allait se payer en verres de champagne, ça !

- « Oui, très intéressant. Votre entreprise a l'air fort dynamique, Monsieur Winner ! »

- « Nous faisons tout pour, mademoiselle Peacecraft. »

- « Et votre candidat, puis-je voir son profil ? »

_C'est pas possible !_ se dit Quatre en se retenant de justesse de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

- « Vous avez de la chance, j'ai son CV dans ma sacoche, un instant… » 

Il farfouilla dans ses dossiers pour finalement en sortir une pochette bleue. Il l'ouvrit et rechercha le curriculum vitea de monsieur Heero Yuy.

- « Tenez » fit-il en lui tenant les feuillets.

- « Je vous remercie » fit-elle.

Et là, Quatre crût qu'il venait d'appuyer sur une télécommande télé, mode pause. Car c'était véritablement un « arrêt sur image » qu'il avait devant lui. La directrice était en admiration devant le CV : la bouche en cœur, les yeux étincelants, une main sur la joue… Elle avait l'air très impressionnée… En fait, ressentit Quatre avec son empathie, c'était comme si elle venait de rencontrer son prince charmant…. Le coup de foudre !

_Quoi ? Alors elle aussi elle serait intéressée par monsieur Yuy ?_ Il faillit éclater de rire tout fort. Il se retint au prix d'une énorme rougeur et d'un serrage de dents à toute épreuve. Il fut obligé de mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour éviter que tout son n'en sorte, en pensant que Duo allait être en concurrence avec cette… heu… greluche, concernant l'appropriation du cœur du jeune japonais. _Ah ah ah ! Ouuuuh, cette mission risque d'être vraiment intéressante, il faudra que je suive l'évolution de près. Pour une fois, cela va peut-être m'amuser de jouer les psy pour Duo. Quand il va se rendre compte de qui est cette fille et qu'elle sera sa concurrente… Il va vouloir la tuer, c'est sûr ! Ouuuh que cela va être drôle_. 

Relena finit par se ressaisir.

- « Quand a-t-il rendez-vous avec mon chef de projet ? »

- « A 19h, donc dans un quart d'heure. »

- « Très bien, je vais m'arranger pour me libérer. J'aimerais aussi assister à cet entretien finalement. »

_Mais c'est une excellente idée_, se dit Quatre avec un grand sourire. Cela risquait d'être explosif. Son empathie allait pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie ! Un moment de pur bonheur en perspective.

- « Très bien. Si vous le permettez, je vais aller prendre un café avant que mon commercial et notre prestataire n'arrivent. »

- « Bien sûr, pas de problèmes. »

- « A tout à l'heure, donc. » fit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, sortit du bureau de la secrétaire qui se trouvait juste avant celui de la directrice, et une fois dans le couloir ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire ! Il se reprit assez vite, et lorsqu'il releva la tête, s'était pour se trouver nez à nez avec un jeune chinois au regard sévère et défiant. Ce dernier passa devant lui avec un air désapprobateur. _Hmmm, il a pas l'air commode celui-là. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas dans la même équipe que monsieur Yuy car sinon, d'après ce que ma dit Duo sur le caractère de ce dernier, ça va saigner_. Et il faillit de nouveau rigoler.

***~~~***

Duo voulut faire du zèle en arrivant en avance à son rendez-vous fixé avec monsieur Heero le-plus-beau-cul-du-monde Yuy devant les imposantes portes de la société Peacecraft, mais ce dernier était déjà là lorsqu'il arriva.

_Pour la bonne impression c'est raté !_

- « Monsieur Yuy ! » fit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents et en tendant une main amicale. « Excusez-moi pour le retard. »

Son futur collaborateur ne dit rien mais lui donna tout de même la poignée de main.

Peau douce et soyeuse, poigne ferme… C'est un mec un vrai ! Mais faut que j'arrêtes de m'exciter comme ça moi, sinon je ne serais jamais professionnel pour l'entretien.

Son téléphone portable sonna à ce moment là.

- « Allo ? … Oui il est là » fit-il avec un signe de tête à Monsieur Yuy.

Ce dernier fit la moue et détourna le regard. Bien sûr qu'il était là.

- « On est en bas, on s'apprête à sonner… D'accord, on arrive tout de suite. » fit-il avant de raccrocher. Puis il se tourna vers le jeune japonais. « Mon patron nous attends à la machine à café du cinquième étage. Il assistera à votre entretien avec monsieur Trowa Barton, ainsi que la directrice de l'agence Peacecraft qu'il vient de rencontrer. »

Monsieur Yuy paru surpris.

- « Pourquoi la directrice assiste-t-elle à l'entretien ? »

- « Ca ! » fit Duo en tortillant le bout de sa natte, « je n'en ai aucune idée… Après vous » fit-il après s'être présenté à l'interphone, et en tenant la porte à son futur prestataire.

Celui-ci passa la porte obligeamment, et le commercial réprima un sourire de satisfaction en voyant que le pantalon seyait à merveille le derrière du jeune homme. _Je suis vraiment un obsédé incurable_… se maugréa-t-il avant de se diriger, toujours derrière monsieur Yuy, vers l'ascenseur.

Duo eut la surprise de trouver son boss en plein milieu d'une discussion animé avec une grande brune au cheveux courts, qui avait l'air dynamique et joviale.

- « Ah ! Voilà mon meilleur commercial, monsieur Duo Maxwell. » fit-il en les voyant arriver.

- « Bonjour ! Je suis  Lucrecia Noin, la responsable du secteur international de la banque Peacecraft, dont le projet de monsieur Trowa Barton fait partie. »

- « Enchanté » répondit Duo en serrant la poigne vigoureuse de la jeune femme.

- « Et vous devez être Heero Yuy. » fit Quatre à l'adresse du jeune nouveau.

- « Tout à fait. »

- « Je me présente : Quatre Raberba Winner, directeur de la société de prestation Gundam Force. Votre futur directeur si tout se passe bien. » fit-il avec un sourire. « Désirez-vous un café ? »

- « Non merci, ça ira. »

- « Duo ? »

- « Je crois bien qu'il me reste des pièces quelque part… »

- « C'est bon, j'ai ce qu'il faut. »

- « Alors monsieur Yuy, excité de travailler dans l'une des plus grande banque de ce monde ? » demanda Lucrecia Noin.

- « Hmmm. »

- « Votre enthousiasme fait peur à voir » répondit-elle un peu plus sévèrement.

- « C'est sa timidité qui l'empêche de vous répondre. » fit Duo pour rattraper le coup. « Mais vous verrez, une fois qu'il se sentira à l'aise ici, vous ne pourrez plus l'empêcher de parler. »

Il reçut un regard de profonde pitié de la part du japonais. _Il doit me prendre pour un taré… Mais il ne facilite pas mes affaires avec cette attitude._

- « Bien, je dois vous laisser » fit la jeune femme.

- « Nous devons aussi y aller si nous ne voulons pas faire attendre monsieur Barton. » répondit Quatre. « Mademoiselle Noin, ce fut un plaisir. »

- « Pour moi aussi monsieur Winner. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de faire de bonnes affaires avec vous. » fit-elle en jetant un regard en coin au jeune prestataire.

- « J'y compte bien. » … _Mais c'est pas gagné_, pensa-t-il en envoyant un regard résigné à son commercial. Ce jeune homme avait l'air bien renfermé et froid.

- « T'inquiètes pas, » lui chuchota Duo à l'oreille, « il s'entendra à merveille avec Trowa. »

- « Espérons-le ! Bien… salle Emeraude pour le rendez-vous. Allons-y, il ne faudrait pas les faire attendre. »   

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en salle Emeraude, ils eurent la surprise de n'y retrouver qu'une… heu… hmm… demoiselle rose fushia. 

- « Bonjour messieurs, entrez donc, c'est bien ici. Monsieur Barton doit terminer de régler une affaire, il sera là dans quelques minutes. »

Les trois jeunes hommes entrèrent, l'un se sentant décourager de revoir si tôt une personne ayant d'aussi mauvais goûts vestimentaires, l'autre ayant la mâchoire sur les genoux devant une peinture aussi grotesque (_rose fushia, mais quelle horreur !_), et le troisième, se sentant dévisagé de la tête aux pieds, adopta une attitude défensive : le regard de glace made in Heero Yuy, marque déposée.

Une fois que tout le monde fut assis, la directrice reprit la parole.

- « Je viens de rencontrer monsieur Winner, mais pour les deux autres, je me présente : Relena Peacecraft, directrice de la société Peacecraft. Cette société a été fondée par mon père… »

Et patati et patata. Elle faisait face à trois paires d'yeux exorbités et trois bouches entrouvertes. L'oreille droite de Duo sautait même dès que la fille finissait ses phrases sur une note aiguë. 

Leur torture prit fin avec l'arrivée d'une grand jeune homme brun, athlétique, avec une fine musculature mise en valeur par une chemise très près du corps et un pantalon sur mesure. 

- « Pardonnez mon retard. » fit-il à l'assemblée.

Il alla s'asseoir en face des trois jeunes hommes, à côté de Relena Peacecraft.

- « Voici Trowa Barton » rempila de suite la blonde. « L'un de mes meilleurs chefs de projet. »

Gros silence.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ pensa Duo. Puis, il remarqua que son ami Trowa Barton ne quittait pas son chef et meilleur ami Quatre Winner des yeux. Ce dernier semblait hypnotisé, et avait d'ailleurs les joues qui rougissaient de plus en plus, c'était étrange. Dans la partie adversaire, monsieur Heero Yuy regardait ostensiblement le mur du fond de la salle (_le crépis doit avoir des attraits qui me sont inconnus_) afin de ne pas avoir à supporter un regard des plus langoureux et des plus dragueur qu'il ait jamais connu…

_Ca part bien !_ se dit Duo, avant de se rendre compte que la poulette fushia draguait SON futur Heero Yuy à lui. _QUOI ????_

***~~~***

Le premier à se ressaisir fut Trowa. Cela faisait bien une minute qu'on entendait les mouches voler. _C'est la première fois que je fais un entretien comme ça. C'est surréaliste_, pensa-t-il. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui été arrivé lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur le petit blond. Il était resté scotché, tout simplement. Il ne pouvait pas quitter ces grands yeux bleus innocents et purs du regard. Il avait été charmé, ensorcelé, envoûté, en moins d'un dixième de seconde chrono. Il avait fait abstraction de la réalité, puis son professionnalisme lui avait soudain hurlé qu'il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, à moins de ne vouloir passer pour un abruti. Cette pensée incongrue l'avait réveillé de sa transe. Il avait cligné des yeux trois fois et s'était ressaisit, non sans rougir légèrement pour avoir fixé si longtemps le patron de la société Gundam Force. Mais il remarqua que ce dernier portait lui aussi une jolie coloration rosée aux joues. Il lui sourit, un peu crispé, puis regarda son ami Duo. Ce dernier s'exerçait au regard Shinigami sur Relena, sa directrice. Il se demanda bien ce que la blonde avait pu lui faire pour qu'il essaye désespérément de la transpercer du regard. Puis il vit la drôle de tête que tirait le futur membre de son équipe : sa bouche se réduisait à une petite fente, ses yeux étaient étrécis, son teint livide, quoi qu'il devait avoir chaud car deux spots rouges allumaient ses pommettes comme des lampions de noël, et il fixait stoïquement le mur du fond. Il avait l'air d'avoir la respiration difficile. Cela l'alarma un tant soit peu… Puis il se tourna vers sa chef, qui était accoudée sur la table, le menton posé sur ses mains, des battements cils à tout va, et un regard éperdu d'amour envers monsieur Yuy. Trowa n'en revint pas sur le coup. Il regarda successivement Duo, monsieur Yuy, et Relena Peacecraft… et il comprit.

Il faillit pouffer de rire. Il posa des yeux pétillants sur Quatre Raberba Winner, qui lui aussi semblait avoir compris la situation, et qui se retenait à grand peine de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il décida de mettre un terme à ce climat mortel.

- « Hmmm ! Hmmm ! » fit-il, l'air d'avoir un chat dans la gorge.

Duo et monsieur Yuy sursautèrent de concert, et Relena en poussa même un petit cri.

***

_Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit cette pouffe ! Qu'avec ses grands battements cils elle va réussir à faire rougir Heero ? Nan mais regardez-la ! Elle est en train de me le stresser, là. Déjà qu'il est pas causant, comment elle veut qu'il réussisse à décrocher un seul mot en lui mettant une pression pareille._

_Nan mais c'est pas vrai je rêve là. Dites-moi que je rêêêêêêve ! La vache si t'étais pas la patronne de cette boite stupide, tu serais déjà morte ! Hey ! La décolorée ! J'te cause là !_

_Nan mais vas-y ! Bave ! Je t'en prie… _

_La vache, MON Heero Yuy sera entre ses griffes tous les jours de la semaine ! Arrrrgh ! Finalement elle est naze cette mission. Heero mon chou rate ton entretien s'il te plaît, hein ! Je te trouverais un autre poste peinard et super bien payé, tu verras, je suis un pro pour dénicher ce genre de contrats en or._

_Râââââh mais elle me les brise sérieux la grognasse, là. Que quelqu'un réagisse ! Vite ! Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose avant que je ne la tue cette…_

- « Hmmm ! Hmmm ! »

_Wouaaaaaah ! Nom de Dieu, j'ai failli faire un arrêt ! C'était qui ? Trowa, ah oui. Salut mon pote, tout baigne ? Moi ? Ca va, ça va, sauf que y'a une pouffe collée à la rétine d'Heero Yuy et qui veut pas se décoller de là. Trowa, mon ami, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'accepter de bosser pour elle ? Hein ? Dis-moi tout… POURQUOI TU ME FAIS CA !!!!_

_Screugneugneu…_

***

Mon Dieu qu'il est beau. Mon Dieu qu'il est beau. Mon Dieu qu'il est beau. Mon Dieu qu'il est beau. Mon Dieu qu'il est beau. Mon Dieu qu'il est beau…

- « Hmmm ! Hmmm ! »

- « Hiiiiiiii ! »

_O Mon Dieu ! Mais j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque, moi ! Hmmm… Alors la coiffure ça va ? Bien, bien. Oh! Monsieur Yuy me regarde ! Faut que je lui souris…_

***

_Par Allah, c'est lui, j'en suis sûre ! Cela ne peut être autrement !_

L'uuchu no kokoro de Quatre s'était affolée lorsque le jeune homme était entré dans la pièce. Il n'avait osé se retourner pour le voir arriver tellement il était tout retourné. Et lorsqu'il s'assit en face de lui… Son cerveau émit un gros blanc. Il l'avait reconnu tout de suite. Cela lui avait simplement pris quelques secondes pour réalisé qui il était et la portée de ce que cela signifiait et impliquait. Hey ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre son âme sœur ! Car c'est ce qu'il était, Trowa Barton, ce grand brun aux magnifiques yeux émeraude. Son cœur n'arrêtait pas de crier sa joie en tambourinant comme un fou dans sa poitrine. _C'est lui ! C'est notre âme sœur ! Je le reconnais ! Et toi aussi tu le reconnais, pas vrai l'âme !?_  Oui, il le reconnaissait bien. Ce n'est pas sa conscience qui lui criait que cet homme était le bon. C'était son être en entier, sa partie spirituelle autant que physique. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'approcher cet être cher et de le prendre à bras le corps, de fusionner avec lui, de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

Mais en même temps, c'était étrange. Si soudain. Si inattendu… 

Puis il réalisa que le jeune homme ne semblait pas, lui non plus, pouvoir détacher son regard du sien. Ainsi donc il comprenait, lui aussi ? _Hmmm, ce n'est pas sûr… Il n'a pas l'air de bien comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive_. Il sourit intérieurement. _Le pauvre. Je m'y suis préparé depuis longtemps. Mais si ça lui tombe sur le coin du nez comme ça, effectivement il doit se sentir tout perdu_.

Le grand brun reprit finalement ses esprits, et analysa la situation qui était d'un comique féroce. Il le regarda ensuite, et il faillit sourire. Puis il décida de mettre un terme au silence ambiant.

- « Hmmm ! Hmmm ! » fit-il en mimant une quinte de toux.

***

_Mais où je suis tombé ? Dites-le moi, pitié !_

Heero n'en pouvait plus d'être le centre d'intérêt de cette grue habillée en fushia. 

_Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il que je lui plaise ? Me dites pas que c'est pour moi qu'elle est venue assister à_ _l'entretien_. Il posa un millième de seconde les yeux sur la jeune fille énamourée. Il les retira vivement, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Omae o korosu, omae o korosu, omae o korosu… 

Rien à faire, même cette litanie n'arrivait pas à l'apaiser.

Et l'autre cake, là ! Qui arrête pas de la fusiller des yeux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir dans l'histoire ce blanc-bec ? Me dites pas qu'il est amoureux de moi aussi sinon je vomis !

Bon, fixe le mur, calmes-toi, tu es capable de gérer toutes les situations. Oui ! Je peux le faire ! Suffit que je fixe le mur et que je pense à autre chose. Je me concentre, je me concentre… Putain que j'ai chaud ! … Je me concentre, je me conc…

- « Hmmm ! Hmmm ! »

_Hyaaaaaaa !_ Dans l'affolement, Heero posa les yeux sur Relena, sans vraiment la voir. Mauvaise pioche, elle décida de lui sourire. _Je suis cuis_, se dit-il. 

***

- « Eh si nous entamions l'entretien ? » fit Trowa à l'assemblée.

A suivre….

Gwenaelle D., 17 décembre 2002

[1] Si vous avez un nom moins débile, je suis preneuse. 


	2. Rencontres

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : on en a une bonne idée maintenant

Remarque 1 : j'ai eu cette idée en sortant du taff… cherchez pas ! )

Remarque 2 : AU complet, sûrement quelques OOC à prévoir, mais rien de bien grave. Ah si, z'ont pas 15 ans les gars, mais bon… :o)

Jeunes cadres dynamiques Chapitre 2 : Rencontres 

- « Eh si nous entamions l'entretien ? » fit Trowa à l'assemblée.

Les trois jeunes gens en face de lui le regardèrent avec gratitude.

- « Bien, Monsieur Yuy… »

- « Heero Yuy, c'est original comme prénom… Vous êtes japonais ? »

_Heu, c'est pas à moi de poser les question là ?_ se dit Trowa. 

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut celle-là ?_ se demanda Heero.

_Mais elle ne sait même pas se tenir à un entretien ! _s'exclama Quatre intérieurement.

_La pauvre_… prit pitié Duo.

- « Oui. » répondit froidement Heero.

- « Bien. » reprit Trowa en souriant à Relena et en l'empêchant ainsi de continuer son papotage hors-propos. « Vous connaissez probablement nos activités, je vais donc passer outre et vous parler directement de votre mission. »

Signe de tête affirmatif du concerné. Heero appréciait le fait que le chef de projet aille droit au but. _Lui au moins, il ne parle pas pour ne rien dire !_

- « Mon projet concerne les échanges internationaux entre banques, et seulement les gros montants, ceux qui se chiffrent en milliers voir millions d'euros [1]. Je viens juste d'engager un prestataire pour s'occuper des relations et des évolutions du côté asiatique de la plate-forme. J'ai aussi besoin d'un autre chef de projet junior pour gérer tout ce qui est échanges et évolutions avec les pays anglophones, principalement les Etats-Unis et la Grande Bretagne. D'après votre CV vous avez fait votre stage de fin d'études aux Etats-Unis, vous devait donc être relativement calé en anglais ? »

- « Tout à fait. J'ai travaillé pendant 6 mois à Boston, Massachusetts pour être précis [2]. »

- « Comme cela devait être joli ! »

Heu, là, la minute de silence est obligatoire. Tant de stupidité dans une si petite tête, ça force le respect !  

Effectivement, un silence gêné s'abattit dans la salle. Trowa le rompit au plus vite.

- « Vous pourriez m'en parler plus en détail ? Ce que vous avez fait, les outils utilisés, l'environnement technique… »    

Heero partit donc dans une longue tirade [3], résumant le où, pourquoi, comment de son stage.  

Duo était un peu calmé. Son challenger ne s'en sortait pas si mal après tout, et Trowa devait aimé son sens de la synthèse et son élocution parfaite. Il buvait chaque parole prononcé par Heero Yuy, sans en comprendre le sens : c'était le son de sa voix qui le captivait. Pas trop grave, veloutée, aux intonations variant constamment, comme une mélodie. Et en plus, son accent japonais était à croquer. Il gardait ses yeux baissés, et louchait imperceptiblement sur la cuisse droite de Monsieur Yuy. Leurs cuisses n'étaient séparées que de quelques centimètres, et cela suffisait à l'émouvoir. _Mon Dieu mais je dois vraiment être accro pour être perturbé à ce point là. Quatre a peut-être raison. C'est probablement  l'attrait de la compétition et du doute qui me pousse à toujours en faire trop face à ce charmant garçon. C'est vrai ça, en y réfléchissant bien, d'habitude je ne saute pas sur les gens comme ça, j'ai un peu plus de retenu, j'ai suffisamment confiance en mon charme inné_…   

Quatre faisait semblant de gribouiller des notes sur son bloc, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Trowa Barton toutes les dix secondes. _Cette stature… ces épaules… ces yeux… Par Allah il est vraiment magnifique. Je suis vraiment chanceux. Je m'attendais à tout, et j'ai le meilleur. De plus, cela ne me dérange pas du tout que ce soit un homme. Après tout, Duo m'a vanté les avantages et les inconvénients des deux parties, femmes et hommes. Et en fait, ils sont ex aequo_. Il posa les yeux sur ses feuilles et s'aperçu qu'il avait machinalement commencé à faire un croquis du jeune chef de projet. Cela lui mit un coup au cœur, et il arrêta vivement son œuvre, rangeant son calepin dans sa mallette discrètement.

Trowa appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme qui discourait. Il ferait un élément parfait pour son équipe. Il avait l'air d'une efficacité redoutable, il allait droit au but, et sa capacité d'analyse avait l'air bien entraînée. Le seul hic était son attitude froide et distante,  qui pouvait aisément être perçu comme du mépris. _Ce que ne va pas pouvoir s'empêcher de penser Wufeï, j'en mettrais ma main au feu_. Le jeune chinois qu'il avait engagé la semaine précédente était d'une droiture impressionnante. Il respectait le règlement à la lettre, et faisait ses heures à la minute près. Il s'entendait relativement bien avec ses collègues masculins, mais c'était un peu plus dur avec ses collègues féminins, sauf avec Sally, avait-il remarqué. Probablement parce qu'ils étaient de la même origine raciale. _Ouais… je le sens mal entre mes deux jeunes chef de projets juniors. Mais bon, Monsieur Yuy a l'air d'être pile l'élément manquant dont a besoin le projet. Tant pis s'il y a des étincelles de temps en temps_.

Relena Peacecraft quand à elle, ne pigeait absolument rien à ce que racontait monsieur les-plus-beaux-yeux-du-monde Yuy, tout d'abord car elle n'avait jamais appris à se servir d'un ordinateur, elle avait appris à manager, nuance, et deuxio, parce qu'elle était trop éblouie pour pouvoir réfléchir. 

- « Très bien, monsieur Yuy. Votre présentation m'a beaucoup plu. Vous correspondez à ce que je cherche, mais je ne peux malgré tout vous donner de réponse ce soir, je dois encore voir deux autres candidats pour ce poste avant de décider à qui je confierais cette mission. »

- « Je comprends. »

- « Mais rassurez-vous, vous avez de très grandes chances de rentrer chez nous… Enfin je veux dire, de travailler en tant que prestataire de Gundam Force chez nous. » essaya de rectifier Relena. _Décidément, ma langue fourche face à un apollon de toute beauté_, se dit-elle. _J'espère que le directeur de Gundam Wing ne va pas mal le prendre_.

Quatre tiqua, mais ne rajouta rien.   

_Finalement ça a peut-être du bon qu'elle en soit amoureuse_, se dit Duo. _Un nouveau contrat, avec une nouvelle société en plus, c'est bon pour mon augmentation ça. D'autant plus que cette nouvelle société est l'une des banques les plus prestigieuses_.  

- « Monsieur Maxwell, » fit Trowa en se levant de sa chaise, « je vous appelle dès jeudi soir pour vous notifier de ma décision. »

- « C'est parfait. » fit Duo en se levant à son tour et en serrant la main de son ami.

- « Monsieur Winner » continua ce dernier en se tournant vers Quatre, « ce fut un plaisir. »

Il avait les yeux pétillants et les pommettes rosies, à l'identique de son compagnon lorsqu'il lui serra la main en retour.

- « Pour moi de même. » répondit poliment le petit blond. _J'espère que ma main n'est pas moite !_

 - « Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez » fit-il en regardant sa montre, « j'ai une réunion dans moins de cinq minutes. »

Et il prit congé, au grand damne de Quatre qui l'aurait bien gardé en face de lui plus longtemps, rien que pour le plaisir des yeux.

- « Je vais malheureusement devoir y aller moi aussi » fit Relena, surtout à Heero. « J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer monsieur Yuy. »

- « Moi de même » fit-il en lui serrant la main.

_Bon alors, elle va me lâcher oui !_

La pouffe-fushia garda la main de monsieur Yuy dans la sienne pendant presque quinze secondes, chronométra Duo. Puis elle daigna se tourner vers Quatre afin de lui serrer la main rapidement. Et elle l'ignora ostensiblement avant de partir sans refermer la porte. Duo en resta sur le cul, la bouche ouverte. _Mais_…

- « Non mais vous avez vu ce manque de courtoisie ! »

Son patron le regarda ironiquement, l'air de dire : « ouais mais t'as vu comment tu l'as regardé aussi, tu l'as un petit peu cherché non ? »

_Hmmm, mouais, peut-être_.   

- « Bien. Monsieur Yuy, je pense que vous avez fait très bonne impression. Je vous félicite, votre conduite a été exemplaire durant cet entretien. »

- « Merci monsieur. »

- « Même si la mission ne vous revient pas, je pense que nous avons de toute façon besoin d'éléments forts comme vous dans notre société. Si vous le voulez bien, je peux faire rédiger votre contrat de travail ce soir, ainsi vous pourrez passer demain le signer. »

- « Je préfères voir si j'ai la mission d'abord. »

- « Comme bon vous semble. » fit le directeur de Gundam Force, pas contrarié pour un sou. 

_Quoi ? Mais… Mais… Mais pourquoi il veut pas signer tout de suite ? Hein ? Mon petit Heero, aller, viens chez nous…_

Un regard de son patron lui intima le silence, et Duo faillit s'étouffer en réprimant la phrase qui lui montait à la gorge.

- « Mon commercial vous tiendra au courant de l'évolution de cette affaire. »

Signe de tête affirmatif de la part des deux jeunes hommes.

- « Et sur ce, messieurs, il est temps que je reparte à l'agence. »

- « Nous rentrons aussi. » fit Duo.

***~~~***

Duo était affalé sur son canapé, la télé allumé, une pizza dégoulinante de fromage sur la table basse… Ce soir il avait envie de jouer à l'américain de base. L'une de ses mains tenait une part de pizza en équilibre, et l'autre son téléphone.

- « Allo ? »

- « Trowa ? C'est Duo. »

- « Je l'aurait parié ! »

- « Gna gna scroumpf ! Reuuuh ! Arâââââh ! Kof kof kof… Nom de Dieu! »

- « Ta pizza se rebelle ? »

- « … vache de morceau de chorizo qu'est passé de travers… C'est bon, c'est passé… Bon, alors… (kof kof)… Mon prestataire… »

- « Ouais c'est bon je le prends. »

- « Wouaaaah Trowa t'es géniaaaaaaal ! T'es mon pote hein ! Tu sais que je t'aime, tu le sais ? »

- « Mais oui mais oui… De toute façon le PDG le veut aussi. »

- « L'autre pouf… Heu… Mademoiselle Peacecraft ? »

- « Relena Peacecraft, oui. Elle l'a beaucoup apprécié. »

Bruit inintelligible.

- « Allo ? Duo ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dis j'ai rien compris ? »

- « Rien du tout, je ruminais dans ma barbe. »

- « T'en as pas. »

- « J'vais m'faire pousser le bouc. »

- « Tu veux lui faire peur ? »

- « A Relena… pourquoi pas ? C'est une idée. »

- « Mais non, à Monsieur Yuy. »

- « Lui ? Ah non au contraire je… Mais … Mais pourquoi tu me poses cette question, toi ? » fit Duo d'une voix suspicieuse.

Silence au bout du fil.

- « Allo ? T'es toujours là Trowa ? »

- « Voui voui. » lui fit une voix peu assurée.

- « Me dit pas que tu te retiens de rire ! »

- « Nan, nan, » fit le jeune français au prix d'un spectaculaire effort de volonté pour reprendre son sang froid,  « pas du tout, la situation est plutôt dramatique. »

- « Je n'irais pas jusque là. »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Bien sûr ! Je suis sûr de gagner. »

- « Ah. »

- « Quoi tu en doutes ? »

- « Nan nan. »

- « Bizarre comme je te crois pas d'un coup. »

- « On verra bien. »

- « Me dit pas que cette pét… heu… que tu crois qu'elle a toutes ses chances ! »

- « J'en sais rien… Tu crois que monsieur Yuy en est ? »

- « Heu… »

- « C'est bien ce que je pensais ! »

- « Hey ! Avec mon charme légendaire et ma tresse, je peux faire tourner un hétéro du côté homo les doigts dans le nez ! »

- « Quelle expression poétique… On verra ça, hein ! Je tiens le pari. »

- « Tu peux mon pote ! »

- « Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai ma bavette à la crème qu'est en train de roussir là. »

- « Okay je te laisse avec ta bonne bouffe française… T'aurais pu m'inviter. »

- « A plus. »

- « Hey ! Hey ! »

- « Quoi ? »

- « T'aurais pas le programme télé ? J'ai oublié de l'acheter et avec ces dizaines de chaînes… »

- « Bonne soirée Duo. »

- « J'aurais essayé. » fit-il avant de raccrocher.

***

- « Allo. »

- « Duo ? C'est Quatre. »

- « Yo patron, comment ça va ? »

- « Très bien, très bien. »

- « T'es plus au bureau là j'espère. »

- « Je pars après ce coup de fil. »

- « Quatre, il est 20h45 ! Les heures sup' ça nourrit pas son homme. Je suis sûr que tu n'as même pas fait de pause dîner. »

- « Je mange dès que j'arrive. »

- « Quaaaaaaatre ! »

- « Je sais, je sais Duo. Pas la peine de me faire la morale. »

- « Hmmm… Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

- « Eh bien… »

- « Voui ? »

- « Heu… »

- « Ben vas-y Quatre, lance toi. Y'a un problème quelque part ? »

- « Non non, c'est pas ça du tout. »

- « Quatre, je t'ai connu quand tu portais encore des couches… Je parlais de toi, là. »

- « Ah… Heu… Ben en fait, heu… Hmmm… Ton ami, Trowa Barton… heu… il est gay ? » demanda-t-il maladroitement.

Duo en recracha sa gorgée de coca.  

- « Trowa ? Wouahahahahahahahahahahahahaha !!! … Heu.. . J'en sais rien en fait… Je l'ai jamais vu avec une nana, ni avec un mec d'ailleurs. »

- « Ah bon. »

- « Mais c'est vrai qu'il a un charme fou avec ses beaux yeux verts… Sa musculature fine… Ses longues jambes… »

- « Oui bon ça va ! »

- « J'te taquines Quat-chan ! Alors comme ça il te plaît ? »

- « Plutôt oui. »

Au son de sa voix Duo sentit qu'il rougissait à l'autre bout du fil.

- « Il te plaît…beaucoup ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Vraiment beaucoup ? »

- « Je pense que c'est mon âme sœur. »

De nouveau recrachage de boisson gazeuse.

- « Roooh, flute Quat-chan ! Ma table basse est toute sale maintenant! Heureusement que j'ai pas visé le canapé. »

- « Désolé. »

- « Ton âme sœur tu dis… Tu en es sûr ? »

- « Oui, et je crois qu'il m'a reconnu aussi en quelque sorte… En tout cas il ne m'a pas lâché des yeux quand on s'est vu pour la première fois. »

Il devait être rouge carmin son ami.

- « Rôôôôôôôôh, c'est bôôôôôôôô ! »

- « Duo… »

- « L'amoooour, les petits oiseaux cui-cui-cui-cui-cui-cui-cui… »

- « Duo ! »

- « Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher… En tout cas je suis heureux pour toi… Te voilà enfin amoureux.. Depuis le temps que tu l'attendais, l'homme de ta vie. »

- « Oui. »

- « Pis il est temps que tu passes à l'acte aussi ! »

- « Duo ! »

- « Okay je me tais. »

- « Bon, j'y vais je suis crevé. »

- « Ok. Mais Quatre… »

- « Oui ? »

- « C'est un mec génial Trowa. T'es tombé sur quelqu'un de bien. »

- « Je sais. »

- « Je suis déjà jaloux. »

- « Ne mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs Duo, rien n'est fait encore. »

- « Mais ça ne saurais tardé… »

- « J'espère… Bon, cette fois j'y vais. A demain au bureau. N'oublies pas que tu as un rendez-vous à neuf heure. »

- « Ah ouais c'est vrai ! Tu fais bien de me le rappeler… »

- « Je suis la pour ça ! »

- « Oui patron ! »

- « Aller bonne soirée. »

- « Fait de beaux rêves Quat-chan. »

- « Hmmm… »

Et sur ce, son ami amoureux raccrocha.

***

Duo regardait son plafond depuis presque une heure. Il pensait à l'amour. Il ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré. Il avait chercher et essayer de se remémorer, toutes ses aventures avaient été sans lendemains. Il aurait bien aimé être un peu comme Quatre : savoir ce qu'il voulait et avoir assez de patience et de fidélité pour l'attendre. Cela devait porter ses fruits, vu que son ami venait d'avoir le coup de foudre pour Trowa. Et lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait pour Heero Yuy ? De l'amour ? Hmmm, pas encore. C'était avant tout un désir physique, comme à chaque fois. L'amour ça ne vient pas en un jour… En tout cas il ne l'envisageait pas de cette manière. Il fallait se connaître et apprendre à se comprendre et à se respecter, jour après jour, pour que son cœur s'attache à l'autre. Enfin, c'était de la belle théorie tout ça, mais il n'empêche qu'il avait fortement envie de conclure avec monsieur Yuy. Il soupira. _Duo mon vieux, va peut-être falloir changer ta philosophie de l'amour_…

***~~~***

Duo rongeait son frein en attendant le lundi matin suivant. Trowa lui avait téléphoné le jeudi soir pour lui confirmer que Heero Yuy faisait bien parti de son équipe dorénavant. Il avait donc averti ce dernier (il lui avait d'ailleurs fallu un bon quart d'heure pour reprendre ses esprits), qui était venu signer son contrat de travail à la société le vendredi. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu être là pour le recevoir, car il avait un rendez-vous important chez un autre de ses clients. C'est donc Quatre lui-même qui s'en été chargé.

Pour éviter d'être obsédé tout le week-end par une paire d'épaules musclées, un ventre plat, des jambes de compétition, des yeux bleus cobalt et des cheveux en bataille, Duo s'improvisa « agence matrimoniale ».

- « Allo, Quatre ? »

- « Salut Duo. »

- « J'te dérange pas ? »

- « Non, pas du tout. »

- « Dis moi, ça te dit de faire prendre l'air à Sandrock ? »

- « Ouais c'est pas une mauvaise idée, il ne pleut pas en plus aujourd'hui. »

- « On se donne rendez-vous devant l'Auberge du Pont à la sortie de la ville ? »

- « Okay, vers quelle heure ? »

- « Heu… 14h ça te va ? »

- « C'est parfait. »

- « Ok, à toute. »

- « Allo, Trowa ? »

- « Salut Duo. »

- « J'te dérange pas ? »

- « Non, pas du tout. »

- « Dis moi, ça te dit de faire prendre l'air à Heavy Arms ? »

- « Ouais c'est pas une mauvaise idée, il ne pleut pas en plus aujourd'hui. »

_Ils sont faits pour s'entendre ces deux là._

- « On se donne rendez-vous devant l'Auberge du Pont à la sortie de la ville ? »

- « Okay, vers quelle heure ? »

_C'est moi ou j'ai déjà vécu cette conversation y'a pas cinq minutes ?_

- « Heu… 14h ça te va ? »

- « C'est parfait. »

- « Ok, à toute. »

***

Duo arriva en avance au rendez-vous. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ses deux amis se retrouvent face à face comme ça, sans préavis. Il fallait qu'il serve de « tampon » entre les deux.

C'est Trowa qui arriva le premier. Un éclair gris métallisé fut visible de loin sur la nationale. Il n'arrivait pas à toute allure : son ami était le roi pour respecter les limites de vitesse. Il devrait d'ailleurs en prendre de la graine, il avait déjà eut quelques amendes salées à ce niveau là. Mais c'était toujours lorsqu'il était déprimé et qu'il prenait Deathscythe pour se changer les idées, qu'il avait tendance à appuyer sur le champignon. Il ne se considérait pas comme un danger public pour autant : il maîtrisait sa machine à la perfection. Le seul danger, c'était les autres.

Il admira la moto du français, une Ducati 999 grise de toute beauté. Il avait failli se l'acheter, mais elle était un peu trop grosse pour lui. Elle sciait parfaitement bien à Trowa, qui était plus grand que lui. Il avait donc opté pour une ZX12R Kawazaki, un monstre de puissance. L'une des meilleures sportives du marché. 

Trowa s'arrêta à côté de lui, et mit son moteur au ralentit, prêt à repartir.

- « Salut. »

- « Yo. »

- « Prêt ? »

- « On attends quelqu'un d'autre. »

- « Ah bon ? »

- « D'ailleurs, le voici. »

Le français n'eut que le temps de tourner la tête avant de voir arriver un fin pilote sur une Triumph 600 dont le doré reflétait la chaleur du peu de rayons de soleil qu'il y avait en cet après-midi nuageux.

- « Salut Duo. » fit Quatre en se garant de l'autre côté de l'américain, puis en enlevant son casque. « C'est un ami à toi qui nous accompagne ? » finit-il en faisant un signe de tête à l'autre pilote.

Ce dernier resta stoïque un moment puis finit par enlever aussi son casque.

- « Bonjour monsieur Winner. »

Les ligaments de la mâchoire de Quatre se relâchèrent d'un coup.

- « Mon… Monsieur Barton ! »

Puis, doucement, les deux jeunes gens tournèrent des yeux suspicieux vers le pilote de la moto noir, qui tripotait nerveusement sa natte.

- « Me regardez pas comme ça ! »

- « Duo. » grondèrent Quatre et Trowa de concert, leurs yeux se faisant menaçant.

- « Mais … heu… » Il releva des yeux de chien battu sur ses deux compagnons, mais comme cela ne marchait pas, il changea de stratégie. « Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! Je n'ai fais que faciliter le travail de Dame nature ! »

Le grand brun faillit s'étouffer, tandis que le petit blond subissait un violent coup de sang au visage.  

- « Duo Maxwell, tu es mort. » fit le jeune pilote d'Heavy Arms.

- « Je t'enterrerais moi-même. » ajouta celui de Sand Rock.

- « Vi vi vi… Faudra d'abord me rattraper pour ça ! » 

Et sur ce, il tira la langue et mit les gaz.

Les deux jeunes restants se regardèrent un bref moment, puis leurs yeux luirent du même éclat meurtrier.

- « On le grille ? » fit le plus petit.

- « Prépare les brochettes. » répondit le plus grand, ce qui les fit sourire tout les deux.

Un dernier regard complice, et les deux jeunes gens s'élancèrent à la poursuite de la ZX12R noire comme l'Enfer de Duo. Ils le rejoignirent à l'entrée du circuit d'entraînement. 

- « Prêt à prendre votre raclée ? » fit-il avec un petit sourire arrogant à ses deux amis.

- « Ca va être du deux contre un. » le prévint Quatre.

- « Quoi ? Vous êtes déjà ensemble ! »

- « DUO !!! » s'exclamèrent les deux autres pilotes. 

- « Nananèreeeeuuuuhhhh ! »

Et sur ce, il s'élança sur la piste. Le blondinet soupira.

- « Il ne changera jamais ! »

- « Je crois bien que non. »

- « Mais pour une fois, je ne lui en veux pas trop. » fit-il en souriant timidement au grand garçon aux yeux émeraude.

Ses yeux criait pour lui son attirance pour le français.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien. Il avait perdu son sourire et semblait s'être perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il se reprit et sourit de nouveau.

- « Bien, allons lui mettre la fessée. » fit-il en rabaissant la visière de son casque.

- « Déculottée. » précisa Quatre, avant de s'élancer lui aussi dans la course.

***~~~***

Ils étaient tous rentrés chez Duo complètement cassés. Ils avaient bien tourné pendant presque deux heures, concentrés à leur maximum pour allier vitesse et grâce, tout en évitant de se planter au détour d'un virage. Le circuit était bondé. Duo essaya de repéré une R6 blanche dans le lot. Il en vit cinq, mais n'eut pas le temps de les détailler assez à loisir pour reconnaître ou non son petit brun mal coiffé.

Ils s'affalèrent sur  le canapé de Duo à peine les blousons enlevés.

- « Pfiouuu » soupira Quatre, les joues rosies par la vitesse et le froid.

- « Comme tu.. aïe qu'est-ce que ? » fit Trowa en essayant de s'asseoir sur le canapé et en rencontrant une canette de bière vide en chemin.

- « Désolé. » grimaça Duo avant de retirer l'ancienne canette des mains de son ami et de se diriger vers la cuisine. « Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

- « Un thé, s'il te plaît, merci. »

- « Une bière pour moi, s'il t'en reste. »

- « Pas de problèmes. »

Trowa s'était assis à l'autre extrémité du canapé par rapport à Quatre. Ce dernier en était tout attristé, et aussi tout énervé. Lorsqu'il lui avait tendu la perche, avant de se lancer dans leur course effrénée, le jeune homme avait éludé la question... et n'avait pas eu l'air particulièrement joyeux. Il faut dire que Duo n'y était pas allé de main morte. L'arabe ne savait donc pas si ses sentiments étaient bien vu par son compagnon. Cependant, si Duo avait organisé ce petit manège, c'est qu'il devait penser qu'il avait toutes ses chances avec le français. Son uuchu no kokoro ne lui indiquait aucune hostilité de la part du français… mais il ne dégageait pas non plus d'aura amoureuse envers lui. C'était frustrant. D'après ce qu'il voyait, ce dernier avait opté pour une attitude amicale et posée.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait remercier Duo ou pas. Il était ravi d'être en compagnie de Quatre, d'avoir l'occasion de le connaître un peu mieux. Un bon point déjà, c'est qu'il conduisait très bien sa Triumph 600, et qu'il était du coup un adversaire redoutable. Mais… tout cela n'allait-il pas trop vite ? Et Duo qui jouait les marieuses… Le petit blondinet devait avoir le béguin pour lui, c'était certain.

Bon d'accord, lui aussi avait flashé sur le jeune homme lors de leur première rencontre… mais c'était juste comme ça, parce qu'il était mignon et gentil. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour… Si ? Bah, autant ne pas se poser de questions, il n'y connaissait rien à l'amour de toute façon.

- « Voilà les gars ! » fit l'américain en s'asseyant sur son gros fauteuil en forme de poire. « Reste plus qu'à commander des pizzas ! »

- « Je vais cuisiner. » répondirent en cœur ses deux amis. 

Ils se regardèrent, surpris, puis sourirent en grand.

- « Quelle est ta spécialité ? »

- « Les tajines. Et toi ? »

- « Le creusois au café. C'est un dessert. »

- « Eh ben c'est parti alors ! » fit Duo en s'étirant.

Il rouvrit des yeux sur deux visages dubitatifs.

- « Ben quoi ? »

- « Je pense que t'as pas les ingrédients. »

- « Et ça prend du temps à cuisiner ça. »

- « Ben, l'est que 17h ! »

- « Tu te sens pour faire les courses ? » fit Quatre sceptique.

- « Ouaip ! Il faut quoi ? »

- « Beaucoup de choses ! » soupira Trowa.

- « Attendez… Ayé, j'ai le calepin et le crayon, vous pouvez y aller. »

- « Okay », fit Quatre. « Alors, il faut, du coriandre, des pommes de terre… »

***

Duo était fier de lui. Il avait réussi à forcer le destin, et deux de ses meilleurs amis se retrouvaient actuellement seuls en tête à tête dans son appartement, pendant qu'il faisait les courses. Il espérait bien que la situation aurait avancée quand il rentrerait. Cela faisait une heure qu'il était parti, et il se dirigeait maintenant vers les caisses. Il fut soudain tirer de ses réflexions lorsque son caddie percuta un jeune homme.

- « Oh pardon ! Je suis désolé, j'étais ailleurs et… je ne vous ai pas vu arriver. » termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Devant lui se trouvait l'homme de ses rêves.

_Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, ce n'est pas possible_.

- « Monsieur Yuy ! » fit-il avec un grand sourire. « Comme on se rencontre ! Vous allez bien ? »

- « Hmmm » et signe de tête affirmatif.

- « Je ne savais pas que vous habitiez le quartier. »

_C'est vrai ça. Je suis abruti ou quoi ? J'ai même pas pensé à regarder son adresse sur son CV._

- « Oui j'habite deux rues plus loin. »

_J'ose ou pas… Aller, j'ose. On ne me surnomme  pas Shinigami pour rien !_

- « Si vous voulez, je fais un repas avec monsieur Winner et monsieur Barton ce soir chez moi, en toute amitié bien sûr, ce sont de bons amis… Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? »

Gros yeux exorbités en réponse.

- « Entre nous, cela ne serait pas un mal que vous connaissiez Monsieur Barton avant de faire votre entrée lundi dans son projet. »

_Argument professionnel, y'a que ça qui pourra le décider je pense._

- « Et puis il y a aussi votre nouveau directeur… » _et votre nouveau commercial au charme fou et irrésistible_ « … cela est toujours profitable de bien connaître les gens avec qui et pour qui l'on travaille… C'est une occasion unique que je vous offre là… A moins que vous ne soyez déjà pris bien entendu. »

- « N… non, je n'ai rien de prévu. »

- « Je vous embarque alors ? » fit le natté en souriant.

_Damned ! J'aurais dû avoir un peu plus de tact._

- « Eh bien… »

- « Honnêtement, je vous vois mal refuser. »

- « Je sais… Bon, les caisses sont par là. »

_Victoiiiiiiire ! Roooh, la vache ! Monsieur Yuy dans mon appartement alors que je ne l'ai rencontré que deux fois ! Je suis trop fort ! Franchement, je me félicite là… Bon, c'est vrai, je lui ai un peu forcé la main… Limite chantage… Mais ! Tout est bon pour arriver à ses fins, non ? … Non, bon d'accord, j'admets, je suis un triste sire, un mesquin, un égoïste… Mais bon, tout de même, je vais lui présenter les deux collègues qui seront les plus importants au cours de sa mission, c'est un bon point ça, non ? … Bon, j'aurais préféré qu'on y fasse autre chose dans mon appartement que de dîner avec les grands ponts mais_…

- « Heu… C'est notre tour. Il faut pousser le caddie et étaler vos achats sur le tapis roulant. »

- « Hein ? Oh oui, excusez-moi »

_Ressaisit toi Maxwell ou il va te prendre pour un abruti_.

_Cette soirée s'annonce très mal_, se dit Heero en commençant à sortir les achats du caddie.     

***~~~***

Duo entra dans l'appartement en lançant un énorme « Je suis de retouuuuuuuur !!! » pour laisser le temps à ses amis de se remettre dans une position plus acceptable, au cas où ils auraient fait des bêtises.

A son grand désappointement, aucun des deux n'avait bougé, mais ils souriaient grandement, Quatre avait même les larmes aux yeux.

- « Eh bien on ne s'ennuie pas à ce que je vois ! »

- « Non pas du tout, Trowa me racontait… Monsieur Yuy ! »

Le français se retourna sur ces mots. 

- « Monsieur Yuy, quel bonne surprise. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi un ami de Duo. »

- « Depuis quand tu parles autant, toi ? » lui demanda ce dernier un peu gêné.

- « Nous ne sommes pas amis, nous nous connaissons juste professionnellement. »

- « Ah bon. »

- « Heu, Duo, je vais t'aider à ranger les courses. Installez-vous monsieur Yuy, faites comme chez vous. »

- « Merci. » fit ce dernier en s'asseyant sur le gros fauteuil.

***

- « Mais enfin Duo qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de l'amener ici ? »

- « Quoi ! Mais je fais ce que je veux ! Je l'ai croisé au supermarché, j'allais pas raté l'occase quand même. »

- « Nan mais tu te rends compte ! Tu le mets en face de son nouveau patron et de son nouveau chef de projet ! Il va être super stressé toute la soirée et essayer de faire bonne impression ! Tu viens de lui gâcher son week-end là ! »

- « Meeeuuuuh... »

Les yeux de l'arabe se réduirent à deux fentes.

- « Comment tu l'as convaincu de venir ? »

- « … Chantage… »

- « Duo ! »

- « Chuttttttt… Ca va, ça va ! »

- « Non mais franchement… Des fois je me demande si tu sais réfléchir… Il va te détester après cette soirée… Et nous aussi, car on commençait à vraiment bien rigoler avec Trowa… Là c'est foutu, va falloir rester pro. »

- « Les choses avancent bien alors ? » demanda l'américain, ravi de changer de sujet.

- « Duo, il est adorable. Il a mit un peu de temps à se décoincer, on a parlé de la pluie et du beau temps, pis je lui ai raconté la fois où j'ai cuisiné ma première tajine… »

- « Ah oui cette aventure faut absolument que je la note quelque part pour la ressortir aux copains. »

Gros soupir de la part du petit blondinet.

- « … Et donc, il a commencé à me raconter ses histoires de cirque, et là ça a été crise de fou rire sur crise de fou rire. Je ne savais pas qu'il était dompteur et clown. Je l'imagine très bien entouré de lions et de tigres… Il doit avoir une classe folle ! »

Celui connu sous le nom de Shinigami lors des compétitions de moto lui fit un petit sourire triste.

- « Tu as de la chance tu sais. »

- « Oui je sais… Et toi… Tu t'y prends de travers avec monsieur Yuy. Il n'est pas extravertie ni très ouvert sur les autres. A mon avis tu le terrifie avec tes propositions et tes avances sous-entendues… La patience n'est pas l'une de tes qualités, je sais, mais là, si tu veux parvenir à tes fins… Ben va falloir que tu prennes le temps… Ok ? » finit-il en posant une main rassurantes sur l'épaule de son ami.

- « Ouais… Mais c'est frustrant, tu ne peux pas savoir ! »

- « Oui mais c'est ce qui est bien, d'attendre avant de recevoir… Cela n'en ait que meilleur après. »

- « Ca va quand même être sacrément long. »

***

- « Alors monsieur Yuy, comment allez-vous ? »

- « Très bien, merci. »

Pitié, faites qu'il ne parle pas boulot… 

- « J'ai cru vous apercevoir cet après-midi sur le circuit Carole [4]. »

Merci… 

- « Effectivement j'y étais. »

- « Vous pilotez une R6 blanche, c'est bien ça ? »

- « Exactement. »

- « Vous avez l'air de bien vous défendre. »

- « Oui je maîtrise Wings parfaitement depuis… »

Et là il se rendit compte de sa gaffe. Cela ne se fait pas de donner un nom à une moto. Il en rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Trowa eut un micro-sourire.

- « Je surnomme la mienne Heavy Arms. C'est une Ducati 999 grise. »

Heero soupira de soulagement intérieurement. _Décidément, je l'aime ce mec, il est pas prise de tête !_

- « J'aimerais bien vous affronter un de ces jours… en toute amitié bien sûr. » rajouta-t-il devant l'air surpris de son future chef de projet. « J'aime bien la compétition. »

- « C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre… Pourquoi pas ? Cela peut être intéressant. Nos deux motos se valent. Cela se jouera sur la maîtrise et l'expérience du pilote. »

Heero acquiesa.

- « Une bière ? »

- « Avec plaisir. »

- « Duo ? Tu peux rapporter une bière pour monsieur Yuy s'il te plaît ? »

- « C'est Heero. »

- « Entendu. »

- « Ca arrive de suite… » fit l'américain en émergeant de la cuisine.

- « Où est Quatre ? »

- « Il commence à préparer les tajines. »

- « Ah oui c'est vrai ! Je dois m'occuper du dessert. » fit-il en se levant.

- « Je peux être utile à quelque chose ? » proposa le japonais.

- « Non c'est bon, merci. »

- « Vous en aurez pour longtemps ? » demanda Duo.

- « Deux bonnes heures ! » cria Quatre de la cuisine.

- « Ouhla… ben va falloir s'occuper en attendant ! » fit remarquer l'américain à son prestataire.

Celui-ci hocha la tête pour confirmer.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ?_ Se demanda Duo pendant que monsieur Yuy buvait sa bière sans décrocher un mot. _Non, non !!!! Ne pas penser à des jeux lubriques ! Rester calme, garder son sang-froid, rester zen_…Il se tritura les ménages pendant cinq bonnes minutes… Cinq looooongues minutes pendant lesquelles un silence pesant s'installa entre nos deux protagonistes. Il se surprit en train de s'imaginer docteur et monsieur Yuy un patient fort dévêtu qu'il fallait ausculter de très près… _Oooops ! Vl'a que je recommence !Chuis vraiment incurable. Nan, bon, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ?_ Quand soudain, il eut l'idée géniale. Il se tourna tout excité vers son camarade, qui se demanda bien ce qu'il lui prenait.

- « Je suis imbattable à Tekken , tu connais ? »

- « Bien sûr ! Qui n'y joue pas ? »

_Vas-y, prends moi pour un crétin, mais je m'en fous, car vous allez visiter ma chambre dans deux minutes, monsieur Yuy !_

- « Chiche que je vous met la pâtée. »

Il ne se fit pas attendre pour mordre à l'hameçon.

- « Dans tes rêves ! »

Cela sortit tout seul, et Heero en rougit une nouvelle fois. Cela ne se faisait pas d'être aussi familier avec son commercial. Mais ce dernier ne sembla pas mal le prendre, au contraire.

- « Génial ! Les gaaaaaaars ? On est dans ma chambre. »

Quatre sortir telle une tornade de la cuisine.

- « Dans ta chambre ???? »

- « Oh ça te va bien le tablier de cuisine rose que ma maman à oublier de ramener. »

Plom ! Rouge pivoine jusqu'aux oreilles. _Hé hé ! Ca marche à tous les coups_.

- « On va faire un jeu vidéo en attendant que la cuisine soit faite. » rajouta Duo en regardant son ami l'air de dire : « Tu me tends vraiment les perches, toi ! ». Il avait été à deux doigts de répliquer « Ben, on va forniquer bien évidemment. » pour rigoler. Heureusement qu'il avait pour une fois réfléchi avant de parler, sinon il aurait été bon pour entendre la porte claquer et voir monsieur Yuy disparaître.

- « Vous me direz qui a gagné. » cria Trowa de la cuisine.

- « Pas besoin de poser la question, c'est moi » fit Duo sûr de lui.

Heero Yuy le regarda alors avec le regard le plus noir qu'il ait jamais reçu. 

- « Tu crois que je suis trop sûr de moi ? » fit Duo.

- « Effectivement. » répondit Heero.

- « Eh bien on va voir ça. » fit le Shinigami en souriant et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, suivi par monsieur belles fesses en personne.

_Mama miaaaaaa ! Apollon dans ma chambre. Finalement je pense que cette soirée sera plus heureuse que prévue.   _

A suivre…. 

                                                                                                                                           Gwenaelle D., 21 décembre 2002    

[1] Vi je suis chauvine alors j'ai choisi les euros. Et pis Trowa est français d'abord, na !

[2] Super pays, y'a plein d'européens là-bas, on se sent comme à la maison, et en plus Boston est une ville super agréable, en été ou recouverte de 20cm de neige, c'est une ville géniale !

[3] C'est exceptionnel ! Mais là il est en entretien, faut qu'il en raconte un minimum quand même.

[4] Désolé mais il est juste à côté de chez moi, du coup ben y'a que ce nom qui me vienne à l'esprit, et j'arrive pas le à remplacer, donc voilà.


	3. Confusions

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : le classique 3+4 se profile à l'horizon, le 1+2 est en péril

Remarque 1 : j'ai eu cette idée en sortant du taff… cherchez pas ! )

Remarque 2 : AU complet, sûrement quelques OOC à prévoir, mais rien de bien grave. Ah si, z'ont pas 15 ans les gars, mais bon… :o)

Jeunes cadres dynamiques Chapitre 3 : Confusions 

La partie de Tekken avait été terrible. Duo réalisa qu'Heero était un adversaire plus qu'à la hauteur, et c'est limite la sueur au front qu'ils abandonnèrent leur partie pour aller déguster les tajines de maître Quatre Raberba Winner. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot pendant la partie, mais ils arboraient tous les deux une expression plus que satisfaite en réapparaissant dans le salon où Trowa finissait de mettre le couvert.

Dans la cuisine, cela avait été l'inverse : les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas arrêtés de rigoler et de papoter. Le tout s'était déroulé dans une ambiance très amicale, Quatre n'ayant pas tendu d'autres perches au français. Avec son uuchu no kokoro ainsi que la réaction de Trowa la fois précédente, il comprit qu'il était bien trop tôt pour que le jeune homme de ses rêves ne comprenne et n'accepte ses sentiments, même si la petite graine de l'amour avait bien été plantée dans son cœur.

Une fois réunis autour de la table, la conversation se fit plus timide un moment. Heero ne répondait que par monosyllabe, Trowa ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire, Quatre choisissait ses mots ne pas passer pour un idiot face au français (effort bien inutile vu qu'il n'était pas stupide), et Duo ne savait pas trop comment se comporter pour ne pas faire peur à son japonais tant convoité avec ses manières extraverties. Finalement, pour briser un climat assez tendu, Duo ramena une bonne bouteille de vin pour agrémenter la tajine très réussie du jeune arabe, qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles sous les compliments. La bouteille fut sifflée en peu de temps, ce qui montrait bien l'état de tensions de nos quatre protagonistes. Mais finalement, petit à petit, l'estomac se remplissant et l'esprit se grisant, la conversation devint plus animée et plus légère. Après la troisième bouteille ils étaient tous en t-shirt ou en chemise, ils avaient tous les joues rouges et ils rigolaient sans arrêt. Quatre avait les larmes aux yeux, Duo était en plein babillage de blagues, Trowa souriait franchement, et Heero était encore un peu réservé. Il n'avait pas bu trop de vin, et du coup il gardait plus conscience que les autres. Du moins le croyait-il…

***   

Heero ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il avait été surpris tout au long de la soirée. Les trois jeunes hommes avec qui il dînait n'arrêtaient pas de l'étonner. D'abord le commercial, Duo, qui visiblement n'était pas lui même ce soir car il avait beaucoup de retenu dans ses paroles et gestes… Enfin, ça c'était avant l'ingestion des trois bouteilles de vin. Il avait été extrêmement surpris de voir qu'il avait été un réel challenge pour lui au niveau du jeu vidéo. Cela le fît réfléchir, et il se dit que cet énergumène qui avait tout le temps l'air de plaisanter, ne devait rien lancer à la légère. En gros, il devait être capable de relever un bon nombre de défis. Ce nouvel aspect de la personnalité du jeune homme natté lui plaisait. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas qu'un simple gigolo.

Le petit blondinet semblait lire dans les pensées, c'était ahurissant. Il trouvait toujours les mots pour apaiser ou faire plaisir ou confirmer une idée… Il sortait toujours les mots justes pile au moment opportun. Il devait avoir un don, c'était pas possible autrement.

Et son futur chef de projet, Trowa… C'était celui qu'il comprenait le mieux, peut-être parce qu'il lui ressemblait : pas très causant, réservé… Il était juste plus sociable que lui, plus ouvert. Cependant il avait l'avantage de déjà connaître Duo… 

Mais tout de même, c'était surprenant comme ces gens pouvaient aisément passé du stade de relations professionnelles à celui de relations amicales.

***

 Duo était optimiste. Heero avait accepté de jouer au jeu vidéo et avait même pris Monica, son nounours « vache laitière » préféré, sur ses genoux pour poser ses coudes dessus et avoir le dos moins voûté pendant la partie. Pour lui, le fait qu'il choisisse son nounours préféré était un signe. Ensuite le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille s'était de nouveau renfermé dans sa coquille au début du repas. Cela l'avait attristé et il ne savait pas comment faire pour alléger l'atmosphère, surtout que Quatre envoyait des coups d'œil plein de sous-entendus à Trowa sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils s'étaient raconté ces deux là dans la cuisine, mais ils avaient l'air de s'entendre comme larrons en foire… Mais pas encore comme amants. Il aurait peut-être du pain sur la planche avec son prince charmant, mais Quatre aussi. Seulement lui avait une qualité qu'il ne possédait pas : la patience.  

Toujours est-il que le japonais se dérida un peu au cours du repas… Il en profita pour se laisser aller à montrer un peu de sa vraie nature. Mais sous son air jovial, il observait à la dérober toutes les réactions du jeune homme cher à son cœur. Et, ô miracle, il ne reçut pas un seul regard noir pour ses blagues débiles, et même un regard amusé lors de sa blague sur les poussins et les hommes. C'était bon signe. 

***

Trowa passait une bonne soirée. Il était avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis, et il avait pu faire plus ample connaissance avec Quatre Winner, le chef de Duo. Il aimait beaucoup ce jeune homme blond et un peu frêle. Il semblait être l'incarnation même de la gentillesse. Cependant, sa remarque de début de soirée lui avait fait un peu peur : il ne fallait pas qu'il s'imagine que même s'il l'aimait bien, il pourrait ressentir autre chose pour lui que de l'amitié. Mais heureusement, l'arabe n'avait plus fait d'allusion de ce genre durant la soirée. Ils avaient ainsi pu rigoler ensemble, comme deux amis le font. Il en avait été soulagé et rassuré.

Il se retenait souvent d'éclater de rire en regardant Duo faire tous les efforts possibles et imaginables pour que son béguin pour monsieur Yuy ne se voit pas trop. Et le pire, c'est que ça avait l'air de marcher : l'intéressé ne se doutait même pas de la flamme qu'il allumait dans le cœur du Shinigami. En l'étudiant de plus près, Trowa se dit que Duo avait peut-être une chance avec lui. Heero Yuy ne devait pas donner son cœur facilement, mais à son avis, il le donnerait à la personne qu'il aime quelque soit son sexe. Il jugea donc les chances de Duo équivalentes à celles de Relena, ou peut-être un peu supérieures, vu comme sa chef manquait de tact et pouvait être exaspérante parfois.

***

Quatre ne se lassait pas de contempler le français. A la fin de la soirée il connaissait le nombre de cils qui encadraient le seul œil vert émeraude visible de Trowa, le deuxième étant le plus souvent caché par sa mèche de cheveux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé de la sorte. Et surtout, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été entouré que de jeunes gens frais et dynamiques, pas hypocrites pour un sous, qui ne nourrissaient pas d'arrières pensées, qui ne sonnaient pas faux. Ils étaient naturels et relax, sereins et joyeux. Ils étaient eux-même, et cela Quatre l'appréciait plus que tout. Dans son travail ils ne côtoyait que des gens qui agissaient par intérêt, ce qui le troublait énormément au niveau de son don, car il percevait leur intention réelle cachée sous de belles paroles. En fait, son don le gênait plus qu'autre chose dans son travail. C'est pour cela qu'il était plus fatigué qu'il ne devrait l'être. Jongler avec les émotions des autres n'était pas chose facile, surtout quand vous êtes totalement indifférent à ces personnes, excepté au niveau professionnel.

Mais ce soir, il pouvait laisser son don de côté, car il était en parfaite harmonie avec ce qu'il voyait et entendait. Il l'en oublia presque.

***~~~***

Heero arriva à  neuf heure pétantes devant les portes de la société Peacecraft, et il était plus détendu que d'habitude. La soirée chez son commercial avait eu le surprenant effet de lui donner confiance en lui. De plus, il dû admettre que de connaître un peu mieux la personnalité de son chef de projet le rendait plus sûr de lui : il savait qu'il s'entendrait bien avec ce dernier, c'était un plus. Duo lui avait dit qu'il passerait dans la journée pour voir comment se passait son premier jour. Il poussa la porte et monta directement au 3e étage, salle A0206. Il arriva dans un bureau spacieux où six personnes devaient travailler, aux vues du nombre d'ordinateurs présents. Quatre places étaient vacantes, les deux autres occupés par deux personnes d'origine chinoise, un homme et une femme. La jeune femme sourit en le voyant arriver, le jeune homme non. 

- « Bonjour » fit-elle en souriant et en se levant pour venir à sa rencontre. « Je suis Sally Poe. » fit-elle en lui serrant la main.

- « Heero Yuy. »

- « Bienvenu dans l'équipe. » fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune chinois ne se leva pas de sa chaise mais tendit la main. Heero alla jusqu'à lui pour la poignée de main officielle.

- « Chang Wufeï » fit-il simplement. 

Puis il se remit aussitôt à son travail.

- « Trowa est dans un bureau un peu plus loin. Suivez-moi je vais vous montrer. »

Le japonais suivi docilement la jeune femme. Ils s'arrêtèrent trois bureaux plus loin. Elle toqua à la porte avant d'entrer.

- « Trowa ? Monsieur Yuy est arrivé. »

Ce dernier était en pleine conversation téléphonique. Il fit un petit signe de tête à Heero, puis couvrit le combiner d'une main en demandant à Sally de bien vouloir l'installer dans le bureau. Cette dernière hocha la tête et referma la porte. 

Heero hérita d'un bureau situé dos à la fenêtre. C'était sa place préférée. Il détestait que l'on regarde par-dessus son épaule pour espionner ses faits et gestes. A cette place, il n'y a que l'hiver qu'il pouvait être trahi par la nuit tombante et le reflet de l'écran dans la vitre.

***

Les autres membres du projet arrivèrent au fur et à mesure dans la matinée…  Enfin, ils arrivèrent tous avant 10h quand même. Il y avait une autre fille sur le projet, une certaine Dorothy. Cette fille aurait pu être jolie, si ce n'est ses énormes sourcils qui se séparaient en deux fourches à leurs extrémités extérieures. Cela lui conférait un air prodigieusement diabolique. En plus elle avait l'air d'avoir un caractère de cochon. Il y avait aussi deux autres hommes. Ils furent tous plus ou moins amicaux, mais il savait qu'avec son air pincé il ne devait pas incité au bavardage.

Trowa vint le saluer une fois son coup de fil passé. Il eut droit aux formalités d'usage, et à une prise de rendez-vous pour l'après-midi, afin d'être briefé plus adéquatement sur son futur travail. Chang Wufeï serait aussi de la partie. Ce dernier s'occupant de la partie asiatique et lui-même de la partie Amérique et Grande-Bretagne, les directives de Trowa allait s'appliquer aux deux.

La fin de matinée s'écoulait paisiblement lorsqu'une tornade brune rentra dans le bureau, déclenchant un vrai cataclysme.

- « Salut tout le monde ! » cria une jeune fille en tailleur aux airs légèrement masculins de part sa contenance.

- « Bonjour Hilde » répondit Sally en souriant.

- « Tiens donc, ma commerciale, ça faisait longtemps ! » fit Wufeï en se reculant de son écran, en posant ses lunettes de vue, et en croisant les mains sur son ventre.

- « Alors mon petit Chang, comment vont les choses ? »

- « Mon nom c'est Chang Wufeï » répondit-il en grinçant des dents. « Pas trop mal, pas trop mal. »

- « Faudra qu'on… »

- « Bonjour la compagnie ! » cria une voix masculine qu'Heero reconnut instantanément. Une tornade nattée cette fois-ci fit irruption dans le bureau. « Je me présente, Duo Maxwell, commercial du fabuleux nouveau prestataire qui vient d'intégrer l'équipe, j'ai nommé monsieur Heero Yuy. »

_Et il arrive à débiter ces sornettes en serrant la main à tout le monde_, remarqua Heero stupéfait.

- « Yuy ? Qui c'est celui-là ? » demanda la brunette debout au milieu de la salle.

Duo se retourna tout de go, un air de profonde inquiétude sur son visage. 

- « Mais enfin mademoiselle, » fit-il d'un ton condescendant, « Heero Yuy est le nouveau chef de projet junior de l'équipe, vous devriez être au courant. »

- « Hmm hmm, kof kof kof. Excusez-moi monsieur… ? »

- « Maxwell. »

- « Maxwell. Mais pour moi, le meilleur prestataire qui soit est aussi chef de projet junior dans cette équipe, et c'est mon excellent Wufeï. »

Duo se retourna vers le jeune homme qu'elle avait désigné du menton. 

- « Ah oui, Chang Wufeï, M. Barton m'en a parlé. » fit-il avec une petite moue.

- « Vous connaissez monsieur Barton ? Vous m'impressionnez là. »

- « Oui, c'est un ami d'enfance » fit-il en souriant et en lui montrant ses dents au passage.

- « Je suis jalouse, nous ne faisons que les magasins ensemble. »

- « Vous plaisantez là ! » s'offusqua Duo.

_Trowa faire les magasins… impensable !_

- « D'après vous ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant comme s'il était un crétin attardé.

Duo lui lança le regard noir du Shinigami en personne.

_Mais c'est qu'elle se fout de ma gueule en plus ! Je passe pour quoi aux yeux de mon chéri, moi, hein ?_

Il allait répliquer lorsqu'un éclair bleu turquoise attira son attention.

Ensemble bleu turquoise, cheveux blonds, yeux qui papillotent… Pas de doute, cela ne pouvez être qu'elle : Relena Peacecraft.

- « Eh bien que se passe-t-il ici ? On vous entend à l'autre bout du couloir ! »

- « Mademoiselle Peacecraft ! Je suis sincèrement désolée… » commença Hilde.

- « Excusez-moi mademoiselle, mais cette… » tenta Duo.

- « Monsieur Yuy, vous êtes arrivé ! » s'exclama la jeune dirigeante en joignant les mains, dans un formidable éclat de voix.

_Gaaaah_, fut la pensée commune partagée par Duo et Hilde. Wufeï resta sans voix et Sally pouffa de rire. Dorothy releva un sourcil intéressé, les deux autres prestataires levèrent les yeux au ciel, et Heero devint d'un beau rouge sang assorti à sa cravate.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers sa proie. Duo la regarda sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'empêcher d'approcher son protégé. Le désespoir pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

- « Comment allez-vous ? » fit-elle en lui tendant la main.

- « Bien merci. »

Il lui serra rapidement la main.

- « Vous êtes bien installé ? L'équipe vous plaît ? Et votre travail ? »

- « Eh bien j'ai une réunion avec monsieur Barton cette après-midi pour… »

- « Ah oui, c'est très bien ça. Je ne peux pas m'attarder, mais nous rediscuterons plus tard. » fit-elle avec un sourire entendu, en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

_C'est ça. Plus tard. Beaaaaaaaaucoup plus tard !_ se dit Duo en lui lançant mentalement des flèches qui la transperçaient comme une passoire. _Heyyyyyyy ! Je te permets pas de le toucher pouffiasse ! Ote tes sales pattes de là et plus vite que ça ! Même moi j'ai pas encore eu droit à un contact aussi intime, alors TU LE LACHES VITE FAIT OU JE TE BALOURDE SHINIGAMI EN PLEINE TRONCHE !_

La PDG de l'agence Peacecraft retira sa main à ce moment là. 

_C'est bien ma petite, tu valorises ta vie, t'as bien raison !_

- « Je repasserais voir si tout se passe bien. » fit-elle en arrivant à la porte, non sans avoir décrocher un regard de pitbull à Duo en passant.

_Même pas peur !_

Sur ce, elle sortit enfin.

Heero poussa un soupir mental de soulagement. _Elle compte passer tous les jours ?_ se demanda-t-il avec angoisse.

- « Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais nous faut qu'on fasse le point mon petit Chang. »

- « C'est Chang Wufeï. » grogna se dernier en se levant, et en suivant sa commerciale.

- « Au revoir tout le monde. » fit cette dernière avant de prendre congé, non sans avoir envoyé un regard plein de défi au commercial du nouveau prestataire. 

_Ce type à l'air excellent_, se dit-elle, ravie. _Enfin une forte tête avec qui je vais pouvoir m'amuser et tester l'impact de mes répliques cinglantes. Hi hi hi !_

Duo se retrouva bêtement planté au milieu de la pièce, face aux cinq autres prestataires restants.

- « Bien, hmm, ben je passais juste voir si tout allait bien… Et tout va bien ! Heero je passerais te voir la semaine prochaine pour faire le point, ok ? »

- « Entendu. »

- « Quelqu'un sait si Trowa est libre en ce moment ? »

- « Il avait réunion vers 10h30, il en est peut-être sorti. » répondit Sally.

_Enfin quelqu'un de sympa dans ce bureau !_ La blonde aux sourcils fourchus lui donnait des frissons dans le dos, le jeune chinois avait l'air aussi coincé que son Heero, sa commerciale était une excitée de première, et les deux autres types étaient aussi effacés que possible. _Ben mon chou, tu vas pas t'amuser tous les jours, j'ai l'impression._

- « Okay je vais voir. Merci. Au revoir, et à la semaine prochaine Heero. »

- « Hmmm. »

***~~~***

Duo était énervé. Cela faisait trois jour qu'Heero avait commencé sa mission. Il n'avait pas résisté et lui avait téléphoné aujourd'hui pour prendre des nouvelles, et apparemment tout allait à merveilles. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de passer le voir, et ça le frustrait. De plus, Trowa lui avait rapporter que la blondasse passait tous les jours dans le bureau, et que son faible pour Heero n'était plus un secret pour personne. Ca partait mal. Il n'avait qu'une envie, de se défouler. Il décida de prendre sa Deathscythe et d'aller faire un tour sur le circuit ce soir. Le mercredi soir la piste restait ouverte jusqu'à 22h. 

Le circuit était désert quand il y arriva. Tant mieux, il pourrait lancer sa ZX à fond sans gêner personne. Il y avait un petit vent frais et pas un nuage dans le ciel. La Lune éclairait aussi bien que les réverbères, et c'était tant mieux. Il réajusta son casque, abaissa sa visière noire, et s'élança tranquillement sur la piste. Rien que le fait de sentir la résistance du vent sur son corps, la fluidité et la tenue de route exceptionnelle de sa moto suffirent presque à l'apaiser. De plus, de contempler le bitume avalé goulûment sous ses roues, c'était hypnotique. Ils connaissaient chaque virage du circuit par cœur. Il en était bien à son dixième tour de piste lorsqu'il entendit le vrombissement d'un moteur qui se rapprochait derrière lui. Il regarda dans son rétro-viseur et vit une superbe CBR900 se rapprocher de lui à tout allure. L'effet était saisissant : le gris argenté de la moto s'accordait à merveille avec la crinière dorée qui s'échappait du casque. Le pilote arriva à sa hauteur et y resta un moment. Il était plus grand que lui, mince, avec une combinaison et un casque noirs comme les siens. Il semblait maîtriser à merveille sa CBR900 . Le pilote tourna sa tête vers lui, et en passant sous un lampadaire, il crut apercevoir de magnifiques yeux bleus délavés. Cet homme devait être sublime. Soudain, le pilote lui fit un petit signe de tête, puis accéléra en trombe. C'était clairement une invitation à une courses, en toute amitié.

_Tu fais bien, c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment_, se dit Duo en mettant les gaz afin de rattraper le pilote à la chevelure blonde.   

Ce dernier l'attendait sur la ligne de départ. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, l'inconnu leva sa visière. Duo fit de même et plongea alors son regard dans de grands yeux bleus, qu'une mèche dorée venait chatouiller. Il lui tendit la main.

- « Je m'appelle Zechs. »

Duo répondit à la poignée de main.

- « Duo Maxwell. »

Le jeune homme était un peu plus âgé que lui, probablement de deux ou  trois ans. L'américain ressentit subitement une poussée de désir pour le bel inconnu. Sa voix était pausée et rassurante, presque paternel. Mais en même temps, ses gestes étaient sexy au possible. Ses sourcils étaient un peu plus foncés que ses cheveux, ce qui mettait en valeur ses magnifiques iris. 

- « Des yeux violet, » fit se dernier, « c'est extrêmement rare… Magnifiques, vraiment. »

- « Merci » répondit Duo qui se sentait rougir.

- « Prêt pour un petit affrontement amical ? »

- « Prêt. »

Il ne pouvait pas gagné, ça c'était certain. La moto de son adversaire était LE monstre le plus redoutable de toutes les motos de course. Et son pilote avait l'air de s'y connaître sacrément bien. L'objectif n'était donc pas de le battre, mais de lui coller le train le plus longtemps possible.

- « Alors c'est parti » répondit le grand blond avant de rabattre sa visière et de se mettre en position.

Il attendit que son jeune adversaire soit lui-même en position avant de mettre les gaz.

C'était parti.

***

Duo rentra chez lui la tête dans les nuages. Il n'aurait jamais crû qu'il rencontrerait un homme aussi formidable un jour, dans sa vie. L'étranger l'avait fasciné et envoûté. A la fin de la course qui avait duré une bonne heure et dont il s'était sorti avec les honneurs, le dénommé Zechs avait enlevé son casque et ses gants pour le féliciter. Et à ce moment là, il crut qu'il allait défaillir. La vision était d'une magnificence à toute épreuve. Le clair de Lune baignait la scène. Ils étaient seuls sur le circuit qui allait bientôt fermer. Lorsque le jeune homme avait enlever son casque, la brise joua avec sa chevelure, faisant danser ses cheveux autour de son visage des plus angéliques. Duo ne soupçonnait pas que l'on puisse être si âgé et détenir encore l'innocence et la grâce de l'enfance. Son visage était absolument parfait, dans les moindres détails. Et ses yeux étaient chaleureux et bienveillants, bien loin de la froideur et de la dureté exprimés dans ceux de Heero Yuy.

- « Tu te débrouilles carrément bien. » lui avait-il dit.

Cette simple phrase, pas guindée pour un sou, et prononcée sans arrière-pensées, avait suffit à détendre l'atmosphère.

- « Merci, mais j'ai lutté pour rester à ta hauteur. »

Un rire cristallin avait alors envahi la nuit.

- « C'est gentil, j'apprécie le compliment » lui avait-il dit ne souriant. 

Il avait une petite fossette sur la joue droite, le top du top, le petit plus qui le rendait supérieur à tous en beauté.

- « C'était très sympa cette petite course, elle m'a permis d'extérioriser toute cette tension… »

- « A moi aussi, c'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait. »

- « Tu fais un métier difficile ? »

- « Je suis commercial. »

- « Ouuuuuuuh ! Je te plains. C'est le genre de métier que je suis incapable de faire. Je n'ai pas les dents assez longues. »

- « Boah ! On s'y fait à la longue. Et puis j'aime les challenge et la compétition alors… »

- « Oui, tu m'as l'air d'être un battant effectivement. »

Toujours ce sourire si radieux. Duo rougit sous le compliment.

- « Bon, on devrait y aller avant d'être enfermé ici. »

- « Tu as raison » confirma l'américain. « Au fait ! »

- « Oui ? »

- « Heu… Pour une nouvelle course… On fait comment ? »

_Ca y est j'ai perdu mon vocabulaire, je sais plus parler, je suis gaga_.

- « Je viens ici trois fois par semaine, le samedi matin, le lundi et le mercredi soir. On risque fort de se recroiser si tu viens en semaine. »

- « Ok » fit-il en souriant.

- « Bon hé bien, ravi de t'avoir connu Duo. »

- « Moi aussi Zechs. »

- « A plus. » fit-il en remettant ses gants et son casque.

- « A plus. »

Il le regarda partir. 

Cette rencontre lui avait laissé un goût nostalgique. Ce pilote était vraiment un modèle. Il l'avait désiré sur le coup, bien évidemment : un corps comme celui-là, on n'y reste pas insensible. Mais c'est surtout la sagesse qui émanait de cet homme qui l'avait autant ému.

_Il faut absolument que je le présente à Quatre_, se dit-il.

***~~~***

- « Mais ça sert à rien comme évolution ! »

- « Bien sûr que si ! »

- « Y'a aucun intérêt pour le client là dedans ! »

- « Quoi ! Attends, tu te paies ma tête là… Tu vois pas l'intérêt pour le client ??? »

- « Non. »

- « Et t'es chef de projet junior ? »

- « Très doué, qui plus est. »

Le jeune chinois se tenait face à Heero. Son visage était à moins de 5 centimètres du sien, et il était blanc de rage. Lui, il était plutôt rouge, d'après la chaleur intense qu'il ressentait. Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'ils se disputaient au sujet d'une évolution que l'un trouvait d'une extrême importance, et l'autre complètement secondaire. Heero était d'accord avec les arguments qu'avançait Wufeï, mais il fallait être honnête, ses clients ne ressentaient absolument pas ce soi-disant besoin de refaire la présentation de l'écran de saisie du virement. 

Un toussotement gêné les fit se retourner tous les deux. Trowa se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Apparemment, il avait assisté à une bonne partie de la prise de bec. 

- « Les enfants, » fit-il avec un sourire légèrement moqueur qui rendit ses prestataires encore plus livide de honte et de rage contenue, « vos deux points de vue sont valables. Je crois que vous avez oublié que vous ne travaillez pas avec les même clients. Tout est une question de culture. Les asiatiques sont beaucoup plus portés sur la présentation et l'élégance du travail, tandis que les américains sont plus basés sur le fonctionnel. L'évolution est effectivement importante pour ta partie, Wufeï, mais elle ne concerne en rien Heero. »

- « Oui mais si on effectue cette évolution, les deux plate-formes seront impactées. »

- « C'est exact. Et les anglophones ne seront pas rebutés par un nouvel aspect de leur écran si on leur explique à temps et correctement pourquoi cette évolution a été décidé. »

- « Donc, si je comprends bien, les jours de travail seront imputés à ma partie, vu que ce sont mes clients qui réclament ce changement ? » 

- « Exactement. Cela n'empêchera pas Heero de travailler sur une évolution fonctionnelle qui sera aussi bénéfique pour ta partie. »

- « Hmmm. »

Le chinois était vexé, mais quelque peu convaincus par les arguments de son chef de projet. Mais ce Heero manquait de tact, et c'était inacceptable venant d'un asiatique. Après tout, il était japonais, il aurait dû comprendre et ne même pas argumenter. Mais il était à cheval sur son budget, et il en devenait buté !… C'était dingue. La souplesse, il ne connaissait pas apparemment.

- « Il n'empêche que mes arguments étaient valables et recevables ! » explosa-t-il en se retournant vers Heero. 

- « T'es dur à calmer toi ! »

- « Mon honneur était en jeu. »

- « Stupide ! »

- « Répète un peu ça ? »

- « C'est stupide, je n'ai jamais mis en doute tes arguments. »

- « Tu m'accuses de mentir maintenant ? »

Le chinois commençait à trembler tellement il était énervé. Heero gardait un calme olympien… en apparence. Il allait le tuer sur place si quelqu'un n'intervenait pas bientôt. Ce type interprétait absolument tout de travers ! Il allait péter une durite dans pas longtemps, et il n'y avait personne pour arrêter la catastrophe : on venait de rappeler Trowa pour un coup de fil d'un client. Et les autres membres de l'équipe se contentaient de regarder la scène, certains souriant, d'autres les sourcils froncés. 

N'y tenant plus, il attrapa le jeune homme furieux d'une poigne ferme par le bras.

- « On va régler cette affaire autrement. » lui maugréa-t-il.

- « Je te suis, mais lâche-moi ou t'es mort. »

Heero desserra sa prise et Wufeï dégagea son bras brusquement. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le couloir, aussi raide l'un que l'autre. Dans le bureau, c'était le calme plat. Dorothy décida de lancer les ragots.

- « Eh ben, c'était une sacrée prise de bec ! »

- « Je ne sais pas pourquoi la moutarde est monté si vite. » répondit Sally.

- « Facile à deviner : ils sont tout les deux persuadés de détenir la science infuse. Les conseils, c'est pas pour eux. Et comme ils ont une énoooooorme fierté, souvent mal placée… Mettez les face à face et boum ! » finit-elle avec un petit rire.

- « Mouais. »

Les deux jeunes gens revinrent dans la pièce, l'air pincé et une lueur de défi dans le regard. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux à leur bureau sans un mot, et se remirent à bosser comme si de rien n'était.

***

_Ce japonais… vraiment… mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve ! J'croyais que c'était un type bien : il la ramène pas trop, il fait son boulot correctement, c'est un pro de l'informatique un vrai… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est austère et froid ! Même un mollusque inspire plus la sympathie ! Comment tu veux travailler en équipe avec un mec qui te contredit en te rabaissant sans arrêt ? C'est pas possible ! Je suis pourtant assez ouvert… Je m'énerve pas facilement… Mais là ! C'était à la limite du non respect alors qu'il n'a aucune idée de qui je suis, moi, Chang Wufeï. S'il savait il s'aplatirait plus bas qu'un tapis… Enfin peut-être pas… Mais là, il m'a proposé la solution miracle. Un duel à moto. Ma Nataku va le réduire en miettes ! Tiens ça me fait penser, je lui ai même pas demandé quelle moto il possède. Probablement une légère et rapide, très maniable… Tiens, je parie sur la R6 ! Et si c'est le cas, la course promet d'être spectaculaire._

Il sourit à cette pensée. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis la pâtée à un adversaire de valeur…

***

_Baka de chinois ! J'ai jamais voulu l'insulter. Il se prend pour un prince ou quoi ? Faudrait bien qu'il ait ce rang là pour se sentir rabaisser par un simple « Mais pas du tout ! » prononcé un peu brusquement et sous-entendant que c'était un imbécile, je l'avoues..._

_Franchement, comment peut-on ne pas hausser la voix devant quelqu'un d'aussi têtu. Je lui disais juste que son évolution n'était pas indispensable pour mes utilisateurs à moi, et il ose me contredire alors que je venais de les avoir au bout du fil. Et après il s'étonne que je m'énerve ! Heureusement que j'avais avisé qu'il faisait de la moto, sinon cette dispute se serait terminée par un beau match de boxe. Mais il aura sa raclée, ça le remettra un peu à sa place ce macho !_

***~~~***

- « Allo ? »

- « Quatre ? C'est Duo. »

- « Duo ! Comment ça va ? »

- « Pas très bien. »

- « Quoi ? » demanda son ami, plus qu'alerté par le ton lugubre de la voix de son ami. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu vas bien ? »

- « Naaaaan… Je veux Heero Yuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! » pleurnicha l'américain au téléphone.

- « Ah ! » soupira Quatre, « Ce n'est que ça ! »

- « Que ça ! T'en as de bonnes toi ! Quat-chan je suis désespérééééééééé ! »

- « Mais non mais non, je suis sûr qu'il te trouve sympa. »

- « Mais ça fait cinq jours que je l'ai pas vuuuuuuuuu ! »

- « Oui, c'est long. » soupira le petit blond.

- « Il me manque déjàààààààà. Quatre je veux mon Heeroooooooo ! … Sinon je vais faire une bêtise. »

- « Hmmm… une bêtise… oui bien sûr… »

- « … Quatre ? Tu m'écoutes au moins ? »

- « Oui bien sûr, tu as dis que tu allais faire une bêtise. »

- « Hé hé hé… Ah ah ah… Bouahahahahahah ! Tu penses à Trowa je parie! »

- « Hein ! Mais non, pas du tout ! »

- « Mon petit Quat-chan chéri, je te sens rougir d'ici ! Aller avoues, tu penses à ton amoureux… »

- « Voui. »

- « Roooooh… » soupira-t-il à son tour.

- « J'aimerais vachement le revoir, il me manque. »

- « A toi aussi ? Hmmm, c'est dur de se passer d'eux hein ? »

- « Oui, tu l'as dis. »

Soupir général.

- « Mais au fait ! » s'exclama Quatre. « T'as parlé d'une bêtise, non ? »

- « Heu… oui. »

Finalement, Duo n'était pas si sûr de vouloir en parler.

- « Et… Elle s'appelle comment cette bêtise ? »

- « Ben… Pffffu, de toute façon j'ai aucune chance ! »

- « C'est toi qui dis ça ? » s'estomaqua Quatre.

- « Mais Quatre tu l'as pas vu ! Des cheveux blonds comme les blé, des yeux bleu… une pure merveille, grand, mince, une super bécane, super sympa… - soupir – Quatre, ce type est trop bien pour moi ! »

- « Dis pas de bêtises enfin. »

- « Je te jure, il était splendide ! Mais… le hic… c'est qu'il est plus âgé… »

- « Aïe ! »

- « … d'un an ou deux. »

- « Catastrophe ! »

- « C'est beaucoup ! »

- « Enorme. »

- « Il va me prendre pour un gamin. »

- « Ca fait pas un pli. »

- « Je vais être ridicule. »

- « Absolument. »

- « Mais arrête de m'approuver ! Je comptais sur toi pour me redonner confiance en moi… »

- « Hi hi hi ! Mais c'est parce que tu dis n'importe quoi, Duo ! Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui t'ait déjà résisté ? » 

- « … »

- « Heu, oui… bon, mais c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle ! »

- « Bien rattrapé. » murmura l'américain.

- « Mais bon, tu t'intéresse à qui en fait ? Heero ou ton bel inconnu ? »

- « Ben, à Heero mais… Je suis en manque ! »

- « Ah ! »

- « Faut que je fasse quelque chose… L'abstinence et moi, tu sais, on est pas copain… »

- « Ca se saurait sinon ! »

- « Ah au fait je m'étais dis qu'il fallait que je te le présente. »

- « Qui donc ? »

- « Mais Zechs bien sûr ! »

- « C'est ton bel inconnu ? »

- « Qui d'autre ? »

- « Moui. Et pourquoi tu veux me le présenter ? »

- « Heu… ben… Je sais pas en fait… Juste que j'ai l'impression que vous allez super bien vous entendre. »

- « Ah bon ? »

- « Ouaiiiis… Il est vraiment… charismatique. »

- « Ah. »

- « Nan c'est pas le bon mot… Heu… En fait… C'est bizarre… »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Ben… Il m'a paru… plein de sagesse… Tu vois le genre ? »

- « Pas du tout, mais je veux bien le voir ton énergumène. »

- « J'ai une idée ! Brillantissime tu vas voir. » 

Son sourire se percevait à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- « Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

- « Hé ben il sera sur le circuit samedi matin, on peut y aller… et je peux inviter Trowa aussi. »

- « Tu ferais ça ! » s'exclama le petit blondinet ravi.

- « Bien sûr, je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir en plus. »

- « Tu vas aussi invité Heero ? »

- « Heeeuuuu, je pense pas en fait… »

- « Hmm, je vois, il ne faut pas mélanger les chaussettes blanches avec les chaussettes noires, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Exactement ! »

- « Bien. Si tu veux… Il passera à l'agence ce soir pour récupérer ses tickets restaurant. »

- « Génial, t'es trop chou Quat-chan. »

- « C'est normal. »

- « J'appelle Trowa pour samedi matin. »

- « Ok, et merci. »

- « De rien, ça me fait plaisir. »

- « Ciao. »

Duo raccrocha. Cette conversation ne l'avait pas réconforté comme il l'espérait. Il nageait en pleine confusion. Son attachement pour Heero Yuy lui paraissait étrange. On ne peut pas devenir obnubilé par une personne à ce point là en si peu de temps ! C'était tout bonnement impossible. Et cette poussée d'hormones qu'il avait eu en voyant le dénommé Zechs. Cela avait tout chamboulé. Il pensait désirer Heero Yuy, et voilà qu'il s'amourachait d'un autre homme ! _Décidément, je ne me comprends plus. Je demanderais bien une petite séance chez Quatre-le-psy, mais il est légèrement ailleurs depuis qu'il a rencontré Trowa_. _Oh et puis tant pis ! C'est décidé, je prend la vie comme elle vient… Et le premier qui se présentera aussi !_

Sur ce, il composa le numéro de Trowa.

A suivre….

Gwenaelle D., 30 décembre 2002


	4. Déprime

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : le classique 3+4 se profile à l'horizon, le 1+2 est en péril.

Remarque 1 : j'ai eu cette idée en sortant du taff… cherchez pas ! )

Remarque 2 : AU complet, sûrement quelques OOC à prévoir, mais rien de bien grave. Ah si, z'ont pas 15 ans les gars, mais bon… :o)

Jeunes cadres dynamiques Chapitre 4 : Déprime 

Duo rejoignit Trowa et Quatre à l'entrée du circuit Carole à 8h ce samedi matin, pour l'ouverture. Il ne voulait pas rater Zechs. Ils se mirent dans un coin et commencèrent à discuter de la pluie et du beau temps, lorsque la CBR900 fit son apparition.

- « Waouh, sacré classe. » fit Trowa, admiratif.

- « Ouais, il en jette. » rajouta Quatre.

Lorsque le pilote ralentit à l'entrée du circuit, Duo lui fit un signe. Il obliqua alors sur sa gauche pour venir les rejoindre. Une fois sa moto arrêtée, il enleva son casque et Duo revit avec plaisir son sourire éblouissant.

- « Bonjour messieurs. » fit ce dernier en tendant la main.

Ils lui serrèrent tour à tour la main en se présentant.

Quatre était bouche bée. C'était la première qu'il ressentait une telle paix émaner d'un individu. C'était comme s'il avait une aura autour de lui qui projetait de l'amitié et de la sérénité à 100 mètres à la ronde.

- « Monsieur Merquise, » commença Quatre.

- « Par pitié appelez-moi Zechs, je ne suis pas si vieux Dieu soit loué ! »

- « Zechs, » reprit-il en souriant légèrement, « je me demandais quel métier vous exerciez ? »

Ce dernier eu un petit rire.

- « C'est bizarre, beaucoup de gens me posent la question alors que l'on se connaît à peine. J'ai jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi. Je suis musicien. »

- « Vraiment ? »

C'était Duo. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il réponde PDG, Directeur des ventes, un truc dans le genre, car le type avait tout à fait l'allure d'un business-man en pleine ascension.

- « Oui. C'est surprenant je sais. »

- « Vous faites parti d'un groupe, vous faites des tournées, vous êtes célèbre ? »

_Ca y est, ma curiosité est piquée à vif. Un musicien… Oui c'est vrai, ça lui va bien comme profession._

- « En quelque sorte oui, mais je ne crois pas que la musique que je joue soit de celle que vous écoutiez. » fit-il en souriant.

- « Pourquoi, vous jouez de quoi ? Du rap ? »

- « Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ! Non pas du tout. Je suis violoniste. »        

- « Que… Ah bon ? »

- « Oui, je joue avec l'orchestre philharmonique national. »

- « Waouh, je suis très impressionné. »

Ca, c'était Quatre. 

- « J'adore la musique classique, » reprit ce dernier, « il n'y a rien de mieux pour se détendre le soir. »

- « C'est vrai. Cette musique peut véhiculer de magnifiques émotions si elle est bien maîtrisée et jouée avec amour. »

Ca, c'était Trowa.

- « Trowa ? Tu t'y connais en musique classique ? »

Duo était bouche bée, Quatre ravi, et Zechs plutôt surpris.

- « Bien sûr. »

- « Mais, j'ai jamais vu un seul CD de musique classique chez toi. »

- « Je les garde dans ma chambre. Mes amis ne raffolent pas de ce genre de musique en général. »

- « Hey, Zechs ! » cria le gars de la station de pompage.

- « Salut Mickael ! » répondit le grand blond en lui faisant un petit signe.

- « Y'en a deux qui se tirent la bourre là, ils se défendent pas mal du tout, tu devrais venir y jeter un coup d'œil. »

- « Ok, je viens voir. » Puis il se tourna vers les trois jeunes hommes. « Ca vous dit d'être spectateur un moment ? »

- « Et comment ! » fit Duo.

Ils descendirent tous les quatre de leur moto et se dirigèrent vers les gradins.

***

- « Tu es venu, c'est bien. » fit le jeune japonais.

- « Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde. » fit le chinois.

- « Belle bécane. »

Heero était sincère. La ZX6R verte du jeune homme était une pure merveille. Il devait la lustrer régulièrement pour qu'elle brille d'un tel éclat.

- « Oui, ma Nataku est inégalable. »

- « Nataku ? »

- « Oui. Je lui donne un nom. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

Son partenaire le regarda avec un certain mépris, comme s'il ne voulait pas révéler ses croyances à un simple inconnu.

- « Parce que ça lui donne une âme. »

Heero acquiesca.

- « Je surnomme ma R6 Wings. »

- « Wings contre Nataku. Qui va gagner d'après-toi ? »

- « On est tous les deux déterminés. »

- « C'est exact. »

Ils se turent tous les deux un moment.

- « On le fait sur dix tours. » annonça Wufeï.

- « Ca me convient. »

- « Très bien. Allons-y de suite avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde. »

Les gaz vrombirent moins d'une minute après, et les deux pilotes s'avancèrent vers la ligne de départ. Ils se regardèrent et abaissèrent leur visière de concert. 

- « A trois. » fit Wufeï.

- « Un… deux… »

Le trois fut étouffer par un bruit assourdissant. Les deux pilotes laissèrent de la gomme sur le bitume en démarrant au quart de tour.

***

- « Waouh, une R6 contre une ZX6R ! Du beau spectacle. » s'exclama Zechs en apercevant les deux compétiteurs. 

- « Hmmm, ce sont deux motos qui se valent. »

- « Oui, mais sur le circuit la ZX est avantagée. »

- « Cela va se jouer à la qualité et l'habileté des pilotes. »

- « Heero possède une R6. » fit Duo, pensif.

- « Ah bon ? Je ne savais… » commença Trowa.

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Quatre à son ami qui s'était arrêté en plein milieu d'une phrase et qui semblait avoir vu une hallucination.

- « J'y crois pas ! »

- « Quoi donc ? » demanda Duo.

Zechs regardait attentivement le jeune français.

- « Incroyable ! »

- « Mais quoi, Trowa, accouche ! » fit Duo plus que démangé par la curiosité.

- « Eh bien, mes deux chefs de projets junior sont en train de régler leur compte. »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Tu veux dire que… » commença Quatre, « c'est Chang Wufeï et Heero Yuy qu'on est en train d'observer ? »

- « Heero ?! » cria Duo de surprise, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le circuit et de fixer la R6 blanche.

Heero, mon Heero est en train de se battre pour la victoire ! Waouuuuh ! Quelle classe. Non mais regardez-le ! Cette allure… Quel pilote émérite… Et il a une combinaison noire comme la mienne. Roooh mais qu'il est bôôôôô…

- « Tu trouves pas que Duo ressemble à Relena en ce moment ? » fit Trowa taquin.

- « Les même battements cils. » rajouta Quatre avant d'éclater de rire.

- « Qu… QUOI !!!! »

Duo avait failli s'étouffer en entendant ses amis se moquer de lui.

- « C'est donc lui l'homme de vos rêves ? » demanda Zechs innocemment.

L'américain en resta muet une bonne dizaine de secondes. Ses camarades attendaient sa réponse en le fixant de leurs grands yeux. Ca n'aidait pas…

- « Eh bien… » finit-il par dire.

- « Il va falloir que vous me le présentiez. » renchérit l'ange blond avec un sourire taquin.

- « Heu oui… heu… »

_Nan, en fait, hein ! C'était pas du tout prévu au programme, du tout, du tout. Et pis, pourquoi il croit que j'ai le béguin pour Heero ? C'est si voyant que ça ? _Il regarda ses compagnons. _Apparemment oui_, soupira-t-il.     

- « Hey, ils attaquent le dernier tour. » s'exclama Quatre.

- « Pourvu qu'aucun des deux ne gagne ! » pria Trowa.

- « Bah, pourquoi tu dis ça Trowa ? »

- « Ben si j'ai un gagnant et un perdant… dans la même équipe… ça fera un aigri et un prétentieux. Et je n'ose pas songer aux efforts que je devrais alors déployer pour gérer une situation pareille ! »

- « Ah vi c'est pas bête. »

- « Il n'y aura pas de gagnants, » assura Zechs, « ils ont l'air de la même trempe tous les deux, et vu comme ils sont aux coudes à coudes… à mon avis aucun des deux ne lâchera. »

Et effectivement, aucun des deux ne lâcha. La roue avant de la R6 d'Heero due franchir la ligne d'arrivée quelques dixièmes de secondes avant celle de la ZX6R de Wufeï. Les deux pilotes ralentirent progressivement, avant de s'arrêter sur le bas côté, près de l'entrée du circuit.

- « Allons les voir ! » fit Zechs en se levant.

- « Mais ! »

- « Bonne idée. » fit Trowa en suivant le grand blond.

- « Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de les suivre. » rajouta Quatre en empruntant lui aussi le chemin de la sortie.

_Facile à dire ! Nom de nom je suis super nerveux. J'avais pas du tout prévu de discuter avec Monsieur Yuy ce matin, je ne suis absolument pas préparé psychologiquement ! Roooh la la j'ai les boules là_…, se dit Duo en n'ayant pour seule option que de les suivre.

***~~~***

Heero et Wufeï allèrent se garer sur le bas côté, à l'entrée de la piste, pour ne pas gêner les autres pilotes. Ils arrêtèrent leur moto et enlevèrent leur casque quasiment en même temps. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, chacun regardant au loin, les yeux dans le vague.

Finalement, Wufeï brisa le silence.

- « Tu es un très bon pilote. »

- « Toi aussi. »

- « J'avoues que tu m'as surpris sur ce coup-là. »

- « Hmmm. »

- « Tu crois qu'on arrivera à s'entendre, au boulot ? »

Heero ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- « Tant qu'on se respectera, ça ira. »

Le jeune chinois sourit.

- « Tout à fait d'accord. »

De nouveau le silence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots en fait. Le fait qu'ils restent côte à côte, même sans prononcer une seule parole, suffisait à prouver qu'ils s'estimaient, et ils en acceptaient les conséquences petit à petit. Après un début difficile, avec le temps, il était fort possible qu'ils deviennent amis. 

La quiétude du moment fut interrompu par l'arrivée impromptue de quatre jeunes gens bien attentionnés.

- « Bonjour Heero, Wufeï. » fit Trowa qui était le seul à les connaître tous les deux.

- « Monsieur Barton. » répondit Wufeï.

- « Bonjour. » fit simplement Heero.

- « Je me présente, Zechs Merquise. » fit le grand jeune homme blond en tendant la main à Heero puis Wufeï. « Votre duel était passionnant, vous vous débrouillez vraiment bien, j'ai été très impressionné. »

- « Hmmm. »

- « Merci. » fit humblement Wufeï.

- « Je ne savais pas que tu faisais de la moto Wufeï. » fit Trowa.

- « Mes passe-temps ne regardent que moi. »

- « Rabat-joie ! » le chambra Duo.

- « Ah ah ah ! La jeunesse… » fit Zechs en secouant la tête et en souriant franchement.

- « Hey, quoi, papy ? Faut bien se fritter un peu de temps en temps pour garder du piment dans les relations ! »

- « Duooooo ! » s'exclama Quatre.

- « Ce n'est rien., » fit Zechs en gardant son sourire.

- « C'est que c'est très mal poli de sa part. » expliqua le jeune arabe.

- « Quatre, depuis quand est-ce que je suis poli ? En dehors du travail je parle. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Duo avait soudainement envie de se lâcher. Trop de pression sûrement…

- « Ben mon pauvre, t'es pas gâté avec un commercial pareil. » fit Wufeï à l'intention d'Heero.

- « Quoi ? Mais attends ! Je suis aussi bien que l'autre excitée là ! »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Wufeï agrippa Duo par le col de chemise et le souleva presque de terre en le rapprochant de lui. 

- « Répète un peu ? »  

- « Oh, c'est ta petite amie ? Désolée j'avais pas remarqué. »

- « C'est pas ça du tout ! »

- « Duo mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend enfin ! » s'exclama Quatre en forçant Wufeï à lâcher prise.

- « Rien du tout ! »

- « Pourquoi t'es aussi agressif ? »

- « Parce que j'en ai envie, là, t'es content ? »

Et sur ce, l'américain tourna les talons, plus furieux que jamais. Trowa et Quatre se regardèrent. Apparemment ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Les poings du chinois se desserrèrent progressivement, sa hargne s'atténuant en voyant le jeune homme à la natte s'éloigner. Heero ne disait rien, mais l'attitude de l'américain le surprenait. Personne ne semblait avoir compris son accès de colère.

Zechs soupira, puis ce tourna vers Heero. Il s'avança vers lui et posa une main déterminé sur son épaule.

- « J'aimerais beaucoup vous parler. »

Heero regarda la main posée sur son épaule, puis le jeune homme. Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans ce geste, il sentit juste que c'était important, et qu'il ne devait pas refuser la requête du grand blond. _Mais comment il fait ça ?_   

- « Maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Ca serait bien. »

- « Un café ? »

- « Avec plaisir. L'Auberge du pont, vous connaissez ? Ils y vendent de très bonnes bières. »

- « On se rejoint là-bas alors ? »

- « Ma moto n'est pas loin, j'y serais dans 5 minutes. »

- « Très bien. »

- « Messieurs, ce fut un plaisir. » fit-il en saluant l'assemblée d'un signe de tête, avant de s'éloigner.

Les jeunes gens le regardèrent partir en silence, puis les questions fusèrent.

- « De quoi il veut te parler ? »

- « C'était vraiment le Zechs Merquise ? »

- « Le violoniste oui. »

- « Mais non, le motard, l'un des meilleurs que ce pays ait jamais connu. »

- « Ah bon ? »

- « Je ferais bien d'y aller. »

- « Ca va Quatre ? »

- « Je ne comprends pas… qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit ? C'est parce que je lui ai fais une remontrance qu'il s'est emporté comme ça ? »

- « A plus tard. »

- « On se voit au bureau ! » lança Trowa à Heero qui venait de remettre son moteur en marche et qui commençait à s'éloigner.

- « Faut que j'y aille aussi. »

- « Super course Wufeï. »

- « Merci. A lundi. »

- « A lundi. »

Il ne restait plus que Trowa et Quatre. Ils commencèrent à retourner vers leurs motos. Le français s'inquiéta en voyant la mine tristounette de son ami.

- « Ca va ? »

- « Je sais pas… Je l'ai rarement vu dans cet état… D'habitude il voit toujours le bon côté et ne s'emporte jamais comme il vient de le faire… Je suis très inquiet. » soupira Quatre.

- « Et si on allait lui rendre visite demain après-midi ? Il aura probablement décanté un peu, et il pourra nous expliquer sa réaction. »

- « Tu as raison. On ira le voir demain. »

- « Je t'appelle. »

- « D'accord. »

De savoir qu'il allait recevoir un coup de fil de Trowa rendit le sourire au petit blondinet. C'était un pas de plus de fait, même s'il déplorait les circonstances.

- « Tu me donnes ton numéro ? » fit le français en sortant son téléphone portable.

- « Oui bien sûr. Alors c'est le…. »

***~~~***

Heero regardait sa bière changer de couleur au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait tourner son verre entre ses doigts. Il n'était pas nerveux, juste curieux de savoir ce que voulait ce beau jeune homme blond assis en face de lui.

- « Bon, tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai voulu te parler ? »

- « Effectivement. »

Le jeune homme, Zechs, soupira. Apparemment il ne savait pas par où commencer.

- « J'aimerais qu'on parle de Duo, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Il se doutait bien que c'était de lui qu'ils allaient parler, mais il se demandait bien ce qu'il pourrait lui apprendre : il le connaissait depuis moins de deux semaines.

- « Si tu veux. »

- « Tu le connais depuis longtemps ? »

- « Non, deux semaines à peine. »

- « Et il t'a fait quelle impression ? »

- « Bonne question… »

Quelle impression lui faisait Duo Maxwell ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, tout simplement parce qu'il n'analysait rien du tout. Son cœur était devenu froid lors de son enfance… Non, en fait, son cœur avait toujours été froid. Il n'avait jamais connu ce que les autres appellent la « chaleur des sentiments ». Alors il était devenu indifférent à tout, même à ses semblables.

- « Tu ne peux pas répondre ? » demanda Zechs en relevant un sourcil perplexe.

_Pouvoir_, effectivement, c'était le bon mot.

- « Non, je ne peux pas. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi ? Il en avait de bonnes lui… 

- « Parce que cela ne m'intéresse pas… »

Devant le regard interrogateur de son partenaire, il se sentit obligé d'expliquer un peu plus.

- « Je ne ressens rien de spécial quand je rencontre des gens. C'est juste une question d'interactions. Il faut vivre en société, pour cela il faut créer des liens avec d'autres personnes pour pouvoir évoluer aisément au sein de cette société. »

Quel discours bizarre il tenait là.

- « Et ce jeune homme n'a soulevé aucune interrogation en toi ? Rien ? Pas même la plus petite et insignifiante des questions ? »

Heero le regarda avec des yeux suspicieux.

- « … Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

Zechs le regarda en retour droit dans les yeux. 

_On dirait qu'il essaye de sonder mon âme_, se dit Heero. Puis il se ressaisit. Ce genre de pensée lui était tout à fait incongrue et inhabituelle.

- « D'après toi, pourquoi ce jeune homme s'est-il énervé ce matin ? »

- « … Aucune idée. »

- « Pas la moindre ? »

- « … Non. »

- « Je vois… Je vais te poser une question, ne la juge pas indiscrète s'il te plaît. »

- « Tu peux y aller. »

- « D'après toi, comment est-ce qu'il te considère, ce jeune homme ? »

Gros silence et échange de jouxtes visuelles.

- « Je crois que je n'ai pas compris la question. »

- « Je crois qu'il t'aime bien. »

Gros blanc, plus aucune pensée ne sortait du cerveau engourdi d'Heero. _Mais… Quoi… Quoi, il m'aime bien ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Et comment il sait ça d'abord, il a la science infuse ? Et puis de quoi je me mêle ? C'est pas ses affaires ! Et puis quoi, s'il m'aime bien, ça pose un problème ? … Il m'aime bien… T'es sûr ?_

- « Comment ça il m'aime bien ? »

- « Il a le béguin !… Un gros béguin… »

- « Comment vous savez ça ? »

- « Ca crève les yeux, enfin ! » fit le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Ah bon ? C'est bizarre, j'avais pas remarqué._

- « Vous devez être le seul à ne pas avoir remarqué ! »

_Tout s'explique._

- « Vous devriez », reprit Zechs, « essayer de vous ouvrir sur le monde. Car sans le vouloir, vous faites beaucoup de mal autour de vous. »

Le jeune japonais fut complètement estomaqué. _Comment ça je fais du mal autour de moi ? Mais_…

- « N'importe quoi ! »

- « Vous croyez ? Moi je pense que c'est votre indifférence qui fait que ce jeune homme si sensible soit si déprimé en ce moment. »

_Déprimé ? Duo Maxwell ? Impensable_. 

- « Et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis responsable, je n'ai rien fait ! »

- « Vous n'avez donc pas remarqué ? » insista le plus âgé.

- « Remarquer quoi ? »

- « Ce petit éclat qu'il a dans les yeux chaque fois qu'il vous regarde ? »

- « Ecoutez. Si vous essayez de me dire que monsieur Maxwell est amoureux de moi… Ben vous êtes complètement à côté de la plaque ! »

Son interlocuteur se recula pour s'adosser à son dossier de chaise.

- « Je me tromperais ?… J'en doute fort… Enfin bref, je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans ta vie plus que je ne viens de le faire. J'espère seulement que cette petite conversation te fera réfléchir. » 

Il s'apprêta à partir, puis il se ravisa.

- « Ce qui m'épate le plus, » dit-il, « c'est que tu crois que tu n'éprouves aucun sentiment, alors que tu viens de prouver le contraire en acceptant le duel avec Wufeï. C'est comme si certaines émotions faisaient partie de ta vie, la routine, et que pour les autres, les nouvelles, tu ais décidé d'être obstinément aveugle. »

Il secoua la tête et repris.

- « Et ce qui est vraiment triste, c'est que se sont les sentiments qui pourraient te rendre heureux que tu refoules en bloc. »

Sur ce, il balança un billet de dix euros sur la table et prit congé.

Heero resta une bonne demi-heure de plus dans l'auberge, assis sans rien dire devant son verre de bière encore plein. Zechs était parti sans avoir touché au sien non plus. 

Mais comment est-ce qu'il peut dire ça ? Il se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de me dire ? Je suis si… hermétique que ça au monde qui m'entoure ? Mais comment veut-il que je puisse me comporter autrement, après l'enfance que j'ai eu… Duo Maxwell… Est-ce que j'éprouve quelque chose pour toi ? … J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas… De l'admiration ? Du respect ? De la… sympathie ? … Pffffuuuuu, j'en sais fichtrement rien. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'écoutes plus mon cœur. Celui-ci doit être endormi. Sauras-tu le réveiller ? C'est possible… Mais ! Mais qu'est-ce que je racontes, moi ! Je parle d'un mec là, d'un homme, pas d'une jeune demoiselle ! En parlant de demoiselle, elle m'énerve sérieusement la Relena, va falloir que j'en parle à Trowa : faudrait qu'elle arrête ses visites journalières, elle me tape sur les nerfs…

Ne trouvant aucune réponse à ses questions, Heero décida d'aller refaire un tour en moto, histoire de bien se vider la tête.

***~~~***

Quand Trowa toqua à la porte de Duo, il fut surpris de voir ce dernier réagir aussi vite et venir lui ouvrir la porte à peine avait-il fini de toquer. L'américain avait une mine déconfite, des cernes sous les yeux, et, signe de déprime caractéristique chez lui : la natte à moitié défaite.

- « Salut Duo. »

- « 'lut. »

- « Je suis désolé de te déranger maintenant, d'autant plus qu'on a prévu de passer demain avec Quatre, mais je m'inquiétais trop et j'ai pas pu attendre demain. »

- « Ah toi non plus. Vas-y entre. »

Comment ça moi non plus ?

- « Quatre est déjà là. »

- « Ah bon ? Mais… »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune blond ait eu la même impatience que lui.

- « Je viens d'arriver. » fit ce dernier en se levant et en allant à la rencontre de Trowa pour lui serrer la main de nouveau.

Duo s'asseya lamentablement sur son canapé, Quatre reprit sa place à ses côtés et Trowa s'appropria le fauteuil.

Duo passa ses mains sur son visage, histoire de lui redonner un peu de vigueur. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, mais alors pas du tout. Cela ne l'avait absolument pas surpris d'entendre Quatre toquer à sa porte ce soir. Il avait failli ne pas répondre, mais Quat-chan était un ami d'enfance. De la part de Trowa, cela l'étonnait un peu plus.

- « Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

Il avait besoin de se rafraîchir avant de faire face à l'interrogatoire en règle qui n'allait pas tarder à venir.

- « Je veux bien un thé. » fit Quatre.

- « Moi aussi. » fit Trowa.

- « Très bien, du thès pour trois. »

Il resta dans la cuisine le temps que l'eau boue. Cela lui faisait dix minutes de répis en plus. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis le petit déjeuner, son coup de sang de la matinée lui ayant momentanément coupé l'appétit. Il sortit donc une boite de petits gateaux secs pour accompagner le thé. Très raffiné comme plateau je trouve…   

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, ses deux amis étaient silencieux. Ils le regardèrent arriver et déposer le plateau sur la table, puis ils lui lancèrent des « merci » très polis lorsqu'il les servis.

Ils burent les premières gorgées en silence, puis Quatre déclencha les hostilités.

- « Il faut absolument que je sache ! » explosa le petit blondinet. « Duo : est-ce que c'est à cause de moi que tu t'es énervé ce matin ? »

Duo le regarda un moment les yeux vides, puis il les monta au ciel.

- « Quatre… Est-ce que tu as fais quoi que ce soit qui ait pu me mettre en colère ? »

- « Je sais pas. »

- « Mais non tu n'as rien fais enfin ! »

- « C'est Heero, Quatre, qui le met dans cet état. » le rassura calmement Trowa.

- « En plein dans le mile. » murmura Duo.

Mon dieu qu'il n'avait pas envie de discuter de ça.

- « Duo, tu m'inquiètes. » continua Trowa sur sa lancée. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi sensible et énervé face à une personne… quelle qu'elle soit en fait. Ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

- « Rien… »

Quatre le regardait avec des yeux plein d'anxiété, et le français attendait visiblement une autre réponse.

- « C'est juste que… Je sais pas… Ca me tue qu'il m'ignore à ce point là, voilà ! » cracha l'américain.

- « Il t'ignore ? »

- « Ben oui ! Me dit pas que tu l'as pas remarqué ! Cette façon de me snober, de ne jamais participer à ma conversation… »

- « Heero ne participe jamais à aucune conversation, sauf quand son avis est expressément demandé. » souligna le français. 

- « … Et c'est à peine s'il me dit bonjour quand on se croise. Il ne décroche pas un sourire… »

- « Duo c'est des banalités que tu nous sors là. Il agit comme ça avec tout le monde ! »

- « Mais il ne m'a jamais rendu un seul de mes sourires ! Tu te rends compte ! »

L'américain posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et prit sa tête entre ses mains. C'est cela qui lui faisait le plus de mal, en fin de compte : qu'il ne reçoive pas la moindre trace d'amitié ni de bonne humeur alors que lui, il lui en donnait des tonnes. Que sa joie de revoir le jeune japonais ne lui soit pas rendu. Que cela soit en sens unique, en fait.

Quatre se rapprocha de son ami et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- « Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas aussi insensible qu'il ne prétend l'être. »

- « Ouais, dans mes rêves…. »

- « Du… »

Le téléphone sonna à ce moment là.

- « Tu ne vas pas décrocher ? » demanda l'arabe ?

- « Si si, j'y vais » fit Duo en se levant et en se trainant jusqu'à la table où il avait laissé son téléphone sans fil.

- « Allo ? »

- « Monsieur Maxwell ? C'est Heero Yuy. »

- « … »

- « Je… Monsieur Maxwell ? Vous êtes là ? »

- « … »

Duo était coincé, la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités, incapable de reprendre son souffle. Le français se leva, s'avança vers lui, et lui donna la plus belle claque dans le dos qu'il ait jamais reçu.

- « Monsieur Yuy ! » finit-il par expirer.

Il posa sa main sur le combiné téléphonique.

- « C'est Monsieur Yuy ! C'est Monsieur Yuy ! » murmura-t-il tout excité à l'adresse de ses deux compagnons. 

_Ô mon dieu ! Ô mon dieu ! Respire, respire ! Oh ! Incroyable ! Monsieur Yuy m'appelle au téléphone !_

- « Je ne vous dérange pas ? »

- « Pas du tout, non ! » fit-il d'une voix tout à coup beaucoup plus assuré.

- « Je me demandais… J'aurais besoin de vous parler. »

- « Oui bien sûr. »

Re main sur le combiné.

- « Il veut me parler ! Il veut me parler ! » murmura-t-il complètement déchaîné.

Ses amis le regardaient bizarrement, d'une part parce qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas plus que Duo à ce que Heero appelle, et d'autre part parce que leur Shinigami était à deux doigts de leur claquer dans les pattes pour cause de sur-tension.

- « Je me suis qu'on pourrait peut-être se retrouver au Pub St James ce soir… Histoire de prendre un verre en discutant, justement. »

Trowa se rua sur Duo lorsqu'il vit que les jambes de celui-ci commençaient à fléchir sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il commençait à avoir un sourire béat aux lèvres et à perdre tous ses moyens.

- « Remet-toi Duo OH ! » murmura-t-il à l'oreille libre de son camarade tout ramolli.

_Hein ? Se reprendre… Ah oui ! Se reprendre ! Il faut que je donne une réponse._

- « Heu… allo ? »

- « Oui, monsieur Yuy ! Excusez-moi j'étais en train de réfléchir… heu… pour savoir si j'étais libre ce soir… Et oui ! Je suis libre. »

- « Heureusement que c'est le roi des excuses bidons » murmura Trowa qui était revenu s'asseoir près de Quatre.

- « Ouais, s'il avait eu à réfélchir, je crois bien qu'il aurait pas réussi. Regarde-moi cette mine réjouie. »

- « Parfait. » reprit Heero. « Dans ce cas, on se dit… hmmm… Vers 21h, après le repas, cela vous va ? »

- « C'est parfait. »

- « Très bien. A tout à l'heure alors. »

- « A ce soir. »

Duo raccrocha lentement, très lentement, le combiné.

Puis il se tourna vers ses camarades.

- « Oh non ! » gémit Quatre.

- « C'est reparti ! » fit Trowa.

- « Il est amoureux ! »

- « OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » sauta de joie l'américain. « Roooh mon dieu ! O my god ! Il m'a appelé! Heero Yuy m'a appelé pour aller boire un verrrrrrrrrre ! »

- « Je savais bien que tu t'inquiétais pour rien. »

- « Roooh si je m'y attendais à ca ! » fit Duo en frappant sa main gauche dans la paume de sa main droite. « Il veut me voir… Il me trouve irrésistiiiiiiiiiible… Mon charme légendaire a encore frappéééééééé…. »

- « Ouhla tu t'emballes là. »

- « Mais non, mais non… Oh ! Mais il faut que j'aille me préparé ! Je ne suis pas du tout présentable là ! »

- « Eh ben ! Ca a vachement servi qu'on passe te voir ! »

- « Ouais, vachement ! »

- « Mais siiiiiiii ! Vous vous rendez pas compte ! » Il s'arrêta en leva un doigt accusateur. « Vous n'avez pas l'intention de partir j'espère ! »

- « Ben en fait… »

- « Mais naaaaan ! Il me faut absolument votre avis sur ma tenue ! C'est indispensable ! Il faut que je sois… éblouissant… ce soir ! Hi hi hi ! »

Et sur ce, l'adolescent survolté se dirigea en vire-voltant vers sa salle de bain.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent misérablement.

- « Finalement, je préférais quand il était déprimé. » fit le français.

- « Ouais, au moins, on avait la paix. » répliqua le blondinet.

- « Bon, y'a quelque chose à la télé ? »

- « Je sais pas. T'as faim ? »

- « Je grignoterais bien un peu oui. »

- « Je vais aller faire un tour dans le frigo de Duo. Vu son état il ne se rendra même pas compte que son pot de crème glacée au chocolat « fudge » et aux éclats de noix caramélisés a disparu. »

- « Bonne idée. Ca le dérange pas si on se mate Resident Evil pendant qu'il prend sa douche ? »

- « Nooon, penses-tu ! »

- « Bien. » fit Trowa un sourire aux lèvres.

 A suivre….

Gwenaelle D., 2 janvier 2002


	5. Rendezvous

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : le classique 3+4 se profile à l'horizon, le 1+2 se refait une santé.

Remarque 1 : j'ai eu cette idée en sortant du taff… cherchez pas ! )

Remarque 2 : AU complet, sûrement quelques OOC à prévoir, mais rien de bien grave. Ah si, z'ont pas 15 ans les gars, mais bon… :o)

Jeunes cadres dynamiques Chapitre 5 : Rendez-vous 

Duo s'était habillé tout en noir pour l'occasion. C'était le seule couleur qui lui donnait une absolue confiance en lui. De plus, cela faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux améthyste et les reflets blonds de ses cheveux. Il avait mis en jeans moulant et un pull à col roulé. Sur le conseil de ses amis, il avait opté pour une tenue sobre afin de ne pas choquer son cher japonais.

Quatre et Trowa lui avaient passé une petite douche froide avant qu'il ne parte. Du coup, il y allait en espérant seulement recevoir quelques sourires de la part de Heero, et pas en se comportant comme s'il arrivait en territoire conquis, ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

Il poussa la porte du bar. Il était légèrement enfumé et la lumière était très tamisée. Il resta quelques instants sur le pas de la porte, le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre, puis avança de quelques pas. Il fit le tour des tables du regard mais ne vit pas celui qu'il cherchait. Il était pourtant pile à l'heure. Le fait que son rendez-vous soit en retard le crispa un petit peu.

- « Je prends toujours la table du fond à droite. » fit une voix derrière son dos.

Duo sursauta et se retourna. Son Heero Yuy se tenait juste devant lui. Lui aussi était habillé tout de noir, ce qui mettait en valeur ses beaux yeux bleu cobalt.

- « Désolé pour le retard. » fit-il.

- « Oh non, c'est bon, je viens tout juste d'arriver. » répondit-il.

Son compagnon fit un petit signe de tête puis commença à se diriger vers une petite table pour deux, entourée de banquettes, dans le fond de la salle. Un coin assez intime en fait. Duo le suivi et s'installa en face de lui.

- « Il faut aller commander au bar. » lui dit Heero.

- « Oh ! Heu… Ok… Et ben, je prendrais une Despé. »

- « Très bien » répondit Heero en se levant.

- « Attends ! »

L'américain farfouilla dans ses poches et en sorti un billet de 5 euros qu'il tendit à son compagnon. Ce dernier le prit et alla au bar. Ils n'étaient pas encore assez familier pour que l'un ou l'autre ne paye les deux consommations.

Duo en profita pour admirer son camarade. Il se déplaçait avec l'aisance d'un chat. Il avait l'air souple, malgré la raideur qu'il s'imposait. Absolument tous les vêtements lui seyaient, et le jeans était en tête. Il portait un pull assez large avec le col en V. La vue de ses clavicules l'avait fait frémir. Il se mordit les lèvres en réalisant combien il était attiré par son camarade. Il avait déjà rencontré d'autres types ayant un physique d'enfer, mais il y avait quelque chose chez Heero de différent. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais c'était bien là.

Heero revint les mains chargés d'un verre de 1664 et d'une bouteille de Despé. Il s'assit de nouveau en face de son commercial, leva son verre et l'inclina légèrement en l'accompagnant d'un petit signe de tête, signifiant par là qu'il trinquait. Duo l'imita et bu une longue gorgée de la bière fraîche. Il reposa sa bière et regarda Heero droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier semblait absorbé par son verre de bière. Comme c'était lui qui lui avait proposé le rendez-vous, Duo prit son mal en patience et attendit qu'il ne commence la conversation. Mais là, au lieu de se mettre à parler, le japonais se contenta de relever la tête et de le dévisager.

***

Il ne savait pas du tout par où commencer. 

Juste après avoir raccroché, il s'en était voulu. La vie était bien plus simple quant on essayait pas de nouer des liens avec les gens, alors pourquoi avait-il appelé Duo ? C'était la faute du grand blond tout ça. Depuis qu'il l'avait quitté, il ressentait une culpabilité tout à fait inhabituelle qui l'avait rongée toute l'après-midi. Il fallait qu'il parle à son commercial s'il voulait retrouver un brin de sérénité.

Mais voilà, maintenant qu'il était là en face de lui, il ne savait plus comment agir, quoi faire. De plus, un mot obsédant tournoyait dans sa tête : amoureux. D'après Zechs, le jeune homme à la longue natte était amoureux de lui… Amoureux… Mais ça veut dire quoi, ce mot ? Heero n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Il n'y connaissait rien en sentiments. Il ne s'était jamais demandé s'il plaisait à qui que ce soit : on lui avait démontré bien assez tôt qu'il était très séduisant. Mais il n'en avait jamais joué… Ou alors… Inconsciemment ? 

Et Duo, au fait ! Est-ce qu'il est séduisant ? Est-ce qu'il est beau ? Est-ce qu'il lui… plaît ?

Cette pensée lui fit relever les yeux, et il s'abîma dans la contemplation de son camarade. Un teint pâle, presque aussi blanc que celui des poupées de cire… Des lèvres colorées, qui seraient probablement appelées « rose vermeille » dans les contes pour enfant. Des yeux améthyste absolument époustouflants… Pas tant par la couleur… C'était surtout l'éclat qui dansait au fond de ces prunelles qui était hypnotique : une envie de vivre à faire partager à tout le monde. Sa chevelure châtain foncée semblait bien indisciplinée, avec ses mèches rebelles. Tiens, en y regardant de plus près, Heero s'aperçut que son commercial portait une petite boucle d'oreille à l'oreille gauche. Il était trop loin pour distinguer nettement la figure en argent qui ornait le lobe d'oreille de son compagnon. En le regardant parler, Heero put aussi constater une dentition parfaite… Que… En l'entendant parler !!!

Et sur ce, le jeune japonais se ressaisit.

***

Duo ne s'était jamais senti aussi observé et dévisagé de toute sa vie. Cela aurait pu être agréable, mais ça ne l'était pas du tout. Il avait l'impression qu'Heero le regardait sans le voir pour autant. Son regard semblait fixe, et il n'y lisait toujours rien. Indescriptible, comme d'habitude. Il était gêné au plus haut point, et ne savait plus quoi faire, quelle contenance adopter.

- « Heu… Heero ? »

Pas de réaction, toujours ce regard pénétrant qui ne le lâchait pas.

- « Heu… Ici Duo, j'appelle Heero… Vous me recevez ? »

Toujours rien.

Alors deux solutions : soit il est bouché et n'entend rien de ce que je dis, soit… Non, en fait y'a trois solutions. Soit il se fout de ma gueule… Soit il est tellement absorbé dans la contemplation de ma merveilleuse personne qu'il ne réalise même pas que je lui cause. Hmm, connaissant l'homme, j'opte pour la deuxième solution… Mais c'est vexant.

Son compagnon n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil.

- « Bon Heero c'est quoi cette comédie ! » lança-t-il un peu plus abruptement qu'il n'y comptait.

Il s'en voulu, mais cela eut tout de même pour effet de réveiller son camarade. Ce dernier cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de se rendre compte de son comportement et d'en rougir légèrement.

Bien ! On va peut-être enfin pouvoir parler… 

***~~~***

- « Excuses-moi. »

- « Ce n'est rien. »

- « C'est juste que… »

Heero regarda au loin, derrière l'épaule de Duo. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, ni ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire…

- « Je pense que nous ne nous comprenons pas, » reprit-il, « et que pour une bonne entente future, il nous faut mettre les choses au clair. »

Signe de tête affirmatif de la part de son collègue natté. 

_J'aurais bien aimé que tu dises quelque chose pour une fois, Duo_, pensa-t-il. Mais apparemment c'était à lui de tenir les rennes et de débuter la conversation. Soit. Il respira un grand coup, et décida qu'il était temps de se lancer.

- « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de… parler de moi comme ça… Alors ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plaît. »

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te couperais pas une seule fois la parole avant que tu n'ais fini. » fit le commercial avec un regard des plus sérieux.

Heero comprit en le regardant combien ce qu'il allait dire allait décider de leur avenir, en tant que collègues professionnels, en tant qu'amis… en tant… qu'amants ? Non, pas amants. Rien que d'y penser…  Il flippait complètement. Mais une féroce habitude de tout contrôler vint l'aider à garder ses esprits. 

Enfin, il se décida à se lancer dans la plus grande tirade de toute sa vie.

- « Je… » Il soupira. C'était vraiment un exercice de style difficile. « Je ne suis pas très doué avec les gens en général. Je suis timide et réservé à ce que l'on dit… En fait, c'est juste du désintéret. Je ne me suis jamais préoccuper de ce que les gens qui m'entourent peuvent penser de ma conduite, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on ne m'a jamais appris à m'y intéresser. Fonctionnel, voilà ce que je devais être, fonctionnel… Jusqu'ici cela ne me posait aucun problèmes : j'avais ma petite vie tranquille, mon travail, mes relations professionnelles. Jamais de relations amicales… Ou très peu. Mais là, on m'a dit que je te faisais du mal. » Il regarda plus attentivement son compagnon pour voir sa réaction à ces mots. Il était impassible telle une statue de marbre. Il en avait la beauté, d'ailleurs. « Toujours est-il que jamais de ma vie je n'ai voulu faire de mal à quelqu'un, au contraire. Je pensais qu'en restant éloigné des gens, en ne les laissant pas m'approcher, je ne pourrais jamais les blesser. Or, avec toi… C'est le contraire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais on m'a dit que mon indifférence te brisait le cœur et que… que… que tu étais… amoureux de moi. »

Le sourcil droit de Duo sauta à ces mots. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Heero était au courant, et il aurait encore moins imaginé que l'on puisse lui avouer ses sentiments à lui, sans sa permission. Il avait une idée sur l'auteur de la gaffe, mais pour l'instant il ne savait pas encore s'il devait le massacrer ou le serrer dans ses bras. Heero n'avait pas fini de parler, autant attendre la fin de son discour.

- « Ce… Je l'ai appris ce matin, et j'avoues que je ne m'en suis toujours pas remis. C'est tellement… inhabituel et inattendu… J'ai du mal à concevoir que quelqu'un puisse tomber amoureux de moi. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à aimer… Et je ne sais pas aimer, je n'ai jamais su, et je ne saurais probablement jamais. On m'a dit… que je ne connaissais pas tous ces sentiments qui rendent heureux, et que je les rejettais en bloc… Peut-être par peur ? Par refus ?… Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien… Je suis complètement perdu à ce niveau là… Enfin, tout ce petit discours, c'était surtout pour te dire de ne pas te méprendre : ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une attitude méprisante que je te dénigre pour autant. Je suis quelqu'un de froid, de peu communicatif… » Il releva les yeux vers Duo. « Il va falloir t'y faire. » fit-il avec un brin de défi dans la voix. Il n'avait pas l'intention de changer, c'était hors de question.

Voyant que l'américain ne réagissait toujours pas à son petit discours, Heero consenti à en dire encore un peu plus.

- « Cela ne me dérange pas… que tu sois amoureux de moi… Si tu l'es vraiment, ce qui m'étonnerait… Cela ne me fera aucun mal, sauf si ce sentiment interfère avec ma carrière professionnel. C'est plutôt toi qui risque de souffrir… Car je ne pourrais jamais te rendre ton amour, je n'en serais pas capable… Je ne sais même pas si j'en aurais envie… Je sais que mes paroles sont dures, mais je n'ai jamais su faire dans le raffinement… Et je pense qu'il valait mieux que tu l'entendes dès maintenant, que les choses soient claires tout de suite. Je n'ai jamais fais de mal à personne, jamais… Et on ne m'en a jamais fais non plus, je fais tout pour que cela n'arrive pas. Je … je me sens très bien comme je suis, avec ma vie, et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle change… Alors je te demande de respecter ma volonté et de ne pas t'obstiner dans la voie de… de l'amour… S'il te plaît….»       

Heero reprit son souffle. Il avait conscience qu'il venait de dire des choses décousues, plus ou moins importantes, dans le désordre. Et surtout, il n'avait pas dit la vérité. Au fond de lui-même, il savait qu'il avait éhontément menti. Au fond de son cœur, au plus profond de lui-même, une petite étincelle essayait désespéremment de se faire entendre. Elle lui criait d'arrêter ce babillage malfaisant, de ne pas rater peut-être l'unique chance de rencontrer quelqu'un qui accepte enfin de l'aimer lui, Heero Yuy, pour ce qu'il est. Elle essayait de lui dire qu'il avait besoin de ce jeune homme s'il voulait enfin apprendre à vivre… Mais cette petite voie était réduite au silence par la raison imperturbable d'un cerveau trop bien entraîner à ne réfléchir comme une machine.  

Heero venait de dire exactement le contraire de ce que son âme et son cœur réclamait de toute urgence depuis un certain temps maintenant. 

Ce petit discours était un échec total.

- « Bien, » fit Duo, « je crois que c'est mon tour. »

***~~~***

Il avait été mortifié par les dires de son camarade. S'il prenait tout au premier degré, alors il n'avait absolument aucune chance. Mais il se refusait à croire que ce beau jeune homme, en pleine santé et si touchant finalement, ne pouvait pas éprouver le moindre sentiment. C'était impensable. Duo décida que non : cet homme avait besoin d'amour. Il s'en convainquit au fur et à mesure des paroles froides que prononçait Heero. Pour être aussi extrémiste, il fallait être terrorisé par ses propres émotions. Duo refusa de se laisser atteindre par les paroles blessantes de celui qu'il espérait être son véritable amour, et décida qu'il réchaufferait ce cœur à qui l'on avait pour l'instant rien donné.

- « Heero… Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, et que cela peut te paraître stupide et immature, mais… Contrairement à toi, j'écoute mon cœur depuis que je suis bébé. Je ne vis que pour être heureux. Et ce que me dit mon cœur en ce moment, c'est que pour être heureux il faut que je sois… avec toi. »

Ses yeux étaient brillants et c'était à son tour de pénétrer l'âme d'Heero Yuy. Ce dernier ne bronchait pas, il se contentait d'avaler ce que débitait Duo.  

- « Tu sais, » reprit-il, « je suis loin d'être étranger à l'amour… L'amour physique pour être précis. J'ai eu de nombreux partenaires je l'avoue, et à chaque fois j'ai cru être amoureux. J'y mettais tout mon cœur, je vivais mes relations à fond… Mais… Ce dont je ne me rendais pas compte… C'est que c'était mon corps qui parlait et exprimait son plaisir… Son plaisir à posséder et jouer avec d'autres corps. »

Il fit une pause. Le fait de formuler ces phrases lui en apprenait beaucoup sur lui-même. Il était complètement bouleversé. 

- « Ce… Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant, ce… cette étincelle qui s'est produite dans mon cœur quand je t'ai vu, cette sensation étrange dans mon ventre et mon torse, et cet émerveillement de petit garçon. Je… ne devrais probablement pas te dire tout ça. Ce… Je ne sais pas… Ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que jamais auparavant je ne m'étais attaché à quelqu'un. Mais aujourd'hui, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure à la vue de deux yeux cobalt… Et je n'y peux strictement rien. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Probablement parce que ce que je ressens vient du cœur et n'est en rien contrôlé par la raison. »

Il soupira. Il avait presque les larmes aux yeux à la pensée de ce bonheur qu'il n'allait pas connaître.

- « Tu sais, » continua-t-il, cette fois en baissant les yeux, « jamais je n'ai voulu être un fardeau pour toi. Je… Ce que j'éprouve est très fort, mais si toi tu ne… Si tu… n'éprouves rien… Jamais je ne pourrais te forcer à m… à m'aimer. Parce que, ce que je souhaite le moins au monde, au fond, c'est de te faire du mal. Alors… »

Mon Dieu comme c'était dur. Duo se rendait compte que ses belles résolutions qui ne dataient que de quelques minutes partaient en fumée. Il allait dire à Heero ce qu'il souhaitait entendre : qu'il ne chercherait pas à le forcer à partager son amour. Il était près à faire la plus grande concession de toute sa vie : laisser l'homme qu'il désirait plus que tout ne pas lui rendre son amour.

_L'amour rend généreux_, se dit-il ironiquement.

- « Alors, » reprit-il la gorge sèche, « si tu veux bien, je vais essayer de faire abstraction de mes sentiments, mais j'aimerais qu'on soit au moins ami. Je sais qu'au début, tu vas être distant et méfiant. C'est normal après tout ce que je viens de t'avouer. Mais je suis quelqu'un de confiance Heero, je te le promets. Je ne te ferais jamais d'avance, et je ne te mettrais jamais mal à l'aise. Je veux juste… » Il haussa les épaules. Ce qu'il demandait était dérisoire. «…qu'on continue à se fréquenter en ami… Parce que… Même si on ne sera jamais ensemble, j'éprouverais toujours ce besoin de te voir. » 

Il releva des yeux emplis de larmes vers son camarade. Une larme coula.

- « Pardonne-moi pour cette scène. C'est juste que c'est dur de dire au revoir… à l'amour. » finit-il en souriant tristement. « Mais sache que, quoi qu'il arrive, je serais là si un jour tu as besoin d'une oreille attentive et d'une épaule pour te supporter. Et pis » finit-il en souriant franchement, « je reste ton commercial ! Je te trouverais des missions géniales, tu verras. »

Il rabaissa les yeux vers son verre. Il était beaucoup moins sûr de lui qu'il le laissait paraître, et ses mains qu'il cachait sous la table, tremblaient. La tension nerveuse et émotionnelle de Duo était à son comble. Il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps le rythme, et il s'en rendit compte.

- « Et maintenant, » conclue-t-il, « je m'excuse mais je vais te laisser en plan. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air et d'être seul. Parce que, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, tu es le seul à qui je me sois livré aussi directement, mis à part Quatre. »

Sur ce, le jeune homme se leva de table, fit un dernier sourire à son compagnon et s'en alla. Heero était persuadé que des larmes coulaient sur son beau visage, et il n'était pas loin de l'imiter. Lui qui ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il venait de le terrasser en lui refusant tout amour. Mais était-ce de sa faute ? Il n'avait rien demandé à personne ! Pourquoi est-ce que sa vie se retrouvait soudainement sans dessus dessous ?

Il avait beau jouer les durs et les insensibles, la déclaration de Duo avait touché le plus profond de son cœur. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait des choses gentilles. Et surtout, c'est l'honnêteté de Duo qui l'avait troublé plus que tout. Avouer qu'on ne veut pas de quelqu'un, c'est difficile mais pas insurmontable. Mais là, après avoir été rejeté, oser quand même avouer que l'on est amoureux, qu'on le restera, et qu'on est près à le sacrifier pour ne pas incommoder l'autre… C'était un geste purement altruiste. Geste qu'il ne sera jamais capable de faire, lui, Heero Yuy…

_Bon sang ! Je pensais que ça allait m'apaiser d'en discuter avec lui… Je suis encore plus stressé qu'avant de venir ! Encore une nuit blanche en perspective…_

Il se leva et se rendit compte en regardant la salle qu'il voyait flou. Il cligna des yeux et eut la surprise de sentir deux larmes glisser sur ses joues. Cela ne lui été pas arrivé depuis… depuis…

Il soupira. Le temps semblait aux changements. Et cela, il dut se l'avouer, ne le rassurait pas plus que ça. Mais le courage était partie intrinsèque du japonais. Et puis, il avait quelques raisons, encore mal définies mais qui faisaient leur chemin vers la surface, pour se motiver à affronter ce renouveau. 

_La roue du destin est en marche, comme on dit_.  

Ce fut un jeune homme au sourire triste mais au regard pétillant qui quitta le bar, en ayant, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, pas touché à sa bière. 

***~~~***

Duo leva un œil hagard sur son réveil. 14h20. Il avait dormi comme une masse cette nuit. Pas étonnant, avec la tonne de stress et la tension émotionnelle qu'il avait subi la veille, il était revenu mentalement épuisé. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se déshabiller, il s'était juste allongé sur son grand lit, et à peine avait-il fermé les yeux qu'il se retrouvait dans les bras de Morphée.

Il s'assit sur son lit. Il renifla ses vêtements : ils sentaient la cigarette. Il eut une moue de dégoût et se déshabilla afin de marcher tel un zombie vers la salle de bain.

A 15h il se sentait un peu mieux, il avait les idées plus claires.

C'est à ce moment là que la sonnette tinta.

_Si c'est Quatre je vais lui passer un savon d'enfer pour avoir révéler mon secret à cet abruti de japonais !_

- « J'arrive ! » cria-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa porte d'entrée. 

Il défit le verrou et ouvrit pour tomber sur…

- « Zechs ? » 

- « Ouf ! C'est bien ici. J'avais peur de m'être trompé de porte. » Le grand jeune homme blond sourit et lui montra une boite. « J'espère que tu aimes les bonbons. » reprit-il en souriant de plus belle.

Duo avait la bouche en cœur. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir débarquer ici à l'improviste.

- « Heu, je peux entrer ? Ou tu préfères que je reste sur le palier ? »

- « Hein ? Oh ! Rentres, je t'en prie. » fit Duo en s'écartant pour laisser le passage à l'ange blond qui lui rendait visite.

Zechs entra, enleva son long manteau, et s'assit sur le canapé de Duo. Ce dernier pris le fauteuil.

- « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

- « Si tu as du coca, ça m'ira. »

- « Ok » fit le natté en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il revint avec deux grands verres et une bouteille de coca maxi taille. Il servit son invité, et ils trinquèrent avant de prendre quelques minutes pour savourer la boisson gazeuse.

_Il est vraiment trop beau, _se dit Duo, dégouté. _En plus, il est habillé super sexy. J'avais pas remarqué qu'il était si musclé. Et ses longs cheveux blonds, toujours aussi brillants et bien coiffés. Et ses yeux bleus limpides… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_

- « Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Duo le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- « Je parle d'hier soir. »

Bouche bée.

- « Tu veux dire que… Mais comment tu sais ça ? »

- « Par hasard, et un peu par intuition aussi. Il se trouve que je prenais un verre avec des amis dans le même pub que vous. »

- « Tu as donc dû nous voir sortir. »

- « Effectivement. »

- « Alors pourquoi tu poses la question ? » fit-il les sourcils froncés et l'intonation menaçante.

Duo était énervé. C'était donc lui, forcément, qui avait parlé de ses sentiments à Heero. Quel toupet quand même ! Alors qu'on ne se connait que depuis deux jours à peine.

- « Je pensais que tu serais heureux d'en parler. »

- « Heureux ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Comment je pourrais être ne serait-ce qu'un peu joyeux après m'être fait jeté de la sorte ? »

_Mais il est con ou quoi ?_ se demanda Duo, complètement héberlué.

- « Pourtant tu as bel et bien réussi… »

- « Réussi à quoi ? A me faire humilié ? Oui là j'avoues, j'ai eu la palme ! »

- « C'est vrai que tu ne l'as pas vu partir… » 

- « Vu… Que… Zechs… Il va falloir que tu t'expliques et vite ! »

Comme il s'y attendait, le jeune homme avait tout compris de travers. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il était si insensible. Il pensait qu'il était assez intelligent pour comprendre que les paroles blessantes qu'avait dû lui sortir Heero n'était qu'une parade contre sa peur.

- « Duo, j'imagines que tu as deviné que c'est moi l'auteur de cet affreux crime, qui est la dénonciation de tes sentiments à Heero. »

Un regard furieux de l'intéressé lui apprit que oui, il avait bien comprit.

- « Il fallait que vous vous parliez, que vous mettiez les choses au point dès maintenant. Plus vous auriez attendu plus la situation entre vous aurait été stérile. »

Il leva promptement une main pour empêcher Duo de l'interrompre.

- « Tu lui as parlé à cœur ouvert, hier soir ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Et tu crois vraiment qu'il pouvait rester insensible à cela ? »

- « Je venais de me faire jeter, Zechs. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre… Alors même si ça n'a servi à rien, au moins il sait ce que je ressens. »

- « Je pense que tu lui as fais part de ton désir de ne pas le voir souffrir ? »

- « Oui. Je lui ai dis que je ne le forcerais jamais à m'aimer, et que je ne donnerais pas de suite à mes sentiments. »

Sa lèvres inférieure tremblait. Il sentait les larmes lui remonter aux yeux.

- « Sais-tu ?… Enfin… à mon avis, je pense que tu lui as dis les paroles les plus gentilles et sincères qu'on lui ait jamais dit. »

_Heu…. Ah ?_

- « Malgré ce qu'il t'a dis avant, » reprit le grand blond après une gorgée de coca, « je suis sûr que tu as exaucé ses vœux en ayant eu le courage de lui avouer tout de même tes sentiments. »

- « Zechs… »

- « Tu sais, j'ai toujours été doué pour les relations sociales, et notamment les relations amoureuses. Je les influence sans arrêt, mais uniquement dans le bon sens. Cela n'est pas difficile, vu que je ne suis jamais impliqué. »    

_Oui dès qu'on est concerné ce n'est plus la même chanson, n'est-ce pas ?_ se dit Duo.

- « Et en ce qui te concerne, toi et Heero… Ca ne fait pas un pli, vous êtes fais l'un pour l'autre. Seulement, il mettra un peu de temps à s'en rendre compte. Mais ce que tu lui as dit hier soir devrait faire avancer les choses grandement. »

- « Zechs… »

- « Surtout Duo, garde espoir. Il est possible qu'il se dégèle plus vite qu'on pourrait le penser, mais dans ce cas là, soit prudent. Il ne connais rien à l'amoour, et il risque fort d'être maladroit, et de mal interprêter ses propres sentiments, tes réactions et tes désirs. Tu dois veiller sur lui et le mettre en confiance. Il est sur le bon chemin. Il suffit que tu le pousses légèrement dans la bonne direction pour que ton plus grand bonheur te soit servi sur un plateau. »

Il regarda le jeune homme en souriant. Ce dernier semblait se reevigorer au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. C'était bon signe. Au moins il n'était pas têtu et avait suffisamment d'ouverture d'esprit pour comprendre ce que Heero avait dû ressentir.  

- « Alors… Tu crois vraiment que j'ai mes chances ? »

- « J'en suis convaincu. Quelqu'un at-t-il déjà résisté à ces beaux yeux améthyste ? »

Duo sourit franchement à cette phrase. 

- « Je dois y aller, » fit soudainement Zechs, « je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder. » fit-il en commençant à se relever et à s'étirer.

- « Zechs ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Pardonne-moi. »

Et sur ce, Duo se dirigea droit vers le grand blond, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Ce fut un vrai baiser, et Duo prit son temps.

Il se recula enfin.

- « Je sais qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous, mais il fallait que je t'embrasse. Non seulement parce que j'en avais follement envi, mais aussi pour te remercier. Pour tout ce que tu fais, pour ce que tu as dis… Pour m'avoir mis sur la voie du bonheur. »

Zechs le regardant un instant, puis parti de son rire cristallin, avant de passer une main dans les cheveux de Duo, geste plein de tendresse et très fraternel.

- « Oui. Quoique ça ne m'aurait pas déplu de t'avoir comme compagnon attitré. » fit-il en lançant un clin d'œil à un Duo rougissant. « Merci pour le verre. Oh ! J'allais oublier ! Je fais un récital privé chez moi samedi prochain. Tu es invité et tes amis aussi, si cela vous intéresse. »

- « Je serais ravi de venir. » répliqua Duo.

- « Très bien, je vais vous envoyer des invitations dans la semaine. Qui sait, tu aimeras peut-être la musique classique après ça. »

- « Je n'en doute pas. » fit le natté tout sourire.

Zechs prit sa veste qu'il jeta sur son épaule, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit et stoppa net son pas en voyant se tenir devant lui un petit blondinet à l'air tout excité en même temps qu'angoissé.

- « Bonjour Quatre. » fit-il simplement.

- « Bonjour Zechs » répondit se dernier en revenant de sa surprise.

- « Je m'apprêtais à partir, il est à toi. » fit-il tout content au patron de Duo. « Rassures-toi, il va bien mieux. »

- « Merci. »

- « Salut Duo, à plus tard. Au revoir. » finit-il à l'intention de Quatre, avant de s'avancer vers les escaliers.

- « Au revoir et à bientôt. » répondit Quatre avant de refermer la porte de l'appartement de Duo.

***~~~***

Quatre arriva dans le salon et fut envahi par une onde de réconfort.

- « Eh bien, je vois que j'arrive trop tard, Zechs est déjà passé par ici. » fit-il en souriant, mais tout de même un brin dépité.

- « Tu arrives pile poil, il faut que je te raconte tout de A à Z. »

- « Vraiment ? » fit le petit blondinet ravi.

- « Bien sûr ! Tu es mon confident de toujours, et il faut que je le dise à quelqu'un, sinon y'a trop de pression et je finis par exploser. »

- « Ca c'est bien vrai. »

Le téléphone sonna à ce moment là.

- « Allo ? »

- « Duo ? C'est Trowa. »

- « Salut Trowa, comment ça va ? »

***

En entendant le nom de Trowa, Quatre sourit sans même s'en rendre compte. Lorsque Duo était parti hier soir, ils étaient tous les deux préoccupés. Son meilleur ami était sur un petit nuage, et connaissant Heero, il allait forcément recevoir une grande claque dans la gueule s'il ne freinait pas ses ardeurs. Du coup, sans même un accord tacite, ils avaient décidé avec Trowa de le ramener un peu sur terre. Le français avait fait preuve d'une telle délicatesse dans ses propos, évitant d'être blessant ou vexant, qu'il en resta sans voix un moment. Puis il s'était repris et avait renchérit sur les dires du chef de projet.    

Une fois assuré que leur ami n'allait pas sauter sur le japonais, il l'avait laissé partir sur sa ZX, en lui rappelant aussi de ne pas rouler trop vite. Un Duo pressé, ça brasse plus de vent qu'une tornade. 

- « Bon, ben je crois que les dés sont jetés. » fit le grand brun.

- « Oui. On n'a plus notre mot à dire dans cette soirée. »

- « Il est déjà tard, je pense que je vais rentrer. J'ai de la route à faire demain, je vais voir ma sœur. »

- « Elle travaille dans un cirque c'est bien ça ? » demanda-t-il les yeux pétillants.

- « Oui. Si tu apprécies le cirque il faudra que tu viennes voir une représentation un soir. »

- « Ca me ferait super plaisir. »

- « Je tâcherais d'y être : on me laisse m'occuper des fauves quand je suis là. » expliqua-t-il en souriant.

- « Waouh ! Et tu n'as pas peur ? »

- « Non, pas du tout, » fit Trowa, « ils sont merveilleux. Il faudra que je te présente à Togar aussi, c'est mon lionceau préféré. Quoiqu'il doit avoir bien grandit maintenant. »

- « Ca serait merveilleux. », se répéta Quatre.

- « Je te tiens au courant dès qu'ils passent près d'ici. » lui assura Trowa. « Bon, hé bien passe une bonne fin de soirée. »

- « Je vais prier pour que tout se passe bien pour Duo. »

- « Oui, je crois qu'il lui faudra un peu d'aide.»

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers leurs motos respectives.

- « Bon. Au revoir et soit prudent sur la route. »

- « Salut Quatre. A la prochaine. »

Le jeune homme lui fit un dernier sourire avant de mettre son casque et de démarrer. Il lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de partir, auquel Quatre répondit en ayant déjà l'esprit en train de rêvasser.

***

- « Ca va bien, merci. Et toi ? Ca va comme tu veux ? »

- « Ca peut aller. J'ai des visites surprises aujourd'hui qui m'empêchent de déprimer. »

- « Quatre est chez toi ? »

- « Il vient d'arriver. Zechs est passé juste avant. »

- « Zechs ? »

- « C'est à cause de lui si j'ai eu rendez-vous avec Heero hier soir. Il lui avait parlé de mes sentiments et il l'a fait culpabilisé. »

- « Sans déc' !… Et tu l'as pas démoli ? »

- « Ben non. Ca m'a démangé un moment, mais en fait il m'a convaincu que mon entrevue avec Heero était finalement bénéfique, bien que tout laisse supposer le contraire. »

- « L'est fort ce type. »

- « Ouaip ! »

- « Bon, je te laisse papoter avec Quatre. »

- « Passe le bonjour à Catherine. »

- « Je n'y manquerais pas. »

- « A plus. »

- « Ciao. »

Sur ce, Duo raccrocha.

- « Comment savais-tu qu'il était au cirque ? » demanda Quatre avec étonnement.

- « Quand Trowa part une journée ou deux, c'est toujours pour aller voir sa sœur. C'est sa seule famille. »

- « Oh. »

Cette révélation expliquait certains points sur le comportement de son bellâtre aux yeux émeraude.

- « Alors dis moi, comment se présentent les choses avec Trowa ? »

Le jeune homme soupira.

- « Ca n'avance pas vraiment en fait. J'ai l'impression qu'une relation amicale s'installe entre nous, et que si elle perdure alors s'en sera fini de l'histoire d'amour. »

- « Ouaip ! Si Zechs m'a appris une chose, c'est qu'il ne faut pas hésiter à dire ce que l'on ressent. Si on aime quelqu'un, d'après lui il faut le crier haut et fort tout de suite. »

- « Il a pas tort. » murmura Quatre.

- « Hey mais j'y pense ! Il fait un récital dans sa propriété samedi prochain. Je pense que vous serez tous invité. Ca sera l'occasion idéale pour te rapprocher de Trowa ! On peut même mettre un plan au point, genre je glisse à l'oreille d'une nana qu'elle te plaît, elle vient te draguer, Trowa est jaloux et… »

- « Oh la la Duo ! » s'exclama Quatre en rigolant, « Tu y vas peut-être un peu fort là. »

- « Mais non mais non. »

- « Et puis, je suis venu ici pour parler de toi, pas de moi. »

- « C'est vrai. Je suis une pipelette, mais ce n'est pas ton cas, j'avais encore oublié. Bon, ben tu peux t'asseoir hein, va y'en avoir pour l'après-midi. »

- « Ok, donc il faut prévoir large. Je vais préparer du thé et un plateau repas. »

- « Hey, vu qu'il est 15h passé seulement, je peux faire des brownies ! Ca me prend une demi-heure chrono entre la préparation et la cuisson. »

- « Ca roule. Pis tu pourras commencer ton histoire pendant qu'on cuisine. »

- « Impec'. Bon, » fit le natté en se dirigeant vers la cuisine suivi de près par Quatre, « alors que je reprenne depuis le début. Quand je suis arrivé au bar, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui m'attendait. Je ne l'ai pas vu quand je suis rentré, ce qui m'a vachement frustré sur le coup parce que j'étais pile à l'heure, et que je jugeais ce rendez-vous très important. »

- « Et tu n'avais pas tort. »

C'est ainis que commença le récit de l'incroyable odyssée de notre cher Duo, qui allait durer jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.  

***~~~***

Heero s'arrêta sur le bord de la piste. Cela faisait une heure et demi qu'il tournait sur le circuit, en ce dimanche matin ensoleillé. Il n'avait pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière, ce qui n'était pas une surprise, et du coup ce matin il était une vraie boule de nerf.

Il enleva son casque et profita de la douce chaleur du soleil. Il avait atteint des sommets dans la vitesse aujourd'hui. Son esprit était un peu plus apaisé, mais toujours aussi bordélique. Impossible de se dépêtrer de toutes ces pensées bizarres qui tournoyaient dans sa tête.

Un bruit de motor le stoppa dans ses réflexions.

Il reconnu de suite la ZX6R de Wufeï. Ce dernier se gara juste à côté de lui, enleva son casque, et regarda au loin un instant avant de le saluer.

-« Salut. »

- « Lut. »

Petite pause silencieuse.

- « T'as fait des scores de vitesse ce matin. »

- « Hmmm. »

- « Pour moi c'est l'inverse, je roule toujours super lentement quand je suis contrarié. »

Le japonais se tourna alors vers le chinois.

- « Ca se voit tant que ça ? »

- « Comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Des histoires de cœur je suppose. »

- « Hmmm. Et toi ? »

- « Pareil. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire. Elle est charmante, mais je n'arrive pas à faire le deuil de… mon ancienne relation. »

Wufeï était donc dans la norme et s'intéressait aux filles. Heero se demanda comment réagirait le jeune homme s'il lui apprenait que c'est sur son commercial, un beau jeune homme, qu'il avait des vues. _Mais… mais à quoi je pense moi ? J'ai vraiment des vues sur Duo ?_ Cette pensée lui était venue naturellement, et cela lui fit un choc. Alors c'était bel et bien vrai, il éprouvait quelque chose pour le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste.

Un deuxième bruit de motor se fit entendre.

- « Salut les amis » fit Zechs avec un grand sourire, après avoir enlever son casque et ses lunettes noires. « Je ne suis pas venu pour rien, c'est cool. »

Il dut alors faire face à deux regards interrogateurs, l'un plus suspicieux que l'autre.

- « Oui je fais un récital samedi prochain, et j'aimerais beaucoup que vous soyez des nôtres. Je compte envoyer des invitations bien évidemment, mais je tenais à vous le dire de vive voix. »

Un petit temps fut nécessaire à ses deux interlocuteurs pour prendre leur décision.

- « C'est d'accord, je viendrais. » fit Wufeï.

- « J'accepte » fit simplement Heero.

- « C'est parfait. »

Un biper sonna à ce moment là. Wufeï sorti son petit appareil de sa poche et consulta le message.

- « Je dois vous laisser. Zechs, à  samedi prochain, Heero, à lundi. »

- « Salut. »

- « Lut. »

Wufeï remit son casque et les gaz, et disparut dans la minute qui suivait.

Zechs resta encore un peu. Il regarda Heero d'un regard pénétrant, encore plus marquant que le propre regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue du japonais, comme le surnommait ceux qui en avait déjà été victime. Ce dernier se sentait de plus en plus gêné.

- « Quoi ? » finit-il par demandé sur un ton un peu agressif.

- « Alors ? Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit ? »

Moue furieuse de la part du jeune homme brun aux cheveux en bataille.

- « Oui. » fit-il en grinçant des dents.

- « Et alors ? »

Heero lui lança un regard de glace.

- « Je lui ai dit en face ce que je pensais. »

- « Oh oh ! Je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusque là… Je suppose que maintenant tout est clair entre vous, et que vous allez rester sur des bases de relations professionnelles, et rien de plus ?»

Son interlocuteur grinça des dents.

Heero aurait aimé le démentir. Lui dire que non, il ne serait pas que des associés, qu'ils seraient aussi amis et même plus… Mais après ses paroles meurtrières, Duo avait tout simplement répondu qu'il l'aimait, mais qu'il respectait sa décision, et qu'il garderait ses distances avec lui. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu… Mais cela serait à lui de faire le premier pas. Et ça, il doutait fort d'en être capable.

Devant son silence, Zechs reprit son discour.

- « C'est dommage je trouve. Vous auriez fait un très couple. De plus, je suis sûr que Duo était l'élément en parfaite adéquation qu'il te manquait pour retrouver ton sourire. Je me demande d'ailleurs depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas souris. Enfin ! Ce n'est pas le sujet de la conversation.»

- « Cette conversation n'a pas lieu d'être de toute façon. » grogna Heero.

- « Ah bon ? He bien excuses-moi, mais je suis loin d'être d'accord. Je désapprouve ton attitude, je n'allais pas me priver de te le dire. »

- « Mais en quoi ça te regarde, de toute façon ? » demanda le japonais.

- « En rien, je l'admets. Mais lorsque je vois deux personnes malheureuses, qui ne sont séparés que par de la timidité et de l'incompréhension, il m'est difficile de rester à ne rien faire. »

Heero médita sur ces mots. Deux personnes malheureuses… Etait-il malheureux ? Aucune idée. Duo ? C'était plus que claire que sa vie était brisée pour l'instant. Mais Zechs insinuait qu'il pouvait lui rendre son bonheur. Un nouveau fardeau sur ses épaules… Mais était-ce vraiment un fardeau ? Cela serait peut-être agréable de lui rendre ce sourire… Et par là même d'apprendre à sourire, en ce qui le concernait. Raaah mais pourquoi est-ce que c'était si compliqué.

Il retrouva ses esprits juste à temps pour se rendre compte que Zechs avait remit ses lunettes de soleil et son casque.

- « Je compte sur toi pour samedi. » lui lança-t-il avant de démarrer et de lui faire un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir.

Heero le regarda remplir. Décidément, ce type avait le chic pour le faire tourner en bourrique et rendre son esprit encore plus confus.

Samedi… 

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 13 janvier 2002     


	6. Tranches de vie

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : [karrakoln@yahoo.fr][1]

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : 6 ne va bientôt plus être seul *___*

Remarque 1 : j'ai eu cette idée en sortant du taff… cherchez pas ! )

Remarque 2 : AU complet, sûrement quelques OOC à prévoir, mais rien de bien grave. Ah si, z'ont pas 15 ans les gars, mais bon… :o)

# 

# Jeunes cadres dynamiques 

# Chapitre 6 : Tranches de vie

Zechs venait de dîner avecsa famille, et il s'accordait un quart d'heure de tranquilité avant de repartir chez lui. Il était assez content de lui. Il savait que ce week-end deux âmes sœurs s'étaient rapprochées grâce à son intervention. Mais malgré tout, il était nostalgique. Il ne pensait pas à Treize, son ex-amant, qui lui avait brisé le cœur en le trompant régulièrement. En y repensant, c'était dingue comme il pouvait être aveuglé par ses sentiments, au point de ne rien voir de ce qu'il se passait sous son nez.

Non, c'est à elle qu'il pensait. Il en était tombé amoureux à l'âge de 10 ans, petit garçon émerveillé par tant de talent et de grâce. C'est pour lui rendre hommage qu'il s'était mis au violon. Elle l'avait captivé par ses mélodies magiques. Il était sur le point de la voir en vrai, d'assister à un de ses concerts, lorsqu'il apprit par les journeaux qu'elle avait été victime d'un accident de voiture et qu'elle ne pourrait plus jouer. La carrière de cette enfant prometteuse fut stoppée nette alors qu'elle n'avait que 11 ans. 

C'était étrange, mais il avait su instantanément que cette petite fille était pour lui. Son cœur d'enfant ne pouvait mentir. Mais elle disparut avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la voir et de se faire connaître d'elle. Depuis, il n'avait jamais réussi à s'amouracher d'une autre femme. Afin d'assouvir ses besoins physiques et ses fantasmes, il s'était tourné vers la gente masculine, auprès de laquelle il avait autant de succès que chez les demoiselles. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il était resté si longtemps avec Treize, parce qu'il savait qu'au fond de lui, il ne l'aimerait jamais comme cette petite fille pour qui son cœur à chanter.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle était retombée dans l'anonymat sitôt après l'accident. Elle avait pourtant un avenir si prometteur. Nul doute qu'elle avait définitivement arrêté la musique, et qu'elle vivait maintenant dans une bourgade tranquille, une vie simple avec un mari et des enfants.

On frappa discrétement à sa porte.

- « Entrer. » répondit-il.

Sa petite sœur passa la tête par l'entre-baillement de la porte.

- « Je ne te dérange pas ? »

- « Pas du tout Relena, tu ne me dérange jamais tu le sais bien. »

- « Grand frère. » fit-elle en entrant et en allant rejoindre son frère pour se blottir dans ses bras pour un calin. « Tu as l'air triste. »

- « Mais non, ça va. »

- « Tu penses à lui ? »

- « A elle plutôt. »

- « Ah oui c'est vrai… Elle devait vraiment être spéciale pour que tu l'aimes à ce point sans la connaître. »

- « Oui, tu l'as dis… Et toi, tes affaires de cœur ? »

- « Mouarf ! Je suis toujours aussi empoté avec les garçons qui me plaisent… J'ai le chic pour tomber sur ceux que je n'intéresse pas. Je me suis entiché d'un nouveau prestataire de la société, un jeune japonais aux merveilleux yeux bleus… Mais apparemment je lui tape plus sur les nerfs qu'autre chose… »

Un petit signal d'alarme retentit dans l'esprit de zechs. Prestataire, japonais, aux yeux bleus qui plus est… Cela ne pouvait être qu'Heero.

- « Oui et il est éprit de quelqu'un d'autre. »

La phrase était sortie toute seule, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir. Relena se releva d'un bond.

- « Que… Tu connais Heero ? »

- « Par un incroyable hasard, oui. »

- « Ô malheur ! Et ne me dis pas que tu as jouer les Cupidon pour lui et une autre personne !… »

- « … Désolé. » répliqua Zechs sincérement déçu.

- « Oh zut ! La pêche est vraiment perdu alors… » fit Relena toute triste.

- « Pardon.Si j'avais su je ne me serais pas mêlé de leurs affaires. »

- « C'est pas grave, j'avais aucune chance de toute façon. »

- « Ne dit pas ça. Tu es mignonne et intelligente, et en plus tu as de l'humour ! »

- « Oui, et je me transforme en cruche à chaque fois que je croise un homme qui me plaît ! » 

Relena était déprimée. Elle avait toujours été nul pour les relations amoureuses. Elle avait bien déjà eu quelques petits copains, mais cela n'avait jamais duré très longtemps. On lui reprochait sans arrêt d'être trop stricte, trop émotive, trop professionnelle, trop démonstrative… Bref, dans un sens ou dans l'autre, ça n'allait jamais. De part sa position de PDG de la société Peacecraft, beaucoup de gens l'enviait, et elle ne savait pas toujours faire la distinction entre les faux-semblants et la sincérité.

- « On est pas doué pour les relations amoureuses on dirait. » se moqua gentiment son frère.

- « Oui, ça doit être de famille. »

- « Bah ! Il faut garder espoir. On trouvera bien l'homme ou la femme de notre vie un jour, avec un peu de chance… »

- « Toi tu pourrais déjà être casé, » dit-elle en mettant son doigt sur le bout du nez de Zechs, « mais tu es trop romantique et tu n'arrives pas à te défaire du passé. »

- « Et toi tu es trop trouillarde pour oser te montrer telle que tu es aux gens qui t'entourent ! » répliqua-t-il en lui tirant doucement l'oreille. « Alors que tu es pourtant une personne formidable… Promet-moi de faire un effort. »

Elle soupira.

- « Oui, promis. »

- « Bien. » fit-il satisfait.

- « J'ai une idée ! Et si on allait voir une diseuse de bonne aventure ? »

- « Relena ! »

- « Mais si ! Aller ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a un fond de vérité dans ce qu'elles disent. »

- « Tu veux vraiment gaspiller ton argent là dedans ? »

- « Je ne te parle pas de celles qui consultent à 200 euros de l'heure, mais de celles que l'on croise dans la rue et qui te lisent les lignes de la main pour trois fois rien. »

- « Hmmm. He ben trouves-en une et on verra ! »

- « Cool ! Je suis sûre qu'elle te révèlera plein de bonne chose. »

- « Ne me dit pas que tu connais déjà la diseuse de bonne aventure à laquelle tu veux me soumettre ! »

- « Nanie est super, tu verras ! Oh ! Je peux l'inviter à ton récital de samedi. Elle adore la musique classique. »

- « Si tu veux. Et s'il y a d'autres personnes que tu souhaites convier, n'hésites pas. »

- « Oui, peut-être des gens de ma société. J'ai des équipes très sympas en ce moment. Je vais voir. »

- « Ok. Les invitations sont prêtes, elles doivent être dans un petit carton chez moi, je t'en amènes quelques unes demain soir si tu veux. »

- « Génial. Merci grand frère. »

- « De rien. » répondit Zechs en s'étirant.

Relena se leva, suivit du jeune homme. 

- « Bon, il se fait tard, et je commence les répétitions tôt demain matin. »

- « Oui. Il est temps d'aller se coucher. »

- « Ouaip ! » fit-il en attrapant sa sœur par le cou et en lui frottant rapidement le haut du crâne, geste qui ne manquait jamais de la faire râler.

- « Zeeeeeeeeeechs ! »

- « Désolé. » se rattrapa-t-il en déposant un bisou sur le crâne maltraité.

***~~~***

- « J'ai bien aimé le film. » fit-elle souriante, en mangeant le dernier pop corn et en jetant la boite à la poubelle. 

- « Oui c'était pas mal. »

- « Est-ce que tu pratiques le kung-fu comme Bruce Lee ? »

- « Mais non. J'ai appris plusieurs discipline martiale, mais je ne fais pas que ça dans la vie heureusement. Je n'atteindrais jamais son niveau. »

- « J'adore quand il donne son coup de pied dans la tête du méchant ! Il a trop la classe à les éclater de cette façon ! »

- « Ca s'appelle un mawashi, et effectivement s'est très efficace. »

- « Hmmm. J'ai un petit creux. Ca te dit d'aller grignoter un bout ? »

- « Quelle heure est-il ? 19h. C'est un peu tôt mais pourquoi pas. »

- « Crêperie ? » demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- « Toi et tes crêpes, » fit-il en secouant la tête, cachant un micro-sourire. « Va pour une crêpe. »

- « Génial, merci Wuffy. »

Regard noir de la part du dit Wuffy.

- « Mon nom c'est… »

- « Wufeï je sais, mais Wuffy c'est plus mimi, et pis c'est affectif. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Si au moins tu ne m'appelais pas comme ça en public ! »

- « Hi hi hi ! Désolée pour la dernière fois, j'ai gaffé, je m'excuse. » fit-elle en posant une main sur son bras.

- « Devant toute l'équipe en plus ! »

- « Je sais… Suis vraiment désolée… »

Elle le regarda avec des petits yeux de chien battu.

_Les filles, j'te jure !_ se dit Wufeï en se moquant légèrement. Il soupira.

- « T'inquiètes pas, t'es pardonné ! »

- « Ouais, super ! » cria-t-elle en se jettant à son cou.

Elle prolongea l'étreinte quelques secondes avant de lui aggripper le bras et de se remettre à marcher, direction la crêperie.

***

Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'ils se voyaient le soir pour sortir prendre l'air. Il avait été réticent au début, mais cette fille était une vraie tête de mûle, plus déterminée qu'elle tu meures. Et puis, elle était toujours enjouée et entraînante, et elle le forçait à sortir de sa monotonie et de son indifférence. Elle lui redonnait goût au monde qui l'entourait. Et finalement, elle faisait preuve d'une patience infinie, même s'il avait l'impression qu'elle lui secouait les puces plus souvent que de raison. 

Cette situation lui aurait bien plu, et il aurait pu envisager d'aller plus loin avec elle, sans parler d'amour bien évidemment, là c'était ses hormones qui s'exprimaient, si seulement elle n'était pas sa commerciale. Le fait qu'ils aient des relations professionnnelles si rapprochées le bloquait. D'habitude il ne mélangeait pas boulot et vie privée. 

Ce n'était pas la seule chose qui l'arrêtait, en réalité. Il avait eu une relation amoureuse très sérieuse dans sa jeunesse. Il avait même été marié. Malheureusement un accident de voiture lui avait enlevé sa femme avant qu'il n'ait pu réellement la connaître et l'aimer. Cela avait été un mariage arrangé, et cette idée lui déplaisait fortement, à tel point que cela l'avait aveuglé, et qu'il n'avait pas su voir les immenses qualités de sa femme avant qu'elle ne le quitte pour toujours. 

Et à ce jour, il n'avait complètement terminé son deuil. Ses vêtements blancs en témoignaient.

***

Mon Dieu qu'il était dur à faire sourire ! Elle essayait d'être toujours plaisante et de bonne humeur, mais c'était difficile. Elle rentrait souvent chez elle déprimée, car toutes ses tentatives ne menaient à rien. Mais elle était dingue de ce type, elle n'y pouvait rien. Plutôt souffrir que de ne pas le voir. Et puis, pas à pas, la situation progressait quand même. Ils se voyaient plus souvent, environ deux à trois fois par semaine, soit pour aller au cinéma, soit pour boire un verre, soit simplement pour prendre l'air et décompresser après une rude journée de travail. Il lui été arrivé une fois ou deux de l'emmener faire un tour en moto. Elle s'était bien gardé de lui dire qu'elle en possédait une elle aussi, juste pour le plaisir de pouvoir s'accrocher à sa taille et de se coller contre son dos musclé. Une fois aussi c'est lui qui l'avait appelé pour sortir. C'était incroyable, mais il lançait ses petites invitations pile au moment où elle commençait à se lasser et à vouloir abandonner la partie. A croire que cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Et du coup, ben cela lui redonnait espoir pour un mois ou deux. 

Elle ne se comprenait pas elle-même. Cette situation la minait mais elle ne l'aurait changé pour rien au monde. Incroyable ! Elle qui d'habitude avait une langue bien pendue et faisait tourner les garçons à son gré, là elle était scotchée à un type hermétique, bourrée de principes, et qui faisait son deuil (elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il s'habillait toujours en blanc). Bref, l'opposé des garçons qu'elle fréquentait d'habitude. Ils étaient plus comme le commercial du japonais de l'équipe, Duo quelque chose. C'était le genre de personne avec qui elle pouvait en découdre, qui avait autant d'entrain qu'elle, bref, qui vivait pleinement sa vie. Mais elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas un penchant pour les hommes. Dans ce cas là, la pêche était perdue. Et puis à quoi bon penser à ce type, elle ne le rencontrerait que très rarement de toute façon.

Mais bon ! Assez de sombre pensées ! Il était là ce soir, et elle lui tenait le bras pendant qu'ils marchaient jusqu'à la crêperie, on dirait presque un vrai couple. Autant profiter de la soirée et se lamenter plus tard dans son lit. Lui aussi semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Et malheureusement, elle était quasiment certaine qu'elle n'en faisait pas partie.

*** 

- « Qu'est-ce que je vous sert ? »

- « Un crêpe au chocolat ! » répondit Hilde en se pourlèchant les babines à l'avance.

- « M'en serait pas douté. » murmura Wufeï pour se moquer d'elle gentiment.

Elle lui tira la langue.

- « Et pour monsieur ? »

- « Heu… une crêpe citron. »

- « Vous boirez quelque chose ? »

- « Du cidre brut ! »

- « Du cidre doux ! », répondirent les deux clients en même temps.

Ils se mesurèrent du regard un instant, puis Wufeï abandonna la partie.

- « Ok, une bouteille de cidre brut, s'il vous plaît. »

- « Wouaiiiiiiiis. » s'éxclama Hilde ravie. 

- « Bien. » fit la serveuse avant de s'éloigner

- « La prochaine fois promis, je te laisse commander du cidre doux. »

- « Tu dis ça à chaque fois, je te ferais remarquer. »

La jeune fille mit un doigt sur son menton, l'air de réfléchir intensément.

- « Ah bon ? J'en ai pas le souvenir pourtant ! »

- « On ne serait pas au restaurant tu aurais une jolie serviette masquant ton beau visage ! » répondit Wufeï avec un sourire feint.

_Il a dit beau visage ????_

- « Jamais tu n'oserais ! » répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle rouvrit les yeux sur un projectile en papier qui lui arrivait droit dessus. Avec ses réflexes elle n'eut aucun mal à le rattraper en pleine course, avant qu'il ne touche son bout du nez.

- « Très bien, c'est la guerre ! » fit-elle en souriant puis en laissant découvrir un petit rictus satanique. « Gnié hé hé hé hééééééééé ! »

- « On est au restaurant mademoiselle je vous signale, comportez-vous donc en gente dame pour une fois ! »

- « Oh ! »

- « Je plaisante »

- « Mouais, c'est ça ! »

- « Voilà les crêpes, chocolat pour madame, citron pour monsieur » fit la serveuse. « Je vais chercher la bouteille de cidre. »

Hilde avait les yeux pétillants, complètement éblouie devant sa crêpe. Elle saisit son couteau et sa fourchette, regarda Wufeï avec une anticipation lisible à 100 mètres.

- « A l'attaque ! » fit-elle avant de se jeter sur son assiette.

Quand son estomac était sollicité, plus rien ne comptait.

***~~~***

Trowa sourit à la vue du cirque. Il arborait ses grandes banderoles multi-colores tout autour du chapiteau, qui recouvraient les caravanes des gens du cirque. Les animaux étaient de sortis car le temps était au beau. Ils avaient tous un enclos presonnel, de grande taille par rapport aux cirques classiques. Ils respectaient les animaux, et essayaient de leur offrir le plus de place possible. Ils étaient conscients que ce n'était pas la meilleure vie pour eux, et pour se faire pardonner en quelque sorte, ils essayaient de les entourer d'amour et d'attentions.

Un rugissement se fit entendre lorsqu'il passa devant l'enclos des lions. Togar l'avait reconnu. Trowa stoppa net mais ne coupa pas les gaz. Il laissa sa moto dans le chemin, enleva son casque et ses gants, et alla droit vers le lionceau qui essayait désespéremment de passer ses pattes à travers le grillage.Il lui caressa distraitement le bout du nez, puis se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'enclos, vers la roulotte. Il entra dans le petit passage qui menait de la roulotte des lions à l'enclos, là où ne pouvait se tenir de front qu'un seul fauve pour passer. Il ouvrit le portillon et Togar se jeta littéralement dans ses bras. Habitué à ce genre d'embrassade, Trowa avait pris appui sur son épaule gauche contre la paroi, afin de bien amortir la masse de poils qui lui arrivait dessus. Il dût ensuite faire face à de grandes léchouilles, puis à une séance de caresses intensives sur le ventre et les flancs du lionceau. Enfin, les retrouvailles se terminèrent par une partie de jeu d'une bonne demi-heure. 

Après un dernier poutou sur la tête du lionceau, le jeune homme ressorti un brin essouflé de la cage aux lions. Dehors l'attendais de pied ferme une grande sœur des plus impatiente de recevoir, elle aussi, les calins des retrouvailles.

***

- « Alors comment va la vie ? » demanda Catherine à son petit frère en lui servant un verre.

- « Ca va tranquillement. »

- « Le boulot ? »

- « Pas de problèmes. Je m'entend bien avec la directrice de secteur et la directrice tout court de la société Peacecraft, et j'ai de bons éléments dans mon équipe. »

- « Les amis ? »

- « Duo m'a fait une petite frayeur, il est amoureux, sinon tout baigne. »

- « Les amours ? » demanda-t-elle enfin. « Très importante comme question, ça. » souligna-t-elle.

Gros blanc de la part du frangin.

- « Oh oh ! Y aurait-il anguille sous roche ? »

Toujours rien.

- « Alors ? » s'impatienta-t-elle.

- « Je sais pas. »

- « Tu sais pas quoi ? »

- « Ce que je ressens. »

- « Pour qui ? »

- « Pour lui. »

- « Pour… C'est un homme ! » s'écria Catherine les yeux exhorbités.

Trowa passa en mode « trop-honte-pour-le-cacher » qui lui colora les joues d'un beau rouge vermeille.

- « Hé hé hé, ah ah ah… muah ah AH AH AH AH AH AH AH ! »

Catherine riait aux larmes.

- « Sacré p'tit frère ! Décidément tu me surprendras toujours ! » hoqueta-t-elle entre deux pleurs.

Une fois calmée, elle reprit la conversation plus sereinement. Voyant l'air contrarié de Trowa, elle se dépêcha de le rassurer.

- « Homme ou femme, ça n'a pas d'importance, » dit-elle, « ce qu'il faut, c'est écouter ton cœur et ne pas avoir peur. »

Le jeune reprenait peu à peu une couleur de joue normale.

- « Tu disais que tu ne sais pas bien ce que tu ressens pour lui ? »

Signe de tête affirmatif.

- « Je sais que lui m'aime bien, plus que comme un copain. Et je me demande si ce n'est pas le fait de le savoir qui fait que je m'intéresse à lui. D'un autre côté… Il a quelque chose de spécial… J'ai l'impression de le comprendre sans même avoir à parler. Il est très beau, et semble très sensible, gentil et d'une douceur à toute épreuve. C'est comme s'il avait un don pour analyser les émotions des gens, parce que j'ai remarqué qu'il arrivait toujours à sortir les bons mots au bon moment. Il est plus petit que moi, je le dépasse d'une demi tête. Il est blond avec des yeux bleu clair. C'est le patron de la SSII Gundam Force, et j'emploie l'un de ses prestateurs d'ailleurs. C'est aussi un ami de Duo, son meilleur ami je crois. Oh ! Et il est motard aussi. Et il aime la musique classique. Et il sait cuisiner. Et… c'est tout. »

- « Et c'est déjà pas mal, » répondit sa sœur amusée. « T'es-tu rendu compte que plus tu parlais de lui plus tu te mettais à sourire ? »

Trowa mit quelque temps à comprendre la phrase de Catherine, puis il prit conscience de ses zygomatiques contractés et de ses belles rangées de dents qui prenaient l'air. Il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. La réalité le surprit, et son sourire se transforma en une bouche ouverte complètement ébahie.

- « Je crois que tout est dit. » fit sa sœur en recommençant à rigoler.

Son petit frère se prenait pour une truite, à ouvrir la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. L'hilarité de la jeune femme était grandissante.

- « Que… que… que… »

- « Que que que ! Mon petit frère chéri que j'aime, je crois bien que tu t'éveilles à des sentiments qui t'étais encore inconnus il n'y a pas une semaine ! »

- « Que… »

- « Tu progresses ! Vas-y, la prochaine phrase c'est la bonne ! »

- « Tu crois ? » demanda le garçon dont les joues s'étaient de nouveau colorées.

- « Tu verras bien par toi-même ! Mais surtout, fais-toi confiance et écoutes ton cœur, d'accord ? »

- « Hmm hmm. »

- « Et si tu ne sais pas trop où tu en es, si tu as besoin d'un conseil, tu m'appelles et j'arriverai au triple galot, ok ? »

- « Voui. »

- « Je ne t'en demande pas plus pour l'instant alors que je meurs de curiosité, mais il est temps d'aller nourrir les animaux. Jackie s'est foulée la cheville ce matin, je lui ai dis que je lui donnerais un coup de main pour la ration de l'après-midi. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

- « Bien sûr, je n'ai pas encore salué tout le monde. »

- « Let's go then ! »

Sur ce, ils se levèrent, Trowa prenant soin de ne pas se redresser complètement, pour ne pas heurté le plafond bas de la roulotte avec sa tête.

***~~~***

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufeï reçurent leur invitation pour le récital de Zechs le lundi matin dans leur boite aux lettres. En fait, ils en reçurent deux chacun : ils pouvaient inviter la personne de leur choix à les accompagner. 

Zechs ne s'en rendit peut-être pas compte, mais il fut innocemment la cause d'un immense tracas pour ces jeunes gens indécis.

***

Heero.

_K'so._

_Deux invitations. Qu'est-ce que je vais en faire ? J'invites qui ? Duo ? Mais il a dûr recevoir une invitation lui aussi. D'un autre côté, pourquoi m'envoyer deux invitations. Venant de Zechs, il y a sûrement des sous-entendus. Raaah mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à se mêler de mes affaires. Il veut que j'invite Duo, c'est clair. Mais si j'avais pas envie, hein ? Remarques, qui est-ce que je pourrais inviter d'autre ? Sally ? … Oui, c'est pas une mauvaise idée, elle est sympa. Mais si je l'invite et que Duo n'avait pas reçu d'invitation et qu'en fait c'est lui que j'aurais dû invité et qu'il soit encore plus triste parce que j'ai préféré invité Sally… Quelle prise de tête je vous jure ! Bon, y'a pas trente-six solutions, faut que je l'appelle._

Duo.

_Deux invit'. Pourquoi deux invit', bordel ? Il se fout de ma gueule ou quoi le Zechs ? Il pense vraiment que je vais inviter Heero ? Alors là il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil ! Je ne suis pas suicidaire, moua, môssieur ! Après ce qu'il m'a dit, je vais l'appeler tranquillou pour lui proposer de m'accompagner à une réception guindée ! En plus, ça doit pas être son style de soirée ! Deux invit' ! Vache de vache, et qui je vais inviter, hein ? Margie ? Ah ben tiens oui c'est une idée ça… Mais… Pfouuu, j'espère que Heero a reçu une invit' aussi… Et si c'était pas le cas ? J m'en voudrais toute ma vie de ne pas l'avoir invité c'est sûr. Nom de…_

Le coup de fil.

- « Allo. »

- « Duo ? C'est Heero. »

L'américain resta stoïque un moment, ne sachant trop quelle contenance adopter. 

- « Tu vas bien ? » demanda celui-ci.

_L'hopital qui se fout de la gueule de la charité !_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Duo.

- « Couci couça. »

- « Hmmm… Je viens au renseignements en fait.»

D'après la gêne dans la voix de Heero, il paraissait évident qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un pas dans une quelconque direction. 

- « Je voulais savoir, » reprit-il, « si tu avais reçu une invitation pour le récital de Zechs ? »

_Alleluia ! _Duo était tellement ému que ses mains tremblaient et qu'il était tout rouge.

- « En fait j'en ai reçu deux. »

- « Ah bon ? Moi aussi… Bon… Et tu comptes y aller ? »

- « Oui bien sûr. »

- « Hmm… On se verra là-bas alors ? »

C'était de l'inquiètude dans la voix du japonais. Peur de ce qu'il disait, de comment ça aller être perçu et interprêté, de ce qu'il faisait lui-même. Car cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. 

- « Oui bien sûr. »

- « Très bien. »

Un petit silence s'installa, que Duo s'empressa de rompre car il avait peur que les battements de son cœur ne s'entendent à travers le combiné téléphonique.

- « Bon hé bien, à samedi alors. » Puis sa conscience professionnelle se réveilla. « Tout se passe bien au bureau ? »

- « Oui, pas de soucis. »

- « Très bien. Tu m'appeles s'il y a un problème. »

- « Ok. »

- « Bonsoir. »

- « Bonsoir. »

Quand ils raccrochèrent, ils émirent simultanément un soupir de soulagement.

_Il ne m'en veut pas trop_, se dit Heero.

_Zechs avait peut-être raison_, pensa Duo.

***

Trowa.

Ah. Deux invitations. Oui… Et pourquoi faire ? C'est bizarre ça. Je suis sûr que Quatre en a reçu aussi, vu que Zechs a dit qu'il nous invitait tous. Bon, ben je vais vérifier quand même.

Quatre.

Chouette, des invitations ! Je vais voir si Trowa en a bien reçu lui aussi.

Coup de fil.

- « Allo ? »

- « Allo Trowa ? C'est Quatre. »

- « Ah ben justement j'allais t'appeler ! »

- « Tu as reçu les invitations ? »

- « Oui, j'en ai eu deux. »

- « Moi aussi. C'est sympa, mais je sais pas qui inviter. »

- « Ben ça tombe bien, je pensais inviter ma sœur, mais j'aurais bien aimé inviter Lucrezia aussi, je sais qu'elle aime bien la musique classique, et plus particulèrement le violon. »

- « Ben c'est impeccable alors. Je passe te donner ma deuxième invitation au bureau demain dans la journée ? »

- « Oui ça marche. »

- « Et j'en profiterai pour passer voir Melle Peacecraft, juste pour entretenir de bons rapports. »

- « C'est ok. Mais j'ai plusieurs réunions demain. Si tu veux je t'appelle demain matin pour te dire quand tu pourras passer. Et si jamais on trouve pas de créneaux je passerai chez toi le soir si tu veux. »

- « Pas de problèmes ! » fit Quatre aux anges !

Autant dire qu'il avait déjà décidé qu'ils ne trouveraient pas de créneaux horaires convenant aux deux. Trowa avait émit l'hypothèse qu'il pourrait passer chez lui, il n'allait pas rater l'occase !

- « Bon, ben à demain matin au tél alors. »

- « Oui. Au fait, comment va le lionceau ? »

- « Togar ? Il est en pleine forme. Il devient grand et fort, il fera un lion superbe plus tard. »

-« Tant mieux. »

- « Aller, faut que j'investisse ma cuisine, je meurs de faim. »

- « Moi aussi. Tajine au menu, comme d'habitude. Et toi ? »

- « Filet de saumon et haricots verts au beurre. »

- « Ben bon app' alors. »

- « A toi aussi. A demain, bonsoir. »

- « Bonsoir. »

***

Wufeï.

Il n'arrêtait pas de retourner les invitations dans ses mains. Allait-il l'inviter ? Le devait-il seulement ? Il savait que s'il faisait ce geste, il allait faire un pas de plus dans le sens de la relation amoureuse… D'un côté il avait envie de lui faire plaisir, de l'autre il se demandait encore s'il n'était pas trop tôt. Il en avait échangé deux mots avec Sally, sa collègue de travail, en restant vague et en avançant l'argument que c'était l'un de ses amis qui était dans la situation embarrassante. Bon, c'était clair que Sally avait comprit le truc et qu'elle savait qu'il parlait de lui, elle lui avait néanmoins donné de bons conseils. Son deuil datait de plus d'un an maintenant, et il paraît qu'il était temps qu'il le termine, qu'il passe à autre chose et qu'il vive enfin. Sally était persuadée que c'était ce que sa femme aurait voulu. Facile à dire…

Mais bon, après deux heures de torture morale, il se décida finalement à l'appeler.

Coup de fil.

- « Allo ? » fit une bouche pleine.

- « Salut Hilde, c'est Wufeï, je te dérange pas ? »

- « Pas du tout, » fit-elle en essayant d'avaler le plus vite possible sa boucher, « je déguste des spagetthi carbonanra. »

- « Oh ! Ca sera pas long. »

- « T'inquiètes les micro-ondes c'est fait pour réchauffer. »

- « Voilà. Un ami à moi fait un récital de violon ce week-end dans sa propriété, et j'ai reçu deux invitations, donc je me demandais si tu voulais m'accompagner ? »

- « Un récital de violon ? Wouaaah, la classe ! Bien sûr que je vais venir ! C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi. » ajouta-t-elle souriante. « Faut s'habiller comment ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais… Bien quoi. »

- « Robe de soirée ? »

- « Heu c'est dans l'après-midi, ça commence vers 15h. »

- « Ah… Bon, une petite robe soignée suffira alors, je pense. »

- « Probablement. »

- « Tu seras en blanc toi ? »

_Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut savoir ça ?_

- « Probablement oui. »

- « Ok… Bon ! Ca marche ! Et ça me donne en plus l'occasion de faire du shopping. »

_Les femmes…_

- « Tant mieux ! Bon, on se retrouve devant le Trempolino Bar samedi vers 14h ? On ira en taxi.»

- « C'est noté. »

- « A samedi alors ? »

- « Bé… on est que lundi soir… Et il passe Les Deux Tours au cinoche… Mercredi soir… »

- « Oki, à mercredi alors. »

- « Génial. Bye Wuffy, passe une bonne soirée. »

- « C'est Wufeï ! » grogna-t-il.

- « Gna gna gna ! Ciaouuuuu. »

- « Bonsoir. »

***~~~***

Zechs était assis dans un vieux fauteuil en cuir patiné qui avait fini par atterir dans le "Pavillon musical", comme ils le surnommaient ici. C'était une annexe de la maison familiale, servant anciennement à prendre le thé tous les jours à 5 heures. Cette tradition s'étant élimée au cours du temps, vers ses 12 ans Zechs en avait prit possession et l'avait transformé en garde-meuble pour instruments de musique. Il s'était essayé au piano et au saxophone, mais c'est finalement le violon qui l'avait emporté, probablement à cause d'elle.

Il était donc entouré d'instruments, tous de très bonne facture, de tabourets, de pupitres et autres accessoires à musique. Et sur le mur du fond, accroché dans un présentoire en verre, trônait un violon dans son écrin ouvert. Son violon. Il avait été mis à la vente aux enchères après son accident, lorsqu'il avait été certain qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais en rejouer, ses tendons ayant été trop touchés dans l'accident. Elle avait aussi perdu une partie de sa sensibilité dans la main gauche, à ce qu'il paraît. 

Ce qui faisait que ce violon était des plus précieux aux yeux de Zechs, c'est que la petite fille y avait laissé son emprunte, sa signature, sur le dos du violon, vers le bas. C'était marqué : « Que cet instrument enchante les âmes par ses mélodies et leur rende grâce. L. N. » Quant il avait lu cela, tenant dans ses mains ce violon chèrement acquis, il comprit qu'il ne vivrait plus que pour elle et pour la musique classique.

Il était 11h en ce samedi matin ensoleillé, et les invités allaient commencer à arriver vers 12h, certains étant conviés à manger avant le récital. D'autres étaient prévus pour le repas du soir après le récital. Il soupira par avance. Il avait toujours été élevé dans ce milieu presque aristocratique, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il appréciait cette ambiance guindée et remplie d'hypocrisie le plus souvent.

Il aimait le calme, la nature, et le danger parfois, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était un as de la moto. Ce qui lui plaisait plus que tout, c'était de jouer dans le jardin très tôt le matin. Il s'inspirait alors du chant des oiseaux et composait ses propres mélodies, à l'oreille. Il n'avait jamais été tenté de les mettre sur papier et d'en faire des morceaux commercialisables. C'étaient des mélodies spontanées, qui venaient du cœur, et qui en disaient beaucoup sur lui. Il les gardaient donc pour lui. Si elle avait été là, il les lui aurait fait partagé, mais rien qu'à elle. Il ne lui avait jamais livré ce secret à lui… Il ne s'en était jamais montré digne en fait. Dire qu'il était invité pour le récital et le repas du soir… Cela lui pesait d'avoir à supporter sa présence maintenant qu'ils étaient séparés. C'était un ami de ses parents, et ils avaient toujours gardé leur liaison secrète. Il ne l'avait avoué qu'à sa sœur qui avait eu le bon goût de rester muette comme une tombe sur le sujet.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit là ?

Ils étaient restés deux ans ensemble, et ils s'étaient séparés il y a tout juste cinq mois. 

Treize.

Il était plus âgé que lui. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il avait su lui dire exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre pour qu'il tombe dans ses bras. Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement sa grande expérience en la matière… Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait été charmé. L'homme était beau. Il était tout en noblesse et stature. Un port altier, de grands yeux bleus, des cheveux chatain-roux. Il était grand, musclé, et s'habillait toujours en costume Armani. Il avait un parfum enivrant et une peau douce. Bref, il présentait super bien.

Il n'avait jamais douté de sa sincérité. Il s'était précipité tête la première dans ses filets, buvant ses belles paroles et ses gestes tendres. Il lui avait écrit des lettres d'amour enflammées, les sentiments d'un artiste s'étalant toujours mieux sur papier que lors d'un face à face. Car sur papier, l'artiste pouvait prendre le temps de donner une vie propre à ses mots. Il avait rêver de leur vie à deux, des escapades amoureuses, du tour du monde, des sorties, de tout ce qu'ils pourraient partager… Il avait vite déchanté. Treize était motard lui aussi, c'était bien, mais il détestait la musique classique et le violon. Il avait toujours refusé de l'écouter. De même, la nature ne l'intéressait guère. C'était un homme de société, qui aimait les cocktails et les soirées mondaines. Il se complaisait dans le monde aristocrate, à l'inverse de Zechs. De ce fait, ils ne partageaient que peu de soirées, leurs loisirs étant différents. A la fin de leur relation, ils ne se voyaient plus que pour des parties de jambes en l'air. Zechs s'était aperçu trop tard de la dégradation de leur relation. Cela tenait aussi en partie au fait qu'ils étaient têtus tous les deux, et qu'aucun ne voulait faire de sacrifice pour l'autre. Zechs en avait fait un peu au début, puis quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas de retour, il avait laissé tomber.

En fait, en analysant leur relation avec du recul, il s'était rendu compte que rien ne marchait comme il faut, depuis le début. Mais étant novice en matière de relations stables et longues durées, et n'y avait vu que du feu. Dommage pour lui, il s'était cruellement brûlé les ailes.

- « Je savais que je trouverais ici. » fit Relena.

- « Comme d'habitude. » répondit-il en souriant à sa sœur.

- « Lève-toi pour voir. »

Il se leva et joua les mannequin le temps que sa sœur se fasse un avis sur sa tenue.

- « Totalement irrésistible. »

Zechs portait l'ensemble classique avec une jaquette en queue de pie des musiciens d'opéra et de ballets. Il avait une chemise blanche avec des reflets bleutées qui jouaient avec la limpidité de ses yeux azurs. Le col de sa chemise était très serrée et remontait un peu sur son coup, ce qui mettait en valeur son beau visage. Il avait les cheveux lâchés, retenus à leur fin par un ruban en soie bleu, pour éviter qu'ils ne s' éparpillent de façon désordonnée dans son dos.

- « Quel violon vas-tu utilisé aujourd'hui ? Ton vieux violon tout usé ? »

- « Il est peut-être vieux, mais c'est lui qui a la meilleure raisonnance et les meilleures cordes. » fit-il en s'emparant du violon et en le caressant des doigts avec amour. « Il ne m'a jamais trahi. »

- « Maman est tellement déçue que tu n'utilises pas celui qu'elle t'a offert. »

Il grimaça à ces mots. Il n'aimait pas peiner sa mère, mais le violon qu'elle lui avait acheté… On voyait qu'elle n'y connaissait rien.

- « Tu sais ce qu'il manque à ta tenue ? »

- « Non, quoi ? »

- « La rose rouge. »

Zechs réfléchit un instant puis se rangea du côté de sa sœur.

- « Oui c'est vrai, ça pourrait être le petit plus. »

- « Reste plus qu'à aller faire un tour dans le jardin alors. »

Son frère se leva et s'étira. Il reposa le violon dans son écrin, et suivi sa sœur vers le jardin.

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 18 janvier 2002

   [1]: mailto:karrakoln@yahoo.fr



	7. Arrivées au récital

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : tout plein ^___^.

Remarque 1 : j'ai eu cette idée en sortant du taff… cherchez pas ! )

Remarque 2 : AU complet, sûrement quelques OOC à prévoir, mais rien de bien grave. Ah si, z'ont pas 15 ans les gars, mais bon… :o)

Remarque 3 : Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, elle me redonne de l'inspiration à chaque fois. Vu que j'écris cette fic au fil de l'eau (je ne sais absolument ce que je vais écrire dans le chapitre quand je le commence) ben elles sont primordiales. Merci encore ^___^

Jeunes cadres dynamiques Chapitre 7 – Arrivées au récital 

Catherine fut enchantée de recevoir l'invitation. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sorti de l'univers du cirque, et un récital en plus, cela l'enchantait. Comme on était pas loin de son anniversaire, son petit frère l'avait kidnappé un soir et emmener en vitesse faire les magazins pour lui acheter une tenue. Elle avait craqué sur une petite robe mauve très bcbg, qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus des genoux, et des escarpins assortis, ainsi qu'un petit gilet au cas où il y aurait un vent frais. Le samedi était jour de représentation, mais dans l'après-midi cela allait. Elle ne rentrerait pas trop tard, voilà tout. Elle ne connaissait pas du tout le musicien qu'ils allaient écouter, mais Trowa lui avait dit qu'il était brillant. Si tel était le cas, elle lui achèterait probablement un CD. 

Lucrézia fut interdite un moment. Quand Trowa lui avait tendu l'invitation il ne l'avait pas prévenu que cela serait pour un récital de violon. Elle avait accepté avec joie d'aller à un récital de n'importe quel instrument de musique, et il avait fallu que ce soit du violon ! Quelle guigne ! Elle adorait la musique classique, mais le violon c'était… douloureux. Cela faisait remonter des souvenirs qu'elle tentait vainement d'enfouir au plus profond de son cœur et de son âme. Les souvenirs d'une autre vie, d'un autre avenir…

Zechs Merquise. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui c'était. Elle ne s'intéressait plus du tout au violon, et surtout elle ne voulait plus jamais y avoir affaires, de près ou de loin. Mais c'était Trowa qui l'avait invité, ainsi que sa sœur d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, et elle l'aimait bien. Il était gentil et faisait un très bon travail. Et puis elle n'était pas sorti depuis des lustres…

Sally fut agréablement surprise de l'invitation qu'Heero lui remit. Celui lui fit plaisir qu'il pense à elle. Ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, mais il y avait de la sympathie entre eux. Elle n'ouvrit l'invitation que le soir chez elle, et elle eut l'une de ses plus mémorables crise de fou rire. Le récital de Zechs Merquise… Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle riait aux larmes. Elle était persuadée qu'aucun des gens qui y été invité savait que Zechs était le frère de Relena. Et vu comme Relena avait tendance à taper sur les nerfs de toute sa petite société sans s'en rendre compte… Il risquait d'y avoir de sacrées mines surprises ce samedi.

Hilde était survoltée. Son Wuffy l'avait invité à un récital. Depuis, elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Elle attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps ! Bon, elle se raisonnait, elle savait que ça n'était pas gagné, mais elle avait trouvé LA robe qui la rendait plus belle qu'elle n'était. Elle était scintrée juste comme il faut, le décolleté épousait merveilleusement ses formes, et la jupe était courte mais pas trop (elle ne voulait pas le choquer), suffisamment pour que l'on devine ses longues cuisses musclées. Ses chevilles fines étaient mises en valeur par de petites chaines argentées. Elle avait décidé de ne pas surcharger au niveau des bijoux : une simple chaine ras du cou, des petites boucles d'oreilles bleu  azur, de la même couleur que la robe, et un bracelet torsadé. Elle avait tendu ses cheveux qui bouclaient à la moindre trace d'humidité. Bref, elle se trouvait splendide, ce qui la mettait en confiance et la rendait encore plus séduisante. Nul doute que son Wuffy serait tout de même ravi d'être accompagné de la sorte au récital.

Margie était ravie que Duo Maxwell l'invite à un récital. Ce petit bout d'homme était à croquer, et elle le considérait comme son fiston. Elle avait la cinquantaine bien sonnée, et des airs de mamas des îles. Elle était d'ailleurs métisse, et elle avait un visage des plus ravissants qui n'avait pas pris une ride de toute sa vie. Elle travaillait pour monsieur Winner depuis qu'il avait fondé sa société, et donc Duo Maxwell avait fait parti du paysage de son cadre de travail dès le début. Ce jeune homme était adorable, et lorsqu'ils allaient manger au restaurant le midi, il lui racontait ses peines de cœur et l'informait sur les mœurs des jeunes de maintenant. Elle, elle lui parlait de ses enfants et de ses petits enfants, et une fois sur deux elle lui tiraient les cartes ou lui lisaient les lignes de la main. Il adorait ça ! Il ne le prenait pas au sérieux, et elle ne lui disait que des banalités, mais ce petit jeu les amusait tous les deux. On aurait dit une nounoue. En plus, le petit gars avait un sacré charme, et ils en rigolaient tous les deux, elle faisant sa fière lorsqu'il la tenait par le bras comme il aurait tenu sa bien-aimée. L'invitation l'avait beaucoup touchée, jusqu'aux larmes. Depuis que son époux l'avait quitté il y a un an de ça, elle ne sortait pas beaucoup, pour ne pas dire jamais, sauf quand ses enfants et petits enfants venaient lui rendre visite. Elle, elle répugnait à quitter sa ville natale, aussi faisait-elle des pieds et des mains pour ne pas se déplacer. Elle avait décidé de mettre son habit traditionnel pour aller au récital. Elle était sûre que Duo se moquerait gentiment d'elle, mais les occasions de s'affirmer en digne représentante de sa culture se faisaient trop rares pour être outrepassées.

Relena quant à elle, invita Dorothy à se joindre à la petite fête. Elle n'avait finalement pas osé distribuer des invitations à ses employés – à Heero pour être précis – car elle savait désormais que la pêche était morte. Pourquoi se fatiguer alors ? Elle décida donc d'en faire profiter Dorothy, avec qui elle s'entendait relativement bien, même si la jeune fille avait tendance à être une langue de vipère. Au moins elle aurait quelqu'un de son âge avec qui discuter pendant le cocktail qui précéderait le récital. Elle invita aussi sa voyante, la vieille Lulu, qui tenait à peine sur ses quilles mais qui mourrait de rencontrer le « splendide grand frère » dont Relena lui avait tant parlé. 

Tout ce beau petit monde s'activait en ce samedi matin, histoire de ne pas arriver en retard.

***~~~***

Wufeï attendait Hilde devant le Trempolino Bar comme prévu. Il était pile à l'heure et il s'apprêtait à attendre entre 2 et 5 minutes que sa camarade arrive. Il avait revêtu un costume blanc en coton, et une chemise crème pour faire une touche de couleur. Il avait aussi rajouté la rose rouge. Il avait ses cheveux tirés en arrière comme à son habitude, et bizarrement ce matin il avait eu envie d'en ôté deux ou trois mèches pour les laisser retomber autour de son visage. Ces trois mèches rebelles encadrait à merveille son délicat visage chinois, et accentuaient le noir de ses yeux. Il regarda la rue en flânant et apreçu au loin, venant sur le même trottoir que lui, une jeune femme portant une robe bleu azur qui dénotait avec les vêtements sombres qu'arboraient généralement les gens de la ville. Vu que tous les hommes se retournaient sur son passage, la jeune femme devait être superbe. Vu qu'elle s'approchait, il put effectivement remarquer une taille d'une finesse incroyable, des jambes longues qui pouvaient être très belles, et un décolleté qui laissait deviner le haut des épaules et du dos. Elle tenait un gilet d'un bras et un petit sac à main de l'autre. Elle avait les cheveux lisses et noirs, et des bijoux en argent qui brillaient parfois au soleil. En la voyant Wufeï ressentit un désir au niveau de son bas-ventre qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté depuis un bon moment déjà. Cela lui fit tout drôle. Il recommençait donc à admirer et réagir face aux jolies femmes. C'était un sacré progré ! La jeune femme brune se rapprochait toujours. Elle souriait, et Wufeï remarqua qu'une fossette apparaissait sur sa joue gauche, comme pour Hilde… Hilde… Hilde !!!!! Les yeux du jeune chinois s'agrandirent de stupeur. Mais oui ! C'était bien elle ! Ca alors, c'était incroyable ! Il la découvrait vraiment sous un jour nouveau là. Enfin, elle fut suffisamment proche pour qu'il puisse voir ses yeux bleus qui pétillaient de malice et de joie.

- « Bonjour. » fit-elle une fois à sa hauteur, rossissant sous la timidité de se présenter ainsi devant son ami.

- « Salut. » répondit-il.

Puis, au bout de quelques instants.

- « Tu es magnifique. » déclara-t-il.

- « C'est vrai ? Ma robe te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- « Oui. Et ta coupe de cheveux te va bien aussi. »

- « Merci. Toi aussi tu es très classe. »

Ils se regardèrent un petit moment, chacun arborant un regard appréciateur et content.

- « On y va ? » finit-elle par demander.

- « Oui, il ne faudrait pas être en retard. »

Et sur ce, ils héllèrent un taxi.

***

 Duo arriva en la demeure « La Lyre Enchantée » avec accrochée à son bras droit comme à une bouée de sauvetage une Margie toute pimpante et rayonnante.  Ils arrivèrent devant la grande grille en fer forgée, façon XVIIIe siècle, en taxi. De nombreuses limousines étaient garées devant une entrée somptueuse munie de deux escaliers en colimaçon qui se rejoignaient sur le balcon, derrière lequel se trouvait la porte d'entrée.

- « Waouh ! Mais c'est un vrai palace ! » s'exclama Duo en sortant du taxi après avoir payé et remercié le chauffeur.

- « Ouais ! Tu l'as dit fiston ! » fit la métisse visiblement époustouflée elle aussi.

- « On a eu la même réaction en arrivant. » fit une voix à leur droite.

Ils tournèrent de concert la tête pour apercevoir Sally en compagnie de Heero.

Et là, les deux garçons restèrent sur le cul, pour employer les mots justes.

Heero était éblouissant. Il portait un costume bleu cobalt avec des reflets, parfaitement assorti à ses yeux. Il avait en dessous une chemise blanche immaculée, et ce n'est pas un nœud papillon qu'il portait, mais plutôt un espèce de ruban ras du cou (ou plutôt du col de chemise) pointant légèrement vers le bas, à la manière des danseurs de paso-doble espagnols. Le ruban était de couleur bordeau lit-de-vin et il avait lui aussi des reflets. Pour relever le tout, la petite note rouge de la rose en boutonnière. Ses cheveux était en bataille, mais on voyait que c'était étudié. Et surtout, il avait une lueur dans les yeux totalement inconnue jusqu'alors. 

Duo resta bouche bée. Ce que voyait ses yeux lui paraissait irréel. C'était tellement intense qu'il en voyait flou. Il avait déjà imaginé le jeune japonais dans de somptueux aparats, mais rien n'égalait sa beauté d'aujourd'hui. Se tenait devant ses yeux l'image même de l'homme le plus sexy et le plus attirant qu'il ait jamais osé imaginé. Dire qu'un tel homme existe… Il sentait des pressions sur son bras droit mais ne s'y intéressait guère. Pour l'instant, toute son attention était tourné exclusivement vers l'appolon que symbolisait merveilleusement bien le jeune homme brun aux yeux cobalt et au teint mat.

Quant il le vit sortir de la voiture, Heero sentit son cœur se serrer. Il appréhendait de le revoir, et son cœur rata un battement devant la splendeur du jeune homme natté. Il étincelait littéralement. Non pas qu'il brillait de mille feux, mais son costume noir était étrangement sombre et sans reflets, et semblait aspirer tout ce qu'il y avait autour. Tout, sauf de longs cheveux brun clair qui se balançaient comme à leur habitude sur une chute de rein parfaite. Il n'avait pas mis de cravate et n'avait pas de boutonnière non plus. Mais l'ouverture des deux boutons supérieurs de sa chemise laissait apercevoir un début de clavicules des plus désirable, et suffisait à lui donner un air classe et décontracté à la fois. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il ne put empêcher sa machoire inférieure de s'affaisser légèrement. Il y avait tellement de joie, de confiance et de vie dans ses yeux améthyste… Heero s'y noya. Il entendait quelqu'un parler à côté de lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à saisir un seul mot, tellement il était absorbé par sa contemplation.

- « Eh bien ! » fit Sally.

- « Si je m'y attendais ! » fit Margie.

- « Je crois bien qu'ils ont le béguin ! »

- « Oui. Regardez. J'ai beau lui tiré sur la manche, il ne bouge pas d'un poil. »

- « Et j'ai beau hausser le ton, que nenni il est devenu sourd. »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On les laisse là et on rentre ? »

- « Je peux pas, c'est Heero qui a mon invitation ! »

- « Ah oui c'est vrai. »

- « Bon ben, on les réveille de leur transe ? »

- « Ben on a pas trop le choix malheureusement ! »

Les deux femmes claquèrent des doigts simultanément, respectivement chacune devant leur cavalier.

Les deux jeunes hommes clignèrent des yeux puis piquèrent un fard mémorable.

- « Mes chéris, » fit Margie, « excusez-nous de vous interrompre, mais on encombre le passage là. »

- « Oui oui ! » fit Duo en agrippant le bras de Margie, droit comme un I, le regard vers la porte, plutôt troublé. « Allons-y allons-y. »

Ils s'engagèrent sur les escaliers, suivis par Heero et Sally, le jeune japonais n'arrivant pas à dérougir pour cause d'un superbe popotin en train de se dandiner juste devant lui, au niveau de son nez.

***

Trowa était passé chercher Catherine puis Lucrézia, et ils se trouvaient maintenant devant l'immeuble de Quatre, dans une 2 Chevaux gentiment prêtée par Maurice, le préposé aux hippopotames et éléphants du cirque. 

- « Bon, je monte le chercher, j'en ai pour 5 minutes. »

- « Pas de problèmes ! Tu sais comme ça papotte des filles. » fit sa sœur avec un clin d'œil.

Il sourit à cette remarque, s'extirpa de sa voiture, monta sur le perron et appuya sur l'interphone.

- « Allo ? »

- « Quatre ? C'est Trowa. »  

- « Je suis prêt dans 5 minutes, je t'ouvre ! »

- « Ok. »

- « 3e porte à gauche, 4e étage. »

- « J'avais pas oublié ! »

Le chef de projet était effectivement passé chez Quatre un soir dans la semaine pour lui remettre son invitation. Ce dernier l'avait invité à boire un verre qu'il avait accepté, et ils avaient passés une excellente soirée. Rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Ils se comportaient comme deux très bons amis. Mais Trowa sentait que le petit blondinet se retenait de temps en temps, lorsqu'un geste ou une parole tendre allait lui échapper. Il en avait été soulagé au début, mais maintenant il en venait presque à regretter tant de retenue.

Il toqua à la porte entre-ouverte.

- « C'est bon tu peux entrer. » fit Quatre en passant rapidement devant lui, faisant des aller retours de la chambre au salon. « Ou est donc passée cette foutue chaussette ! »

La remarque fit sourire Trowa. Il avait imaginé l'appartement de Quatre nickel, super bien rangé et tout. En apparence oui, mais en fait c'était un sacré capharnüm !

Il se posa dans le salon, près de la fenêtre.

- « Désolé pour le retard ! » fit Quatre en arrivant lui aussi dans le salon.

Trowa détourna la tête de la fenêtre et le regarda en souriant. Le jeune arabe avait les joues rouges, les cheveux en désordre, la chemise à moitié sortie du pantalon, une chaussette blanche à un pied, et il se torturait les doigts, signe évident de gêne.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passa dans sa tête, Trowa n'en sut jamais rien, il ne trouva jamais d'explications. Toujours est-il que la vu de Quatre complètement débraillé et limite affolé eut un effet complètement inattendu. Il quitta la fenêtre et se dirigea droit sur le blondinet. Avant que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un geste, il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, puis lui répondit simplement : « C'est pas grave. », en souriant.

Quatre en resta muet pendant une bonne minute, les yeux hagards et la bouche ouverte. Trowa resta en mode « pause » pendant quelques instants, avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il commença à reculer lentement, ôtant ses mains des joues de Quatre d'une caresse. Son sourire disparut et il monta lentement une main à sa bouche, l'air de dire « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? ».

Quatre restait immobile, puis il tourna lentement la tête, les yeux dans le vague, et une esquisse de sourire commença à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. 

- « Oh ben tiens ! Elle est là la chaussette… »

Trowa se réveilla à ce moment là.

- « Heu… heu….»

Il n'était plus rouge, il était carmin jusque dans le cou et le bout des oreilles.

- « Je… vais y aller, hein ! Je t'attends dans la voiture ! »

Sur ce, le jeune homme se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte.

- « Ta ta ta pas si vite ! » fit Quatre en lui barrant le chemin.

Trowa le regarda étonné. Le petit jeune homme qu'il croyait timide se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa à son tour un baiser appuyé sur les lèvres du grand brun aux yeux émeraudes.

- « Maintenant tu peux y aller. » fit-il aux anges. « Je te rejoinds dans moins de deux minutes. »

Le français était ébahi, et c'est avec cette expression qu'il retourna à la voiture.

- « Ben ! » fit Catherine, « on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme… Tu vas bien ? »

Signe de tête affirmatif.

- « Et Quatre ? Il vient pas ? »

- « Il arrive. » fit-il d'une petite voix. 

Les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent d'en rester là pour le moment, mais les regards malicieux qu'elles s'échangèrent en dirent long sur la question.

***~~~***

Sally virevoltait dans la salle, au gré de la magnifiscience du lieu. Il y avait quelque chose à admirer au moindre endroit où les yeux se posaient. Ici un tableau, là un vase de Chine… Le raffinement touchait à son comble. 

Elle était en train de marcher la tête en l'air en admirant le lustre lorsqu'elle fonça dans une masse compacte qui poussa un grognement.

- « Oh pardon ! »

- « Vous pourriez regarder où vous allez, non ? » fit une voix agressive.

Sally ne vit rien de l'homme qu'elle venait de bouscouler à part deux yeux bleus en colère.

- « Je n'ai pas fais exprés et je me suis excusée. » répondit-elle froidement.

- « C'est à peine suffisant pour avoir renverser ma coupe de champagne. »

Vu la veste blanche ourlée d'or que portait l'homme, il devait être de l'aristocratie. Elle ne portait qu'une simple robe blanche avec des fleurs lilas la parsemant de ci de là, signe évident qu'elle avait la classe en dessous de ce gentleman… Si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça. Elle prit la mouche.

- « Eh ben vous n'avez qu'à demander à ce que l'on vous en serve une autre ! »

- « Quelques gouttes sont tombés sur ma manche ! » répondit-il en lui montrant le méfait.

- « Quelle catastrophe ! Il faut une loupe pour les apercevoir, vous vous foutez de moi ! »

- « Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, je vous prie. » fit-il fort mécontant.

- « Vous avez raison, je perds mon temps. »

Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons, furieuse, et se dirigea vers le jardin.

_Non mais pour qui il se prend ! Quel goujat ! Les excuses ne lui suffisent donc pas ? Faut qu'on s'incline et qu'on lui lèche les bottes pour que môssieur daigne avoir un brin de politesse envers vous ? Raaah ces gens riches ! Tous les même !_

_Eh ben, en voilà une qui a du caractère. Ca change agréablement. Elle est mignonne en plus, d'origine chinoise sans doute. Hmmm, va falloir que je me renseigne sur cette charmante demoiselle…_

*** 

Relena en avait marre de recevoir les invités depuis ce midi. Jouer les hotesses n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Elle avait eu un peu de repos pendant le brunch de midi, mais elle avait dû recommencer son calvaire dès 14h, heure d'arrivée des premiers invités du récital. Elle était donc en poste à niveau de la porte du salon. Les invités déposaient leur manteau au niveau de l'entrée et donnaient leur invitation, puis ils étaient dirigés vers le salon où elle se chargeait de les accueillir. Lorsque Heero et Duo étaient arrivés accompagnés de Sally et d'un mama antillaise, ils avaient fait une de ces têtes !!! Cela aurait pu être à mourir de rire si cela n'avait pas été elle qui provoquait cette stupéfaction. Ils n'avaient rien dit, juste un bonjour poli, mais on voyait bien qu'ils se posaient des milliers de questions à sa vue. Heureusement, Sally s'était montrée bavarde et l'avait accaparée, ce qui fait qu'elle n'avait pas eu à se justifier. Elle en avait soupiré de soulagement. 

Elle avait les bras croisés, la tête baissée, l'air las, quand il arriva.

- « Bonjour. Je suis un cousin de M. Kushrenada. Est-il déjà arrivé ? »

La voix était douce et grave, très agréable à l'oreille. Relena releva vivement la tête, son professionnalisme revenant au galop. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre avec toute la courtoisie dont elle était capable, quand elle figea.

Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle avait un visage des plus délicat, des cheveux noir de jais, une peau matte, un sourire ravageur, et surtout, des yeux gris argent. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un ayant les yeux de cette couleur, avec un éclat laissant deviner une bonté d'âme naturelle. C'était comme s'il avait une aura qui dégageait de la paix et de la sagesse, un peu comme son frère. Il était plus grand qu'elle, il la dépassait d'une bonne tête.

- « Que… heu… »

- « M. Kushrenada ? Je suis son jeune cousin Quince Terranova. Il a dû vous prévenir qu'il m'avait fait parvenir une invitation. » rajouta-t-il un brin inquiet.

- « Que… Je… Heu oui, oui ! Tout à fait. Excusez-moi, j'ai eu un peu de mal à faire le lien. Mais oui, bien sûr, vous êtes attendu. Monsieur Kushrenada se trouve dans le jardin actuellement si je ne m'abuse. »

Elle avait enfin réussi à reprendre ses esprits. Et ce qui lui avait permit de ne pas réagir comme une abrutie, malheureusement, c'était le fait qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec le jeune homme. Il était bien trop beau et distingué pour elle, même s'ils étaient du même milieu. Cela la rendit plus humble que d'habitude face à une jeune homme très à son goût.

- « Je vous remercie beaucoup. Vous êtes ? »

- « Oh ! Relena Peacecraft. Excusez-moi pour ce manque de courtoisie. »

- « Vous êtes donc la célèbre Relena ! » fit-il en souriant. « Mon cousin m'a dit que vous étiez une jeune fille exceptionnelle, et son plus farouche concurrent professionnel. A ce niveau là vous l'impressionnez beaucoup. » 

Son sourire… Si gentil, si plein d'attention…

- « M… Merci. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait autant d'estime pour moi. »

- « C'est pourtant le cas. »  

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta de rougir.

- « Bien. Je vais aller le voir. J'espère vivement vous recroiser cet après-midi. »

- « J'en serais ravie. » fit-elle d'une petite voix.

- « A plus tard alors. » répondit-il toujours souriant avant de partir.

Il laissa dans le cœur de Relena de la joie et de la tristesse, joie de l'avoir rencontré, tristesse de savoir qu'il ne lui était pas destiné.

***

Lucrézia étouffait. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise, entourée de tous ses gens de la haute société. Et puis, cela lui rappelait son enfance, quand elle jouait encore du violon et qu'elle était le centre d'intérêt de tous. Que d'illusions ! Elle fut oubliée dès qu'elle eut son accident. Ici, elle avait l'impression de ne rencontrer que des gens hypocrites, au sourire faux et aux manières et attitudes calculées. Bref, c'était un cauchemar. Elle s'arrêta net et décida de faire un demi-tour brusque afin de se diriger vers le jardin pour prendre l'air, lorsqu'elle fonça dans un jeune homme.

- « Pardon ! »

- « Excusez-moi ! » répliqua-t-il. « Je ne vous ai… »

Ses paroles mourrurent sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et se remplirent d'émerveillement et de surprise, et ils se scotchèrent à ceux de la jeune femme. Cette dernière le regardait complètement hébétée, limite tétanisée.

Aucune pensée cohérente ne s'agitait dans leurs esprits respectifs. Ils étaient comme paralysés, ne ressentant plus rien, ne voyant plus rien de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, à par les magnifiques yeux de l'autre. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, le temps d'un battement de cœur, pour permettre à ces deux êtres de se reconnaître.

Cupidon venait de lancer deux de ses flèches…      

***~~~***

Zechs subissait un choc affectif sans précédent. La personne qu'il venait de bousculer… C'était incroyable. Il l'avait reconnu tout de suite, malgré ses cheveux courts. Elle n'avait quasiment pas changé, toujours ces yeux noirs et cette expression farouche dans les yeux. Mais… Comment était-ce possible qu'elle soit là, ici, chez ses parents ? Elle était là pour le récital ? Elle allait l'entendre jouer ? Mais, il était trop nul, il allait se ridiculiser devant elle, lui qui n'avait que tenté d'égaler son talent… Quel miracle avait donc bien pu se produire, pour qu'il rencontre enfin la seule femme qui l'ait jamais troublé. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de son regard, qui le transperçait et semblait lire son âme. Il ne voulait rien lui cacher. Il était à elle depuis qu'il avait dix ans. Lucrézia Noin… En chair et en os devant lui ! Mais… Elle était belle en plus. L'inspiratrice de toute une vie, de ses décisions les plus importantes, celle qui avait régit sa vie sans le savoir… Là… Devant lui… Le regardant, lui, insignifiante personne… 

_Mais qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je… Mais il faut absolument que j'arrête de le fixer comme ça ! Il doit se sentir plus que gêner le pauvre… Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! J'ai jamais vu un homme aussi beau. Ces yeux bleus, ces longs cheveux blonds, ces sourcils princiers, ces lèvres rosées, ce visage délicat… L'est bôôôôôôôô ! Mon Dieu mais qu'il est beau. La perfection que je n'aurais jamais cru rencontrer un jour… Et ce regard ! Cet éclat rêveur, cette joie, cette sérénité et cet… émerveillement ? Est-il réel ? Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? J'ai envie de le toucher, c'est dingue ! Ou de l'embrasser ?_ Cette idée la fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. 

Deux minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens se regardaient encore dans le blanc des yeux.

***

Ce fut Lucrézia qui reprit ses esprits en premier. Elle se secoua pour reprendre ses esprits, puis, ne sachant trop comment réagir, elle opta probablement sans vraiment le vouloir pour le comportement « vieille camaraderie ».

- « Bonjour, je m'appelle Lucrézia Noin. » fit-elle en souriant  - un peu crispé le sourire – et en lui tendant la main.

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air ahuri, puis il sembla se ressaisir lui aussi.

- « Heu, bonjour. » fit-il en souriant d'abord maladroitement puis avec beaucoup plus de confiance.

Il prit délicatement la main de Lucrézia dans la sienne, et, comble de surprise pour la jeune femme, il la regarda et caressa le dos de sa main avec des doigts d'une douceur à donner des frissons, et avec une sensualité toute naturelle. Puis, se rendant compte que son geste pouvait être mal interprêté et gênant, il se hâta de s'expliquer.

- « Désolé. » reprit-il, « c'est juste que vous êtes ma muse depuis que j'ai dix ans, et que de serrer la main d'une telle virtuose du violon… C'est… magique. »

Elle en resta bouche bée. Il la connaissait ? Elle était sa muse ? Mais…

- « Je… Je vous demande pardon, mais je ne comprends pas bien… »

Il partit d'un petit éclat de rire cristallin.

- « Oh, je vous demande pardon encore une fois, je fais tout de travers ! Je m'appelle Zechs Merquise, et je suis violoniste depuis que j'ai dix ans. »

- « Oh ! C'est vous que nous allons avoir le plaisir d'entendre cet après-midi alors. »

- « Le plaisir, je ne sais pas, mais oui, c'est bien moi qui vais jouer. »

- « Oh… Mais… Autrement… Je ne suis pas violoniste… J'en ai fais un peu dans ma jeunesse mais… »

- « Vous plaisantez ! Vous aviez un talent fou, et je suis sûr que vous l'avez toujours. C'était merveilleux de vous écoutez jouer, j'ai un souvenir de la première fois que je vous ai entendu jouer… C'était chez un ami de mes parents, il avait un enregistrement de vous. Il paraît que je me suis arrêté de manger ma part de gateau au chocolat, que j'avais les yeux dans la vide et la bouche grande ouverte, et que je semblais fasciné… Cela a véritablement été un moment de grâce. Ensuite j'ai voulu savoir qui jouer cette musique, quel instrument c'était… J'avais des places pour votre concert, j'avais enfin espoir de vous rencontrer, lorsque vous avez eu… cet accident. » finit-il gêné.

***

Il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main. Et curieusement, elle n'avait pas du tout envie qu'il la lâche. Les paroles qu'il avait prononcé avaient toute fait vibrer son cœur. Si elle avait bien comprit, elle était à l'origine de la passion de ce jeune homme pour la musique classique et le violon en particulier… Elle qui avait cru qu'elle n'avait pas marqué les esprits. Elle en était toute retournée et nageait en pleine confusion.

- « Ce… ça va ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix remplie d'inquiètudes, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas à son discours.

Il accentua la pression de sa main autour de la sienne.

- « Hein ? Oh ! Oui, oui, ça va très bien ! C'est juste que… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Ca me fait très plaisir, ne vous méprenez pas, mais c'est si inattendu… Je n'aurais jamais cru… »

Elle préféra lui sourire timidement que de finir sa phrase. 

Il lui rendit son sourire. Il exprimait une telle douceur… Jamais on ne l'avait regardé de cette façon. Lucrézia ne contrôlait plus rien de ses sentiments. Elle était grisée, fin saôule d'un bonheur arrivant trop rapidement. Car, dans cette douceur, dans ces yeux bleus, le sentiment qui y était caché… Personne n'aurait pu s'y méprendre. Et le fait que cela vienne d'un jeune homme aussi beau, aussi parfait… Cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Tout ce qu'elle espèrait, c'est de ne jamais se réveiller.

- « Je dois vous quitter. » finit-il par dire avec une moue triste. « Il faut que j'aille préparer mes instruments. Vous assisterez au récital, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il angoissé.

- « Je ne le raterais pour rien au monde. » avoua-t-elle sincérement.

- « Nous pourrons peut-être nous retrouvez après. Vous comptiez rester un petit peu ? »

- « Je ne suis pas pressée, je pourrais rester un peu après. »

- « Génial ! »

Cette expression familière émanant d'un garçon aussi poli et de haut rang que Zechs prouvait à lui seul la sincérité de ses dires. Lucrézia lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

 - « A tout à l'heure alors. » fit-il en serrant une dernière fois sa main avant de s'éloigner.

 - « A tout à l'heure… »

***

Zechs respira un grand coup. Lucrézia Noin, ici, chez lui, qui allait assiter à son récital. Déjà qu'il était nerveux d'habitude, là c'était le stress le plus intense qu'il ait jamais connu. Mais il était confiant, une fois qu'il se mettait à jouer, son esprit devenait musique, et rien d'autre ne comptait. Il n'empêche, il avait hâte que le récital soit terminé.

Lucrézia le regarda partir. Qui aurait cru, qu'en se forçant pour sortir, elle rencontre un homme aussi exceptionnel. Zechs… Elle adorait déjà ce prénom. Le récital allait commencé dans un quart d'heure. Elle se dirigea de ce pas vers les chaises disposées dans le jardin en rangées soigneusement alignées. Elle ne voulait pas être trop loin. Le 5e rang lui paru bien. Pour apprécier véritablement la musique classique, voir le visage de l'interprête était primordial. La communication passait aussi bien dans la mélodie que par les émotions qui émanaient de la personne. Nul doute que Zechs était doué pour ça.

***~~~***

Catherine et Lucrézia avaient abandonné les deux garçons à peine arrivées. Pour aller où, ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient trouvé un coin tranquille, pas trop loin du buffet où ils avaient pris chacun un verre de punch, qu'ils sirotaient en essayant désespérement de trouver une remarque spirituelle à faire.

Mais rien à faire, ça ne venait pas. Ils se tenaient donc debout tous les deux, l'un à côté de l'autre, un verre à la main, les joues légèrement rosées par la timidité. Ils n'osaient pas trop se regarder, et lorsque leurs regards se croisaient ils rigolaient nerveusement. Il faut dire que le dilemme était de taille : il était trop tôt pour se comporter en amoureux après deux malheureux baisers, mais d'un autre côté impossible de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce qu'il leur aurait fallu, c'est un endroit calme et isolé pour pouvoir discuter et approfondir leur entrée en matière de la matinée.

Soudain, Trowa pouffa de rire.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Quatre.

- « Tiens-moi ça s'il te plaît. » fit-il en lui tendant son verre.

Quatre s'exécuta et vit les mains du grand jeune homme s'approcher de son cou.

- « Tu as mal boutonné ta chemise. » expliqua celui-ci en commençant à déboutonner le col de chemise bancal du jeune arabe et à le remettre droit.

Quatre rougit en sentant les doigts de Trowa glisser sur sa peau de temps en temps. Son ami reboutonna quatre de ses boutons, puis s'arrêta, trop rouge et embarassé pour continuer.

- « Je te laisse finir. » murmura-t-il gêné.

Il prit les deux verres que Quatre tenait. Ce dernier se retourna, essaya de sortir sa chemise de son pantalon le plus discrètement possible, et même manège pour la remettre en place une fois chaque bouton à sa place.

- « Merci » dit-il, une fois que ce fut fait.

Il agrémenta ses quelques mots d'une caresse furtive sur le dos de la main de Trowa. Ce dernier rougit et lui sourit discrétement. Ses yeux pétillaient comme jamais. 

***

Margie et Sally furent directement happés par un groupe de femmes dès leur entrée au salon, laissant deux messieurs désoeuvrés derrière elles.

- « Relena Peacecraft. Tu le crois toi ? » fit Duo.

- « Ca m'a fait un choc aussi. »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Un job d'appoint tu crois ? »

- « J'en doute ! » répondit Heero surprit par la stupidité de la question. 

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Je l'ai jamais vu aussi nerveux._

- « Ah vi… Elle habiterait pas ici quand même ? »

- « C'est possible. »

- « T'as vu, elle a même pas osé nous dire un mot. J'aurais cru en la voyant qu'elle t'aurait sauté dessus ! »

Heero faillit s'étouffer.

Décidément, y'a un énorme truc qui n'allait pas chez Duo pour qu'il se lâche comme ça.

Et effectivement, afin de résister à une envie de plus en plus forte de sauter sur le japonais pour l'embrasser et le violer sur place, le jeune homme n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de débiter le plus de sornettes possibles à la minute. 

- « Et pourquoi ça ? »

- « Ben parce qu'elle a le béguin pour toi ! »

Là, c'était pas une sornette, c'était une réalité. Son compagnon resta coi un moment, puis il le regarda plus intensément.

- « … Duo, t'es sûr que tu vas bien ? »

- « Oui oui oui, pas de problèmes, tout baigne. »

Gros mensonge ! Gros mensonge ! Il gardait prestance à grand peine. 

- « Non parce que tu m'as l'air un peu sous pression là. »

_Sous pression ? Penses-tu !_

- « Pas du tout, je suis zen, rien ne peut m'atteindre, je suis un roc. »

- « T'arrête pas de tripoter ta natte. »

- « Hein ? Oh… Oui je le fais quand je suis stressé. »

_Zut, ma langue a réagi avant mon cerveau._

- « Ben tu vois que ça va pas. »

- « Mais siiiiiiiiii, ça va super bien, la grande forme. »

Commençant à être sérieusement agaçé, Heero attrapa Duo par le bras.

- « Suis moi. »

Le jeune homme fut tellement surprit qu'il se laissa guider comme un bébé. Il ne voyait rien, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que la main de Heero Yuy était posé sur son poignet.

Il guida le natté à travers la foule, jusqu'à un endroit isolé, sous l'escalier.

- « T'aurais pas dû m'emmener ici. » fit Duo.

_Oh non ! Ici je vais pas pouvoir me contrôler, et tu es trop prêt de moi. Je sens même ton parfum, tes yeux m'éblouissent, tes lèvres m'ensorcèlent… Putain j'me mets même à faire de la poésie ! C'est grave là…_

- « Pourquoi ? Tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse à la fin ? »

- « Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

_Désolé, désolé, Heero pardon, je suis vraiment désolé, pardon…_

- « Oui. »

Et là, contre toute attente, le commercial s'avança vers son prestataire et l'embrassa.

- « Voilà ce qui me tracasse. » fit-il avant de tourner les talons, laissant un Heero pantois et perplexe derrière lui.

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 21 janvier 2003  


	8. La tempête avant le calme

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : 1+2, 3+4, 5+H, etc...

Remarque 1 : j'ai eu cette idée en sortant du taff… cherchez pas ! )

Remarque 2 : AU complet, sûrement quelques OOC à prévoir, mais rien de bien grave. Ah si, z'ont pas 15 ans les gars, mais bon… :o)

Jeunes cadres dynamiques Chapitre 8 : La tempête avant le calme 

Wufeï et Hilde arrivèrent en taxi à la réception. 

- « Eeeeeeeh bééééééé, ça c'est le grand luxe ! » s'exclama la jeune femme.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon qui semblait aussi impressionné.

- « On y va ? » fit-elle en commençant à s'avancer.

- « Hmmm hmmm ! » toussota-t-il.

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il la rejoignit et une fois à sa hauteur lui présenta son bras.

- « Normalementla cavalière doit poser sa main sur l'avant bras de son cavalier. »

- « Tu connais les manières aristocratiques ? » fit-elle surprise.

- « Un petit peu. »

- « Soit ! » répondit-elle en s'exécutant.

Elle ne le montrait pas, mais elle était ravie de la proposition de Wufeï. Elle avait ainsi véritablement l'impression d'être sa compagne, et pas juste un accessoir ou une amie qu'il avait fallu sortir. Et puis, cela officialisait un peu leurs bonnes relations.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande demeure, et eurent la surprise de trouver Relena à la porte d'entrée du salon.

- « Relena ! » fit Hilde. « Bonjour! »

- « Bonjour. Vous connaissez mon frère vous aussi ? Alors là ça m'épate. J'ai vu passer toute l'équipe de Trowa ainsi que Lucrézia. J'ai failli tomber à la renverse à chaque fois. »

- « Je ne le connais pas, c'est Wufeï qui le connaît. »

Le jeune chinois nota avec plaisir que pour une fois elle n'avait pas écorché son nom. 

- « Oui on s'est rencontré sur le circuit Carole. »

- « Oh tu es motard toi aussi ? »

- « Oui, ainsi que Trowa et Heero et les autres gars de sa boi… société. »

- « Je comprends mieux. » fit Relena. « Si vous voulez bien m'excusez et avancer dans le salon et vers le jardin où se déroulera le récital, il faut que j'accueille les autres arrivants. »

- « Pas de problème. J'espère qu'on se recroisera au cours de la journée. »

- « J'espère aussi. Monsieur et Madame Soulbright ! » s'exclama Relena en se tournant vers un couple de personnes âgées qui venait d'arriver.

Wufeï et Hilde s'éloignèrent.

- « Eh bien, elle a du courage la pauvre, c'est très contraignant comme boulot d'accueillir les gens. Je ne savais qu'elle avait un frère… Tu connais quelqu'un ici ? »

Il fit un tour de la salle circulaire.

- « Oh ! J'aperçois Trowa là-bas, allons le voir ! » fit-elle en souriant.

Wufeï suivit le mouvement, et pendant le trajet, il s'aperçut que tous les hommes et adolescents présents tournaient la tête et la dévisageaient des pieds à la tête. Cela l'énerva à point qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé. Il grogna dans sa barbe.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Rien, rien » dit-il en resserant inconsciemment son bras, rapprochant Hilde à ses côtés par la même occasion.

La jeune fille jubila intérieurement.

***

 - « Tiens, Wufeï ! » héla Trowa en le voyant arriver. « Accompagné de Hilde. Bonjour. »

- « Bonjour » rajouta Quatre.

Les deux jeunes gens  les accueillèrent avec soulagement. Ils étaient tellement retournés qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à discuter comme deux personnes normales.

- « Salut les gars. » fit Hilde.

- « Bonjour » fit Wufeï.

- « Je suis Hilde, la commerciale de Wufeï. » fit la jeune femme en s'adressant à l'ami blond de Trowa.

- « Quatre Raberba Winner, PGD de la société Gundam Force. Je connais M. Barton par le biais de mon prestataire Heero Yuy. »

- « Celui qui a un hurluberlu comme commercial ? »

La réplique était partie toute seule. Le chinois resta bouche bée, le chef de projet eut un petit sourire crispé… Et Quatre éclata de rire.

- « Exactement ! Duo est un sacré phénomène, mais c'est aussi mon meilleur commercial, et accessoirement mon meilleur ami. »

- « Oooooops. Désolée pour la gaffe. » fit Hilde en rougissant .

- « Ce n'est rien, m'est avis que vous êtes un peu pareil. »

La réplique la laissa sans voix. 

- « Et vous où sont vos cavalières ? » demanda Wufeï pour changer de sujet.

Quatre piqua un fard, mais Trowa réussit à rester de marbre. 

- « Je suis venu avec ma sœur et Quatre avec Lucrézia Noin, tu sais la responsable de domaine. Elles ont été happées quelque part, bref on les a tout de suite perdu de vue. Je me demande bien où elle est d'ailleurs. »

- « C'est pas elle qui papote là-bas, prêt de la fenêtre ? » demanda Quatre.

- « Hein ? Ah oui, c'est bien elle ! Elle a encore trouvé un auditoire à ses histoires de cirque. Elle ne changera jamais. »

- « Vous avez vu Zechs ? »

- « Je l'ai aperçu qui discutait avec Lucrézia y'a à peine deux minutes. Mais ils ont disparu, je ne sais pas où il est. »

- « On le verra probablement après le récital. Là il doit être un peu nerveux. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il y aurait tant de monde ! »

- « Moi non plus, mais il a l'air assez connu dans le milieu non ? »

- « Oui. Et Wufeï, » lança Quatre, « je serais toi je ferais attention à ma cavalière, il y a des loups qui seraient ravis de mettre la main dessus ici. »

Le chinois prit un air pincé, et la jeune femme le regarda avec étonnement. Il avait bien deviné son attirance pour son prestataire, et se doutait que ce dernier n'était pas insensible. Venant de découvrir il y a peu qu'il fallait savoir osé pour avoir ce que l'on désirait ardemment, il avait tout bonnement donné un petit coup de pouce à la jeune femme qu'il trouvait fort sympathique par ailleurs.

Wufeï tourna la tête d'un coup, et il compta six hommes qui détournèrent le regard, gênés.

_Pas touche !_

En se retournant vers Hilde, il vit que ses yeux pétillaient d'un éclat jamais vu jusqu'alors.

- « Et si on allait réserver nos sièges ? » fit Trowa.

- « Bonne idée. Le récital ne devrait pas tardé à commencer.

Les quatre jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le jardin.  

***~~~***

En allant vers le jardin, Sally tomba sur Relena.

- « Tiens ? Tu n'es plus préposée à l'accueil des invités ? »

- « Je prends une pause, j'ai les zygomatiques qui me font mal à force de sourire. »

- « Tu m'en diras tant ! »

- « Bonjour ! »

- « Bonjour Dorothy. »

- « Salut collègue. »

- « Dis donc, c'est génial chez toi, super grand, super luxueux, et ton frère est super beau ! » fit cette dernière avec des yeux d'affamée. 

- « Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le croiser. » fit Sally déçue.

- « Le récital va bientôt commencer, tu le verras sur scène, en habits en plus. »

- « Oh mon dieuuuuu ! Deux appolons se dirigent vers nous les filles ! » chuchota Dorothy au comble de l'excitation.

Sally et Relena se retournèrent de concert pour voir les beautés en question.

- « Ah. L'autre blanc bec ! » fit Sally.

_J'avais pas remarqué qu'il était beau_, pensa-t-elle. _Faut dire qu'il est tellement désagréable aussi_…

_Accompagné de Quince_, réalisa Relena qui rosit légèrement.

- « Bonjour mesdemoiselles. » fit Treize avec assurance.

- « Bonjour. » répondirent Relena et Dorothy en cœur.

Sally fit la moue, mais adressa tout de même un regard de bienvenu au garçon qui l'accompagnait.

- « Miss Relena, vous êtes toujours aussi rayonnante. »

- « Merci. »

- « Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de croiser votre frère… »

- « Il est occupé à préparer son instrument pour le récital. Vous le verrez après, au cocktail, je pense. »

- « J'espère bien. Oh ! Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez mon cousin latin Quince Terranova ? »

- « Enchanté mesdemoiselles. » fit ce dernier en s'inclinant légèrement en avant.

- « Nous de même. » répondit Relena pour les trois.

- « Et je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaître vos amies » fit le grand homme roux en regardant vite fait Dorothy, puis en posant un regard ironique et amusé sur Sally.

Cette dernière réagit au quart de tour en pinçant les lèvres et en lui envoyant un regard noir.

- « Effectivement. Je vous présente Dorothy ? et Sally Poe. Elles travaillent toutes les deux à la société Peacecraft. »

- « Je suis sûr que ce sont de très bons éléments. » fit-il avec un sourire.

_Et il est lèche-botte en plus !_ Sally faillit lever les yeux au ciel.

- « Oh, arrêtez monsieur … heu… »

- « Mais quel idiot, j'ai oublié de me présenter. »

_Là, il a pas tort_, se dit Sally.

- « Treize Kushrenada » annonça-t-il fièrement.

- « Vraiment ? » fit Dorothy en prenant un air ébahi.

L'homme eut un petit rire prétentieux.

- « Votre famille est connue dans le monde entieeeeeeer… » continua la blonde.

- « Ah bon ? J'ai aucune idée de qui c'est. » commenta Sally plus pour elle-même que pour l'assemblée.

- « Quel manque de culture ! » s'exclama de nouveau Dorothy.

- « Et si je te parle des lymphocites bêta mutogènes, ça te dit quelque chose peut-être ? » [1]   

- « Tout à fait ! Ce sont des cellules… »

Et patati et patata. Sally était tellement énervée que ce soit monsieur je-sais-tout qui réponde qu'elle n'écouta même pas sa réponse. Elle s'amusait à lui lancer des petites flèches pointues et à imaginer les dégâts qu'elles causeraient. Elle en rigolait sadiquement. Plus ça allait et plus elle détestait ce type.

Deux personnes du groupe ne participaient pas à la conversation, c'était Relena et Quince. Les deux jeunes flirtaient discrétement. Relena lançait des regards timides au beau garçon aux yeux argent, et elle rougissait dès qu'elle croisait son regard. Quant à lui, il n'osait pas encore la regardait pleinement, mais ses insistances étaient plus voyantes. 

_Comme il est beau. Et il a l'air gentil. Il a l'air intelligent aussi. Je t'aime ! Oui j'aimerais beaucoup lui dire ça un jour à ce charmant jeune homme. Je t'aime… Est-ce que j'aurais un jour la possibilité de le dire ? De lui dire ? Ah ah ah ! Mais je délire complètement… Mais il n'arrête pas de me regarder. Ca veut dire quoi ? Qu'il s'intéresse à moi ?… A ma fortune ?… Pfff, il se joue probablement de moi, et moi je cours, comme d'habitude… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? Il va me faire du mal comme tout les autres_… 

Relena n'osait pas savourer pleinement cet échange d'œillades. Elle ne savait jouer à ce petit jeu là. Elle était sincère dans tout ce qu'elle faisait… Elle dût donc admettre avec désespoire qu'elle était très attirée par le jeune homme. Malédiction !

_Treize n'a pas menti, elle a vraiment un charisme indéniable et probablement une très forte personnalité. Mais… Pourquoi rougit-elle comme ça ? Elle n'a pas de quoi être timide pourtant ! Elle est jolie, elle est de bonne famille, elle a bien réussi professionnellement… C'est un très bon parti_… En pensant cela Quince comprit. Il imagina sans mal à quel genre d'individus elle avait dû avoir affaire. _A cent contre un que ses soi-disant anciens prétendants étaient plus attirés par sa fortune et sa situation que par elle. Pas étant qu'elle ne sache plus comment réagir face à un inconnu qui la drague… assez ouvertement je dois bien le reconnaître_. _Quel dommage que je n'ai pas plus de temps pour faire connaissance, je suis sûr qu'on se serait bien entendu_…

Relena sursauta quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

- « Le récital commence bientôt, je vous laisse, je vais essayer de me trouver une place pas trop mal. »

- « Oui bien sûr Sally. »

- « Vous pouvez vous asseoir à notre rangée si vous le désirez. » répliqua Treize, bon prince.

- « Oh oui avec plaisir. » fit Dorothy.

- « Désolée, mais je pense que je vais m'asseoir auprés de mon cavalier. » répliqua Sally avec un sourire grinçant.

Et sur ce, elle s'éloigna. Treize soupira. Décidément, les femmes de caractère le portaient rarement dans leur cœur. Il se demandait bien pourquoi.

- « Et vous mademoiselle Relena ? Nous ferez-vous l'honneur de vous asseoir à nos côtés ? »

C'était Quince qui venait de poser la question. Elle laissa Relena complètement confuse un instant, puis elle acquiesça.

- « Bien sûr. Je pense que Père et Mère n'y verrons pas d'inconvénients. »

- « Merveilleux. »

Il lui tendit son bras.

- « Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de vous menez jusqu'à votre siège. »

Elle le regarda bizarrement, légèrement effrayée, puis elle eut un sourire contrit et accepta l'invitation. Pour elle, il était clair qu'il n'agissait pas naturellement et qu'il avait des arrières-pensées, comme les autres. Pour lui, c'était juste une occasion de profiter de sa présence à ses côtés.

- « Monsieur Kushrenada ? » 

- « Oui ? »

Dorothy lui prit le bras et lui souria coquettement. Il réprima un sourire condescendant et le transforma en sourire ravi. Ils se mirent en marche derrière son cousin et Relena. 

***~~~***

Heero était à la recherche de ce satané natté qui s'était enfui comme un voleur après l'avoir embrassé, quand il fonça dans un arc-en-ciel de petite taille et plutôt costaud.

- « Hola mon gars ! T'as le Diable aux fesses ou quoi ? » fit une voix éraillée.

- « Pardon. »

- « Fait voir ça ! » fit-elle en lui prenant la main gauche et en étudiant sa paume de main.

Heero réalisa que ce devait être une voyante. Il essaya de retirer sa main poliment, il ne croyait absolument pas en toutes ces chimères.

- « Tu as bien deux minutes ! » fit la vieille femme en lui reprenant la main avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait soupçonné.

- « C'est que je suis pressé. »

- « J'avais remarqué oui ! Eh bien cours alors ! Retrouve-le » fit-elle en lâchant sa main. « C'est ton avenir que tu vas chercher. »

Et sur ce, elle happa le premier serveur qui passait par là et lui prit une coupe de champagne en se pourlèchant les babines. Le japonais la regarda avec effarement, puis il se secoua et reparti à la recherche de Duo. Le récital allait bientôt commencer, et il n'avait pas envie de le rater.

***

- « Mais c'est une habitude ici ou quoi ? » fit Madame Madriguale quand elle sentit de nouveau quelqu'un la bousculer.

- « Pardonnez-moi madame. » s'excusa poliment un garçon de toute beauté.

Il avait des yeux rêveurs et une expression émerveillée sur le visage.

- « Oh vous ! Vous venez de rencontrer le grand amour. »

Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, mais il bloqua net et la regarda surprit.

- « Comment le savez-vous ? »

- « Eh bien d'une part vous avez le chiffre 7 d'inscrit sur votre visage, c'est le numéro de la chance, et surtout vous arborez un air d'idiot heureux typique des amoureux fraîchement émoulus ! Ah ah ah ah ah ! » 

Zechs avait une question sur le bout de la langue, mais il redoutait la réponse. La femme aux vêtements multicolores soupira et lui prit la main gauche dans les siennes, et étudia rapidement sa paume. Puis elle releva des yeux rieurs sur lui.

- « Félicitations, vous l'avez terrasser ! »

- « Hein ? »

- « Vous pouvez obtenir la victoire dès ce soir si vous êtes beau parleur. Mais aussi, chassez-moi tout ce stress ! Comment ça se fait que vous êtes nerveux comme ça ? »

- « C'est moi qui joue cet après-midi. »

- « Ooooh ! Alors vous êtes le frère de Relena ? Elle n'avait pas menti, vous avez la beauté des anges. Eh bien, hâtez-vous d'aller vous préparer ! »

- « Oui, j'y cours. »

- « Et ayez confiance en vous. »

- « D'accord. » fit-il avec un geste de la main accompagné d'un sourire, avant de s'éloigner en trottinant.

***

Elle était accoudé au bar depuis à peine deux minutes qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux longs, les yeux hagards, une mine des plus trites, tremblant légèrement, vint se poster à côté d'elle. Il était effondré.

- « Ca ne vous dérange pas que je prenne ce siège ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce avec un petit sourire pathétique.

- « Bien sûr que non, beau gosse ! » fit-elle enjouée. « Mais dis moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas pour que vous ayez cette tête de déterré ? Un problème de cœur ? »

Il soupira.

- « Je viens de ruiner mes chances avec le seul homme qui ait jamais compté pour moi. »

- « Ah bon ?… Vous voulez m'en dire plus ? »

- « A quoi bon ! Il ne me reparlera plus jamais, il va me haïr, et c'est normal. Je lui ai manqué de respect en l'embrassant sans lui demander son avis. » 

Gros soupir.

- « Et comment il s'appelle ce jeune homme ? »

- « Heero. »

- « Hm ? Original comme prénom. »

- « Il est japonais… avec des yeux bleus… »

Gros soupire.

- « Aaaaaah ! Je me disais aussi ! MONSIEUR HEERO ? YOUHOUUUU ! MONSIEUR HEEROOOOOO ? »

Duo faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Il tourna vivement la tête pour apercevoir au loin un Heero complétement pétrifié.

- « IL EST LAAAAAA ! » continua à hurler la grand-mère.

Duo se retourna pour faire face au bar.

- « Ca y est, je suis mort. »

- « Mais non » fit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, il ne vous en veut pas du tout, au contraire… A part peut-être de vous êtes lâchement enfuis. »

Il la regarda avec des yeux désespérés. Elle eut un petit sourire compatissant.

- « Aller écouter le récital, le temps de remettre vos idées en place. Ensuite, parlez-lui. »

Il hocha la tête, puis il regarda de nouveau dans la direction où se trouvait Heero. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé. Il semblait hésiter à approcher. Duo regarda la vieille femme qui lui donna le regard d'encouragement qu'il attendait.

- « Merci. »

- « De rien. Les peines de cœurs c'est mon dada. »

Et sur ce, le natté se leva et alla à la rencontre de son destin.

_Heero. M'as tu pardonné ?_

***~~~***

Duo arriva devant Heero. Ce dernier le regardait avec des yeux mi-furieux, mi-contents. Il ne sut quoi dire, alors il baissa les yeux. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Allait-il lui mettre son poing dans la figure pour son comportement égoïste. Il était loin d'avoir respecter ses belles paroles genre « je ne t'embêterais plus », « je ne ferais rien pour te rendre triste » etc etc… Pfff, balayées comme du vent à la vue du jeune homme en costume bleu assorti à ses yeux. _Je n'ai aucune volonté, voilà le problème. Ce sont mes hormones qui régissent ma vie, et non pas ma tête ni mon cœur. Je suis un cas désespéré_…

- « Tu n'aurais pas dû. » fit Heero d'une voix froide.

- « Je sais, pardon. » fit-il, gardant humblement les yeux baissés.

- « La fuite c'est pour les lâches. Tu n'en es pas un, est-ce que je me trompe ? »

La voix était toujours aussi dure mais la question surprit Duo.

- « Je… Heu… Je croyais que tu m'en voudrais de t'avoir embrassé… Pas d'être parti après. »

- « Effectivement je t'en veux ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu peux embrasser n'importe qui, comme ça, sans même leur demander leur avis ? »

Il n'avait pas hausser la voix, mais l'intensité avait augmenté de quelques degrés.

- « Tu crois que parce que Dame Nature t'as donné un physique avantageux, ça te donne plein pouvoir sur les autres ? » continua le japonais. « Tu crois que tu peux t'amuser avec leur cœur sans qu'ils ne réagissent ? Que tu peux soit les ignorer, soit leur coller au train, selon tes envies et tes humeurs ? »

Duo se sentait de plus en plus petits et minables.

- « C'est quoi cette manie de changer de comportement comme une girouette ? Comment veux-tu qu'on s'y retrouve après ? »

Le commercial tenta un coup d'œil vers son prestataire et fut littéralement fusillé sur place.

- « Quand est-ce que tu prendras conscience de tes actes ? Une fois que tout sera perdue ? Une fois que notre relation sera irrémédiablement gâchée ? »

Il faillit monter les mains à ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre Heero l'engueuler, lorsqu'un mot vint s'imprimer dans son esprit en caractères surlignés. _Notre… Notre ???? Il a bien dit_ notre _relation ???_

Le natté osa regarder timidement le japonais aux yeux de glace. Celui-ci se taisait et le transperçait du regard.

Voyant la non-réactivité de son camarade, il soupira et finit par dire.

- « Le récital va commencer, allons nous asseoir. »

Duo le suivi sans rien dire. Il n'y comprenait absolument rien, que dalle, le flou artistique le plus total. Dépassé par les événements qu'il était. 

_Mais… Heu… Je croyais que je connaissais tout sur l'amour et la drague et tout et tout… On m'aurait menti ? Nan paske là j'ai rien capté, nada, zéro pointé bonnet d'âne… Duo Duo voyons réfléchit… Rôôôôh ! Heero est furieux parce que je suis parti après l'avoir embrassé, pas parce que je l'avais embrassé… Très important, à noter ça… Ensuite il dit _notre_ relation… Ca veut dire… que… Qu'il envisage sérieusement… de m'épouser ! Nan, mais nan crétin, pas de t'épouser. Je rêve ma vie là… Non, mais, _au moins_, il pense que tous les deux on peut avoir une relation…. Ôôôôôô cœur joyeux ! Heero… M'amour… Mais je me gourre pas là, hein ? Inquiètude, inquiètude… Non, j'ai bien analyser la situation je pense. Putain je m'embrouille tout seul là ! Bon, je respire, la vieille avait raison, autant que je me taise pour l'instant et que j'écoute le récital, j'aurais peut-être les idées un peu plus clair après ça_.

Heero, la bouche se résumant à un trait, les sourcils fronçait et un tic nerveux qui lui faisait sauter le sourcil gauche de temps en temps, repéra Margie et Sally. Ces dernières les cherchaient du regard dans la foule, et lui firent signe dès qu'elles les aperçurent. Il nota que Trowa, Quatre, Lucrézia et une autre jeune femme étaient assis derrière eux. Vu la ressemblance frappante (elle était de profile), la jeune femme devait être de la famille à Trowa, probablement une sœur ou une cousine. Ah tiens, il y avait aussi la vieille bonne femme qui lisait l'avenir assise à côté de Trowa. 

Il ne comprenait rien à l'attitude de ce baka de commercial. En fait, c'était pas vraiment de la faute au natté, mais plutôt à ce satané Zechs qui lui avait fait prendre conscience des sentiments d'autrui. Et depuis, c'était tourment sur tourment, ne sachant plus si son comportement était acceptable ou pas, se posant mille questions avant de faire le moindre petit geste concernant Duo. Sa tête était devenu un véritable bordel, tout était en fouilli, du coup, il avait des réactions qu'il ne prévoyait pas lui-même. L'engueulade qu'il venait de passer à Duo là, tiens, c'était un bon exemple. Il pensait qu'il allait juste lui faire une petite remontrance, et le voilà parti dans de grands discours absolument pas préparés. Il devait probablement dire n'importe quoi et passer pour un idiot. Mais bon, ce qui était dit était dit, il n'allait pas revenir dessus, et de toute façon, c'était au baka de prendre la parole. Enfin… Ca le turlupinait grave quand même.  _J'espère que j'y verrais plus clair après le récital !_

***

- « Bonjour jeune homme ! Est-ce que ce siège est libre ? »

- « Tout à fait. » fit Trowa.

- « Bien. »

La vieille dame s'assit puis se penchant brusquement en avant. Elle dévisagea Quatre rapidement. Ce dernier était en train de papoter avec Catherine.

- « Votre compagnon est quelqu'un de très spécial. » expliqua la femme suite au regard inquisiteur de Trowa.

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Oui, il a quelque chose, un don… Vous n'avez rien remarqué ? »

- « Heu… non… »

- « N'a-t-il pas quelques… facilités à comprendre et analyser les relations entre les gens ? »

- « Heu… ben… Oui, il ne dit jamais rien qui cloche… Mais… Rien de surnaturel. »

- « Vraiment ? Bon, hé bien je me suis peut-être trompée… » fit-elle sceptique. « Mais vous le connaissez mieux que moi de toute façon. »

Il hocha la tête.

- « Vous voulez que je vous lise les lignes de la main ? J'adore ça c'est mon passe-temps favori. »

- « Je n'y tiens pas, merci. »

- « Et pourquoi donc ?… Vous avez peur de ce que je pourrais y lire ? »

- « Je ne tiens pas à connaître mon avenir. »

La vieille femme le regarda fixement, comme si elle essayait de sonder son âme.

- « Hmm, ce n'est pas parce que votre passé est sombre que votre avenir le sera forcément. »

- « Hmm. »

Trowa vit Sally faire de grand gestes, ainsi que la Mama à côté d'elle, et il devina avec soulagement que Heero et Duo devaient arriver. Cette conversation avec la voyante l'agaçait. Il n'avait jamais cru en la divination, et il n'avait nul besoin de connaître son avenir. Il vivait au moment présent, et c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. A quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir de savoir combien de temps on allait vivre, si on serait heureux ou pas, si un malheur nous attendait… Et puis de toute façon, la plupart du temps ces soi-disant médiums étaient des charlatans qui brodaient sur des réalités communes à mille personnes. Et puis, elle avait un peu gâché son humeur avec sa dernière phrase qui n'était pas dénué de sens ni de vérité. Mais bon, il décida de laisser tomber et de se concentrer sur son nouveau bonheur, à savoir son compagnon d'à côté qui tenait discrètement l'auriculaire de sa main droite dans le sien.

 ***~~~***

Le silence se fit progressivement dans l'assemblée. C'est à ce moment là que la plupart des gens remarquèrent la beauté du lieu. L'estrade n'était pas très grande, juste de quoi accueillir le violoniste et un pianiste, dont le piano à queue noir était déjà en place. Derrière l'estrade il y avait un petit étang, bordé de saules pleureurs. Des cygnes naviguaient de ci de là, ainsi que des canards col-vert. On entendait les gazouillis des oiseaux au loin. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi, le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. Un léger voile blanc avait été tendu entre quatre poteaux afin que la scène ne reflète aucun rayon du soleil qui aurait pu gêner la vision de l'auditoire. Ils avaient déposés des pétales de fleurs sur la toile, et accrochés des paniers fleuris en haut des poteaux. 

Le pianiste arriva et salua la foule qui l'applaudit chaudement. Il se mit en place, et entama une douce mélodie pour l'arrivée du violoniste.

Zechs arriva sur scène muni de son plus vieux violon, dont le bois lustré à force d'être utilisé reflétait le doré de la lumière qui arrivait à filtrer par le voile. Il était splendide. Il avait accroché ses cheveux en arrière, en laissant quelques mèches rebelles venir embellir son visage angélique. Il portait un ensemble queue-de-pie noir, taillé sur mesure. Il avait une rose rouge sang en boutonnière. Son col de chemise était attaché et il avait retourné les bords. Une fois au centre de l'estrade, il se retourna vers le public et se pencha en avant pour le saluer. Au grand étonnement des novices, les gens du public se levèrent eux aussi et le saluèrent de la même façon. 

Zechs repéra Noin, au cinquième rang. Un éclat tendre passa dans son regard. Il espérait de tout cœur que son récital allait lui plaire. Elle était à côté de ses nouveaux amis, Duo, Trowa et les autres. Ils avaient l'air … tourmentés pour certains, et contents pour d'autres. Il espérait que sa musique leur en ferait comprendre un peu plus sur eux-même et leurs sentiments. Il nota que Relena était assis avec Treize Kushrenada d'un côté et un jeune homme aux magnifiques yeux argents et cheveux noir de jais. Il tourna la tête et lança un sourire à ses parents et grand-parents. Puis il ajusta et mit en place son violon sur son épaule. Il ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à jouer, c'était comme s'il disparaissait pour laisser place à une autre personne. Ou plutôt, pour laisser place à son autre moi, celui qui était tombé amoureux de la musique et était victime de son enchantement. Ce qu'il essayait de faire, à travers sa musique, c'était de traduire au mieux les sentiments que renfermait son cœur. La paix, la sérénité, la tristesse, la déception, l'amour, l'amitié, la tendresse, la solitude, l'acceptation… Chacune de ses mélodies parlait d'une émotion bien précise. Il espérait que les gens ressentaient ces sentiments lorsqu'ils écoutaient sa musique. 

Il avait choisi de faire un récital mixte, moitié avec des chansons gaies, moitié avec des chansons tristes. Il avait aussi fais attention à intégrer les chansons préférées de sa mère et de sa grand-mère, ainsi que de sa sœur. Mais celle-ci en avait des milliers de favorites, il en avait donc choisi une au pif.

Il était heureux que les oiseaux donnent de la voix en cette journée peu ensoleillée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais leurs trilles s'entendaient pile au moment opportun, se mariant harmonieusement avec sa musique, comme s'ils l'accompagnaient dans son récital. Et là, ils venaient de se taire, ce qui lui indiqua qu'il était temps de commencer.

***

Heero sentit son cœur tressaillir dès la première note. Il réalisa alors que les quelques heures que durerait le récital seraient dures à endurer. Il savait que son âme allait être trimballée dans différentes directions, vers différentes émotions, au gré de ce que Zechs voudrait exprimer dans sa musique.

Duo avait tellement l'esprit ailleurs en s'assyeant sur sa chaise qu'il ne vit même pas que le programme du récital était posé en travers sur le siège. Les mots de Heero raisonnaient encore dans sa tête quand soudain, une note musicale au son pur attira son attention. 

Trowa se tendit comme un arc lorsque la musique commença. Les mélodies classiques lui faisaient toujours le même effet : elles effeuillaient progressivement les pétales qui recouvraient son cœur, pour le mettre à nu et l'obliger à subir une introspection forcée.

Quatre avait failli tomber dans les pommes en voyant Zechs arriver. Son « aura » était démesurée et l'avait balayé comme une feuille par le vent. Et quand il se mit à jouer, le jeune arabe réussit à toucher du bout des doigts l'état de grâce dans lequel se trouvait le violoniste. Il en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Wufeï était assis avec Hilde, un peu plus au fond que les autres. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre de la musique d'une telle qualité. Malgré les apparences, il n'était pas très musique classique, plutôt pop rock voir hard rock. Mais là, il était impossible de ne pas ressentir de puissantes émotions face à la mélodie que Zechs jouait. Il aurait tout bonnement fallu ne pas avoir de cœur, ce qui était loin d'être son cas.

Lucrézia faillit éclater en sanglot en entendant les premiers accords de violon, mais elle réussit à se retenir. Cela venait d'ouvrir en grand la porte des souvenirs, et ils étaient plus douloureux qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle mit quelques minutes à se ressaisir, à diminuer le flot d'émotions qui la traversait. Elle se concentra sur l'aspect technique du récital, pour ne pas être noyer par l'intensité de la musique, à laquelle elle savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps.

Hilde fut enchantée dès la première note. Le récital s'annonçait d'une beauté à couper le souffle, et d'une intensité qu'elle adorait. C'est ce qu'elle aimait plus que tout dans la musique : que celle-ci réussisse à la faire rêver et entrer dans un monde imaginaire où son âme et son cœur pouvaient valser à leur convenance.

Sally était encore furieuse quand le récital commença, mais la tension retomba bien vite. La musique l'apaisait et petit à petit, son esprit quitta le monde réel pour entrer dans une transe hypnotique. Elle savourait cette déconnection de son esprit avec bonheur. Les occasions de ranger dans un coin ses soucis et tracas quotidiens étaient trop peu nombreuses pour qu'elle ne les laisse s'enfuir sans en avoir profiter auparavant.

Relena était en adoration devant son grand frère. D'une part parce que c'était son grand frère à elle dont elle était extrêmement fière et qu'elle adorait par dessus tout. Et d'autre part parce qu'il avait commencé son récital par l'une de ses compositions qu'elle aimait tant. Et puis, elle ne savait pas comment il s'y prenait, mais à chaque fois elle ressentait une paix intérieure qu'elle n'aurait pas crû possible d'atteindre l'instant d'avant. Elle bénissait le don de son frère à chaque fois qu'elle avait l'opportunité de l'entendre jouer.

A suivre.

Gwenaelle D., 31 janvier 2003


	9. Musique

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple :

Remarque 1 : j'ai eu cette idée en sortant du taff… cherchez pas ! )

Remarque 2 : AU complet, sûrement quelques OOC à prévoir, mais rien de bien grave. Ah si, z'ont pas 15 ans les gars, mais bon… :o)

Remarque 3 : tous les Pov auront un titre qui est en fait celui d'une des mélodies composées par Zechs.

Jeunes cadres dynamiques Chapitre 9 : Musique 

POV 1 : Heero Yuy. Mélodie pour un cygne.

Il était presque inconscient. Il avait fermé les yeux, et se laissait bercer par la musique. Son esprit vagabondait au gré des accords et des intonations. Il ne contrôlait rien. Des sentiments l'envahissaient brusquement pour se retirer tout aussi soudainement, ou être remplacés par d'autres. Mais ce qu'il comprenait enfin au bout de ces deux ou trois heures de récital (il avait un peu perdu la notion du temps), c'était que la synthèse de tout ce qu'il venait de ressentir lui en avait appris plus sur lui-même que toute son existence.

Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte combien cela lui manquait, l'affection parentale, amicale et amoureuse. Il pensait être « complet », se satisfaire à lui même, n'avoir besoin de rien de plus, de n'être dépendant de personne… C'était on ne peut plus faux. Il avait tout à apprendre, à savoir donner et recevoir, à partager ou à enseigner… Il ressemblait à un nourrisson au niveau de l'apprentissage des sentiments. Il avait vécu sa vie seul, terriblement seul, en autarcie. Et depuis quelques semaines, une tornade avait tout chamboulé dans son petit mode de vie pépère et sans risque. Et cette tornade s'appelait Duo Maxwell.

Qui l'aurait cru ? Qu'un individu, homme ou femme, soit suffisamment téméraire pour oser affronter le froid qu'abritaient son cœur et son âme. Qu'il soit suffisamment perspicace pour comprendre que cette couche de glace ne demandait qu'à se fissurer et éclater, pour laisser battre un cœur trop longtemps endormi. Il avait habilement préparé le terrain. Probablement sans s'en rendre compte. Il était…

Soupir.

En fait, ce qui le choquait le plus, c'était lui-même. Il était totalement prêt à accueillir Duo dans sa vie. Il le voulait, il en avait besoin. De l'amour ? Non, loin de là… Du moins pour l'instant… C'était plutôt un besoin primodial pour sa survie. Pour son évolution, pour trouver la paix intérieure. Il était loin d'être moche, il avait une classe d'enfer et de l'originalité avec ses cheveux nattés, ce qui ne gâchait absolument rien. Il avait un caractère bien trempé, il savait ce qu'il voulait même s'il devait patauger et s'embourber jusqu'aux genoux avant d'atteindre le succès. Il était fort probable qu'il en tombe amoureux. Cela ne le gênait pas plus que ça, d'ailleurs. Mais là, il n'était pas prêt. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait… Il n'était sûr de rien en ce moment, cela bougeait tellement vite ! C'est bien simple, il ne se reconnaissait plus ! Il disait n'importe quoi, et ce en s'en rendant très bien compte, mais en étant incapable de rien y faire. Il s'entendait causer et était aussi effaré que son interlocuteur. Même ses gestes le surprenaient. Là, tout à l'heure, quand Duo l'avait embrassé… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il lui manque à ce point après et qu'il l'engueule parce qu'il s'était enfui ? C'était pas lui du tout ça ! Pas du tout ! C'était l'inverse, son opposé… Peut-être le petit diablotin qui partageait sa conscience avec son ange gardien ? Ce baiser…

Soupir.

Quand il avait attiré Duo sous les escaliers, dans un coin isolé pour qu'il lui explique ce qu'il se passe… Râââh il se dégoutait lui même ! Il se rendait compte, avec le recul, qu'il avait tout calculé ! Mon Dieu c'était horrible ! Etait-il si monstrueux que ça ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais les faits étaient là. Il savait pertinament qu'il était en sécurité au milieu de la foule, que Duo se retiendrait de tout geste mal placé. Et lui, il l'avait conduit pile à l'endroit où personne ne les verrait, et où le commercial pourrait donner libre cours à ses pensées. Plus il y songeait, plus Heero se rendait compte qu'inconsciemment, il avait attiré Duo dans ce lieu dans le seul but de recevoir un baiser. 

En fait, maintenant qu'il y réflechissait, c'était probablement son regard, lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu, qui lui avait révéler que le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste bavait littéralement sur lui. Et ensuite, ses propos incohérents avaient confirmés son idée. 

En fait, il avait eu besoin d'une confirmation plus concrète, c'est pour ça qu'il avait tendu ce « piège » à Duo. Mon Dieu comme il s'en voulait. Il n'avait pas été honnête avec lui. Il avait poussé le garçon à bout pour arriver à ses fins. C'était odieux ! 

Mais d'un autre côté, il ne se jouait pas de lui complètement, car il savait qu'il éprouvait quelque chose de spécial pour lui, quelque chose qui l'avait incité à agir de cette manière pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

Il n'était pas méchant, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas un esprit torve ? Pas lui… ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était parti si vite ? S'il était resté, il aurait pu comprendre qu'il avait agit selon ses désirs à lui et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir le moins du monde. S'il était resté, il aurait remarqué qu'il s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur son épaule pour le retenir, pour le ramener à lui et lui montrer par un second baiser venant de lui qu'il avait apprécié ce baiser, qu'il n'était pas en faute… 

Mais cela avait été son premier baiser… Il ne s'en était pas remis suffisamment vite pour le retenir. Oui… Oui c'est cela que la musique lui apprenait : qu'il avait aimé embrasser Duo, et qu'il voulait que cela recommence. Il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête maintenant, alors qu'il venait seulement de découvrir un état de grâce qu'il n'aurait crû possible. Oui… Il voulait Duo. Il en avait désespérement besoin. Un mentor de l'amour. Quelqu'un qui puisse lui montrer le chemin et le suivre avec lui. Quelqu'un qui, jour après jour, serait à ses côtés pour combattre ses doutes et ses peurs, pour lui enseigner la confiance et le partage. Quelqu'un de suffisamment charmant pour le conquérir… Duo. 

Mais maintenant, que faire ? Il devait s'en vouloir de l'avoir embrassé, et il allait probablement essayé de le fuir pour ne pas le traumatiser ni lui faire de mal. A moins que… A moins que, finalement, le fait qu'il ait parlé plus vite qu'il n'ait pensé ait joué en sa faveur. Il avait dit « notre relation ». Ce qui signifiait clairement qu'il désirait que Duo devienne plus qu'un simple ami… Déjà à ce moment là, inconsciemment il savait… La musique de Zechs lui permettait de mettre en phrase des émotions qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de ressentir. Et donc, avec ce « notre », peut-être qu'il avait évité à Duo de s'égarer sur la mauvaise voix. Peut-être… qu'il restait de l'espoir ?

A ce moment là, Heero rouvrit les yeux et eut hâte que le récital se termine.

***~~~***

POV 2 : Duo Maxwell : Le cri d'un ange.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? J'y crois pas ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Je suis en manque à ce point là pour lui sauter dessus comme ça ? Pourtant ma dernière aventure c'était y'a pas si longtemps que ça ! J'comprends pas…_

Il avait beau se maugréer, c'était trop tard, il lui avait sauté dessus. Malgré toutes ses belles paroles, malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, il l'avait embrassé ! Il ne le regrettait qu'à moitié il faut dire, vu comment le baiser l'avait transcendé. Pourtant, il lui avait donné en ayant un maximum de remords en tête, mais rien n'y avait fait, il s'était envolé. Ce japonais avait les lèvres les plus douces, les plus chaudes et les plus sensuelles qu'il lui ait jamais été donné d'approcher. C'était un véritable délice que de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, une caresse d'une infinie douceur. Et pour dire ! D'habitude ce genre de baiser n'était qu'un avant-goût plutôt fade pour lui, et là il avait carrément atteint les cieux. Tellement intense qu'il en avait presque eut peur. C'est cela qui expliquait en partie sa fuite : une montée de désir tellement subite et forte qu'il avait failli s'écrouler par terre s'il s'était écouté. Au lieu de ça, il avait décidé de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Il pensait alors avoir perdu le jeune homme à tout jamais, l'ayant traumatisé à vie. Il avait été envahi par une tristesse sans nom en réalisant combien cette petite erreur allait lui coûter cher. Il ne faisait pas grand cas de sa santé mentale non plus : il fallait être cinglé pour ne pas écouter sa raison lorsque celle-ci recevait des centaines de signaux lui indiquant qu'il s'aventurait dans un terrain plus que dangereux et qu'il allait probablement tout foutre en l'air. 

Mais il n'était pas dans son état normal à ce moment là, quand il l'avait attiré sous l'escalier. Il venait d'avoir la plus belle des visions qu'il lui eut été donnéd'admirer. Il venait de voir un ange, avec un caractère de cochon, certes, mais tout de même un ange. Il avait été ébloui, ensorcelé, anéanti par tant de grâce et de beauté. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'il avait perdu les pédales. Et lui, c'était le moment qu'il avait choisi pour l'amener dans un endroit isolé et lui demander ce qu'il lui prenait. Il l'avait fait exprés ou quoi ? Il ne savait toujours pas à quoi il s'exposait ? Il aurait dû le connaître un peu mieux depuis le temps !

Il se sentait nostalgique. Nostalgique du passé où tout était si simple, où il lui suffisait de croiser le regard d'une personne qu'il désirait pour qu'il ou elle tombe dans ses bras. Et ensuite, ils partageaient des moments de bonheur, fugaces et innocents, mais tellement agréables. Les deux parties savaient à quoi s'attendre, il n'y avait aucun problème, aucun malentendu. C'était simple. 

Mais avec lui… C'était une prise de tête prepétuelle. Il devait surveiller ses gestes et ses paroles à chaque instant.  Il devait faire attention à sa susceptibilité, à ses humeurs, à ne pas le choquer… Pour la première fois il devait prendre en compte les sentiments de l'autre, plutôt que de s'occuper de lui. Et ça, il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il ne savait pas le gérer. Il n'était pas découragé, loin de là. La bataille valait le coup d'être livrée, c'était clair… Mais il ne savait pas comment la mener. Il n'avait aucune stratégie. Et là il venait de jouer un coup de poker… Il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir… Même les mots de Heero n'arrivaient pas à le sortir de son angoisse.

_La fuite c'est pour les lâches… Une fois que notre relation sera irrémédiablement gâchée ? … Le récital va commencer, allons nous asseoir._

Il y avait de l'espoir dans ces mots. Duo voulait y croire, il aurait aimé y croire… Mais il l'avait embrassé. C'était un acte trop important pour être pardonné si vite. A moins que finalement il ait apprécié la chose. Mais c'était peu vraisemblable. 

Il osa jeter un coup d'œil au japonais assis à côté de lui. Il avait les yeux fermés et avait l'air de vivre la musique qu'il écoutait. La musique ! C'est vrai ça, il avait l'impression de ne pas en avoir entendu une seule note. C'était bizarre… Alors qu'elle remplissait l'air autour d'eux.

Zechs.

Pour la première fois depuis le début du récital, il le regarda. Il était vraiment magnifique, un être de toute beauté. Lui aussi semblait noyé sous sa propre musique. Il arborait… La même expression que Heero. Comme si la musique réveillait en eux les même sensations, les même émotions. Etaient-ils si semblables ? Ils avaient pourtant un caractère diamétralement opposé. Mais le fond, leur cœur… Peut-être qu'ils souhaitaient la même chose ? Ou alors, c'était que Zechs jouait tellement bien qu'il réussissait à véhiculer des émotions au travers de ses mélodies. Hmmm, il y avait probablement du vrai dans les deux hypothèses.

Il fixa Zechs d'un regard implorant.

_Zechs ? Tu crois que j'ai toujours mes chances avec Heero ? Tu crois qu'il va me haïr pour ce que j'ai fais ? Est-ce… Est-ce que je l'aurais un jour ? Est-ce qu'il aura envie d'être avec moi un jour ? Est-il… mon âme sœur ?_

Au moment précis où il formulait cette pensée dans sa tête, Zechs ouvrit les yeux en grand et le fixa. Il arborait une expression indescriptible dans le regard, comme s'il se forçait à sortir d'un songe pour accorder quelques secondes d'attention au monde extérieur. Ici, c'est à Duo qu'il voulait répondre. Un petit sourire se dessina sur lentement sur ses lèvres, son regard s'adoucit, puis il referma les yeux et se replongea dans la musique. Duo prit ce signe comme une bénédiction et un espoir que ses vœux se réalisent.     

***~~~***

POV3 :Trowa Barton : Cœur angoissé.

Il frissonnait. Il n'arrivait pas à arrêter les tremblements. La musique de Zechs lui procurait des frissons qui partaient du bas de son dos pour remonter jusqu'à sa nuque. Il devait avoir les cheveux tellement hérissés qu'il devait ressembler à un porc-épic ! Mais ce n'était pas grave. Ces frissons étaient un concentré d'extase. Ils arrivaient par vagues successives et à chaque fois il se retenait à grand peine pour ne pas soupirer de plaisir. La musique qu'il écoutait… Hé bien… Comment dire… Elle lui correspondait parfaitement. Chaque accord s'harmonisait avec son être. S'il avait su écrire de la musique, c'est ainsi qu'il l'aurait fait. C'était de la musique comme il la rêvait, avec des mélodies qui le touchaient au plus profond de son cœur. Il aurait voulu pouvoir chanter pour accompagner ces notes divines. Son esprit les rendait encore plus belles en les associant à des couleurs, des paysages, le ciel, la mer… Il avait l'impression de survoler un monde qui changeait au gré de ses humeurs, qui passait du désert à la forêt vierge en un clin d'œil. Toujours avec des teintes trop intenses pour être réelles.

Il survolait la mer… Une mer d'un bleu turquoise, où s'ébrouaient des dauphins, des baleines, des phoques, et tout autre espèce marine. C'était beau. Magnifiquement beau. Puis soudain, son regard fut attiré par une tâche blanche, haut dans le ciel indigo. Elle jouait à se cacher en passant et virevoltant devant le soleil. Cela devait être un oiseau sacrément grand, d'après les ailes immaculées qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Les figures aériennes le fascinèrent. Elles étaient exécutées avec grâce et légèreté, en souplesse et sans accoups. Il ne reconnaissait pas cet oiseau, et cela l'intriguait. Il se dirigea vers lui, et en se rapprochant, il se rendit compte que l'oiseau avait un corps très longs, et pas de la même couleur que ses ailes. C'était bizarre, d'autant plus que… Mais… On dirait des jambes. Trowa accélèra… Oui, c'était bien ça. Ce n'était pas un oiseau qu'il avait en face de lui, mais un ange. Il ralentit progressivement pour s'arrêter à 5 – 6 mètres de la créature divine. L'ange sentit sa présence et arrêta ses cabrioles, dos à lui. Ses ailes était vraiment immenses. Trowa se demanda comment un corps humain qui parassait si frêle et fragile pouvait supporter des ailes si grandes et probablement si lourdes. Puis, lentement, l'ange lui fit face.

Des cheveux blonds comme les blés, des yeux bleu azur, des lèvres vermeilles, et surtout, cet éclat tendre dans le regard. Il en hoqueta de surprise.

- « Quatre. » fit-il ébahi.

- « Trowa ! Je suis content que tu te joignes à moi. » 

Il lui souriait, insouciant et innocent.

- « Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

- « Ben, je rêve pardi ! »

- « Oui mais là tu es dans mon rêve. »

- « Ah non, c'est le mien, c'est toi qui vient d'arriver. »

- « Pas du tout, c'est mon rêve, je t'assure ! »

- « C'est important ? »

- « Heu… Non, je ne crois pas non. »

L'ange parti d'un rire cristallin, et fit quelques figures avant de reprendre une position stable face à Trowa.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda ce dernier.

- « Ben, je me demandais pourquoi je rêvais de toi, et pourquoi tu avais l'apparence d'un ange ? »

- « Ben toi aussi tu as l'apparence d'un ange ! »

- « Quoi ? »

Trowa tourna la tête et aperçu effectivement un bout d'aile blanche du coin de l'œil. Idem de l'autre côté. Il n'en revenait pas.

- « C'est la musique qui nous influence. Elle est très onirique. »

- « Vraiment ? C'est possible. »

- « Oui. Zechs est un musicien de talent. Il a un don très particulier. »

- « Lequel. »

- « Il ne s'en rend pas compte, mais il compose la musique de l'âme. »

- « La musique de l'âme ? C'est quoi ça ? »

- « Disons que c'est le terme le plus approprié que j'ai trouvé pour décrire l'état dans lequel il plonge son public en jouant. Toi par exemple, tu ne te sens pas un peu bizarre ? »

- « Ben… Heu… Je ne sais pas… Je me sens bien, très bien même. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps de me sentir autant en paix et serein. »

- « Tu vois ! C'est que sa musique apaise ton esprit. Mais… Trowa ? Pourquoi tu pars ? »

- « Quoi ? Mais non je ne pars pas, je suis là tu le vois bien. »

- « Oui mais tu disparais… Tu es en train de te réveiller. » fit le petit ange blond d'une voix triste.

- « Mais… Je… »

Il sentait des coups au niveau de ses côtes. C'était fort désagréable. Il avait mal au cou aussi. Décidément, les coups devenaient de plus en plus insistants et de plus en plus forts. Il grogna. 

- « Je suis désolée de vous réveiller de cette manière, mon gars, mais vous ronflez ! » fit la vieille femme assise à côté de lui.

- « Hmmm… Hein… Qu… »

Il dormait! Ca alors ! S'endormir pendant un récital, c'était scandaleux ! Mais… Il était en train de rêver… De quoi, il ne s'en souvenait plus distinctement… Quel dommage. Le rêve était intéressant pourtant. Il ne se remémorait que du bleu, partout autour de lui… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Ca, impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. C'était frustrant !

Et… C'est bizarre, mais il sentait un poids sur son épaule.

Il regarda à sa gauche pour voir Quatre endormi, la tête posée sur son épaule. Il avait la bouche ouverte et semblait profondément endormi. Trowa souria. Le dormeur marmonna soudain quelques mots incompréhansibles, avant de retourner aux pays des rêves. Le jeune homme fut tenté de lui caresser doucement les cheveux, mais il n'osa pas. Tant pis, les gestes tendres seraient pour plus tard.

En attendant, il savoura la fin du récital comme il se doit. La musique lui plaisait fortement…   

***~~~***

POV4 : Quatre Raberba Winner :Songe d'une nuit d'été.

Dans les étoiles, voilà où Quatre se trouvait à peine deux minutes après que Zechs ait commencé à jouer. 

_La tête dans les étoiles… J'ai la tête dans les étoiles… Et j'aime bien ça…   _

C'était le pied total. Quatre était sur la même longueur d'onde que le violoniste, du coup l'effet de la mélodie sur son moral et ses pensées avait un effet démultiplié. Il planait. Au sens propre du terme. Il avait l'impression de partager l'enjouement de Zechs pour sa musique, et il réalisait que ce dernier y mettait tout son cœur. Il se sentait le cœur léger, l'âme en paix, dans son élément. Il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux profiter de cet état très spécial et très rare.

Et dans ce climat de calme et volupté, il put penser librement à son nouveau chéri d'amour. Trowa. Rien que le nom lui donnait des frissons et lui collait un sourire méga-size dont il était impossible de se défaire. Il n'avait jamais été plus heureux qu'aujourd'hui. Quand il l'avait embrassé dans son salon… Par Allah quel souvenir magique ! Il n'était toujours pas revenu de sa surprise. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait son âme mais aussi son corps. Pour lui, jusqu'à présent, l'apparence n'avait aucune importance. Mais il dû s'avouer que les lèvres sensuelles du jeune homme, ses yeux vert émeraude, sa musculature fine et solide, sa peau délicatement bruni par le soleil… Il bavait littéralement. Et en plus, il était plus grand que lui, du coup il pourrait en profiter pour se pelotonner dans ses bras protecteur. 

C'était son ange. Son ange à lui. Sa moitié, son âme sœur, la partie manquante de son être. Et cette pensée lui donnait des ailes. Il s'envola, haut dans le ciel, pour aller jouer avec monsieur le soleil, l'un de ses amis de toujours.

- « Bonjour Monsieur le Soleil » fit-il plus à lui même qu'à l'énorme astre qui l'illuminait.

- « Vous savez quoi ? » reprit-il plus joyeux que jamais. « Je viens de le trouver. Ca y est, après toutes ses années passées à l'espérer et à l'attendre, il s'est finalement montré. Il est bôôôô ! Je suis sûr qu'il vous plairait ! »

Il riait et virevoltait dans les airs. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il laissait tout simplement libre cours à sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre. 

Soudain, il aperçu une tâche blanche en dessou. Elle se déplaçait lentement au dessus du désert, comme si elle flânait et qu'elle admirait le paysage. Et au milieu des deux ailes blanches immaculées, une tâche brune.

- « Trowaaaaa ! » s'écria Quatre en fonçant sur l'ange en un piqué vertigineux.

La silhouette d'en  bas se retourna et sourit en voyant le bolide lui arriver dessus.

Quatre atterit dans les bras de son chéri dans un grand bruissement d'ailes. Des plumes volèrent tout autour d'eux. Il avaient ses bras autour du cou de Trowa, qui lui enserrait sa taille avec ses bras musclés. Leurs torses se touchaient, divine caresse qui ajouta encore plus de bonheur à cette scène déjà féérique.

Quatre desserra son étreinte et se recula un peu pour pouvoir regarder son aimé dans les yeux. Ils avaient tous les deux un petit sourire aux lèvres et des yeux pétillants de joie et d'amour.

- « Je t'aime ! » 

Ca y est, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il était trop sentimental et romantique !

- « Moi aussi je t'aime. »

- « C'est vrai ? »

- « Hmm hmm. » fit l'intéresser en hochant la tête.

- « Vrai de vrai ? Croix de bois croix de fer ? Vrai ? »

- « Ah ah ah ! Si je te le dis ! »

- « Ooooooooh. »

- « Seulement… »

- « Quoi ? » 

Le bonheur avait fait place immédiatement à l'inquiètude dans la voix de Quatre.

Trowa leva vers lui un regard confondant de sincérité et de confiance en l'être aimé.

- « J'ai un peu peur. » avoua le jeune homme. « Je… Je n'y connais rien, je ne veux pas faire de faux pas, je ne veux pas que cela aille trop vite. Je veux prendre le temps de découvrir ce que c'est que l'amour… Mais en même temps je ne veux pas te décevoir, tu vois ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois déçu si au début je manque de tact, de gestes tendres… C'est juste que je ne saurais pas m'y prendre… Mais l'intention y sera, hein ? C'est juste que…»

Quatre fit taire son nouvel amant d'un baiser. Un long baiser, langoureux et tendre.

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises voyons. Tu crois que je suis un expert en la matière ? J'ai tout à découvrir, comme toi ! Et puis je t'aime ! »

Oui, il l'aimait, et c'est là que se trouvaient toutes les réponses. Quand on aime quelqu'un, sincérement, de tout son cœur et de toute son âme… Alors il n'y a plus de questions ! Tout coule de source. On ne peut pas se tromper, car l'autre passe avant soi. Le chemin est forcément droit et parsemé de fleurs. Aucun doute, aucune peur ne subsiste. On avance droit devant, avec certitude et confiance. 

Trowa comprit tout cela en plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleu de Quatre. Il lui sourit, lui indiquant qu'il avait bien compris les implications du mot « aimer ». 

Puis soudain Quatre porta sa main à son oreille droite, un léger froncement de sourcils venant strier son front. 

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Trowa alarmé.

- « Je ne sais pas… J'ai mal à l'oreille. »

- « Tu commences à disparaître… Quatre ! »

Le cri de Trowa resta en suspens dans l'air. Sa moitié venait de disparaître tout bonnement.

Quatre avait super mal à l'oreille droite. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Puis il prit conscience de la musique, du petit vent sur son visage, et de sa position plus que bizarre, étant donné qu'il était en train d'écouter un récital. Il était affalé sur quelqu'un – Trowa ! – et sa tête reposait sur l'épaule un peu trop pointue à son goût de cette personne. Voilà donc la cause de son mal d'oreille. Cette dernière en avait marre d'être écrasée, et elle réclamait d'urgence sa libération.

Il releva la tête pour voir son ami le regarder avec un sourire légèrement moqueur mais très affectueux.

- « Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- « Oui. » répondit le petit blond en rougissant.

- « T'inquiètes pas, moi aussi j'ai piqué un petit roupillon. »

Quatre s'étrangla pour éviter de rigoler bêtement. Il lança un énorme sourire à Trowa, puis tourna la tête pour admirer l'artiste avant que ce dernier n'ait fini sa prestation.   

***~~~***

POV5 :Chang Wufeï : Passé fleuri.

C'était étrange. Qu'était-ce encore que cette bizarrerie ? En écoutant la musique de Zechs, Wufeï avait l'impression de ne plus avoir d'accroche sur sa conscience. Que celle-ci partait dans des divagations incontrôlées. Il pensait à la musique, il se concentrait dessus, et ensuite il se ressaississait en réalisant qu'il pensait soit à Mérian, soit à Hilde. Il secouait alors légèrement la tête, complètement perplexe. Il se demandait bien pourquoi les mélodies de Zechs lui faisaient penser à son ex-femme et à une amie proche. Il lutta pendant toute la première heure du récital contre son esprit qui ne cessait de vouloir vaguer hors du champ de la raison, mais sa résistance mentale finie par être épuisée, et il abandonna la partie, se laissant désormais porter par la musique, ses intonations et son histoire.

Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, mais pourtant il ne voyait rien. En tout cas, il ne voyait ni le violoniste ni le pianiste. Il voyait Mérian. Elle se promenait, probablement dans un jardin, il n'en était pas sûr, c'était flou. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et lui sourit quand elle l'aperçut, puis elle retourna se promener. Il ne sut jamais combien de temps dura cette vision. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était heureux de la contempler, sereine, grâcieuse et telle qu'elle aurait dû être dans sa vie. Soudain, elle le regarda et lui fit de grands signes. Il se demandait ce qu'elle voulait et s'apprêtait à lui répondre, lorsqu'il apreçut une silhouette du coin de l'œil. Cette dernière émergeait de derrière lui, et il ne l'avait entendu arriver. La silhouette s'avéra être une jeune fille qui le dépassa sans se retourner pour aller droit sur Mérian. Wufeï eut un petit moment de panique, puis il souffla de soulagement en voyant les deux jeunes filles se donner une embrassade amicale.

Il mit à certain temps avant de réaliser que la deuxième jeune femme était Hilde. Il fut choqué sur le coup, puis il relativisa. Et en y réfléchissant, il se dit que c'était logique… Et que cette vision était loin d'être innocente. Hilde venait de derrière lui, de son futur. Car il était en train de regarder Mérian, son passé, quand elle était arrivée. Alors, de voir ces deux jeunes femmes papoter… C'était comme s'il regardait son passé en train de discuter avec son futur… Hypothétique futur ?

Cela le dépassait complètement.

_Zech, ta musique me donne vraiment des hallucinations étranges…Ou alors c'est mon imaginaire qui me joue des tours…_

Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers lui et l'invitèrent à venir les rejoindre. Il était mitigé quant à la raisonnabilité de cette invitation, mais elles insitèrent tellement qu'il finit par céder. Il les rejoignit, et une table se dressa, munie de trois chaises, trois tasses avec soucoupe et une théière. Une assiettes contenant des gateaux secs se rajouta à la dernière minute. 

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois autour de la table. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlait. Ils échangeaient juste des sourires et des regards remplis de sous-entendus.

Mérian prit sa main dans les siennes et le regarda tendrement. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Il resta impassible au début puis souria soudainement, en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche et secoua la tête, comme si elle voulait lui dire de ne pas pleurer, que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'elle n'était pas triste. Il se reprit et réussit à faire passer cette vague d'émotions et de nostalgie qui l'avait submergée brusquement. 

Lorsqu'il fut totalement apaisé, le regard de Mérian quitta le sien pour se poser sur Hilde. Son sourire ne la quittait pas. La jeune fille sourit timidement et rougit. Alors l'une des mains de Meiran alla chercher celle de Hilde, et elle vint la poser sur celle de Wufeï, qu'elle recouvrit ensuite. 

Wufeï resta coi. Même si c'était de la fantaisie pur, même s'il devenait fou, il réalisait pleinement ce que son subconcient était en train de lui montrer. Et il pâlit. C'était soudain trop réel, trop palpable, trop choquant pour ne pas avoir peur. Mérian était en train de lui signifier que son temps était révolu, et qu'elle acceptait, voir bénissait, sa relation avec Hilde. Il regarda Mérian avec des yeux effrayés. Elle fit un signe négatif de la tête. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Elle retira ses mains, laissant celle de Hilde reposer sur celle de Wufeï.

Le fait de ne plus avoir l'impression de sentir les mains de Mérian le calma un peu. Ses battements de cœur reprirent un rythme plus normal. Meiran le regardait toujours aussi tendrement. Hilde ? 

Hilde n'osait pas le regarder. Elle avait la tête baissée et les joues rouges. Lorsqu'elle tenta un coup d'œil, Wufeï lu tant d'appréhension et d'espoir dans ses yeux qu'il en fut tout bouleversé. La jeune fille était visiblement amoureuse de lui… Vraiment amoureuse de lui… Pas simplement le petit béguin. De sa réponse dépendrait son bonheur ou son malheur. 

Il avait envie d'y croire aussi. Il avait envie de laisser Hilde approcher son cœur, de l'apprivoiser et de lui redonner envie d'aimer. Mais Mérian…

Son ex-femme soupira en secouant la tête et en souriant. Elle se leva et alla entourer Hilde de ses bras, puis elle déposa un gros bisou sur sa joue. Elle fit ensuite de même avec Wufeï. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud sur sa joue après qu'elle se soit rassise. Il regarda Hilde et vit qu'elle avait la marque d'un cœur sur la joue. Ce cœur se mit soudain à onduler. Il se décolla de sa joue et flotta dans l'air. La chaleur qu'il ressentait le quitta, et il vit un cœur flotter à côté de lui. Son cœur était pourpre, celui de Hilde rose clair. Les deux cœurs se rapprochèrent dans les airs et fusionnèrent, devenant un cœur rouge et plus grand, un coeur battant… De petites étoiles venues de nul part descendirent sur ce nouveau cœur, comme pour le bénir. Puis, ce cœur se déchira en deux, l'une des moitiés se dirigeant vers Hilde, l'autre vers Wufeï. Elles disparurent toutes les deux en touchant leurs habits, au niveau du thorax.

C'était on ne peut plus clair. Wufeï en eut des frissons.

_Mais comment je peux imaginer des trucs pareils ! Je suis pas fleur bleu pourtant ! Je suis pas romantique ! C'est Mérian qui…_

 Il s'arrêta net en plein milieu de ses réflexions. Mérian… Elle n'était plus là… Elle avait disparu. Et Hilde? Elle était toujours là. Elle lui souriait. Mais ses contours devenaient flous, elle devenait évanescente, elle s'en allait elle aussi.

- « Attend ! »

Trop tard, elle était partie. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Il laissa une larme couler, puis releva la tête et rouvrit les yeux. Il faillit avoir une attaque ! Se tenait devant lui plusieurs rangées de tête, une estrade avec un violoniste dessus, et un étang derrière. La réalité. Le changement brutal lui fit un choc ! Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi, ni s'être réveillé ! C'était à y perdre l'esprit ! 

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et baissa la tête pour être sûr qu'il était bien là, physiquement. Et sur ses genoux était délicatement posée la main de Hilde, recouverte par la sienne. 

A suivre.

Gwenaelle D., 28 janvier 2003


	10. Retrouvailles

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couples : Zechs et Lucrézia Relena et Quince Wufeï et Hilde

Remarque 1 : j'ai eu cette idée en sortant du taff… cherchez pas ! )

Remarque 2 : AU complet, sûrement quelques OOC à prévoir, mais rien de bien grave. Ah si, z'ont pas 15 ans les gars, mais bon… :o)

**Jeunes cadres dynamiques**

**Chapitre 10 : retrouvailles**

C'en était trop. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il jouait divinement bien. Tellement bien que chaque note vrillait son cœur. La pression devenait insupportable. Toutes ces larmes… Toutes ces larmes qu'elle avait refusée de verser, qu'elle avait enfoui au plus profond d'elle-même. Elles menaçaient de couler toutes en même temps. La musique lui faisait penser à sa vie, à ce qu'elle aurait pu être si elle n'avait pas eu ce stupide accident. Elle massa son poignet tout cicatrisé. C'était injuste. Pourquoi avait-elle dû arrêter sa passion, alors que lui pouvait jouer ? Pourquoi est-ce que le destin l'avait sacrifiée ? Lui offrant une vie correcte, mais certainement pas la vie éblouissante qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Et lui ? Avec ses belles paroles. Son plus grand fan ? Tu parles ! Vu sa beauté il devait avoir l'habitude de séduire les femmes et de s'acoquiner avec toutes celles qui l'approchaient et lui plaisaient. Mais pourquoi lui en voulait-elle ? Il n'avait rien fait. A part qu'il avait un violon dans les mains, qu'il pouvait jouer sa musique, et ainsi exprimer ses sentiments. Elle n'était pas jalouse, juste triste et désespérée. 

Sachant qu'elle allait craquer d'un moment à l'autre, elle se décida et se leva, demandant pardon aux gens qu'elle dérangeait, et sorti rapidement de l'aire où était installé l'auditoire. Elle se retrouva alors devant la maison… qui grouillait de serveurs et domestiques. Non, ce n'était pas un endroit tranquille où laisser épancher son cœur. Elle regarda autour d'elle et avisa un petit pavillon dans le fond du jardin, à côté de ce qui semblait être un jardin de roses. Elle s'y dirigea. Le pavillon était en bois peint, avec un charme colonial indéniable. Elle posa la main sur la poignée, et la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Le peu de soleil qui faisait en cet après-midi avait plongé l'endroit dans la pénombre. Le temps que ses yeux s'adaptent et la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut un énorme fauteuil en cuir qui avait l'air on ne peut plus confortable. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et alla s'affaisser dessus. A peine les fesses posées sur le cuir lustré que les larmes commencèrent à couler. Juste à temps. Elle s'installa confortablement, la tête légèrement en arrière, ferma les yeux, et laissa enfin ses émotions s'extérioriser et saler la peau fine de ses joues.

***

Elle avait dû s'endormir, car lorsqu'elle réussit à soulever une paupière et à redonner vie à son sens auditif, elle s'aperçut que le récital était fini, et que les gens avaient entamé le cocktail qui se déroulait juste devant le petit pavillon où elle avait décidé de pleurer. Les larmes avaient séchées, et elle s'étira le temps de retrouver un peu de présence d'esprit. Elle avait le goût du sommeil dans la bouche, et elle se frotta les yeux dont les cils étaient tout collés à cause des larmes. Elle soupira. Sacrée journée dis donc. Son regard se posa alors devant elle, sur un tabouret de piano. Elle releva les yeux et vit le dit piano. Puis à côté, un trépied pour partition. Puis une symbale. Puis une petite table où reposait un saxo. Elle se leva doucement pour pouvoir faire le tour de la pièce. C'était un véritable musée de la musique, avec des instruments de valeur qui plus est. Elle était épatée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au mur. Des partitions étaient encadrées, ainsi que des photos et …

Elle eut le choc de sa vie. 

_Non… C'est pas possible !    _

Elle s'avança lentement vers le cadre qui trônait au milieu du mur du fond. Il contenait violon. Un vieux violon en bois, usé, avec son arche posée en travers. Elle porta la main à ses lèvres. Elle l'avait déjà reconnu, mais ce n'est qu'en amenant son visage à moins de dix centimètres de la vitre qu'elle hoqueta d'émotion. Son violon. Son violon qu'ils avaient osés (maudits soient-ils) mettre aux enchères après son accident. Il était là. Dans ce petit pavillon. Encadré…

Mais alors, d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit… C'était un petit garçon de dix ans qui l'avait acheté ! Elle eut un bref éclat de rire nerveux. Puis elle posa ses doigts sur la vitre, essayant de toucher la nostalgie qu'elle ressentait. Il était en bon état. Le verre l'avait préservé de l'humidité et des moisissures. Il était encore utilisable. Peut-être que… Avec ses économies, elle pourrait peut-être…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte à ce moment-là. Elle sursauta et se retourna promptement, avec le sentiment d'avoir été prise en faute. Une tête blonde avec des cheveux longs et des yeux bleu azur dépassèrent de la porte et regardèrent à l'intérieur. Quand il l'aperçut, il se fendit d'un énorme sourire, puis il ajouta doucement :

- « Je vois que vous l'avez trouvé. »

Elle essuya une larme rebelle. Finalement, il lui en restait encore.

- « Je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle resta sans répondre un instant, puis se ressaissit. Il était chez lui, bien sûr qu'il pouvait entrer.

- « Je vous en prie. » répondit-elle avant de renifler discrétement.

Il entra et laissa la porte un tout petit peu ouverte. Cela suffisait pour laisser filtrer le son d'une musique jazzy, idéale pour les fonds de conversation dans les soirées mondaines.

***~~~***

- « Je me souviens encore du jour où je l'ai acheté. » dit-il alors qu'il se tenait près d'elle et contemplait lui aussi le vieux violon. « Je l'ai acquis lors de la vente aux enchères qui suivit votre accident. Je n'aurais jamais crû que vous voudriez le vendre un jour ! »

- « Je ne le voulais pas. » murmura-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle.

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Oui. Je voulais le garder près de moi. Il m'aavait accompagné à tous mes concerts. C'était mon meilleur ami, il ne me quittait jamais. Mais… Après l'accident… Mes parents ont voulu que tout ce qui concerne la musique disparaissent, pour que je ne sois plus triste à la vue de ces instruments dont je ne pourrais plus me servir, paraît-i. J'ai pleuré toute la journée quand la vente aux enchères à eu lieu. Je… J'avais l'impression qu'ils vendaient une partie de moi… Je… »

Elle était bouleversée et cela se voyait. Zechs eut un sourire condescend, puis il alla attraper un tabouret. Il le posa près du mur et monta dessus. Il farfouilla sur le rebord supérieur du cadre et trouva le petit tournevis. Il commença à dévisser les quatre coins du cadre qui retenait la plaque de verre. Lucrézia se demandait bien pourquoi il faisait ça. Une fois trois des quatre vis enlevées, il posa une main sur la plaque de verre pour la maintenir en place, puis fit pivoter le cadre jusqu'à ce qu'il pende à la dernière vis. Il fit ensuite de même pour la vitre. Puis, délicatement, il prit le violon et l'arche dans ses mains, les retirant de leur écrin. Il les amena à lui et descendit précautionneusement du tabouret.

Il était là, devant elle, tenant dans ses mains son cher violon.

- « Je n'ai jamais osé l'utiliser. » avoua-t-il. « D'une part parce qu'il ne m'appartenait pas, même s'il était en ma possession. Et d'autre part parce que c'était, et c'est toujours, le seul objet de vous que j'ai pu toucher. La première fois que je l'ai tenu dans mes bras, j'avais dix ans, et je me suis dit que c'était votre musique et votre talent qui reposaient dans mes deux bras frêles. Hé he ! Je n'osais plus bouger. J'avais peur que si je ne faisais ne serait-ce qu'un seul pas, il ne tombe en poussière… Je l'ai gardé collé contre moi pendant tout le chemin du retour et tout le repas du soir. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à m'en séparer. La nuit venant, j'ai quand même consenti à le poser sur la table de ma chambre. Il y est resté quelques jours, avant que je ne m'aperçoive que la lumière, l'humidité, pouvaient le dégrader. Alors j'ai demandé à le mettre sous verre. Il trôna sur le mur principal de ma chambre, puis, quand le Pavillon Musical fut aménagé, il y trouva tout naturellement sa place. »

Silence. 

Zechs regardait le violon, plongé dans ses souvenires.

Lucrézia étouffait de bonheur. Il y avait tellement de respect et de reconnaissance dans les mots prononcés par ce magnifique jeune homme, que son menton en trembla. Mais elle avait suffisamment pleuré aujourd'hui. Elle décida de sourire légèrement à la place.

Il releva les yeux sur elle. Il lui sourit, un peu tristement, et lui tendit le violon.

- « Il est vôtre et l'a toujours été. C'est entre vos mains qu'est sa place. »

…

Elle n'avait pas compris. Elle le regarda avec une lueur d'incompréhension, ouvrant la bouche comme un poisson. Elle aurait aimé dire quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Son ange blond sourit à nouveau. 

- « Il est à vous. Vous pouvez le reprendre. »

…

Toujours rien.

Il éclata de rire et s'approcha d'elle. Il lâcha le violon d'une main pour aller chercher la sienne et la poser délicatement dessus. Lucrézia frissonna en sentant la texture du bois sur ses doigts. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux puis elle reprit une expression de bouleversement intense. 

- « J'ai souhaité si souvent » dit-il « vous voir tenir entre vos mains ce violon, comme sur cette photo. »

Toujours de sa main libre, il extirpa de l'une des poches de son pantalon une image découpée dans un magazine, toute frippée. Il la lui tendit. Sa main tremblait quand elle saisit le bout de papier.

La photo était vieille et l'image était coupée par quatre pliures. C'était une photo d'elle juste avant l'accident. Elle avait onze ans, de longs cheveux noirs descendant en cascade sur ses épaules et le long de son dos. Ses yeux noir brillaient de bonheur. Elle portait une robe lilas sans frou-frous, toute simple, avec un collier de perle pour rehausser son port de tête. Et elle tenait dans ses mains son violon et son arche. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer, puis retentit la photo à Zechs. Ce dernier la reprit et eut le plaisir de voir qu'elle venait de saisir l'arche du violon. Elle caressa les cordes en crins de chevaux avec une immense tendresse. Elle reporta alors son attention vers le violon en lui-même. Elle demanda un peu d'encouragement à Zechs d'un regard. Ce dernier lui sourit et lui tendit l'objet si cher à son cœur. Elle le prit délicatement dans ses mains, puis doucement le ramena contre son cœur.

Il était aussi ému qu'elle. Malgré ses quelques pleures, elle était transfigurée par une lumière intérieure qui pouvait enfin briller de nouveau. Il ne put résister et porta une main à la joue de la jeune femme afin d'essuyer une larme solitaire. Elle apprécia se contact plus que tout. Cette caresse, si douce et pourtant si forte. Elle le regarda et vit la même petite étincelle danser dans les yeux bleus de ce si charmant jeune homme que lors de leur première rencontre, quelques heures plus tôt. Elle sourit puis, timidement s'avança vers lui. Elle se plaça en face de lui, le violon entre eux deux, touchant son torse de ses avant-bras. Elle resta ainsi quelques instants, respirant fort, le temps que les battements de son cœur et de celui de son compagnon ne ralentissent un peu leur rythme. Puis, elle posa son front contre le début de son épaule.

- « Merci. » souffla-t-elle.

D'abord interdit, Zechs monta lentement les bras pour l'ensserrer délicatement, telle une fleur dont on aurait peur de faire tomber les pétales. Il pencha la tête et appuya sa joue contre les cheveux doux et soyeux de sa partenaire. Puis il monta l'une de ses mains de sa taille vers sa nuque, et il la tint tout contre lui, avec force et délicatesse. 

Il ferma les yeux pour profiter au mieux de leur première étreinte, de leur premier moment de tendresse. Quant à elle, elle se laissait bercer dans les bras d'un homme qui lui inspirait confiance, respect, et amour.

***~~~***

Lorsque Zechs eut fini de jouer, il y eut un silence total pendant quelques instants, puis une explosion d'applaudissements. Les gens se levèrent de leur chaise et saluèrent chaleureusement l'artiste. Relena, elle, ne bougea pas. Comme toujours, il lui fallu un petit temps de réflexion pour sortir de la transe dans laquelle la musique de Zechs la plongeait. Elle était toujours triste de revenir à la réalité. Les songes qu'elle faisait en écoutant la musique de son frère étaient toujours subtils et très agréables, lui mettant le cœur en joie. Lorsqu'elle se décida à abandonner définitivement cet état de quiétude, elle s'aperçut que Dorothy et Treize étaient déjà en route vers le coin cocktail du jardin. Elle tourna la tête et s'aperçut que Quince, lui, était toujours là. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et semblait hypnotisé. Elle le regarda curieusement un long moment, puis, n'y tenant plus, elle passa sa main devant ses yeux. Il ne réagit pas. Cela la fit rire doucement, mais ce son suffit à réveiller le jeune.

Il regarda autour de lui, un peu ébobi, puis fixa son regard – légèrement ahuri – sur Relena. 

- « Je… Waouh… »

- « Ca vous a plu ? »

- « Vous plaisantez ? C'était… Magique ! Y'a pas d'autres mots, magique… Wouah… »

Il passa ses mains sur sa figure puis dans ses cheveux, et reposa sur Relena un regard beaucoup plus réveillé. Il souriait.

- « Votre frère joue divinement bien. »

- « Oui j'adore sa musique. »

- « C'est incroyable ! » fit-il en se tournant vers elle et en s'assyeant plus confortablement sur sa chaise. « C'était comme si la musique guidait mes émotions, m'emmenait dans un monde étrange où je passais du rire aux larmes en un clin d'œil. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

- « Tout à fait. Comme si la musique portait votre âme. Enfin c'est comme ça que je le vois. » finit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

- « Oui… Oui c'est exacte. C'est une bonne définition. »

Elle lui sourit timidement.

- « Vous êtes ravissante vous savez. »

Elle se braqua aussi sec.

- « Non ! » reprit-il rapidement. « Je ne dis pas ça pour… pour vous séduire ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! … Je … C'est vrai c'est tout. »

Il la regarda tristement. Il venait bêtement de casser l'ambiance en l'embarrassant.

- « Je… Je ne suis pas un goujat, vous savez ? Je… Ne suis pas ce genre de garçon. »

Il avait l'air tellement abattu qu'elle regretta ses gestes de recul.

- « Je sais, je n'en doute pas… »

- « Cela serait idiot de ma part en plus, vu que nous n'allons probablement jamais nous revoir après cette réception. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Oui, il ne se reverrait jamais, c'était clair… Cela l'attristait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre.

- « En fait, » fit-il en la regardant lamentablement « je crois bien que je suis comme tout ces autres garçons finalement. »

- « Comment ça ? »

Sans avertissement, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

Elle n'aurait jamais crû qu'il ferait ça. Totalement imprévisible. Alors… Alors… La déception la submergea.

- « Ne m'en veuillez pas s'il vous plaît. Je… On ne se reverra jamais comme on vient de le dire et… Et vous êtes si charmante. Vous semblez si forte et si fragile à la fois. J'avais envie de vous montrer que j'aurais aimé être là pour vous protéger et être à vos côtés… Pardon. C'était un geste irréfléchit. J'ai juste écouté mon cœur, qui pleurait à l'idée de ne plus jamais vous revoir. Je voulais juste… graver un peu plus profondément dans mon cœur votre souvenir… Je suis désolé… »

- « Vous savez… Je… Je vous aimait bien, je vous trouvais différent… Je ne sais pas quoi… Un petit quelque chose d'indéfinissable… Je sais très bien que vous alliez partir ce soir pour ne plus jamais revenir. J'aurais été triste car… J'aurais pu rêver que… Tous les deux… Mais maintenant… Vous vous êtes comportez….»

- « Vous n'avez pas apprécié le baiser. »

- « Bien sûr que si ! … Justement… C'est ça le problème… C'est que désormais, quand je repenserai à vous, mon cœur saignera plus car il aura pu conserver une emprunte de votre chaleur dans un coin et… »

Contre toute attente, il la ré-embrassa de nouveau.

- « Pardonnez-moi, je perd la tête. C'est juste que… Je n'ai jamais autant apprécier d'embrasser une fille… C'est la première fois que cela me plaît autant et que… Je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter. Je suis désolé de vous dire ça mais je meurs d'envie de recommencer… C'est irraisonné, inexplicable, mais c'est comme ça… Je ne vous plaît donc pas ? Mes baisers vous rebutent-ils ? Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal, et je ne veux pas être égoïste. Je vous le jure, c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive. D'habitude je sais me tenir face à une dame, je sais être courtois, galant, poli et respectueux… Mais face à vous… Je perd tous mes moyens et j'agis comme le pire des idiots. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… C'est juste que… Relena vous êtes admirable ! J'ai envie de vous respecter, de vous connaître, de vous prendre dans mes bras… Je… - soupir – Pardonnez mes divagations. J'ai conscience de vous ennuyez mais… Il faut que vous sachiez que je suis quelqu'un de bien. Et que je suis honnête et sincère. Jamais je ne… »

Et là, c'est elle qui l'interrompit, d'un tendre baiser.

Il la regarda, interloqué. Elle était rouge pivoine, et semblait aussi perdu que lui. Alors, plutôt que de s'échanger des baisers volés, il prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains, se rapprocha d'elle tout doucement, et posa gentiment ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord simples caresses, ce fut bientôt un véritable baiser qu'ils échangèrent.

***~~~***

Lorsque le récital prit fin, Wufeï se retrouva à rougir comme une pivoine en regardant Hilde, dont il tenait toujours la main. Cette dernière le regardait avec un sourire charmant et plein de tendresse.

- « Merci de m'avoir invité, Wufeï. C'était de loin le plus beau récital qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. »

- « De rien. Et je suis très heureux que tu sois là avec moi. »

Elle rosit timidement.

- « Cette musique… » reprit-elle « c'est un véritable catalyseur à rêves. »

- « Toi aussi tu as rêvé ? »

- « Hmm hmm. Et pourtant, je ne me suis pas endormie. C'est juste que mes yeux voyaient quelque chose, mais mon âme voyait autre chose. C'était très bizarre ! »

- « C'est clair ! »

- « Toi par contre tu t'es endormi ! » fit-elle en souriant.

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Oui. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air très agréable, tu tressautais souvent. »

- « Ah bon ? »

- « Oui, alors… J'ai posé ma main sur la tienne pour essayer de te calmer… »

- « Et… »

- « Et tu l'as de suite recouverte avec ton autre main, tu l'as serré très fort et puis t'es apaisé. » révéla-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

 - « Hilde, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir te laisser un petit moment. »

Regard de pur incompréhension de la part de la jeune femme.

- « Oui, » expliqua-t-il, « il faut que je fasse rapidement un aller-retour chez moi… J'en aurais pour une petite heure. »

- « Heu… »

- « Si tu pouvais avoir la gentillesse de m'attendre ici, en profitant du cocktail par exemple… »

- « Je… »

- « S'il te plaît. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, je te rassures. C'est juste que j'ai quelque chose d'imprévu et de très urgent à faire. Je te promets de faire vite. »

- « D'accord. »

Elle était toute triste et abattue. Elle cachait très mal sa déception. Il lui prit le menton et l'obligea à le regarder. Il lui donna un regard qu'il espérait le plus tendre possible.

- « C'est vraiment important. » fit-il.

- « Oui… D'accord. »

- « Je te promet de me dépêcher ! » sourit-il.

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il se ravisa.

- « Tu ne voudrais pas… me faire un petit sourire ? »

Elle se força et sourit de façon crispé au début. Il faillit rigoler de la mine bizarre que cela lui faisait, et elle l'accompagna en souriant franchement. 

- « J'en ai pas pour longtemps », fit-il en lâchant sa main à regret.

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil et parti.

***

Hilde errait comme une âme en peine au mileu des invités. Mine de rien, l'absence de Wufeï l'attristait au plus haut point. Il aurait pu lui faire confiance et lui dire pourquoi il avait besoin de s'absenter. Peut-être qu'il ne reviendrait pas ? Elle était torturée au plus haut point. Lorsqu'elle avait osé poser sa main sur la sienne et qu'il l'avait recouverte de son autre main, elle avait failli défaillir de bonheur. C'était un geste totalement inconscient de sa part, mais même, cela l'avait rendu heureuse… Le fait qu'il la plante là juste après le récital avait brisé toutes ses illusions. Elle se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers le petit étang, un peu à l'écart de tout le monde. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre des rires ou des potins. Elle décida donc de se promener tranquillement et de faire le tour de l'étang. Elle croisa un couple d'amoureux surprenant : Relena et un charmant jeune homme brun aux yeux gris argenté absolument magnifiques. Elle essaya de se faire discrète et fit juste un petit geste de la main gêné, lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent leurs baisers en attendant qu'elle passe. Cela la rendit encore plus triste. 

Elle venait de terminer son tour de l'étang. Elle regardait les cygnes lorsqu'elle sentit un regard posé sur elle. Elle se retourna et elle vit. Il était revenu finalement. Il ne portait plus ses vêtements blancs, mais une tunique chinoise rouge et noir, réhaussée d'or, typique de son pays d'origine. Il était éblouissant. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, puis elle réalisa. Elle réalisa ce que voulais dire ce changement de tenue. Et elle ne voulut pas y croire. Son cœur s'emballa alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, souriant doucement. Il se posta devant elle, à moins de cinq centimètres. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Un regard intense et flamboyant. Elle se perdit dans le noir de ses yeux. Puis il baissa la tête, rougissant légèrement. Il sourit et releva son regard vers elle.

- « Je ne pouvais pas rester en blanc. » finit-il par dire.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, le sang bourdonnant à ses tempes.

- « Ce sont des vêtements de deuil, et je viens de le terminer. »

Elle hoqueta. Il sourit de plus belle et monta une main à sa joue, qu'il caressa lentement. Elle était chaude et douce.

- « Je crois que j'ai finalement tourné la page. » continua-t-il. « J'ai été long à la détente, je m'en excuses, j'espère que… Enfin si tu es toujours intéressée on pourrait peut-être… »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Et elle le serra fort, très fort contre elle. Il subit l'embrassade au début, puis il lui rendit son étreinte, la serrant fort dans ses bras, la soulevant presque de terre. Il la lâcha lorsqu'il la sentit reculer.

Elle n'osait pas sourire. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait. Elle était bouleversée, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait crû. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et respira fortement deux ou trois fois pour reprendre ses esprits. Wufeï rigola à ce geste enfantin. Il plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

_Embrasse-moi. S'il te plaît Wufeï embrasse-moi ! Concrétise tes dires, s'il te plaît !_

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il réajusta ses bras autour de sa taille et l'amena un peu plus près de lui. Puis, doucement, il se pencha vers ses lèvres tremblantes d'émotion, et y posa délicatement les siennes. Ils restèrent ainsi, leurs lèvres en contact, sans bouger plus que cela, pendant quelques instants. Wufeï se retira alors, le temps de bien emmagaziner la saveur de ces nouvelles lèvres. Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit que Hilde le regardait aussi au travers de paupières mi-closes. Elle en attendait visiblement plus. Elle lui sourit, l'invitant à recommencer sa manœuvre. Il se pencha alors de nouveau, et embrassa ses lèvres sous toutes les coutures. La lèvre supérieure, l'inférieure, la commissure… Puis il posa ses lèvres avec insistance sur celles de Hilde, et lui fit entrouvrir, afin que leurs langues puissent se joindre. 

La passion les emporta alors tout les deux.

***~~~***

Incroyable ! Le récital était génial, et voilà que le gros nigaud était de retour pour lui gâcher son plaisir. Il était pourtant bien loin d'avoir un physique ingrat le bougre, il était même plutôt beau, avec ses yeux bleu acier et ses cheveux auburn. Il avait une stature musclée et fine en même temps, tout en finesse. Mais, comble de malheur, il était accompagné de Dorothy. Elle l'aimait bien, mais c'était la première pour lancer des ragots. Et à voir comment elle se pavanait, leur future conversation n'allait sûrement pas lui plaire.

- « Mademoiselle Poe. Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé le récital ? »

- « Magnifique. M. Merquise a un réel talent. »

- « N'est-ce pas ! J'adore l'écouter jouer. Ces mélodies sont si envoûtantes. »

- « Effectivement. C'est « Plaisir nocturne » qui m'a le plus plu. »

- « Hmm ? Oui oui, bien. »

- « Vous savez ? Celle où l'introduction est au piano. »

- « Oui bien sûr. Ravissante mélodie, très légère. »

- « Vous trouvez ? Je la définirais plutôt comme intense et remplie d'émotions sous-jascente qu'il n'était pas donné à tout le monde de capter. »

- « Enfin ! Que diriez-vous de nous accompagner à une table pour boire un verre. »

- « Ben… »

Sally regarda autour d'elle. Personne en vue pour la sauver. Dommage.

- « Je vous rebute à ce point là ? »

- « Ah ah ah ah ah ah ! »

C'était Dorothy.

- « Voyons M. Kushrenada, » poursuivit-elle, « vous êtes le meilleur parti de la soirée, comment pourrait-on ne pas apprécier votre présence qui nous honore ! »

_Elle met les couches nécessaires dis donc !_ se dit Sally.

- « Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais Mademoiselle Poe n'a pas l'air de cet avis, malheureusement. »

- « Hmmm. »

- « Aller », fit-il en la prenant par le bras, Dorothy toujours pendue de l'autre côté, « vous ne pouvez décemment refuser le verre que je vous offre. »

_Je les aime pas, ces aristos ! Je les aime paaaaas !_

Elle s'était résignée lorsqu'au beau milieu du trajet ce dernier demanda à Dorothy de l'excuser, et il la dirigea vers la piste de danse.

- « Oh la non non non, je ne sais absolument pas danser. »

- « Et moi je sais. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous laisser aller et écouter la musique. C'est une valse en plus. »

- « Vous êtes têtu ! »

- « Pire qu'une mûle » rajouta-t-il dans un surprenant accès d'humour.

Sally était toute tendue en commençant les premiers pas de danse, puis elle s'assouplit au fur et à mesure, commençant à entendre le rythme et à aimer tournoyer dessus. De plus, son cavalier était vraiment un excellent danseur. Et, chose heureuse, il ne parlait pas, il la laissait tranquille le temps qu'elle se sente à l'aise dans la danse.

- « On enchaîne ? » demanda-t-il à la fin de la valse.

- « Avec plaisir. » répondit-elle.

Elle était sincère. C'était la première fois qu'on la faisait danser, et c'était plus qu'agréable. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs danses, puis allèrent finalement boire ce fameux verre.

- « Je dois vous reconnaître au moins une qualité : vous dansez très bien. »

- « Je vous remercie. Et je suis aussi déçue que vous ne m'ayez trouvé que cette qualité ! »

- « Je suis désolée. »

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa bourde.

- « Vous ne m'appréciez guère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle le fixa un moment, ne sachant comment répondre, puis elle opta pour la franchise. Après tout, elle n'allait jamais le revoir, alors autant jouer franc jeu.

- « Effectivement. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Vos manière, votre attitude, votre prétention… »

- « Mon rang quoi, si je comprends bien. »

- « Oui. Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans la haute société. Trop d'hypocrisie, de non dit, de potins, de prétention… Personne n'est vrai, tout le monde sonne faux. Je n'ai pas la force de caractère pour résister à tout ça. »

- « Je ne peux que comprendre. Il faut avoir été élevé dans ce milieu pour savoir s'y adapter plus tard. Et même ainsi, si vous n'êtes pas un requin vous êtes dévoré tout cru. »

- « Je ne vous envie pas. »

- « Vous avez bien raison. J'aurais aimé vous séduire pourtant. Vous auriez amené un vent de fraîcheur et de renouveau dans mon existance. »

- « Je pense que j'aurais été malheureuse. »

- « Je suis d'accord avec vous. Ca me coûte de l'admettre, mais vous n'êtes pas du tout à votre place ici et ça se voit. »

- « Je vous demande pardon ? »

- « Ne le prenez pas mal surtout, c'est juste une constatation. Vous dénotez. En bien… Votre attitude parle pour vous, tout comme la mienne parle pour moi. »

- « Hmm. »

- « Bien, donc comme je ne vous aurez à disposition que ce soir, parlez-moi de vous ! »

- « Pardon ? »

- « Oui, de vos activités, de votre vie… Divertissez-moi. »

- « Quoi ? »

Il soupira.

- « Je manque de tact, pas vrai ? … Je suis désolé… C'est juste que je viens d'apercevoir un ancien amant avec sa nouvelle conquête, et je le prends très mal, je l'avoues. »

- « Je trouve que vous gardez bien prestance, pourtant. »

- « En société je reste toujours professionnel. »

- « C'est pourtant un cocktail fait pour s'amuser… Et vous prenez ça comme un travail. »

- « Quand on nait dans ce milieu, on apprend vite à n'être soi-même que chez soi. »

- « Hé bé… Bon ! Alors, pour vous divertir, nous allons parler cinéma. »

- « Heu… C'est un sujet intéressant ça ? »

Elle le regarda comme un petit garçon qui vient de faire une gaffe.

- « Nous les gens de la classe moyenne sommes très simples et nous satisfaisons des petits plaisirs. » répondit-elle pompeusement et ironiquement.

- « Très bien ! Je vous écoutes. »

- « Quel est le dernier film que vous ayez été voir ? »  

- « Heu… Ca remonte à… Heu… C'était un western, avec des cowboys et tout. »

Sally soupira.

- « C'est pas gagné ! Bon, alors, le cinéma, quel est l'intérêt ? »

La conversation dura jusque tard le soir.

A suivre…

                                                                                                                                             Gwenaelle D., 31 janvier 2003  


	11. Enfin!

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : 1+2 et 3+4, nos petits couples fétiches

Remarque 1 : j'ai eu cette idée en sortant du taff… cherchez pas ! )

Remarque 2 : AU complet, sûrement quelques OOC à prévoir, mais rien de bien grave. Ah si, z'ont pas 15 ans les gars, mais bon… :o)

Remarque 3 : dernier chapitre les ami(e)s ^__^. Ben vi, me manquaient plus que le 1+2 et le 3+4, et les voilà ^^

Tout le monde est casé, donc c'est bon, j'peux m'arrêter là ^^

**Jeunes cadres dynamiques**

**Chapitre 11 : Enfin !**

Lorsque le récital se termina, Heero et Duo se regardèrent avec gêne et appréhension. Ils avaient tous les deux mille choses à dire mais ne savaient par où commencer. Ils baissèrent la tête en même temps, rougissant d'être aussi empotés. Puis ils se lancèrent tous les deux.

- « Heero écoutes… »

- « Duo je… »

Cela ne fit qu'ajouter à leur confusion, et ils repartirent illico dans une séance « mais-comment-je-fais-qu'est-ce-que-je-lui-dit-? ».

Le silence devenant pesant et pénible, Heero prit les devants.

- « J'ai besoin de te parler en privé. On retourne sous l'escalier. »

Duo le regarda, complètement ébahi. _Il veut y retourner ? Mais il est cinglé ou quoi ?_

- « Je ne préfère pas retourner là-bas, si possible… Après ce que je t'ai fais… »

- « Baka. C'est ce que tu n'as pas fait qui m'a mis en colère ! »

_Hein ? Pardon ? Excusez ma lenteur mais je pige que dalle ce soir. C'est normal ?_ Duo était complètement à l'ouest.

- « De… Heu… »

Heero le regarda comme s'il était débile. _Je pensais qu'il s'y connaissait en relations sociales, apparemment non_, se dit le japonais. Il se leva.

- « Aller viens. »

Il s'apprêtait à partir, mais voyant que le natté était toujours assis et le regardait la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, il se ravisa.

- « Duo, c'est moi où j'ai l'impression que tu me regardes comme si je venais d'une autre planète ? »

- « Je… Heu… »

Le japonais lui prit la main.

- « S'il te plaît, tu veux bien venir ? »

Le simple fait de voir la main d'Heero dans la sienne lui donna des frissons. Son esprit tournait au ralenti. Heero prenait les devants… Incroyable. Heero lui en voulait pour ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. A cette pensée, toute une série d'images érotique envahirent son esprit. Il rougit furieusement puis se reprit. Il réussit à se lever et à suivre Heero. Ce dernier le tenait fermement, ce qui était tant mieux, vu qu'il devait régulièrement reprendre son équilibre en s'appuyant sur cette main ferme.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sous l'escalier, Duo fut envahi par la sensation du baiser. Cela mit son cœur en émoi. Il dut faire un énorme effort pour ne pas s'effondrer. C'était de la torture que lui infligeait Heero : le ramener là où se trouvait son plus tendre souvenir. Le mettre en face d'une situation qu'il avait provoqué, aimé, et qui lui serait à jamais refusée. Le japonais les entraîna près du mur, dans le coin le plus sombre. Les invités qui passaient de temps en temps ne faisaient pas attention et ne les voyaient donc pas. C'est vrai : qui aurait eut l'idée de participer au cocktail sous l'escalier.

Heero regardait Duo. Ce dernier était sur le point de flancher. S'il s'écoutait il sautait sur le japonais, c'était sûr. Et ça, Heero en était conscient. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Ce geste surprit le commercial et l'électrisa.

- « Duo calme-toi. »

La voix était calme et douce, mais ses accents étaient inflexibles. Le natté respira grandement pour retrouver son calme.

- « Maintenant regarde-moi. »

Les deux yeux améthystes se fixèrent sur le cobalt des iris du japonais.

- « Je crois que l'on est tellement différent l'un de l'autre que l'on ne se comprend pas. »

Le natté écoutait, sans rien dire. Il ne pouvait pas parler de toute façon, il était complètement pétrifié. Sa confiance en lui s'était évanouie dans la nature, il se retrouvait aussi démuni qu'un enfant de cinq ans. 

- « Alors, je vais te dire ce que j'en pense, …  de tout ce qui nous arrive. »

Duo paniqua. Il ne voulait pas entendre. Non non non, il ne voulait pas entendre. Les mots faisaient beaucoup plus de mal que les gestes. Ils frappaient juste et droit au cœur. Il ne voulait pas avoir mal, non, il ne voulait pas que son cœur se brise. Il secoua la tête dans un signe de négation farouche. Il tremblait. Il baissa la tête pour que le japonais ne voit pas ses grimaces d'angoisse.

- « Duo je te fais donc si peur que ça ? » demanda Heero tristement.

- « Je… J'ai peur… Je ne veux pas souffrir. »

Cet aveu lui coûtait. Mais il devait lui dire la vérité, parce qu'il était trop effrayé. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait pareilles émotions. Il se rendit compte du pouvoir de l'amour, qui pouvait construire comme détruire. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne le connaissait pas avant. Il pensait le maîtriser, mais c'était faux. L'amour le terrorisait. Parce que, rien n'était sûr, rien n'était acquis, et pourtant il y mettait tout son cœur et son âme. Il se livrait entièrement, c'était ensuite au bon vouloir de l'autre de décider s'il serait heureux ou pas. Et il n'était pas sûr de la réponse d'Heero. Et il ne voulait pas être anéanti par une simple phrase. Il voulait avoir plus de contrôle sur lui-même. Mais il savait qu'il n'en était pas capable, que son cœur s'était emballé et qu'il ne s'arrêterait qu'une fois mort… ou encensé. Son destin sentimental dépendait des quelques mots qu'allait pronocer le japonais. Le Shinigami était terrassé par un simple sentiment.

- « Mais je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, je veux t'… »

Duo releva promptement la tête, plein d'espoir. Il dévora des yeux le jeune homme, cherchant à savoir s'il pouvait lire sur son visage ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à dire. Son compagnon prit une grande respiration puis se lança.

- « Ecoutes, ce n'est pas facile pour moi de te dire ça, parce que c'est encore très confus dans ma tête mais… J'ai réfléchi pendant le récital… J'ai pris conscience de certaines choses, de certaines réalités qui ne m'avaient pas effleurées jusqu'à présent. »

_Mon Dieu que c'est dur à dire !  _

- « Je… » reprit-il, rouge pivoine, « J'ai besoin de toi… Duo. J'ai besoin de … l'amour que tu éprouves pour moi ? »

_Pitié, faites que je ne me trompe pas dans mes interprêtations !_

- « J'ai besoin », continua-t-il, « que tu me montres le chemin, que tu m'apprennes et que tu acceptes de bien vouloir partager avec moi – gros soupir trahissant une extrême nervosité – ce sentiment qui m'est encore inconnu et que tout le monde appelle l'amour. »

Duo laissa échapper une larme. 

- « Honnêtement », reprit le jeune homme supposé être le moins bavard de la planète, « je ne pense pas que je sois amoureux de toi… Tout bonnement parce que je ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'amour et que je dois l'apprendre. Je crois que c'est en t'ayant à mes côtés que petit à petit je réussirais à construire quelque chose avec toi, à avoir confiance en toi, à ne plus me passer de toi, à… Tout ça quoi. »

Il se tut. Il en avait dit beaucoup, d'un seul coup. Il ne pensait pas avoir dit de bêtises, mais le silence de son commercial lui mettait les nerfs à vif.

- « Dit quelque chose Duo, s'il te plaît. »

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, le natté se mit enfin à parler, au grand soulagement du japonais.

- « Heero… Je… Ce que je ressens en ce moment, c'est tellement fort que ça me paralyse. Je… Je viens de m'apercevoir que l'amour est aussi une inconnue pour moi. Je pensais m'y connaître, mais c'était tout le contraire. J'ai multiplié les aventures pour éviter de la rencontrer, pour rester maître de la situation, pour ne pas souffrir… Et te voilà, jeune homme charmant et envoûtant. Au début je pensais que j'avais le béguin, comme pour chaque personne que je rencontre et qui me plaît. Mais tu étais différent. Tes réactions n'arrêtaient pas de me surprendre, de me déstabiliser. Je ne savais plus sur quel pied danser. Toutes mes convictions, mes principes, ont valsé dans les airs. Plus je te cotoyais, moins je comprenais. Tu es un vrai mystère pour moi, je te l'avoues. Et aussi… Je n'ai jamais autant pensé à quelqu'un de toute ma vie. Tu es tout le temps présent dans mon esprit… et dans mon cœur. Je pense à toi sans arrêt. Je vis en fonction de toi… Au début, je pensais que je serais assez fort pour faire face à la situation, pour te séduire et t'amener dans mes filets. Mais plus le temps passait et plus je me sentais faible, et moins j'avais envie de te séduire. Parce que je ne voulais plus jouer avec toi Heero. Tu étais trop précieux, trop parfait, pour que je joue avec toi. Alors j'ai commencé à me poser des questions, et je me suis rendu compte qu'en réalité, c'était toi qui menait la danse. Cela m'a fait un choc, je peux te l'assurer. Et… Plus cela allait, plus je me disais que mes chances avec toi étaient infimes, toutes rikiki. Et alors, progressivement, l'idée m'est venue d'abandonner la lutte. C'est vrai, à quoi bon lutter lorsque mes sentiments te faisaient plus de mal que de bien... Je ne voulais pas t'embrasser tout à l'heure ! C'est vrai ! Je ne voulais pas te faire cet affront et te manquer autant de respect… Mais… Tu es si beau… Et de te voir là, œuvre d'art trop chère pour moi, toi que je n'aurais jamais… J'ai voulu goûter à tes lèvres, juste une fois, même si cette première fois devait aussi être la dernière. Et je me suis enfui pour ne pas avoir à supporter un regard plein de reproches et de mépris… J'étais persuadé que tu me détestais et puis… tu m'as engueulé parce que j'étais parti… Et pas parce que je t'avais embrassé. Et là j'ai plus rien compris. Le blanc complet. Je… J'ai complètement perdu le contrôle de la situation. Et maintenant nous sommes là et… Et je n'arrives pas à croire que cette conversation soit réelle. Je… Je… Je ne sais pas. » finit-il en haussant les épaules.

Heero en avait assez des mots. Ils avaient tous les deux fait preuve d'une sincérité incroyable. Ils avaient été tous les deux rassurés par les dires de chacun, et il ne restait plus que le dernier pas à franchir, celui du baiser partagé. Il porta une main tremblante à la joue de son commercial. Il promena ses doigts sur la joue douce, profitant de ce contact délicat et de la fébrilité qu'il entraînait. Duo recouvrit sa main et l'appuya plus avant sur sa joue, insistant sur la caresse en étalant bien la main du japonais, de sa pommette à son menton. Il ferma les yeux et profita aussi de ce contact. Il rouvrit les yeux sur un Heero ayant le souffle court. Duo conduisit la main vers ses lèvres et commença à l'embrasser tendrement. Il entendit Heero hoqueter. Il abaissa alors doucement la main de son compagnon et la porta à sa hanche. Il fit de même avec sa deuxième main. Une fois Heero en place, il posa ses deux bras sur ses épaules, et replia les coudes pour entourer le cou gracieux du jeune homme à la coupe de cheveux en bataille. Il resserra alors son étreinte, jusqu'à ce que le torse de son camarade touche le sien.

Ils respiraient de concert, leurs souffles se mêlaient. Ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Ils s'y noyaient avec délice. Ils ne s'en rendaient pas forcément compte, mais leurs visages se rapprochaient progressivement. Quand ils furent à quelques centimètres, ils baissèrent les yeux. Leurs nezs se touchèrent et ils restèrent un petit moment à se frotter le bout du nez. Cela leur permit de bien imprimer leur environnement, qui se réduisait aux lèvres de leur compagnon. Puis Duo s'avança brusquement et posa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de Heero. Ce dernier en redemanda et fit de même. Ils jouèrent ensemble un moment, avant de s'embrasser véritablement, comme dans les contes de fée. Les contacts de leurs lèvres durèrent plus longtemps, puis devinrent plus intenses. N'y tenant plus, Duo intima aux lèvres de Heero l'ordre de s'écarter, pour qu'il puisse enfin glisser sa langue. Cette dernière rencontra tout de suite celle du japonais, et elles se mirent à valser, s'explorant, se touchant, essayant d'en avoir le plus possible. 

Ils échangèrent un très long baiser passionné. Leurs yeux étaient clos, et leurs souffles courts. Ils avaient resserrer leur étreinte, dans un vain espoir de fusionner ensemble. L'état de tension dans lequel ils étaient tout deux plongés s'estompa petit à petit. Le baiser se fit moins violent, moins goûlu. Une fois bien imprégné du goût de l'autre, ils commençèrent à se détendre et à profiter pleinement du baiser. Ils étaient rassasiés, et pouvaient maintenant se permettre de jouer avec leurs langues, chacun prenant tour à tour les commandes, modifiant leur danse à leur gré.

Le baiser se termina enfin, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Ils restaient si proches qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils s'embrassaient encore. Mais en fait, ils ne faisaient que se sourire et rire de temps en temps. Aucun n'avait envie que le merveilleux du moment ne cesse. Alors ils prolongeaient l'instant en se mordillant les lèvres, en les lèchant, l'un attaquant et l'autre essayant sans grande conviction d'esquiver les assauts. Ils avaient pour un temps retrouver leur innocence. 

Ils étaient heureux.

***~~~***

Trowa et Quatre étaient ravis. Quand le récital se termina, ils imitèrent la foule et se levèrent pour acclamer le violoniste de talent. Ils n'étaient encore complètement sortis de l'atmosphère de leurs rêves respectifs. Du coup, ils étaient tout guillerets. Ils se regardèrent, souriant tous les deux, un peu rouge tous les deux, les yeux pétillants tous les deux. Dans l'euphorie du moment, Trowa se baissa vers Quatre et lui dit à l'oreille :

- « J'ai envie de t'embrasser. »

Puis il eut un petit rire embarrassé. Le petit blondinet piqua un fard qui se propagea jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Et il décida de prendre les choses en main.

- « On rentre ! » fit-il à Trowa.

- « Ben pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que moi aussi j'ai envie de t'embrasser, et qu'on ne peut pas le faire en public. »

Trowa avisa sa sœur et répondit d'un air désappointé.

- « Je dois raccompagner Catherine au cirque. »

- « Oh. Et Lucrézia où est-elle ? » 

Les deux garçons regardèrent autour d'eux et ne virent personne.

_Zut !_

Puis Quatre aperçut Zechs qui rentrait dans le petit pavillon au fond du jardin.

- « Ne bouge pas, » fit-il au français, « je reviens de suite ! »

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le pavillon et y colla discrètement son nez à la fenêtre.

Ne le voyant pas décidé à repartir de sitôt de son observatoire, Trowa alla à la rencontre de sa tête blonde préférée, un peu énervé quand même. Quatre était tellement absorbé qu'il ne l'entendit pas approcher et sursauta comme un tigre quand il lui tapa sur l'épaule, se retenant à grand peine de crier.

- « Trowa tu m'as fais peur ! » murmura-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

- « Ca fait un quart d'heure que je poireaute ! »

- « Un quart d'heure ! Oh pardon, je suis désolé, je n'avais pas vu le temps passé. »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant là dedans ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Je crois que Lucrézia a trouvé un chevalier servant pour le reste de la soirée » répondit-il en faisant une grimace qui ressemblait à moitié à un sourire.

- « Ok… Tu parles de Zechs là ? »

- « Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » fit Quatre tout excité, mais en arrivant quand même à murmurer.

- « Bon, tu me raconteras ça sur le chemin du retour, faut que je raccompagne Catherine là… Tu viens avec nous n'est-ce pas ? »

Rosissement gêné et ravi, plus battements de cils très… féminins. Pas de doute, Quatre était conquis. Trowa n'osa pas lui prendre la main devant tout ce monde. Il réprima donc son geste en plein milieu. Cela n'échappa pas à la vue perçante de l'arabe qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire devant tant de bonheur.

***

Le trajet jusqu'au cirque fut ponctué d'éclats de rire. Les trois jeunes gens étaient en forme. Et en plus, chose très rare, il passait de la bonne musique à la radio.

Trowa et Quatre ne s'attardèrent pas une fois sur place. Ils firent une visite éclair aux lions, une petite tasse de thé, puis les deux jeunes hommes repartirent. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment pressés, non, ils avaient juste hâte de se retrouver seuls tout les deux.

Le trajet du retour fut beaucoup plus silencieux. Quatre était perdu dans ses pensées, se demandant comment ils allaient échanger leur futur baiser, s'il devait l'inviter à venir chez lui, s'ils devaient retourner au récital… Bref, il était dans son monde. Trowa conduisait, et cela l'apaisait de se concentrer sur sa conduite. Quand ils arrivèrent aux abords de la ville, Trowa demanda à Quatre s'il avait envie de retourner au récital.

- « Je ne sais pas trop… J'ai envie d'un peu de calme et de tranquilité. »

- « Oui. Mais d'un autre côté cela serait mal poli de partir sans avoir saluer l'artiste. »

- « C'est vrai aussi. »

- « Et puis derrière l'estrade il y avait un étang et des arbres, on pourra toujours s'isoler si jamais… » 

Le grand brun ne finit pas sa phrase, tout embarrassé qu'il était, mais le petit blond la comprit parfaitement.

- « Tu as raison, cela ne se fait pas. Aller hop ! On y retourne ! »

- « C'est parti ! »

***    

Trowa gara la voiture dans une fort belle marche arrière. 

- « Ayé. » fit-il en détachant sa ceinture et en réajustant son col de chemise.

Puis il se tourna vers Quatre.

- « Toujours présentable ? »

- « Hmm hmm » fit se dernier en hochant la tête et en s'approchant de lui tel un léopard pour aller déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner quand Trowa posa sa main sur sa tête, juste derrière son oreille, et d'une pression des doigts l'incita à revenir. Quatre n'était pas dans la plus confortable des positions, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait reculé. Trowa se chargea de le mettre dans une position plus confortable en l'attirant vers lui puis en le basculant sur le dos, tout ça en continuant de l'embrasser. Une fois bien casé dans les bras protecteurs de son nouvel amant, Quatre put savourer toute la tendresse et la sensualité des lèvres légèrement chaudes du merveilleux jeune homme aux yeux vert émeraude avec qui il avait la chance de partager ce moment de pur bonheur.

Quand il se décidèrent enfin à rejoindre la troupe d'invités pour le cocktail, le jour commençait à décliner. Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer pour ne pas rater Zechs. Quatre chercha Duo et Heero des yeux mais ne vit rien. Il avait complètement oublié son meilleur ami, et il se demandait si ce dernier allait bien. Quand soudain, sous ses yeux ébahis, il vit Heero sortir de sous l'escalier principal de la demeure, tenant par la main… un Duo tout guimauve qui semblait flotter plutôt que de marcher tellement il avait l'air heureux. Il ne savait pas par quel miracle les deux jeunes gens avaient enfin réussi à se réunir, mais il en fut profondément content. 

Il sentit Trowa lui donner un coup de coude et lui faire signe de regarder sur sa droite. Il écarquilla les yeux. Wufeï tenait la main de Hilde pendant qu'ils consommaient tranquillement un apéritif des plus colorés au bar. Le chinois ne portait plus de blanc, mais des habits traditionnels aux couleurs éblouissantes. 

Deuxième coup de coude, pour qu'il regarde de l'autre côté. Là, c'est sa mâchoire qui tomba. Un quator discutait tranquillement, deux couples plus précisément. Le frère et la sœur, Zechs et Relena, l'un tenant la main de Lucrézia et l'autre ayant autour de la taille un bras appartenant à un jeune homme fort beau au teint mat et aux cheveux noir de jai. 

Il avait l'air ahuri d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

- « J'ai l'impression que la musique de Zechs a des vertus insoupçonnées. » fit Trowa.

Quatre acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- « Il est vraiment très fort… Tu sais, je me demande s'il n'avait pas… prévu ça depuis le début ! »

- « … C'est possible oui. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est, mais il a comme une sorte de don, tu ne crois pas ?»   

- « … Probablement. »

- « Mais bon, on s'en fiche ! » fit Quatre gaiment. « Ce qui compte pour l'instant, c'est toi. »

Trowa lui prit furtivement la main et la serra très fort un instant. 

- « Je compte sur toi pour me faire découvrir… »

Il avait failli dire l'amour. Il s'était retenu juste à temps, mais un regard en coin à son partenaire lui apprit que celui-ci avait très bien pigé de quoi il parlait. Pour preuve : un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et les larmes aux yeux.

- « Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, quoi. » termina-t-il, encore et toujours gêné.

- « Vi je vois… » fit l'amoureux transi.

- « Tu peux pas sourire plus, Quatre, sinon tu vas te déchirer les zygomatiques. »

- « Je saaaaaaais… Mais je suis heureuuuuuuuuux ! Si heureuuuuuuuux ! »

- « Heu… Quatre ? Fais attention tu vas baver là… Aller remet-toi ! On doit encore tenir toute la fin de soirée. » fit le jeune homme moqueur.

- « J'tiendrais paaaaaas…» fit le blondinet toujours pendu à son bras.

- « Bon ok, on zappe la fin de soirée ! J'appelerais Zechs demain pour nous excuser. »

- « Youpi ! »

- « Moi qui te croyais timide ! »

Sourire de diablotin sur le visage angélique de son camarade.

- « Mais dis donc, j'ai l'impression que tu caches bien ton jeu toi ! »

- « Gnié hé hé ! » fit Quatre.

Trowa n'en revenait pas. _L'amour rent-il stupide ? Si oui, est-ce que je suis atteint ? Parce que dans le cas de Quatre, c'est grave quand même_… Il regarda son aimé et failli s'étrangler de rire. Il ressemblait à un SD de manga transi d'amour. Il le prit par la main et se dépêcha de l'emmener vers la voiture.

FIN. 

Gwenaelle D. 

Ayé, le mot FIN est tapé ! Enfin quand je dis fin… y'a bien quelques petites idées de lemon qui me passent par la tête… Mais quand on sait qu'il y a cinq couples dans ma fic et que je voudrais pas en favoriser un plus que l'autre… Ca me fait du boulot en perspective ça !

Donc ben je sais pas… C'est pitêtre pas la vraie fin… Juste une interlude, la suite étant réservée aux gens responsables, majeurs et vaccinés ^___^

Bon, alors je récapépette ! J'ai qui à croquer ? Les classiques  1x2 et 3x4, et pis 5xH, 6x9, et ! RxQ…

Hé bé ça m'en fait du monde!

Aurais-je le courage ?… Hmmm, je me le demande… M'enfin, vous verrez bien ^^ (vous serez les premiers prévenus de toute façon).

Dernier mot : merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont lu mon histoire ^_______^ , je vous aime tous ! *__*   


	12. La première fois

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : on commence par le 1x2

Remarque 1 : j'ai eu cette idée en sortant du taff… cherchez pas ! )

Remarque 2 : AU complet, sûrement quelques OOC à prévoir, mais rien de bien grave. Ah si, z'ont pas 15 ans les gars, mais bon… :o)

Remarque 3 : bon, premier lemon associé à JCD, c'est pour ça qu'il est là ^^. Bon, c'est chaud là, parce que je voudrais faire un lemon de la même qualité que « Fusion », et j'ai pas intérêt à me rater là. Donc, pff pff, je respire, je fais quelques mouvements d'échauffement et hop ! C'est parti !   

Remarque 4 : IL FAUT ETRE MAJEUR ET VACCINE POUR LIRE LA SUITE !!! CECI EST UN LEMON, CELA PEUT CHOQUE, VOUS ETES PREVENU(E)S. VOUS LISEZ CECI A VOS RISQUES ET PERILS.

**Jeunes cadres dynamiques**

**Chapitre 12 : Première fois**

-« Alors il était pas génial ce film ? » demanda Duo a ses deux meilleurs amis et à son petit copain, un certain Heero Yuy qui était encore habillé avec une classe d'enfer : chemise blanche dont le col était suffisamment ouvert pour laisser apparaître les clavicules (_sexyyyyyyyy !_), une petite veste cool et un pantalon assorti. Il avait même l'attitude classe : les deux mains dans les poches de son pantalon, très souple dans son torse et ses épaules. 

- « Heu… Honnêtement ? » fit Quatre.

Le japonais aux yeux bleus baissa la tête pour cacher un petit sourire ironique et moqueur.

- « Une daube. » finit par avouer Trowa.

- « QUOAAAAAA ? Une DAUBE ???!!! Nan mais ça va pas la tête !!!! Il y a tout les ingrédients pour faire un bon film, enfin ! De l'action, de l'amour, du romantisme, du suspens… Bon, l'histoire est conventionnelle et prévisible mais… »

- « C'est bien ce qu'on dit, une daube. »

- « Mais naaaaaaaaan ! » 

Le commercial était stupéfait. Il se dirigea vers son petit ami et l'attrappa par le col de chemise.

- « Heero. Me dit pas que t'as pas aimé la scène du premier baiser… quand même ! » 

Ce dernier détourna la tête pour ne pas éclater de rire. Les épaules de Duo s'affaissèrent. 

- « Le romantisme est mort. » dit-il sombrement.

- « Mais nan ! » le rassura Trowa avec une grande claque dans le dos. « Mais avoues que c'était mièvre. »

- « Mais pas du tout !… Quatre ! Toi, tu dois me soutenir ! »

- « C'est que… »

Depuis qu'il était avec son français, il avait tendance à perdre ses idées et à acquiescer à tout ce qu'il disait. 

- « Je suis sûr que Quatre a aimé », fit Trowa en regardant gentilment son chéri.

- « Ben… Oui, j'ai trouvé ça pas mal… »

- « Et pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt, rââââââh ! » l'engueula Duo en rigolant.

- « Ben j'aime bien te voir t'énerver. »

- « Baka ! »

- « C'est un mot réservé ça. » lui rappela Heero.

- « Sorry Darling » fit Duo en lui lançant un petit regard de chien battu qu'a pas fait exprés.

- « Bon, ben nous on va y aller. C'est qu'on se lève tôt demain. »

- « Vous faites quoi ? »

- « Balade en motos » répondit Trowa.

- « En amoureux ? »

- « Oui. » répondit-il en mettant une petite claque sur l'arrière du crâne de Duo.

- « T'veux battre ? » fit Duo en imitant les petits pas d'un boxer, les bras repliés et les poings serrés.

- « Nan c'est bon. Aller » fit Trowa en prenant la main de Quatre. « A demain. »

- « Salut Duo, salut Heero. » fit Quatre.

- « Bye les amoureux. »

- « Salut. »

Duo soupira. Quelle chance il avait Quatre. Bien que très surprenant, Trowa ne se cachait absolument pas de leur liaison, et il multipliait les gestes tendres, même en public… Il n'avait jamais osé tenir la main à Heero. Quatre lui avait avoué qu'il était raide dingue de Trowa et que ce dernier lui rendait plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Cela avait était naturel pour eux. Leur relation avait évolué en harmonie et synchronie dès le début. Ils étaient tous les deux de plus en plus heureux, et cela se voyait. Trowa devenait plus sociable, il blaguait même, tandis que Quatre assainissait toute son entreprise et passait moins de temps au boulot. Leur relation leur réussissait totalement.

- « Tu veux aller manger un bout quelque part, ou bien rentrer directement chez toi ? » demanda Duo au gars à qui il avait sacrément envie de mettre une main aux fesses.

- « Je préfèrerais rentrer. Tu me raccompagnes ? »

- « Ok. »

Il faillit soupirer. La première fois qu'Heero lui avait demandé de le raccompagner, il était tout excité. Il pensait qu'il l'inviterait à monter chez lui, qu'ils prendraient un verre, qu'ils papoteraient, puis… Cela l'avait fait sourire pendant tout le trajet. Mais en fait, une fois en bas de sa porte, il avait juste eu droit à un simple baiser chaste et à un « dors bien, on se voit demain ». Cela avait été une sacrée gifle. Et depuis, il avait appris à ne plus se faire d'idées. Ce n'est pas que les choses n'avançaient pas, non, il y avait du progrés. Mais c'était si lent ! Tellement lent qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de l'évolution de leur situation. Pour lui, c'était comme si rien n'avait bougé depuis le jour de leur premier baiser. Ils s'embrassaient… souvent… et point barre. Les gestes tendres étaient minimes, et autant dire qu'en public il n'y avait rien du tout, que dalle, le désert. Alors que lui ne rêvait que de serrer dans ses bras ce corps enflammé, de le couvrir de caresses, de baisers, de le voir frémir et s'alanguir… Mais non. Rien de tout ça. Que la monotonie habituelle et les quelques frissons lorsqu'il se décidait à bien vouloir l'embrasser. Cela le mettait hors de lui rien que d'y penser. Mais… Il avait promis à Heero de l'attendre, de le laisser prendre son temps, de faire l'effort de le comprendre… Mais cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et le Shinigami n'en pouvait plus de cette abstinence ! Cela commençait à le ronger de l'intérieur, il s'en rendait compte… Il fallait qu'il en parle à Heero. Une fois sur le pas de sa porte, il aurait droit à une petite litanie, parce que là il recommençait à devenir malheureux.

Heero était lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait bien vu le regard triste de Duo lorsque Trowa avait prit la main de Quatre dans la sienne. Un regard triste et déséspéré, comme s'il était sûr que cela ne lui arriverait jamais. C'était faux. Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, Heero faisait un travail de fond sur lui-même, se préparant psychologiquement et physiquement à franchir l'étape supérieure d'une vie de couple, c'est-à-dire à partager son lit avec son amant. Mais il avait une de ces trouilles… Il se rendait compte cependant qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans l'attente plus longtemps. Son commercial particulier n'avait déjà pas trop de patience, là il était presque à bout. Donc, il s'était décidé pour que ce soir soit le grand soir. Il s'était habillé léger pour la saison, car il savait que de toute façon il aurait chaud tellement il serait stressé. Ce qui n'avait pas loupé.

*** 

Ils arrivèrent sur le pas de la porte de l'immeuble de Heero. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, puis se lancèrent tous les deux.

- « Ecoutes Heero je… »

- « Tu veux monter ? »

Deux yeux améthystes le regardèrent, incrédules.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Tu veux monter ? »  

- « O… Oui. »

- « Très bien » fit le japonais en composant le code d'entrée et en tenant la porte à Duo.

Ils montèrent cinq étages à pied, Heero ne devant pas savoir à quoi servait un ascenseur. 

- « J'ai horreur des espaces confinés. » fit-il comme s'il avait entendu la remarque que s'était fait le natté.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, absorbé qu'il était à mater le derrière de son prédecesseur qui était remarquable il faut bien l'avouer.

Lorsque Duo pénétra dans l'appartement d'Heero, ce fut comme s'il rentrait dans un château de contes de fées. Tout lui semblait magique et merveilleux, parce que tout appartenait au japonais, tout définissait son petit ami, tout lui révélait qui était le beau jeune homme de sa vie.  

L'appartement n'était pas surchargé. Il était meublé avec goût, à la mode asiatique, mais ça, il fallait s'y attendre. Duo enleva ses chaussures à l'entrée, tout comme Heero. Ce dernier lui proposa des patins bien européens qu'il accepta avec joie : il adorait les chaussons, ça tenait chaud aux pieds, et ce n'est que lorsque l'on a les pieds et les mains chauds que l'on peut réellement commencer à se détendre. L'appartement n'était pas très grand, juste un F2 avec une chambre et un séjour, une cuisine, une salle de bain et des toilettes. Il n'y avait rien de toute la technologie que l'on pouvait trouver chez Duo, mis à part une télévision qui commençait à se faire vieille et une chaîne hi-fi. Pour le reste, c'était une petite commode remplie de bouquins. La table basse était en bois, le canapé à la mode « futon » gris clair. L'abajour laissait filtrer une bonne lumière pas aveuglante et légèrement bleutée. Des plantes trônaient sur le rebord de la fenêtre et aux quatre coins de la pièce. Sur le parquet avait été placé un tapis bleu berbère absolument superbe. Il y avait des bougies un peu partout, et une légère odeur d'encens. Duo s'y sentait déjà comme chez lui.

- « Installe toi. » fit le maître de maison.

- « D'accord. » fit-il en enlevant son blousant qu'il posa sur l'un des côtés du canapé. 

- « Ce n'est pas très grand, désolé. »

- « C'est largement suffisant. »

- « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

- « Eh bien, j'ai une spécialité iranienne à base de jus de rose et de datte, c'est sucré, cela se boit frais et c'est très bon. »

Duo détestait les dattes et l'eau de rose ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

- « C'est parfait. » fit-il avec un large sourire.

- « Je te prépare ça. »

_Mais… C'est très bon !_ se dit Duo surpris d'apprécier le brevage de couleur marron foncé.

- « Tu aimes ? »

- « Carrément ! »

- « Le mélange peut surprendre au début, mais je le trouve très raffiné. »

- « Je viens de découvrir les bienfaits de l'eau de rose. » fit-il avec un énorme sourire.

- « Hmm. » fit le japonais en souriant un peu.

Après un petit silence pendant lequel chacun apprécia la boisson, Duo repartit à l'attaque.

- « Alors comme ça tu n'as pas aimé la scène du baiser ?… Pourtant je l'ai trouvé très bien. »

- « Ce n'est pas que je ne l'ai pas aimé ! » fit le japonais en reposant son verre, tout comme Duo, « C'est juste que… Je ne l'aurais pas imaginé de cette façon. »

- « Ah bon ? Pourtant je trouve que le dialogue n'était pas trop débile pour une fois. »

- « Ben justement, c'est ça qui me gêne, le dialogue. »

- « … T'es accro aux films muets ? »

- « Non pas du tout. »

- « Ben alors quoi ? »

Soupir du japonais.

- « Je crois… Je trouve que dans ce genre de situation, le mieux c'est de se passer de mots. »

- « … Ah… »

- « Oui comme ça c'est plus intense… par le regard » fit Heero qui avait soudain très chaud et devenait rosé au niveau des pommettes.

- « Mais, si on ne dit rien… Comment est-ce que l'autre peut savoir que tu as envie de l'embrasser, que tu l'aimes et tout le tra la la ? »

- « Ben… Je sais pas… Les sentiments transparaissent de la personne… Ils se voient en quelque sorte… »

- « Ils se voient ? »

Duo ne comprenait pas vraiment, quand la conversation perdit tout son intérêt à ses yeux. Heero venait de changer de comportement. Son regard était devenu d'un coup plus intense, plus brillant. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et sa respiration était courte. Il s'était penché en avant, s'appuyant sur ses mains, bras tendus. Il semblait prêt à lui sauter dessus. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et se rapprocha un tout petit peu de Duo. Ce dernier venait d'avoir une bouffée de chaleur, juste à la vue d'un Heero qui l'électrisait. On aurait dit qu'il éprouvait réellement du désir pour lui, et qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Heero le voulait, lui, tout de suite, là, maintenant. Voilà ce que criait son attitude. Il se rapprocha un peu plus, et Duo sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Heero était maintenant à quatre pattes sur le canapé, s'avançant vers lui tel un félin prenant sa proie au  piège. Duo déglutit et s'humecta les lèvres. La situation relevait du fantasme. Quand Heero ne fut plus qu'à quelques millimètres de lui, alors que ses lèvres allaient se poser sur les siennes, il déclara :

- « Alors tu vois qu'il n'y a pas besoin de mots. »

Puis il se recula et se rassit tranquillement.

Duo le regarda avec un air abruti.

- « Comment ?…Je… Mais enfin Heero tu ne peux pas me laisser comme çaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! » fit-il en pleurant presque de frustration. « Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais là ? »

Il était effondré. Il avait eu une sacrée réaction en voyant le japonais se diriger vers lui avec l'apparente envie de le dévorer sur place. Il lui avait donné un tel espoir, qu'il était prêt à en crier de rage de ne pas avoir eu ce qui lui avait été promis. Il regardait le mur devant lui, abasourdi et le cœur en train de se déchirer. Il avait fichtrement mal.

Soudain, une main douce et affectueuse vint se poser sur son menton et faire pivoter sa tête. A peine eut-il bouger qu'il ferma les yeux, les lèvres d'Heero étant déjà sur les siennes. Il ouvrit la bouche en grand. Un simple baiser ne suffirait pas à l'apaiser, il lui fallait de la passion et de la détermination, ce que Heero lui donna.

Quand il se retira, ce dernier s'excusa.

- « Pardonne-moi. Je ne pensais pas que cela te mettrait dans un état pareil. »

Duo le regarda un moment, puis détourna la tête, repliant ses jambes sous son menton, et fixant le tapis du sol.

- « C'est pas grave. » marmonna-t-il.

- « Duo… »

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi dire. Il voulait juste démontrer que sa théorie était juste, mais en faisant cela il avait fait croire à son petit ami qu'il avait envie de lui faire l'amour là maintenant. C'était vrai, mais il ne voulait pas faire ça comme cela, il ne voulait pas d'une première fois sauvage. Il voulait de la délicatesse et de la tendresse. 

C'était mal embarqué.

Duo ne savait plus comment réagir. Il ne comprenait plus. Heero jouait avec lui, et ça l'éberluait. Et surtout, ça le désenchantait. Il n'avait pas comprit cet aspect de sa personnalité, et cela le déprimait de la connaître à présent. Parce que lui, il ne jouait pas, pas du tout.

- « Je pense que je vais y aller. » fit-il en se levant du canapé.

- « Ah bon ? » fit Heero en se levant d'un bond. « Pourquoi ? »

La question avait été posé assez brusquement, ce qui étonna Duo.

- « Parce que… » 

Il ne savait que répondre.

- « Je voulais juste te faire voir que ma théorie tenait la route. »

- « Oui j'ai vu ça, tu as parfaitement raison. »

- « Alors c'est quoi le problème ? »

La voix du japonais vibrait de colère contenue. Duo était de plus en plus incrédule.

- « Mais… Je… »

- « Tu penses que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour moi, hein ? Que je m'en fous et que je m'amuse avec toi ? C'est bien ça ? »

La voix était menaçante.

- « He bien… »

- « J'en reviens pas que tu puisses encore penser que je n'ai aucun respect pour toi ! Tu me déçois beaucoup ! Et je ne comptais pas te laisser sur ta faim ! Simplement je n'ai aucune expérience et je ne voulais pas que cela se fasse à moitié sur le canapé à moitié par terre ! Mais tu interprêtes tout de travers ! Tu l'aurais fait, tu aurais trouvé ça marrant et excitant ! Je le fais, et ça y est j'ai bafoué ton honneur et ton amour ! »

- « Mais c'est que cela te ressemble si peu… » fit le natté d'une toute petite voix.

_Oh non ! Oh non, non, Heero ne le prend pas comme ça. Je m'excuse, je suis sincérement désolé, je…_

- « Et alors ? J'ai pas le droit de m'exprimer ? »

- « Bien sûr que si ! »

- « A chaque fois que j'essaye d'être moi-même, tu te braques, parce que ce n'est pas Heero, parce que ce n'est plus la gravure de mode froide et méprisante, mais parce que c'est moi !… Je pensais que tu apprécierais ces petits essais, où j'essaye d'être vivant, mais apparemment non. Toi ce que tu veux c'est un bel objet qui garde ses distances et avec lequel tu peux jouer et te faire plaisir de temps en temps ! »

- « C'est faux et tu le sait très bien ! »

- « C'est ce que tu dis. »

Le japonais tourna le dos et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'une paire de bras musclés l'enserra et qu'un torse vint se coller au sien. Duo posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

- « Heero je t'en prie… »

La voix était tellement triste et repentante qu'Heero s'arrêta et baissa la tête, laissant les bras lui barrer la poitrine.

- « Pardonne-moi… Mais j'ai été tellement surpris… Puis frustré que tout cela ne soit qu'une mise en scène pour étayer ta théorie… Je pensais que tu me désirais réellement, et pas simplement pour un échange de bisous… J'ai cru que tu voulais aller plus loin, et ça m'a fait mal de me rendre compte que non, tu ne le voulais pas finalement. »

Les bras se serrèrent plus fort autour de lui. 

- « Mais je veux aller plus loin… » finit par dire le japonais en relevant la tête et en regardant devant lui. « Je le veux de tout cœur mais… Je ne sais pas comment faire, comment m'y prendre, comment ne pas passser pour un abruti, comment ne pas faire mal, comment ne pas être trop empressé, comment ne pas te décevoir, comment faire pour que cela soit une nuit exceptionnelle, comment… »

- « Chuuuuuuut. » fit Duo en le libérant de son étreinte et en le retournant pour qu'il lui fasse face.

Il lui caressa tendrement le visage, puis se serra de nouveau dans ses bras. Il s'écarta et l'embrassa, avant de se re-blottir dans ses bras.

- « Ne craint rien » fit Duo en carressant le cou de Heero. « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Si tu as si peur que ça, c'est que tu n'es pas prêt, et qu'il faut encore attendre un peu. »

- « Mais non, je veux le faire ! »

- « Tu le veux j'en conviens, mais tu ne me fais pas encore assez confiance pour te livrer entièrement. » 

Le natté sourit tristement. 

- « Ce n'est pas bien grave tu sais. »

- « Mais si c'est grave, Duo ! Je me suis préparé pour ce soir. Je voulais que ce soit parfait, je voulais que tout se déroule comme dans un rêve… Et j'ai tout gâché. J'ai été trop stupide. »

- « Mais non voyons. »

- « Je veux le faire ce soir Duo. S'il te plaît. »

Il y avait tellement d'envie et de détermination dans les yeux de son camarade… Il ne sut que faire. Quand soudain, juste un instant, le masque de Heero tomba pour laisser apparaître de l'amour trop triste de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer, de ne pas pouvoir vivre. Son cœur devait avoir si mal qu'il avait prit le pas sur sa raison et avait laissé filtrer ses sentiments, juste quelques secondes, le temps que Duo puisse le voir et l'identifier comme ce qu'il était bel et bien : une prière pour qu'il exauce ses vœux et aime Heero cette nuit. Le masque revint, mais la sincérité du regard précédent avait fait son œuvre.

- « Et si on reprenait un peu de ton délicieux cocktail ? » demanda-t-il au japonais.

Ce dernier sourit avant de le prendre par la main pour le ramener vers le canapé.

***

Ils dicutèrent jusque tard le soir. Heero devait être détendu s'il voulait que sa première nuit se passe bien. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps. Lorsque la conversation baissa d'un cran, Duo se leva du canapé, s'approcha de Heero et lui prit la main, tirant légèrement dessus pour qu'il se lève. Il le regarda avec tendresse et coquinerie, puis le mena jusqu'à sa chambre. Par la tension dans la main du japonais, il devinait sans mal son état de nervosité.

Dans le milieu de la chambre trônait un grand lit Futon, deux places. C'était tant mieux, l'espace permettait de mieux profiter de l'acte. Il plaça Heero devant son lit, et l'allongea dessus en le guidant d'une pression sur ses épaules. Il lui enleva ses chaussons et ses chaussettes, fit de même, et alla le rejoindre sur le lit. Il s'allongea à côté de lui, doucement, sur sa droite. Il se mit sur le côté pour faire face à Heero qui était sur le dos, appuya sa tête sur sa main gauche, et attendit. 

Heero avait le souffle court et fixait le plafond. Il se demandait bien comment cela allait se passer. Duo n'allait pas tarder à poser ses mains sur lui, et rien que d'y penser il en tremblait. Il se prépara psychologiquement à être touché et exploré… Mais rien ne venait. Etrange… Il tourna la tête sur sa droite et vit Duo qui le regardait en souriant petitement. 

- « Duo ? »

- « Tu es vraiment beau tu sais. »

Le japonais rougit légèrement. 

- « Tu ne me caresses pas ? »

- « Tu en as envie ? »

Est-ce qu'il en avait envie ? Il ne savait pas trop, à vrai dire. 

- « En fait j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'embrasses. »

Duo sourit intérieurement. C'était typique. Le fait d'embrasser son amant permettait de focaliser son attention sur le baiser, et du coup d'être moin stressé lorsque son partenaire poserait ses mains sur son torse ou ses bras ou son cou… 

Le natté se pencha vers son compagnon et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, délicatement. Heero s'était un peu tourné aussi, se mettant dans une position plus confortable pour rendre comme il se devait son baiser à son petit ami.

Le baiser ne resta pas chaste bien longtemps, et au bout d'un moment, Heero remonta sa main et la plaça sur la joue de Duo, la caressant du bout des doigts. C'était le signal. Il était fin prêt à recevoir des caresses. 

Duo posa sa main droite sur la hanche de Heero. Juste ça. Son compagnon se tendit légèrement, rapprochant son buste de celui de Duo. Ce dernier remonta sa main le long du dos du japonais, se rapprochant lui aussi. Un dernier mouvement de son compagnon, et leurs torses se touchaient. 

Ce n'était pas véritablement des caresses qu'ils échangeaient, mais c'était la première fois que leurs corps étaient si proches. Duo maintint fermement son chéri contre lui. Il devait le soutenir, car la découverte de l'amour avait tendance à rendre apathique lors de la première fois. Et il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme ne reçoive sans rien donner en retour. Car lui aussi voulait sa dose de caresses et d'excitations. C'est pour cela qu'il attendait patiemment que l'initiative vienne d'Heero, au grand dam de ses hormones qui criaient famine et voulaient être apaisées au plus vite.

Enfin, Heero s'écarta un peu, mettant un terme au baiser, et il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils avaient enfin acquis cet éclat que Duo attendait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la chambre : un minuscule éclair de désir et de luxure, d'envie et de libération. Heero était enfin en train de laisser tomber toutes ces barrières psychologiques qui l'empêchaient de s'exprimer et de se livrer entièrement. 

Le japonais se lècha les lèvres, eut un petit sourire coquin, et commença à descendre sa main le long du cou de Duo. Ce dernier eut un petit rire bref et se laissa faire. Les doigts de Heero parcouraient son cou, mais n'osaient pas s'introduire sous ses vêtements, pas encore. Il eut un petit regard d'appréhension qui demandait clairement à Duo si cela allait, s'il ne faisait pas mal ? L'américain déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez, et redescendit sa main au niveau de la taille de son compagnon. Là, doucement, il commença à sortir la chemise du pantalon. Heero avait arrêté de le caresser et attendait anxieusement. 

Il plongea ses yeux améthyste dans le bleu cobalt de ceux de Heero, et posa délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur la peau douce de la hanche gauche de son compagnon. Ce dernier frissonna, ne quittant pas Duo du regard. Les doigts de l'américain se promenèrent un peu plus avant sur la peau matte, remontant de la hanche vers les côtes, et se limitant à ce trajet, faisant des aller-retours ou bien traçant des petits cercles entre les deux. Le visage de Heero se détendit. Il commençait à apprécier le contact. Duo remonta sa main un peu plus haut, vers le pectoral de son ami. Il avait désormais tout l'avant-bras sous la chemise d'Heero. Il continuait à dessiner sur le torse du japonais, avec le bout des doigts. Heero eut un micro-sourire. C'était un bon signe d'encouragement pour Duo. Ce dernier ressorti sa main de sous la chemise de son amant, à la grande déception de ce dernier. Il se releva et s'assit en tailleur, invitant son compagnon à faire de même. 

Le regard interrogatif de Heero disparu lorsque Duo défit le premier bouton de sa chemise. Le fait de se rendre compte de la situation provoqua un violent frisson qui remonta du bas du dos jusqu'à sa nuque. Il ferma les yeux et trembla de tout son corps.

- « Ca ne va pas ? » fit Duo alarmé.

- « Ca va très bien, ne t'en fais pas. »

- « Si je vais trop vite tu me… »

Un doigt posé sur ses lèvres l'empêcha d'en dire plus. Le japonais secoua la tête négativement.

- « Pas de mots. »

Le regard de Duo brilla et il lui sourit. Puis il reprit son déboutonnement de chemise. Une fois cela fait, il posa ses deux mains sur le thorax de Heero, qui respirait avec quelques difficultés. Puis il écarta ses mains, en profitant pour caresser les pectoraux puis les épaules du japonais, et enfin ses homoplates, faisant tomber sa chemise dans son dos. Il ne put empêcher un « Whaou ! » de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Heero, à moitié torse nu, sa chemise recouvrant encore ses avants bras et sa taille, était on ne peut plus sexy. Son air timide enjolivait le tableau. Il avait la tête légèrement baissée sur le côté, révélant un côté du cou où la peau avait la texture douce et fine de celle de l'abricot. Il était à croquer. 

Duo hésitait à le toucher, de peur de ne pouvoir se retenir et de lui sauter littéralement dessus, réduisant tous ses efforts précédents à néant. Mais alors qu'il prenait son courage à deux mains, il vit Heero enlever définitivement sa chemise, et avancer ses mains vers son bas-ventre, attrapant délicatement le bas de son t-shirt. A priori, ce dernier voulait les mettre sur un pied d'égalité.

Duo se laissa faire, facilitant le travail du japonais en levant les bras en l'air lorsque ce dernier fit passer son t-shirt par dessus sa tête. Heero avait l'air d'apprécier le spectacle, au grand soulagement du Shinigami. Il est vrai qu'il avait fait très attention à sa ligne depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas, Duo prit la main de Heero dans la sienne et la posa sur son pectoral. Il faillit rigoler, car le japonais avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Ce dernier laissa sa main sur le pectoral de l'américain un petit moment. Puis, s'enhardissant, il commença à bouger doucement, découvrant les pectoraux, les clavicules, redescendant vers les côtes, remontant vers le dessous des bras, là où la peau est la plus douce, puis de nouveau les pectoraux, les abdominaux, le bas ventre. Duo avait fermé les yeux et profitaient pleinement de ses caresses, d'abord maladroites, puis plus inquisitives, plus exploratives, plus confiantes. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit que Heero le regardait intensément, le transperçant de ses yeux bleu cobalt, essayant de sonder son âme et de mesurer son plaisir. Duo sourit et monta sa main droite sur l'un des tétons de Heero. Ce dernier était tout dur, signe évident d'excitation sexuelle. Le commercial eut un sourire à la Shinigami, et se pencha brusquement en avant, attrapant le torse de Heero à plein bras. Ce dernier eut un réflexe de recul, se demandant ce qu'il se passait pour que le jeune homme aux longs cheveux nattés se jette ainsi sur lui, lorsqu'il ressentit une sensation bizarre au niveau de son téton droit. C'était humide et doux à la fois, et parfois dure et faisant un peu mal, ce qui lui arracha un petit cri. Duo venait de coller ses lèvres sur la peau douce et fine, et jouait avec sa langue à tourner autour du téton dur du japonais. Il mordillait aussi de temps en temps, afin d'exciter la chair. Il sentit soudain les mains d'Heero se poser sur son crâne, accentuant la pression afin qu'il se rapproche encore plus de lui. 

Duo se recula alors, prit les jambes du beau garçon mal coiffé, assis en tailleur, dans ses mains pour les écarter. Ensuite il prit son petit ami par la taille et le rapprocha brutalement de lui. Heero s'installa confortablement, croisant ses jambes derrière le dos de son amant, et collant son torse et son bas-ventre contre ceux de Duo. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément. 

L'américain profita de ce baiser pour caresser sensuellement le dos de Heero. Ce dernier faisait de même au niveau de sa nuque. Puis, doucement, il passa ses doigts sous le pantalon du japonais, au niveau de la chute de rein et du haut des fesses.  Le pantalon était serré, et ne lui laissait que peu d'espace pour jouer avec ses doigts sur la peau tendre. Il se recula un peu, le temps de déboutonner le pantalon du jeune homme et d'ouvrir le zip, puis de l'écarter afin qu'il puisse avoir tout son aise dans ses mouvements. En voyant les mains de Duo au niveau de son entre-jambe, Heero accusa un violent accés de sang au visage. Il eut subitement très chaud, et une lueur d'inquiètude passa dans ses yeux, immédiatement suivie par une lueur d'envie. Puis Duo se remit en place, se recollant contre lui, et plongeant ses deux mains dans son pantalon dont l'ouverture était désormais ample. Le japonais poussa un petit « Hmpf ! » puis il soupira d'aise. Il avait ses mains accrochées aux épaules de Duo, et sa tête reposait sur la solide épaule de son compagnon. Il se laissait faire et adorait ça. Le seul problème, c'était que les mains de Duo se promenaient sur son boxer, et pas sur sa peau même. Cela lui faisait déjà un sacré effet, mais bizarrement, il avait envi de plus, beaucoup plus.

Heero se dégagea de l'étreinte de Duo, se mit debout sur le lit, et commença à enlever son pantalon. Une fois jeté à terre, il resta immobile, à regarder Duo, qui avait le visage relevé vers lui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait enlever son boxer ou non, et il s'aperçut avec une horrible gêne que son excitation se voyait très bien à ce niveau là. Il devint rouge pivoine. Duo était presque à la hauteur pour… Cette pensée le mit presque dans les vaps. Que cela lui arrive à lui, c'était impensable, incroyable, irréel… Ce… Il avait déjà imaginer cette scène de fantasme, mais la vivre là maintenant… son cœur allait exploser si cela arrivait. Non, il fallait qu'il se rassoit, il fallait…

Trop tard.

Duo regarda son amant enlever son pantalon, se présentant à lui debout, dans un boxer noir qui lui saillait à merveille et laissait voir son érection. Il pensait qu'il allait se rassoir de suite, honteux d'avoir laisser voir ça, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le japonais était en train de se torturer l'esprit pour savoir s'il voulait vraiment… _Mais c'est qu'il est loin d'être timide le bougre ! _se dit Duo. _Hmmm, Monsieur Yuy, je vais satisfaire vos désirs, mais vous aurez intérêt à me récompenser aussi après !_

Il porta ses mains au boxer d'Heero et enleva délicatement le sous-vêtements. Il entendit Heero pousser un petit cri et le vit complètement crispé, rouge de confusion, haletant, ne sachant comment réagir. Duo descendit le boxer aux pieds de son compagnon, et lui tint une jambe puis l'autre afin qu'il soit complètement libéré, totalement nu. Ensuite il passa de la position tailleur à la position sur les genoux, son visage se retrouvant alors pile à la bonne hauteur. Heero semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Il lui sourit tendrement, puis monta une main confiante vers les parties les plus sensibles de l'anatomie de son cher et tendre amoureux. 

Heero trembla et souffla fortement lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son amant toucher la partie la plus sensible de son être, l'explorer, la caresser, la presser plus ou moins fort…Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle émotion puisse exister. Tout son corps était en feu. Il crut qu'il avait de la fièvre, qu'il délirait. Il n'osait pas baisser les yeux sur l'image purement érotique de Duo en train de caresser ses parties intimes. Il avait… l'impression… d'être plus puissant que Duo, de le dominer… Cette pensée le révulsa… Cela devait être les positions qui lui faisait cet effet là…

Quand Duo approcha sa bouche et ses lèvres, puis qu'il tendit délicatement la langue pour des caresses plus suggestives, plus intenses, Heero comprit qu'en fait c'était l'inverse. Le jeune homme avait tout pouvoir sur lui, car il était la source du plaisir le plus intense qu'il ait jamais connu jusqu'alors. Lorsqu'il sentit ce contact humide et doux, il renversa la tête en arrière et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Duo, les serrant fortement. Il sentit son sang battre dans ses tempes, son bas-ventre se contracter et se tendre, réagissant aux caresses. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, tout devenait nébuleux, à part cette sensation… Un assouvissement encore jamais ressenti auparavant. Il pensait qu'elle atteignait son paroxisme, lorsque Duo changeait de rythme, la faisant s'envoler à nouveau. C'était extatique.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps dura la fellation, mais lorsque Duo s'arrêta, il ressentit un besoin impératif de recevoir encore plus. 

L'américain se rallongea sur le lit, sur le dos, lui souriant et l'interrogeant du regard. 

_- Cela t'as plu ? _

_- C'était parfait._

_- Bien, je suis satisfait alors._

L'échange visuel s'arrêta là, Duo fermant les yeux pour se reposer un peu.

A ce moment là, Heero s'aperçut qu'il portait encore son pantalon, et il réalisa qu'il ne lui avait donné aucune caresse en retour du moment magique qu'il lui avait fait vivre. C'était inadmissible, et bien que l'idée d'être à la place de Duo lui faisait encore honte, il décida qu'il devait tout de même le faire. Une relation était basée sur la confiance et le partage, dans tous les domaines, même l'amour physique. 

Il s'accroupit, regardant Duo un moment, puis doucement il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, les caressant doucement. Duo ne put s'empêcher de sourire, bien qu'il garda les yeux fermés. Heero le remercia mentalement. Il n'allait pas lui faire subir la pression d'être vu pendant qu'il s'essairait à… _Il est vraiment adorable. J'ai beaucoup de chance_, réalisa-t-il.    

Il s'assit donc en tailleur, et décida de prendre son temps, pour d'une part ne pas faire de bétise ni faire mal, ce dont l'empressement était une source sûre, et d'autre part, parce qu'il voulait être fier de lui, en réussissant aussi à procurer du plaisir. Cela n'allait pas être si facile, car contrairement à lui, Duo avait une sacrée expérience, il venait de lui prouver à l'instant à l'envoyant pas loin du Paradis. Mais, son avantage, c'était que Duo tenait réellement à lui, alors… Peut-être…

Il décida de ne plus se poser de questions, et entama une série de caresses sensuelles, manuelles et quelques fois linguales, sur le torse de Duo. Il prit son temps, et son partenaire ne semblait pas trop pressé, malgré la bosse évidente au niveau de son entre-jambe. Une fois qu'il eut apprivoisé le haut du corps de Duo et qu'il ait prit un peu plus de confiance en lui, il se décida à déboutonner le jeans de son compagnon, qu'il fit glisser plutôt adroitement le long de ses jambes. Il sourit en voyant que Duo portait aussi un boxer noir. Il enleva le boxer avec appréhension. Il allait découvrir l'anatomie complète de Duo. Il avait l'impression de se rapprocher trop de lui, de tisser des liens invisibles, qui allaient sceller son avenir à celui de son commercial.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage de ce dernier. Il avait toujours les yeux fermé, bien qu'il était clair qu'il n'était pas endormi. _Très bien, il est temps que je me lance !_

Duo n'en pouvait plus ! Goûter Heero l'avait excité plus que de raison, et là il voulait sa part de caresses tout de suite maintenant ! C'était inhumain de le faire patienter plus longtemps, mais il prit son courage à deux mains et ordonna à ses hormones de se calmer, leur promettant un festin pour très bientôt. Pendant son activité, il avait inconsciemment cogité sur une question existentielle, à savoir : comment faire comprendre à Heero qu'il aimerait bien que celui-ci lui rende la pareille, sans le forcer ni quoi que ce soit ? Il avait tout bonnement résolu de lui laisser son corps alangui sous la main, advienne que pourra. Bien sûr, cette solution comportait le risque que son dévoué mamour désir tout de suite passer à l'acte sexuel en lui-même et lui demande de bien vouloir le prendre, ou l'inverse. Mais il avait confiance en Heero, d'autant plus que ce dernier était assez intelligent et délicat pour comprendre que les deux partenaires devaient être excités, à l'identique si l'on peut dire, pour que l'acte d'amour soit totalement réussi. 

Il était plus ou moins inquiet, et ce fut avec un soulagement immense qu'il sentit Heero poser enfin ses mains sur lui. Il eut une réaction aussi sec, et aurait bien voulu qu'il lui arrache sauvagement son pantalon et se jete sur lui pour le dévorer tout cru… Mais c'était sa première fois. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse ses instincts de luxure gâcher ce moment. Il donnait beaucoup ce soir, mais il savait que si tout se passait bien, alors les prochaines fois seraient de mieux en mieux, de plus en plus équilibrées, et qu'un jour Heero aurait envie de lui donner sans recevoir, pour le remercier de cette nuit qu'il passait ensemble. 

Les caresses du japonais éveillèrent à nouveau son désir, et il poussa un « hourra » mental lorsqu'il sentit son pantalon descendre le long de ses jambes, puis son boxer. _Heero… Tu es vraiment parfait tu sais. __Je suis sûr que cela n'est pas facile pour toi, de t'être livré ainsi, et de passer ensuite de l'autre côté, d'être le donneur de plaisir, et pas l'inverse. Mais tu es courageux et fort, et je suis sûr que tu vas être très doué_.

Les premières caresses manuelles du japonais lui apprirent qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Duo décida alors de déconnecter sa raison, n'écoutant plus que son corps, ses sensations, ses émotions, et son plaisir.

***

Il s'était révélé extrêmement doué, et il avait superbement réussi à surpasser sa peur et sa honte. Duo était monté à un degré d'extase proche du non-retour. Lorsqu'Heero eut fini, il rouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec tellement d'amour que le japonais en rougit. Ce dernier vint se coucher à côté de lui. Leurs corps nus étaient enlacés, et ils profitaient de cette petite pause en se caressant nonchalamment le dos ou l'épaule. Leur désir n'avait pas encore été entièrement assouvi, mais ils étaient tout de même fatigués. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et leurs paupières devenaient lourdes.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Heero.

- « Tu as envie de continuer ? »

- « Je sais pas… »

- « Ca fait déjà pas mal de nouveautés pour un premier soir, si tu veux on peut se coucher. »

- « Oui. »

- « … Et on reprendra demain matin » fit Duo avec un petit clin d'œil.

- « Oui. » fit Heero en souriant.

Les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent sous les couvertures, heureux de se mettre au chaud et de se pelotonner l'un contre l'autre.

- « La lumière. » fit Duo en gémissant.

Heero grogna mais réussit à se lever et à aller jusqu'à l'interrupteur. Lorsqu'il retourna dans le lit deux grands bras ouverts l'attendaient. Il se réinstalla dans l'étreinte offerte par Duo, et remonta la couette jusqu'à leurs mentons. Il se serra fort contre Duo, ce dernier l'entourant de ses bras et de ses jambes.

_Mon Dieu que c'est dur de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout_, se dit Duo. _Je suis vraiment un Saint, j'espère qu'il s'en rend compte. Mais c'était déjà très bien, les préliminaires sont acquis, reste plus qu'à confirmer l'essai avec l'acte en lui-même. Et puis il est là, enfin dans mes bras, que demander de plus ? … Notre première nuit… Et il y en aura de nombreuses autres_… Il soupira de bonheur. L'avenir s'annonçait enfin clair et lumineux.

_Waouhhhhh… C'était vraiment bien… Mais… J'ai l'impression qu'on a pas fini, qu'il y avait un petit plus à la clé qu'on a pas eu… Peut-être demain matin_… Puis il eut quelques remords. _J'espère que Duo n'est pas trop frustré de s'arrêter en chemin comme ça_. Il reserra son étreinte. _Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais me sentir aussi bien dans ses bras, sinon je ne pense pas que j'aurais attendu aussi longtemps pour franchir le pas_…

***

Duo sortit de son rêve car une sensation de bien-être venait de l'envahir, ainsi qu'un chatouillement au niveau de sa hanche. Mais il était bien, et il refusait de quitter son sommeil bienfaiteur. Il marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles. Il commençait à se rendormir lorsque le chatouillement descendit vers ses parties intimes.

_Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que…_

Soudain la situation lui revint en mémoire, et il ouvrit les yeux en grand, souriant par avance. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, et deux bras l'entouraient. La main douce de Heero était en train d'explorer délicatement son entre-jambe.

- « Hmmmm… Impatient ? » demanda-t-il à son amoureux en se retournant vers lui, brisant leur étreinte pour la reformer aussitôt.

Heero était parfaitement réveillé, et son regard avouait enfin son envie de faire l'amour.

- « Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. »

- « Et tu es prêt maintenant, tu crois ? »

- « Ben… Oui, je crois. »

- « Je crois aussi. » lui confirma Duo en lui embrassant le bout du nez.

Heero rougit.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » fit Duo en rigolant à moitié devant l'air mi-timide mi-effronté du japonais.

- « J'ai l'impression d'être un obsédé. » avoua Heero.

Les deux jeunes gens poufférent de rire tous les deux.

- « Rassures-toi, tu as un maître devant toi. » fit Duo.

- « Vraiment ? » fit son compagnon, relevant un sourcil ironique, petit sourire aux lèvres, et plaçant stratégiquement sa main.

- « Hmpf ! » fit l'américain avant de se masquer de son expression de Shinigami. « Tu te crois plus fort que moi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix grondante et les yeux pétillants de malice.

- « Je sais paaaaaas… » fit Heero toujours taquin.

- « Tu vas voir ça ! » fit Duo en les enfouissant sous la couette.

C'était parti.

***

Les deux jeunes gens s'amusèrent un peu avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Heero découvrit que Duo était très sensible au niveau des adducteurs et qu'il pouffait de rire chaque fois qu'il passait son doigt dessus. Pour se venger, l'américain titillait ses lobes d'oreille, en profitant pour donner des petits coups de langue juste en dessous, là où la machoire commençait, ce qui le faisait frémir de tout son corps.

Puis, progressivement au cours du jeu, les mains descendirent plus bas, passant du haut du torse au bas-ventre, puis à l'entre-jambe. Ils n'avaient pas envie de longs préliminaires comme au couché, ils voulaient passer à l'acte tous les deux, Heero autant que Duo. Les caresses furent plus poussées dès le début, augmentant rapidement leur niveau d'excitation à chacun. Aux caresses manuelles situées au niveau du bas-ventre s'ajoutaient des mordillements, des baisers, des effleurements au niveau du visage et du cou. 

Duo n'en revenait pas. Heero ressemblait à un vrai lion. Comme s'il s'était transformé pendant la nuit. Son comportement était confiant, il semblait avoir perdu toute crainte et toute inhibition. 

Alors qu'ils s'échauffaient, que leurs corps s'enrobaient de sueur, que leur excitation atteignait son apogée, Duo prit subitement le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains.        

- « Heero. » souffla-t-il.

- « Je vis. » répondit ce dernier.

Duo sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de se ruer de nouveau sur son amant.

Il prit tout son temps pour préparer son partenaire. C'était la première fois de Heero, et il voulait que cela soit parfait. Il savait qu'une première pénétration était un événement extraordinaire à vivre. Il ne voulait pas qu'il ait mal. Il ne pouvait par contre rien faire contre le sentiment d'étrangeté qui se dégageait de l'acte, cette partie du corps n'étant pas encore habituée à recevoir chez Heero. Il positionna confortablement son amant sur le côté, et se colla à lui, légèrement en contrebas, afin que sa main soit à la bonne hauteur et ne soit pas gênée dans ses mouvements. Il détendit la zone interdite, qui n'allait plus le rester très longtemps, par de petits cercles effectués par son index. Heero avait cessé tout mouvement et se concentrait sur cette nouvelle sensation, son visage exprimant tour à tour une panoplie d'émotions. Il fixait Duo sans le voir. Et par les contractions que Duo ressentait autour de son doigt, il savait que Heero n'avait pas encore tout à fait accepté la nouvelle sensation. L'américain décida de lui en faire voir un peu plus, en lubrifiant son doigt. Il put donc rentrer plus aisément et plus loin en Heero. Ce dernier frémit puis soupira. Apparamment cela lui plaisait plus que le premier contact, qui avait été léger mais effectué sans lubrifiant. Quand Duo se rendit compte que Heero était désormais parfaitement détendu et décontracté, il reprit du lubrifiant, mais cette fois pour une autre partie de son anatomie. Il allongea Heero sur le dos, et commença à entrer en lui, tout doucement, infiniment doucement…

Son compagnon paniqua un instant, puis quand il comprit que Duo n'y allait pas comme une brute mais délicatement et en prenant le plus de précautions possibles et imaginables pour qu'il ne souffre pas, il lui fit d'un coup entièrement confiance.

Duo commença par de grands mouvements amples et lents, pour que le corps de Heero s'habitue à sa présence. Puis, une fois le muscle bien dilaté et détendu, il commença à profiter pleinement de l'acte, variant le rythme de ses pénétrations.

Heero avait perdu pied avec la réalité. Il n'y avait plus que lui et Duo qui existaient en ce bas-monde. Il se cramponnait d'ailleurs à ce dernier comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ou plutôt, il le retenait prisonnier entre ses bras et ses jambes. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Ce qu'il venait de lui faire découvrir était trop bon pour qu'il s'arrête jamais. Au fur et à mesure de l'acte, il commença à accompagner Duo avec des mouvements de bassin se synchronisant avec ceux de son partenaire. Il reprit une respiration normale, souvent haletante, et poussait de temps à autre de petits cris. Pas de doute, il était au paradis.

Enfin ! Enfin il était en lui ! En Heero. Son Heero. Celui qui avait conquis son coeur au premier regard. Celui qu'il trouvait beau à la fois physiquement et spirituellement. Celui qu'il convoitait depuis des mois maintenant. Celui sur lequel il avait fantasmé si souvent. Ce… Duo connaissait déjà la jouissance physique, l'orgasme, le plaisir. Mais il découvrait pour la première fois de sa vie la vraie jouissance spirituelle : celle de réaliser que l'amour qu'il partageait à l'instant était reçu par l'être le plus parfait à ses yeux, celui qui, il l'espèrait, l'accompagnerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… Lorsque la libération arriva enfin, il ne put retenir un cri puissant de pur plaisir, de joie et de bonheur combiné. Il sentit Heero se contracter à ce moment-là, comme s'il avait conscience de l'importance du moment pour son partenaire.

- « Heero… » souffla-t-il avant de s'allonger, apaisé et en sueur, sur son partenaire.

***

 Heero était épuisé. Avoir reçu Duo en lui l'avait secoué jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il n'avait jamais connu pareil miracle dans sa vie, et remerciait Duo mentalement lorsqu'il sentit la main de ce dernier se poser sur un endroit stratégique de son anatomie.

Il regarda son amant avec surprise.

- « Tu ne penses pas avoir déjà tout vu ? » lui demanda l'américain.

- « Ben… »

- « Hi hi hi ! Prépares-toi au meilleur mon chéri! »

_Quoi ? Au meilleur ?_ Il pensait l'avoir déjà vu le meilleur. Cela pouvait donc être encore mieux ??? Il coupa court à ses réflexions lorsque la main de Duo s'activa sur son membre pour le rendre plus dur qu'il n'était déjà. Puis il rouvrit les yeux car la sensation était légèrement différente par rapport à la dernière fois, plus fraîche et plus « glissante ».

- « Duo ? »

Il vit se dernier reposer la petite bouteille sur sa table de nuit.

- « Tu as encore quelques forces ? Parce que ça vaut vraiment le coup, crois-moi. »

Il secoua la tête affirmativement.

- « Viens. » lui dit son compagnon allongé sur le dos.

Heero se hissa alors sur le corps alangui de son amant, tout doucement, les muscles tremblants légèrement. Duo écarta les jambes pour qu'il puisse s'installer correctement, puis il le guida afin qu'il ne s'énerve pas en cherchant l'entrée.

Duo regardait son ange dans les yeux, et lorsque ce dernier commença sa première pénétration, il le vit changer de couleur et passer au rouge foncé. Le japonais écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche pour laisser s'échapper un cri muet, puis il reprit sa respiration. Duo lui caressait le dos en des mouvements apaisants.

- « Prends ton temps. » lui conseilla-t-il.

Heero ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il était limite évanoui tellement son corps réagissait à cette nouvelle pression qui s'exercait sur son membre le plus sensible. Et encore, il n'était pas rentré complètement en Duo. Il tenta le diable et donna un grand coup de rein, pour enfin savoir, pour être libéré de toutes ces questions que ces quelques mots, _prépares-toi au meilleur_, avaient éveillés en lui. Il ne fut pas déçu. Il se cambra en arrière, ayant l'impression que son corps venait subitement de prendre feu. Son cœur rata plusieurs battement, le temps que cette sensation d'une intensité inégalée jusqu'alors perde un peu de sa puissance. Son esprit était ailleurs. Il venait de s'envoler vers un endroit bleu, lumineux, dont l'air vibrait de chants et de mélodies célestes. Il entendit même le chœur des anges. Puis, après cette intarcade au paradis, il reprit conscience de son corps, de sa situation, de l'acte qu'il était en train d'effectuer. Il fit un va-et-vient qui le renvoya illico presto au même endroit, c'est-à-dire au septième ciel. Là encore il mit quelques secondes à s'en remettre, puis reprit un nouveau mouvement. 

Petit à petit il s'habitua à ces nouvelles sensations, son corps maîtrisant mieux le plaisir qu'il éprouvait, et le diffusant à toutes les cellules de son être. C'était du sport, il avait chaud, les muscles qui lui tiraient, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait arrêté. 

Les mains de Duo exercèrent une pression plus grande sur son dos, l'incitant à se coucher sur lui. Il suivit les indications de son amant. Bien lui en prit, la position était beaucoup moins fatiguante, tout en enlevant en rien le plaisir ressenti. Ses coups de rein se firent plus réguliers, puis plus intenses et variés. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit une expression extatique sur le visage de son cher bien-aimé. Cela lui procura encore plus de bien. Il ne se faisait pas plaisir égoïstement, son amour aussi semblait sur un petit nuage. Sa beauté le frappa d'un coup. Il avait les yeux fermés, les pommettes légèrement rosées, les lèvres entrouvertes… Il était à lui, entièrement… 

Heero laissa échapper une larme, une seule larme de pure bonheur. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé être un jour aussi heureux dans sa pauvre vie. Il reprit son activité avec plus d'ardeur, envahi par un sentiment d'amour trop grand pour qu'il réussisse à le contenir. 

La jouissance arriva pile à ce moment-là, le prenant par surprise. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Duo se cambra, collant son bas-ventre au sien. Heero sentit les mains de son amant agripper ses fesses.

- « Heero… » murmura Duo.

Entendre son prénom l'électrisa et démultiplia la jouissance. Il crut vraiment qu'il était en train de faire un crise cardiaque. Mais dans ce cas là, il en ferait bien une tous les jours. C'était indescriptible, tout bonnement incroyable. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Aucun mot n'était à la hauteur pour décrire les spasmes qu'il éprouvait. 

Il cria une dernière fois, puis s'affaissa sur son compagnon, en sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Duo l'accueillit dans ses bras, le ceinturant avec douceur. Leurs joues étaient collées l'une à l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux assouvis et heureux. Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques instants, récupérant quelques forces. Ce fut Heero qui brisa le silence.

- « Merci. »

- « De rien, c'est moi qui te remercie. »

- « Je ne pensais pas… »

- « J'espère avoir été à la hauteur. »

- « Mais tu plaisantes ? Tu as été plus que parfait. »

Heero se releva un peu et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Duo. Puis il baissa la tête et posa son front sur celui de son amant. Duo monta une main à sa tête et caressa doucement les cheveux mouillés de Heero. Il aimait beaucoup les petits moments de tendresse après l'acte. 

Heero s'enleva de sur Duo pour s'allonger sur le lit à côté. Duo fut triste de rompre le contact physique avec son partenaire, mais cette petite déception fut de très courte durée. Heero tendit un bras vers lui.

- « Tu peux venir dans mes bras ? » demanda-t-il.

Duo sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et alla se coller à son amant. Il se pelotonna contre Heero, essayant de mettre le plus de peau en contact avec celle, douce et satinée, de son compagnon. Il sentit Heero frissoner. Il ramena les couvertures sur eux, les entourant d'une nouvelle chaleur régénératrice. Ils fermèrent les yeux tous les deux, chacun essayant de se coller le plus possible à son partenaire. Rien n'aurait pu se mettre entre eux à ce moment là.

***

Duo rouvrit un œil pour s'apercevoir que le soleil devait déjà être haut dans le ciel. Il leva la tête encore à moitié endormi pour découvrir un Heero bien réveillé, qui le regardait tendrement. Il sourit de toutes ses dents. 

- « Bien dormi ? » demanda Heero.

- « Hmm hmm. » acquiesca Duo avant de bailler aux corneilles.

- « Tu as ronflé comme une moissonneuse-batteuse. »

- « Ah bon ? » fit Duo qui rougit de honte. 

- « Ouais. Tu en écrasait, ça faisait plaisir à voir. »

- « Tu as pu dormir un peu quand même ? »

- « Mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Pour toute réponse, il perçut un grondement guttural provenant de l'estomac de Duo.

- « Aurait-on faim ? » le taquina le japonais.

- « Bééééé… »

- « Tu préfères quoi, un petit déjeuner ou bien un déjeuner. »

- « Il est quelle heure ? »

- « 13h20. »

- « La vache !!! Ben on va déjeuner alors, hein ? »

Heero sourit tendrement.

- « Hé bien si tu veux, j'ai des lentilles, ou alors des carottes, du céléri, des poireaux, des radis, des… »

Duo le regardait avec des yeux inspirant la pitié.

- « Bon d'accord, on commande une pizza… »

- « Vouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! T'es vraiment un amour »  répondit l'américain vainqueur en étouffant presque son amant sous une combinaison étudiée de bisous et de baisers.

- « C'est bon ! C'est bon ! » fit Heero en s'étranglant à moitié de rire.

- « Je vais chercher le téléphone » fit Duo en sortant du lit d'un bon.

Deux secondes après il était de retour.

- « Tu connais le numéro par cœur ? » fit Heero en voyant son mamour composer le numéro de téléphone.

Duo lui fit un énorme sourire en attendant que cela décroche.

- « Oui, bonjour, c'est monsieur Maxwell… Oui je suis un peu en retard sur l'horaire… Non, deux aujourd'hui, et l'adresse a changé… »

Heero vit Duo changer de couleur. Son interlocuteur devait tenir des propos salaces à l'autre bout du fil.

- « … Hmm… Oui oui… Donc c'est au 21 rue Alphonse Daudet… Parfait… C'est Tonio qui livre ? Okay, pas de problèmes… Merci… Au revoir… »

Il posa le combiné sur la table de nuit. 

- « Dans une demi-heure nous allons déguster de superbes pizzas dégoulinantes de fromage et … »

- « Ouhla. Ben va falloir que je me réveille et que je prenne une douche. Des pizzas au petit déj' c'est pas tous les jours pour moi, faut que je m'habitue. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre.

- « Oh pardon ! Je t'ai même pas demandé si ça t'allait comme menu avant de commander. Je suis un goujat. » fit le natté repentant.

- « C'est un peu vrai » fit le japonais avec un clin d'œil. « La prochaine fois c'est moi qui ferais le menu. Une  sur deux. »

- « Oki. » fit Duo avant de les recouvrir avec la couette jusque par dessus la tête.

- « Heu…. Je voulais aller prendre une douche… »

Duo le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- « Raté. » fit-il avant de se coucher sur son partenaire et de commencer à l'embrasser doucement. « Tu as toute la journée pour prendre une douche. »

Le petit sourire en coin coquin qu'arborait son amant apprit à Heero que pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait passer tout son dimanche sous la couette. _Il y a un début à tout_, se dit-il, plus qu'heureux de cette nouveauté.

FIN.

Gwenaelle D., 10 février 2003

P.S. : Hé voilà ! Ca y est ^_____^. Pfff, ben il m'a pris pas mal de temps de rédaction quand même ce petit lemon… Alors… Vous le trouvez comment ? Il est réussi ?… J'espère qu'il plaira… (gros stress). Bon ! Sinon ben le prochain (si vous en voulez encore hein ? Je vais pas vous les imposer non plus mes lemons… Pis à force d'en écrire on va me prendre pour une perverse) ça serait Wufeï et Hilde normalement…. Un lemon hétéro… J'vais être toute rouge rien qu'à l'écrire ! Mais bon, ils m'inspirent ces deux là ^^      


	13. Le dragon et l'hirondelle

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^ 

Quoique j'inventerai bien un type qui ait les yeux vert de Trowa, la natte à Duo, la peau satinée de Wufeï, le corps de Heero et l'empathie de Quatre… Ouais, ça me plairait bien un mec comme ça ^___^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : c'est le tour du 5xH ^__________^

Remarque 1 : j'ai eu cette idée en sortant du taff… cherchez pas ! )

Remarque 2 : AU complet, sûrement quelques OOC à prévoir, mais rien de bien grave. Ah si, z'ont pas 15 ans les gars, mais bon… :o)

Remarque 3 : deuxième lemon associé à JCD ^____^. 

Remarque 4 : c'est mon premier lemon hétéro ^^ C'est pas simple à écrire… Je peux même dire que j'ai eu vachement, vachement, vachement de mal !!! J'espère que le résultat est pas trop raté… C'est dingue comme les lemons yaoi ça coule de source, ça s'écrit en deux temps trois mouvements quand t'as l'inspiration, mais là… Je lutte hein ! Vaaaaache ! 

Remarque 5 : Wufeï et Hilde n'en sont pas à leur premier coup d'essai. Ils n'étaient pas vierges lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés, donc forcément les descriptions sont un peu plus crues et on rentre plus rapidement dans le vif du sujet. 

Remarque 6 : Wufeï est un peu OOC sur ce coup là. Lui qui méprise les « onna », là je pouvais pas le faire mépriser sa petite amie. Il est tout tendre avec elle ^___^ Un vrai mamour ^___^.

Remarque 7 : IL FAUT ETRE MAJEUR(E) ET VACCINE(E) POUR LIRE LA SUITE !!! CECI EST UN LEMON, CELA PEUT CHOQUER, VOUS ETES PREVENU(E)S. VOUS LISEZ CECI A VOS RISQUES ET PERILS.

**Jeunes cadres dynamiques**

**Chapitre 13 : Le Dragon et l'Hirondelle**

Wufeï et Hilde sortaient d'un restaurant chic lorsqu'ils croisèrent les guillerets Trowa et Quatre. 

- « Salut les amoureux. » fit Trowa.

- « Salut Chef ! » fit Wufeï.

- « Tsssss. Pas de ça le week-end ! »

- « Bonjour Hilde, comment ça va ? » demanda Quatre.

- « Ca va très bien, merci. » fit cette dernière.

Et elle avait effectivement l'air radieuse. Wufeï aussi, nota-t-il au passage.

- « Le Koala Perché. Je n'ai jamais mangé dans ce restaurant. C'est bien ? »

- « C'est pas mauvais du tout. Le rapport qualité-prix n'est pas excellent  - c'est cher – mais c'est pas mauvais quand même. »

- « Et vous ? Vous sortez de table aussi ? »

- « Non, on revient du cinéma… Et d'ailleurs j'ai un petit creux. »

- « Moi aussi. Un gros creux même. »

- « Il est déjà 22h30, je ne sais pas si on acceptera de vous servir à cette heure tardive. »

- « Pas de problèmes, on mange chez moi, je cuisine. » fit Trowa.

- « Ah bon ? »

- « C'est un fin cordon bleu. » ajouta Quatre pour soutenir les dires de son chéri.

- « Pas comme certain » fit Hilde en donnant un petit coup de coude à Wufeï et en lui adressant un clin d'œil plein de sympathie.

Ce dernier rougit de honte un moment, mais ne dit rien. Trowa le regardait amusé, et Quatre attendait une réaction immédiate qui ne vint pas finalement.

- « Bon, ben on va vous laisser, hein ! » fit Trowa.

- « Dis tout de suite que tu nous fuis ! »

- « Pas du tout, mais on se lève tôt demain et on a pas encore mangé… »

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

- « Hilde ! » chuchota Wufeï, l'air de dire « C'est pas nos affaires. »

Elle lui fit les gros yeux.

- « Balade en moto en amoureux. »

- « Génial !!! » fit-elle. « Ca c'est sympa ! »

- « Oui quand on a chacun une moto. » rajouta Wufeï, « Autrement avec un passager derrière c'est pas mal non plus, mais tu ne verrais rien du paysage alors le plaisir ne serait que pour moi. » 

- « Qui te dit que je n'ai pas de moto ! »

- « Hein ? » fit les trois gars en même temps.

- « Ben quoi, les filles aussi peuvent aimer la moto ! »

- « Mais ! Tu ne me l'as jamais dis !!! » s'offusqua Wufeï.

- « On en a jamais discuté non plus ! »

- « Et c'est quoi comme moto ? »

- « Une Ducati Monstro. »

- « Heeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn ???? Mais c'est super gros comme moto !!! » s'exclama Trowa.

- « Ouaip ! » fit Hilde, « Je suis super fière de ma ch'tit tigresse. »

- « Mais t'es pas grosse pourtant ! » fit remarquer Wufeï.

_Le compliment qui tue_, pensa Hilde.

Trowa explosa de rire, et Quatre se retint difficilement de faire de même.

- « Mais non ! Mais… Faut avoir de la force pour conduire ce genre de bécane… Faut… Faut… »

- « Faut être un homme, c'est ça ? » finit Hilde. « Petit macho ! » fit-elle en lui tirant la joue et en rigolant.

- « Mais non ! Mais… »

- « Je crois qu'il est super impressionné. » fit Trowa à l'attention de Hilde qui aurait pu mal le prendre.

- « T'inquiètes ! J'ai compris qu'il s'exprimait extrêmement mal dès qu'il était outré. »

- « Hilde !!! »

- « Mon chou ? » répondit-elle en le regardant avec des yeux innocents et rieurs.

- « Wufeï, je crois bien que ta copine a du répondant. » fit Trowa tout sourire.

- « J'avais remarqué, merci » marmonna le chinois.

- « Mais elle n'en est que plus attirante, du coup. » continua Trowa.

Wufeï rougit et lança une œillade coquine à Hilde. Cette dernière soupira intérieurement. Son petit dragon était super-susceptible, et il lui fallait en générale une bonne demi-heure d'excuses et de douceurs avant qu'il ne se déride à nouveau et n'oublie l'incident.

- « Bon, faudra qu'on se fasse une balade tous ensemble un de ces quatres. » fit Trowa.

- « Oui. Faudra juste me prévenir à l'avance, ma moto est dans la grange de mes parents. »

- « Tes parents sont fermiers ? » demanda Wufeï incrédule.

- « Ben ouais ! Des bons vieux paysans, des vrais, des purs, qui cultivent le maïs et élèvent des chèvres. Ils font un fromage de chèvre super bon. »

- « Mais… » fit Trowa, « vous êtes sûrs que vous sortez ensemble là ? Parce que Wufeï a l'air complètement ignorant quant à la famille et les hobbys de sa petite amie. »

- « Ca vient doucement. » répondit rapidement Hilde, qui voyait son chinois adoré passer alternativement du rouge au blanc. « Et puis il faut avouer que je suis curieuse et que je lui pose toujours dix mille questions, ce qui lui laisse peu de temps pour en poser. »

Soudain, un énorme gargouillement se fit entendre, provenant tout droit de l'estomac d'un Quatre qui rougit de gêne jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- « Heu… »

Re-énorme gargouilli.

Quatre était en train de s'étouffer de honte, Trowa se roulait presque par terre tellement il rigolait, Hilde en avait les larmes aux yeux, et Wufeï arborait un sourire crispé pour s'empêcher de rigoler, conscient de la honte du pauvre blondinet.

- « Bon ben on va y aller. Je voudrais pas qu'il nous fasse une crise d'hypoglycémie mon petit Quat-chan. »

- « Ok, passez une bonne soirée. »

- « Vous aussi, à une prochaine fois. »

- « A plus. »

- « Salut. »

- « Au revoir. »

- « Au revoir. »

*** 

 Le trajet du retour vers l'appartement de Hilde fut très silencieux au début.

- « A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda Hilde.

- « Hmm ??? »

- « Cela fait dix minutes que tu n'as pas dis un mot… Tu es en colère parce qu'on t'a un peu taquiné tout à l'heure ? »

- « Hein ? Oh non, pas du tout… Je réfléchissais. »

- « Oh. »

Elle n'en dit pas plus, bien que la curiosité la démangeait. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Wufeï expliqua le fond de sa pensée.

- « Je… J'ai été très égoiste en fait, depuis qu'on sort ensemble… Tu sais quasiment tout sur moi, mais l'inverse est totalement faux. Je n'ai fait que vanter mes qualités, sans jamais te demander les tiennes, ni te mettre en avant, ni m'intéresser plus que ça aux choses qui t'intéressent, que tu aimes faire… On finit toujours par faire ce que je veux… J'abuse vraiment de ta gentillesse et de ta générosité… »

- « Bah tu sais faut pas t'en faire pour ça… C'est en partie ma faute aussi, je suis toujours sur toi à te questionner et à vouloir savoir ce que tu penses de ci ou de ça… Je dois être assez fatiguante en fait. »

- « Pas du tout ! Mais… Cela ne te dérange pas plus que ça ??? Je ne sais pas mais je ne pense pas que j'aimerais ça, si on ne prenait pas en compte mes opinions, mes goûts ou mes désirs. »

- « Mais si tu les prends en compte, dans une moindre mesure… Et puis, je me dis que cela finira bien par arriver… Et la preuve, c'est que tu es en train d'en prendre conscience. » finit-elle en souriant.

- « Hmmm… Il n'empêche que je me sens un peu pitoyable sur ce coup là. »

- « Ben tu sais ça ne m'a pas surprise. Tu es un mec, un vrai, un viril ! Et vous avez tous ce côté-là, vous aimez bien qu'on flatte votre ego. » 

Wufeï changea de tête et commença à s'encolèrer. 

- « Ne le prends pas mal, Wuffy, c'est un trait de caractère caractéristique des hommes ! Et tu en est un ! Exceptionnel, que j'admire, que je respecte et que… Mais tu restes un mec ! Avec ces quelques petits défauts qui vous définissent… »

_Et que… ???   _

- « Nous aussi nous avons nos petits travers. » rajouta-t-elle pour les remettre sur un pied d'égalité.

- « Oui ça j'avais remarqué ! » fit-il avec un micro-sourire.

- « Crétin ! » fit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Il lui passa un bras autour du cou.

- « Mon petit sushi ! » fit-il en retenant un petit rire moqueur.

- « Raaaah ! » fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais quelle idée elle avait eu de faire le concours du petit surnom affectif le plus débile ! A sa grande surprise, il avait gagné haut la main, et cette histoire allait la poursuivre encore un long moment. Mais bon, elle devait en prendre son parti.

- « Mon chéri. » fit-elle en souriant d'aise et en attrapant sa main qui pendait au niveau de son épaule, pas rancunière pour un sou.

***

Ils avaient déjà fait l'amour, mais à chaque fois qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer la fin de soirée et la nuit ensemble, elle tremblait d'excitation. Elle était toujours aussi fébrile, comme pour leur première fois. C'était étrange, mais ils n'avaient quasiment pas changé le déroulement des opérations. C'était une sorte de petit rituel. Les même gestes, répétés inlassablement. N'étant vierge ni l'un ni l'autre lors de leur première nuit, ils avaient tout de suite expérimenté les positions qui leur plaisaient le plus. Cette façon de revivre leur première nuit avait quelque chose de surnaturel. Cela la plongeait dans une sorte d'état de transe, l'habitude des gestes lui permettant de se concentrer plus avant sur ses sensations, ses fantasmes. Et le plus étrange, c'est que cela devenait meilleur à chaque fois. A force de n'écouter que leurs corps, ils devenaient experts dans les caresses et les excitations, poussant toujours plus loin la délicatesse et l'intensité des caresses. 

De temps en temps quand même, ils se faisaient une nouvelle « première fois », ne s'essayant qu'à des positions complètement différentes et parfois incongrues. En général, ils rigolaient bien lors de ces séances, envisageant alors l'acte comme un jeu, un moment de détente.

Mais lors des préliminaires et de l'acte traditionnels qu'ils avaient instaurés, l'ambiance était plus sérieuse. Ils partageaient aussi de l'amour spirituel à ce moment là. Ils se témoignaient la sincérité de leur engagement, et ils ne le prenaient pas à la légère. 

De plus, ils devenaient de moins en moins timides à chaque fois. Ils commençaient à bien connaître le corps de l'autre, et plus que les formes ou la douceur de la peau, c'était maintenant les petits détails, le grain de beauté caché, la petite cicatrice d'une chute de vélo enfantine, le petit frémissement de la peau la plus sensible qui soit , qui les intéressait.        

Voilà les idées qui assaillaient Hilde lorsqu'elle introduisit la clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée de son appartement. La partie de la soirée qu'elle aimait le plus allait bientôt commencer.

***

Hilde jeta son trousseau de clé sur la table basse de l'entrée, enleva ses chaussures à talon, sa veste et son gilet. Elle portait une robe aujourd'hui, car il adorait les robes. Wufeï l'imita en enlevant ses mocassins et sa veste en cuir. Ils s'affalèrent tous les deux sur le canapé du salon.

- « Pffff. Enfin de retour à la maison. » fit la jeune fille en souriant.

- « La soirée n'a pourtant pas été très épuisante. »

- « Je sais mais… »

- « On est jamais mieux que chez soi, je sais. » fit-il en se tournant vers elle et en lui souriant. « Je n'aurais jamais crû que tu étais si casanière. »

- « Mais non, j'aime bien sortir… Mais quand t'es là, je préfère rester à l'intérieur. » fit-elle coquine.

- « Ah bon. Je vois. Je ne sers qu'à ça alors ? »

- « Mais non pas du tout, banane de l'espace !!! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait de ces expressions des fois…

- « Tu sais quoi ? »

- « Je pressens… que tu as encore faim ! »

- « Vouiiiiiiiii !!! J'ai acheté de la glace au chocolat fudge et aux pépites de noisette caramélisées, et je meure d'envie de la gouter ! »

- « J'y crois pas ! Mais comment tu fais pour manger autant ? »

- « Chais pas. » fit-elle en haussant les épaules et en se levant.

- « Tu en voudras aussi ? »

- « Non merci, je suis calé. »

- « Okay. » fit-elle en partant vers la cuisine.

Wufeï se leva et alla mettre un disque de jazz dans l'ancien tourne-disque de sa compagne. Elle avait beaucoup d'objets rétro chez elle, et ils étaient tous en état de marche. Son rêve, c'était d'acquérir un vrai juke-box rose bonbon. Mais elle venait de craquer pour un baby-foot, du coup elle était raide. Il se demandait bien où est-ce qu'elle cachait l'essentiel, à savoir le matériel indispensable pour vivre un tant soi peu décemment dans un appartement, car à le voir comme ça on aurait dit que seuls les gadgets avaient leur place ici. Il avait eu un sacré choc la première fois qu'il avait visité son appartement. Trop de couleurs, trop d'objets, trop de tout. Et puis finalement il s'y était fait. C'était une véritable chasse au trésor chez Hilde. Il découvrait des nouveaux gadgets tous les jours, c'était amusant.

- « Aaaaaaaaaah, Nina Simone, j'adooooooore. » fit-elle en s'asseyant de nouveau sur le canapé, un énorme pot de glace dans une main, et une petite cuillère dans l'autre.

- « Tu prends pas de serviette ? Au cas où… »

- « Hnnn ? Ah vi c'est vrai tu as raison. »

- « Bouge pas, je te l'apporte. »

Voilà l'une des mille petites raisons qui faisaient qu'elle l'aimait.

Wufeï revint avec la serviette et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle lui lança un petit regard implorant, il leva les yeux au ciel et tendit son bras pour qu'elle puisse se nicher dans le creux de son épaule.

- « Ca va tu es bien ? » demanda-t-il gentilment.

- « C'est génial. » fit-elle en lèchant le dos de sa petite cuillère. « Je ne peux être que bien quand tu es là. »

Il sourit à la remarque.

- « Alors comme ça tu fais de la moto ! »

- « Depuis quatre ans. »

- « Et tu t'entraîne régulièrement ? »

- « Avant oui, au circuit Carole… Hé hé… J'ai même joué les bimbos une fois et posé pour un magazine. »

- « Ah bon ? »

- « Ouaip ! En combi noire moulante et tout et tout, super maquillée, la totale. »

- « C'est bizarre j'ai du mal à t'imaginer en bimbo. »

- « Bouge pas ! » fit-elle en se levant et en posant le pot de glace, la cuillière et la serviette sur sa table basse. Elle farfouilla dans un tiroir et en ressorti victorieuse un ancien magazine de moto.

- « Tadam ! » fit-elle en revenant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Elle tourna plusieurs pages…

- « Là ! Voilà ! » fit-elle en tendant le canard à son chéri. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Et en plus je pose avec ma bécane, t'as vu comme elle est belle ? »

Wufeï reçut le choc de sa vie. Sur la photo, accoudée à une superbe Ducati Monstro flambant neuf, se tenait une jeune femme regroupant absolument tous les critères de beauté actuels. Un visage fin et délicat, pas maquillé à outrance mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour révèler la beauté des différents traits du visage. Un sourire illuminait le tout. La coupe de cheveux était classique, ce qui tranchait sur la tenue sexy. La combinaison était en cuir noire, s'ouvrant et se fermant à l'aide d'une fermeture éclaire qui montait du bas ventre jusqu'au col. Elle portait des chaussures à talon pour affiner ses jambes, et elle devait forcément porter un soutien-gorge rembourré pour avoir une poitrine pareille, c'était pas possible autrement. 

- « Alors, premières impressions ? »

- « Ben… On dirait pas que c'est toi. »

- « Ah bon. »

- « Ben… Tu es magnifique là-dessus mais… Mais c'est pas toi quoi. »

- « C'était pas le but non plus, là je joue à la bimbo… C'est réussi… Non ? »

L'inquiètude se sentait dans sa voix. Alors le chinois faillit rigoler, puis il prit sa main dans la sienne et la posa sur son pantalon, au niveau de l'entrejambe.

- « Est-ce que j'ai dis que cela n'était pas réussi ? » demanda-t-il.

Hilde sentit nettement la bosse et se mit à rire de bon cœur.

- « Sacré toi ! » fit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Une fois encore, il avait réussi à la surprendre.

- « Et, juste pas curiosité, ils te payent combien pour ce genre de photo ? »

- « Je sais pas, je leur ai juste demandé de garder la combinaison. »

- « Tu as la combinaison ? » fit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

- « Oui. »

- « Ici ? »

- « Oui. »

Ensuite, l'éclat dans les yeux du jeune homme suffit à faire bouger Hilde. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre. 

- « J'en ai pour deux minutes », fit-elle en clignant de l'œil et en souriant coquinement.

Wufeï ne put que sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en la voyant entrer dans le salon en tenue de cuir super sexy. Elle s'était attachée les cheveux en un chignon flou, de grandes mèches rebelles encadrant joliment son visage. 

- « Alors ? » fit-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

Le chinois se leva du canapé et s'avança vers elle. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres, et se pencha doucement en avant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Tu es superbe. Sensuelle et très excitante. »

Elle eut un petit rire de gorge. Puis son amant se pencha vers son cou, la chatouillant avec des baisers ne faisant qu'effleurer la peau. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et ferma les yeux, soupirant d'aise sous ses caresses. Les mains de Wufeï se posèrent sur sa taille et il l'attira doucement à lui. Elle passa ses bras sous les sien, posant ses mains sur ses deux omoplates, et collant sa poitrine contre la sienne. Les mains du jeune homme descendirent sur sa chute de rein.

Ils restèrent un petit moment, debout dans le salon, enlacés, à se faire des bisous dans le cou, en alternant avec des baisers.

Puis Wufeï se dégagea un peu de l'étreinte et commença à descendre doucement la fermeture éclair de la combinaison de Hilde. Il dégagea la base du cou, les clavicules, le haut de la cage thoracique, puis la bosse des seins.

- « Mais… »

Elle ne portait rien sous sa combinaison. Cette simple idée démultiplia son désir sur l'instant. Elle le regardait avec des yeux mi-interrogateurs, mi-sûrs d'eux, se demandant si son excés d'érotisme allait être bien perçut. Elle ne douta pas très longtemps. Son amoureux lui donna un sourire tendre et lumineux, avec un petit éclat de luxure tout de même, et lui chuchota à l'oreille : 

- « Je pense qu'il est préférable qu'on passe dans la chambre. »

Il lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille juste après. Elle poussa un petit gémissement et rendit son sourire à l'élu de son cœur. Les ébats promettaient encore une fois d'être des plus extatiques.

***

Hilde était allongé sur le dos sur son grand lit double, dans sa tenue de cuir à moitié ouverte. Elle se cambrait sous les caresses de Wufeï, allongé à côté d'elle sur le côté, qui passait ses doigts sur la peau nue de sa partenaire, forçant le cuir pour aller titiller les tétons dures des seins de son amante. Ses caresses étaient d'une douceur extrême, effleurant plus que touchant. Le jeune homme aimait la regarder à ce moment là. Elle avait les yeux fermés mais son plaisir transparaissait dans son attitude et les mouvements de son corps. Elle se lâchait toujours entièrement pendant l'acte et les préliminaires, et il adorait ça. Elle vivait le moment présent avec une telle intensité, qu'elle communiquait à son partenaire une dose supplémentaire de bien-être et d'envie. De plus, elle avait une peau de pêche absolument exquise. Il s'amusait à faire glisser ses doigts, dessinant des arabesques. Puis il prit la fermeture éclaire et la descendit entièrement, lentement. Hilde frissonna d'impatience, ouvrant à moitié les yeux et souriant. Il reprit ses caresses au niveau de la poitrine, puis descendit sur les côte, le ventre… 

Plus il s'approchait de la zone sensible, plus sa sensibilité était aiguisée. C'était l'un de ses moments préférés, quand il la caressait sensuellement. Elle aimait vraiment être caressée, sur tout le corps, pas spécialement sur les zones érogènes. Une caresse sur l'avant-bras pouvait lui donner une crise de frissons qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la nuque. Il prenait son temps… Mon dieu que c'était bon… Ses doigts étaient fins et agiles et n'épargnaient pas la moindre petite parcelle de peau. Lorsqu'il passa sa main sous le cuir et atteignit son pubis, elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Elle se cambra encore plus, son dos décollant du matelas, ses bras s'écartant en arrière. Mon Dieu qu'il était doué…

Wufeï avançait sa main vers la zone sensible et s'y attarda. Progressivement, ses caresses se firent de plus en plus intenses, de plus en plus localisées, chatouillant et excitant la chair tendre des lèvres intimes de sa compagne. Celle-ci commençait à se tordre de plaisir, à se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher ses petits cris si perçants de s'échapper. Il aimait lui procurer du plaisir. Donner était l'une de ses actions favorites. Et ce qui était bien avec Hilde, c'est qu'elle acceptait de recevoir, sans se poser de questions. Elle _savait_ recevoir. Elle le laissait s'exprimer sur son corps, acceptant avec bonheur ce qu'il lui offrait, sans la moindre critique, toujours de bon cœur. Cela changeait tout. C'est ce qui faisait qu'il n'était pas impatient d'assouvir son propre désir, ses propres pulsions, et qu'il pouvait si aisément se tourner entièrement vers sa partenaire. Et il était heureux de cet état de fait. Plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Hilde était vraiment une partenaire formidable. D'autant plus qu'il savait à présent qu'elle pouvait aussi donner et qu'elle était extrémement douée dans l'art de faire monter doucement le plaisir et l'excitation. 

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle commençait à s'échauffer, il passa ses mains sous sa taille et la souleva, de sorte qu'elle se retrouve assise sur le lit. Il la gratifia d'un long baiser, auquel elle répondit avec délice. Puis il se recula, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et commença à enlever le haut de la combinaison en cuir. D'abord les épaules, un bras, puis l'autre, puis le dos et la taille. Une fois Hilde torse nue, il se pencha doucement vers ses seins pour les embrasser, passant ses mains derrière son dos pour la maintenir prisonnière de ses baisers. La jeune femme soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains, lui caressant ses longs cheveux. Elle lui enleva son élastique, afin que sa chevelure d'un noir d'ébène se répande sur ses épaules, et qu'elle puisse plus aisément passer ses doigts dedans et lui masser le cuir chevelu. Ca, c'était génial ! Pendant que sa langue et ses lèvres s'activaient sur la peau frémissante de sa partenaire, cette dernière le détendait en massant ses cheveux et son crâne. Il se sentait alors encore plus alangui, et son désir, déjà bien visible, montait d'un cran. 

Enfin, il la prit par la taille et lui indiqua qu'il fallait qu'elle se mette debout. Elle s'exécuta, rouge de timidité à l'idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Elle l'adorait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, elle l'adorait. Le fait de prendre le temps dans les préliminaires montrait combien il tenait à elle. Il n'épargnait aucun endroit de son corps. Ses mains allaient partout, tandis que ses lèvres se réservaient les endroits les plus sensibles. Lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur sa taille, et qu'il les descendit tout doucement sur ses reins, ses hanches, le haut de ses cuisses… ôtant par la même occasion sa combinaison et laissant ainsi sa nudité apparaître entièrement… Son cœur battait la chamade. A chaque fois, c'était comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois. Et à  chaque fois, elle attendait avec anxiété son doux sourire lui indiquant qu'il appréciait ce qu'il voyait, qu'il la trouvait belle… Et lui alors ? Il était si beau avec son charme asiatique tout en raffinement. Elle adorait tout en lui, son visage, l'odeur de sa peau, ses muscles fins, sa minceur, ses cheveux soyeux… Tout en lui l'attirait physiquement. Et spirituellement il était magnifique aussi. Une personne aussi parfaite… Elle n'aurait jamais crû que cela pouvait exister, ni même qu'elle en rencontrerait. Mais il était là, assis sur ses genoux, lui prenant délicatement la cheville gauche dans ses mains pour enlever complètement sa combinaison de cuir. Elle était nu devant lui, qui était encore habillé. Ce simple fait donnait une petite connotation de domination à la scène, la femme s'offrant à l'homme en quelque sorte. C'était une idée sexy et coquine qui aguichait leurs sens et enflammait un peu plus leurs fantasmes. Wufeï la regarda, levant son doux visage vers elle, et lui sourit en faisant un clin d'œil. Il se lècha la lèvre supérieure de manière suggestive, signifiant qu'il allait maintenant passer à la deuxième phase de l'excitation du désir, à savoir les caresses linguales sur la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Rien qu'à l'idée elle gémit. Il s'arrêta en chemin, lui lançant un regard interrogateur puis compréhensif. Et après un dernier petit sourire, il entreprit de faire rendre grâce à sa bien-aimée, lui procurant des sensations d'une telle volupté que son esprit ne pouvait que s'envoler vers les portes du paradis.

***

Elle était au comble de l'excitation lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'il lui fasse l'amour là tout de suite, ce qui arrivait des fois. Mais ce soir, elle savait qu'il voulait aussi sa part. Cela se voyait au niveau de son comportement et de son regard. Elle le comprenait très bien d'ailleurs. C'était tellement bon. 

Elle se rassit sur le lit, en tailleur.

- « Merci. » murmura-t-elle.

- « De rien. » souffla-t-il.

- « C'est ton tour maintenant. » fit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin rempli d'envie et de gourmandise. 

Wufeï n'eut que le temps de sourire avant qu'elle ne se penche vers lui pour lui caresser le visage d'une main en l'embrassant. Puis elle se concentra sur les boutons de sa chemise, qu'elle défit un par un tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Une fois cela fait, elle sortit la chemise du pantalon, et c'est Wufeï qui s'occupa d'enlever les manches et de la jeter au pied du lit. Elle se rapprocha alors de son compagnon, et se colla à lui au niveau du torse. Wufeï respira fort et la serra contre lui. Elle savait qu'il aimait le contact de ses seins sur sa peau nu. Elle en profitait. 

Elle prit son temps. En l'embrassant, elle lui caressait le dos, du bout des doigts, du bout des ongles, du plat de la main… Elle descendait de bas en haut le long de la colonne vertébrale, excitant les nerfs et augmentant la sensibilité de son partenaire. Puis elle s'arrêtait sur la nuque et le haut des épaules. Elle redescendait enfin sur les côtes, les frôlant, ce qui suffisait à faire frémir la peau. C'était une technique imparable. Combiner de légers massages aux caresses était une arme infaillible pour faire craquer un homme. 

Après ces quelques minutes de douceur, elle s'écarta à regret des lèvres de son amant, et l'allongea sur le lit. Il s'installa confortablement, et elle se mit tout de suite au dessus de lui, ce qui le surprit.

- « J'en ai envie tout de suite. » fit-elle coquine.

D'habitude elle le caressait longuement du bout des doigts, son esprit s'évadant, s'endormant presque, pendant que ses mains dessinaient sur la peau de son Wufeï adoré. Ce soir, elle avait envie que l'acte d'amour en lui-même dure plus longtemps que les préliminaires. Et pour cela, il ne fallait pas qu'elle passe trop de temps à l'exciter. Elle s'était déjà fait avoir plusieurs fois, à son grand dam. Elle s'était plaint à Wufeï qui en avait ri, lui disant qu'il aimait bien les préliminaires, parce que pendant l'amour, elle avait tendance à ne pas trop travailler. Ce qui était absolument vrai. Elle avait rougit de honte la première fois qu'ils en avaient parlé, avouant qu'effectivement elle aimait bien qu'on lui fasse l'amour, mais beaucoup moins qu'elle fasse l'amour. La nuance était grande. Du coup, elle acceptait aussi beaucoup mieux de se plier à ses vœux et de sublimer au maximum les préliminaires.  

Il avait une mine déçue, et elle le rassura de suite.

- « Mais non, idiot, je ne parle pas de ça, tu vas l'avoir ta gâterie, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Il eut un petit sourire crispé.

- « J'étais pas sûr d'avoir compris. » fit-il pour s'excuser.

Elle lui tira la langue. Il lui fit une grimace. Elle rit, et il se joint à elle. 

Elle balança sa tête sur le côté, pour faire passer tous ses cheveux du même côté. C'était un geste très félin qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Il trouvait ce geste beau et grâcieux. 

Elle se colla à lui de tout son long, passant ses bras derrière sa tête et l'embrassant fougueusement. Elle était allongée sur lui, complètement nue. Wufeï avait encore son jeans… et son boxer. Pendant qu'elle l'embrassait, à son tour il faisait glisser ses mains sur son dos et ses fesses. C'était exquis. Elle pouvait sentir la bosse de son érection à travers son pantalon. Cela lui donna fortement envie. Elle se redressa un peu, et commença à descendre, tout doucement. Elle quitta ses lèvres et sa langue pour caresser son menton, titiller sa mâchoire, lècher son cou. Elle descendait tout doucement, passant sur les clavicules, les pectoraux, les tétons… Se frottant à lui en même temps, remuant son corps souplement. 

Wufeï avait fermé les yeux pour n'écouter que son corps et tous ces petits frissons qui le parcouraient délicieusement. Elle avait des doigts de fées. Son corps était à la torture, désirant ardemment plus, mais subissant l'attente car il savait que plus il attendait plus c'était bon. Lorsqu'elle commença à descendre, embrassant son corps avec passion et délicatesse, il eut un spasme d'anticipation au plaisir. A chaque fois il avait l'impression de redécouvrir toutes les sensations que pouvait lui procurer son corps, toute la satisfaction qu'il en retirait, physiquement aussi bien que spirituellement. Il ne méditait pas, mais il entrait dans une sorte de transe. Il se tenait à l'écoute de la moindre petite cellule de son corps. Il n'avait plus vraiment conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui lorsqu'il rentrait dans cet état spirituel extatique, vibrant à la moindre chatouille, à la moindre caresse. C'est pour cela qu'il ne restait jamais longtemps dans cet état, pour profiter aussi du spectacle que lui offrait sa partenaire. 

Quand il revint à lui, ce fut pour sentir sa partenaire défaire sa ceinture et les boutons de son jeans. Il entrouvrit les yeux. Elle lui souriait tendrement. Cette tendresse d'une sincérité innocente était touchante, et cela lui donnait à chaque fois encore plus envie de la choyer et de l'aimer. 

- « Tu soulèves un peu ton bassin ? »

- « Bien sûr. » répondit-il en s'exécutant. 

Elle enleva son pantalon en lui caressant les fesses, l'arrière des cuisses, l'arrière du genou et des mollets, pour finir par les chevilles. Puis elle prit un à un ses pieds entre ses mains, pour ôter complètement le pantalon. Elle n'enleva pas le boxer. Elle remonta à sa hauteur, et se coucha à côté de lui, caressant à travers le tissu son membre déjà raide. Wufeï soupira et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'est qu'elle passe à l'étape supérieure. Et il ne s'empêchait pas de penser ça, au contraire. Cela le faisait réagir encore plus. 

Heureusement pour lui, elle aussi était de nature impatiente, et il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant qu'elle ne souhaite enlever son boxer. A partir de ce moment là, ce ne fut plus que volupté, frissons, soupirs et contentements. Il aimait la façon qu'elle avait de faire monter son désir, ne caressant d'abord que du bout des doigts, puis à pleine main, dans une danse des massages toujours différente. Il ne savait pas comment elle faisait, mais en général c'est au moment où il n'en pouvait plus qu'elle passait des caresses manuelles aux caresses linguales, l'envoyant dans un état d'extase proche de celui de la jouissance. C'étaient les caresses les plus douces qui soient. Même rapide, même par accoups, cela restait un environnement soyeux et chaud dans lequel il se complaisait. Il aimait la regarder faire. Cela augmentait son plaisir psychologique, qui venait s'ajouter à l'assouvissement physique. Mais il devait parfois fermer les yeux, tellement les sensations étaient puissantes. Son corps se cabrait de temps en temps, sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. Il avait de plus en plus chaud, et son excitation atteignait son paroxysme. C'était tellement bien de se laisser faire et de profiter. Pour ça, Hilde était géniale, car elle ne ménageait pas sa peine et fesait durer son plaisir un maximum de temps. A chaque fois il se retenait de ne pas lui dire « Je t'aime ». Il ne voulait pas lui dire pendant l'acte, car il aurait pu ne pas être pris au sérieux. Et il était encore trop tôt pour lui dire sans qu'elle se vexe. Il était sincère et attendrait le moment idéal pour lui avouer.        

***

Lorsque leurs deux corps se joignirent enfin, chacun des deux ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir de pur plaisir. Enfin elle le recevait en lui, enfin il pouvait entrer en elle. Leur communion à cet instant était parfaite, aussi bien physiquement que spirituellement. Ils étaient heureux. Heureux de faire l'amour, heureux de le faire ensemble. C'était une satisfaction à un degré tel, que sourire ne suffisait pas à exprimer leur joie. Pleurer de rire non plus. Ils ne pouvaient que s'agripper l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte passionnelle et charnelle. C'était comme si leurs âmes fusionnaient. Leurs mouvements s'accordaient sans le moindre mal. C'était une symbiose parfaite. Impossible à décrire. Les mots n'en sont que le pâle reflet. 

Ils se rendaient compte de la chance inouie qu'ils avaient de pouvoir partager tant. Faire l'amour à quelqu'un que l'on désire et que l'on aime, c'est bien. Si en plus on se sait aimé de cette personne en retour, c'est le Paradis. Wufeï et Hilde vibraient l'un pour l'autre, et uniquement l'un pour l'autre. Aucune pensée parasite n'aurait pu se glisser dans leurs esprits soulevés par la passion et l'amour. Elle se donnait entièrement à lui, et inversement. Aucune tricherie, juste une sincérité sans borne dans les émotions qu'ils éprouvaient.     

Ils connaissaient cette danse par cœur. Elle devenait un morceau de maître. A chaque fois ils découvraient un petit plus qui l'améliorait : un mouvement de rein un peu plus violent que les autres, une contraction plus poussée, un rythme plus rapide sur quelques va-et-vients. Wufeï faisait bien attention à satisfaire sa partenaire, avant de se laisser aller. Il aimait l'entendre pousser de petits gémissements, qui devenaient plus aigus et suffocants lors de son paroxysme du plaisir. Elle se mordait souvent la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de crier, mais cela ne servait à rien, au grand plaisir du jeune homme. Il aimait la voir résister puis abandonner la lutte et se soumettre à l'extase du moment. Ensuite, une fois qu'il la savait assouvi, il ne pensait plus qu'à son plaisir, qui venait rapidement. Une fois satisfaite, Hilde faisait en sorte d'aider son compagnon à gouter lui aussi au bonheur d'une petite promenade au septième ciel. Elle soulevait légèrement son bassin, contractait son bas-ventre, et lui caressait le dos et la nuque en même temps qu'il allait et venait en elle. Puis, de temps en temps, elle lui agrippait les fesses tout en mordant le bas de son cou. Ces changements d'attitude avaient un effet radical sur Wufeï. Ce dernier, bercé par la monotonie de ses allées et venues, perdu dans une volupté affriolante, sentait son corps être agressé légèrement, juste assez pour le sortir de sa transe et lui arracher une image de fantasme démultipliant son désir, mais pas trop. Elle ne lui faisait jamais mal, elle lui donnait juste les prémisses d'une petite torture physique, qui malgré son caractère pervers permettait d'atteindre encore un peu plus les Cieux. Elle adorait le voir se cambrer lorsqu'il atteignait l'état de grâce de la jouissance. Il était toujours rouge tomate à ce moment là, ce qui la faisait sourire. En général, elle posait l'une de ses mains sur la poitrine de son dragon, pour sentir son cœur battre la chamade. Il se tendait une dernière fois, puis il rouvrait les yeux et les abaissait sur elle. Elle lui souriait toujours, tendrement. Elle monta une main à son visage, et y décolla une à une les mèches de cheveux qui l'entouraient. Il était encore en elle. Il ne s'enlevait pas tout de suite après. Il prenait le temps de souffler un peu, toujours au-dessus d'elle, partageant de nombreux sourires. Puis, il s'allongeait sur elle, se reposant dans ses bras. Elle lui passait alors la main dans les cheveux, recoiffant les mèches noires ébène, passant sa main sur sa nuque pour l'aérer un peu. Puis elle lui caressait gentiment le dos et le haut de sa chute de rein. Il respirait fort, reprenant son calme peu à peu. Le corps de Hilde était chaud lui aussi, et tellement doux. Il avait son visage dans le creux de son cou, il respirait son odeur. Il lui faisait de petits bisous sous l'oreille, dans le cou. Elle lui embrassait les trapèzes, lèchant de temps en temps la sueur salée. Enfin, une fois tous les deux relaxés, il s'enlevait et s'allongeait à côté d'elle, sur le dos. Il tendait son bras sur le côté, afin qu'elle vienne se nicher au creux de ses bras. Elle était ravie de se recoller à lui et qu'il la serre dans ses bras. Cela confirmait leur récente étreinte et la rendait réelle, par le simple fait de pouvoir se toucher encore. Ils restaient un général un bon quart d'heure, tranquillement allongés sur le lit, à laisser leurs esprits vagabonder au grè de différentes rêveries. Puis Hilde se mit à trembler un peu.

- « Tu as froid ? » demanda Wufeï.

- « Un peu. »

Il releva un son buste, et sa compagne s'écarta de lui. Puis ils replièrent les jambes tous les deux pour passer sous les couvertures.

- « Hmmm. »

Une fois au chaud et la lumière éteinte, ils reprirent leur position, enlacés. C'est en général ainsi, Wufeï tenant la jeune fille de son cœur dans ses bras, Hilde se pelotonnant dans les bras du jeune homme dont elle était folle amoureuse, qu'ils s'endormaient.

***

Wufeï se réveilla dans un arc-en-ciel de couleurs, comme à chaque fois qu'il dormait chez Hilde. La jeune fille avait une baie vitrée dans sa chambre, et des rideaux  immenses et multicolores. Le soleil du matin faisait se refléter les couleurs sur la tapisserie blanche et le plafond de la chambre. Il était couché sur le côté, et un bras de Hilde, collée à lui, lui entourait la taille. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration lente et régulière, car ses seins touchaient son dos, son bas-ventre ses fesses, et leurs jambes étaient emmêlées. Il referma les yeux et profita de ce moment de calme pour se réveiller doucement, écoutant son corps qui appréciait grandement d'être au contact de celui de Hilde. Il sourit à l'idée que ce matin, il allait lui faire la surprise d'un petit déjeuner au lit. La  jeune fille était une lève-tard, et elle était habituée à ce qu'il s'échappe du lit avant elle. Mais attention ! Il devait impérativement lui donner son petit baiser du matin, sinon c'était la guerre. Il aimait le thé au petit déjeuner, avec des nougats au sésame et une petite coupe de fruits au sirop. Elle, elle était très traditionnelle européenne : un grand bol de lait, du jus de fruit et des grandes tartines grillées agrémentées de beurre salé et de confiture maison. Mais ce matin, ce serait pains au chocolat chauds, et chocolat au lait maison. Plus une rose, histoire de donner un petit air romantique au plateau. Il s'étira, ce qui fit bouger la jeune fille. Il se retourna, et déposa un baiser sur son front. Toujours endormie, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour avoir son long baiser. Puis elle sourit, les yeux toujours fermés, et se recoucha. Wufeï sortit du lit sans bruit, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

FIN.

Gwenaelle D., 26 février 2003     

AYEEEEEE ! Ai fini !!! ^_______^ Bon, faut que je relise, mais ça m'a l'air bon ! Ce fut un chapitre dur et laborieux à écrire (je sais je me répète), dont la qualité est toute relative. Les prochains ce sont… Trowa et Quatre ^___^ Ben vi je vais pas faire attendre leurs fans plus longtemps ! Et après Zechs et Lucrezia. Chic ! J'adore ce couple, ils sont trop trop trop mimis. Pis après Relena aura droit à sa première fois avec Quince. Je ne me suis pas attardée dessus, mais Quince est à tomber par terre, avec ses longs cheveux noirs de jai et ses yeux gris argent, plus son teint mat. Bref, dans ma tête il fait laaaaaargement concurrence aux g-boys niveau beauté. Voilà c'était une petite précision que tout le monde s'en fout, mais tant pis ^^

A pluche.  


	14. Ensemble

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : c'est le tour du 3x4 :o)

Remarque 1 : j'ai eu cette idée en sortant du taff… cherchez pas ! )

Remarque 2 : AU complet, sûrement quelques OOC à prévoir, mais rien de bien grave. Ah si, z'ont pas 15 ans les gars, mais bon… :o)

Remarque 3 : troisième lemon associé à JCD, c'est pour ça qu'il est là ^^. Hi hi hi, je bave à l'avance pour l'écriture de ce chapitre *___*   

Remarque 4 : IL FAUT ETRE MAJEUR ET VACCINE POUR LIRE LA SUITE !!! CECI EST UN LEMON, CELA PEUT CHOQUE, VOUS ETES PREVENU(E)S. VOUS LISEZ CECI A VOS RISQUES ET PERILS.

**Jeunes cadres dynamiques**

**Chapitre 14 : Ensemble**

Trowa et Quatre venaient d'arriver au grand appartement de ce dernier. Le petit blondinet dû lâcher la main de son mamour pour ouvrir la porte, et cela l'ennuya. Lorsqu'il avait la chance d'être avec Trowa, il avait la furieuse manie de se coller à lui et de vouloir être à son contact tout le temps. Cela n'avait pas l'air de gêné le grand jeune homme, par ailleurs. Ils pénètrérent dans l'appartement et Quatre n'eut même pas le temps d'enlever son blouson que son compagnon le poussait inéxorablement vers le canapé, le renversant dessus et s'installant au-dessus de lui, pour une petite séance de bécottage, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa victime consentante. 

Ils vivaient ce qui s'appelle un conte de fées, en bonne et due forme. Cette soirée de récital étaient gravée à jamais dans leur cœur, car elle fut l'événement déclencheur de leur présent bonheur. Au début de leur relation, ils étaient timides, rougissant l'un devant l'autre, faisant preuve d'un courage immense pour oser embrasser l'autre, ne sachant pas si ce dernier serait d'accord ou pas, se posant mille questions.

Puis, l'un et l'autre avait remarqué qu'en général, leur partenaire n'attendait que ça. Bien sûr, ils ne passaient pas leur vie à se faire des papouilles et autres tendresses. Ils discutaient aussi. Pendant des heures. Toute la nuit. Inlassablement, quelque soit le sujet, ils étaient émerveillés l'un l'autre par leurs discours respectifs. Quatre fut étonné de voir Trowa aussi bavard. Cela n'était pas venu en un jour, mais maintenant que cela faisait deux mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, le grand jeune homme aux yeux vert émeraude était presque devenu plus piplette que lui. C'était arrivé brusquement, comme si un jour, une barrière de son esprit avait cédé, laissant place à une porte de sortie pour toute cette intelligence, tout cet humour, toute cette tendresse bien cachés habituellement. Quatre en était resté baba sur le coup, et lorsque Trowa s'était apreçu qu'il venait de tenir un monologue de dix bonnes minutes, il avait paru tout sonné et incrédule. Il ne devait pas se savoir capable d'une telle prouesse. Quatre lui avait alors fait savoir de manière ferme et définitive qu'il avait adoré l'écouter parler. Bien sûr, cinq minutes après Trowa s'était retrouvé dans l'impossibilité d'en dire plus, les lèvres et la langue de son petit ami ayant alors prit possession de son don de la parole. 

Le ventre du blondinet gargouilla, ce qui obligea Trowa à arrêter ses baisers pour pouvoir laisser sortir un petit rire face à cette démonstration décidément répétitive d'appel à la nourriture.

- « Désolé. » fit Quatre.

- « C'est pas grave. C'est la première fois que je remarque que tu as un ventre aussi bruyant. Déjà devant Hilde et Wufeï… »

Il se retrouva avec un coussin plaqué sur le visage avant de ne pouvoir en dire plus. Il se releva un peu plus pour pouvoir rire à nouveau.

- « C'était très gênant. » fit Quatre.

- « C'était surtout très mignon. » répliqua son compagnon.

Le petit blond rougit de plaisir. 

- « Viens ici que je t'embrasse. » fit Quatre en passant ses bras autour du cou de Trowa.

- « Et après je te fais la cuisine. Je prépare qu… »

_Mais quel bavard !_ pensa Quatre en scellant les lèvres de son amoureux d'un baiser.

Trowa lui rendit affectueusement son baiser. Le jeune homme ne se reconnaissait plus. Lui qui était d'un naturel renfermé et peu causant, avec Quatre… Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler. C'était comme s'il essayait de rattraper toutes ces années de mutisme. Il avait totalement confiance en Quatre, c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il pouvait si facilement être lui-même, sans peur d'être jugé ou agressé par les autres. Et puis, son amoureux lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il avait besoin de lui, qu'il lui était indispensable. Quatre ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait. Mais avait-il vraiment besoin de le dire ? Lui non plus n'avait pas osé prononcer ces quelques mots. Mais toute son attitude criait qu'il adorait son petit blondinet chéri. Cela devait bien suffire pour l'instant. Il avait toute la vie devant lui pour lui montrer son attachement, son affection, sa tendresse et son amour. Car même s'il n'y croyait pas au début, il était maintenant clair pour lui qu'il était amoureux. Passionnément amoureux. Plus qu'il n'aurait jamais crû possible. Il venait de découvrir combien il était bienfaisant de donner son amour. De le vivre sans appréhension, sans avoir le poids du regard des autres sur vos faits et gestes. 

Au début, dans la rue il n'osait pas prendre la main de Quatre dans la sienne, pour ne pas choquer, pour ne pas recevoir de regards outrés ou répprobateurs. Mais lui. Lui. Il voulait la liberté dans sa relation de couple, et cela passait par une abstraction des préjugés de la société. Le fait que Heero et Duo sortent ensemble l'avait soulagé. Il garderait au moins des amis qui ne jugeraient pas à mal sa relation avec son Quat-chan d'amour. Wufeï et Hilde avaient été enchantés d'apprendre la grande nouvelle, ce qui l'avait surprit. Mais c'était des gens extraordinaires, et il les remercia de leur ouverture d'esprit. 

Sa sœur avait accueilli Quatre à bras ouverts. Le pauvre été devenu rouge pivoine lorsqu'elle l'avait serré dans ses bras sans même un bonjour avant. Elle l'avait ensuite accaparé toute l'après-midi pour lui parler de « son petit frère et de ses tares à connaître absolument s'il ne voulait s'évanouir de gêne ou de peur panique. » Quatre était resté bouche-bée devant cette phrase, mais elle l'avait bien vite rassurée. Ces « tares » se limitaient à une façon maniaque de nettoyer la cuisine après le repas, tout de suite après le repas, pas dix minutes après, non, tout de suite, à sa façon d'agencer les oreillers dans le lit, et à son aversion pour les strings masculins… Comme si Quatre aurait pu avoir une idée si saugrenue.

 Bref, les gens auxquels il tenait particulièrement avaient approuvé sa relation. C'était le principal. Maintenant il n'avait plus peur de rien. Il se sentait invulnérable avec Quatre à ses côtés.

- « Alors je te prépare quoi ? » demanda Trowa après cinq minutes de baiser intensif.

- « Toi ! » fit Quatre en caressant le doux visage de l'élu de son cœur. « J'adore quand tu es au-dessus de moi comme ça. » dit-il mutin.

Trowa ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

- « Mon petit obsédé. »

- « OOOOHHHH !!!! »

- « Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ? »

- « Si » avoua honteusement le petit blond.

- « Et c'est tant mieux. Mais avant de passer à de petits jeux lubriques, mon cher ange du désert, vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous restaurer. »

- « Maaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiisssss…. »

- « Pas de mais qui tienne ! »

- « Aller.. » fit Quatre d'une voix doucereuse en posant l'une de ses mains sur un endroit stratégique.

- « Vraiment un incorrigible petit monstre. »

Gros gargouilli. Trowa se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire encore. Quatre eut l'air désappointé.

- « Je crois que tu as raison et qu'il faut manger. »

- « Oooooh, pauvre pitchoune qui est tout tristounet. »

- « Vais pleurer. »

- « Faut pas ! » fit Trowa en se relevant et en tendant la main à son mamour pour qu'il quitte à son tour sa position vautrée sur le canapé.

Ce dernier poussa un énorme soupire. Trowa le regarda amusé.

- « Bon alors, je te prépare quoi ? »

- « Heu… Je sais pas, j'ai pas vérifié ce que j'avais dans le frigo. »

- « Ah ! Bon ben je vais voir. »

Trowa prit le temps d'oter sa veste avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, suivi par un Quatre tout dépité mais avec une lueur vengeresse dans les yeux.

- « Hmmm… Y'a pas grand chose en fait. »

- « Ca fait une semaine que j'ai pas fais de grosses courses. »

- « Hmmm… Du lait… des œuf… Du fromage… De la confiture… Bon ! Ben on va faire des crêpes ! »

- « Ah chouette ! »

- « En plus, c'est rapide. »

- « Mais faut pas laisser reposer la pate. »

- « Ben… si mais… tant pis ! »

Quatre aida son chéri à sortir les ustensiles et ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation, puis s'assit sur la table pendant que ce dernier s'affairait avec le saladier. Puis, subrepticement, il s'approcha du dos de son mamour, et glissa ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jeans.

- « Quatre ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

- « … Tût tût ! » fit-il en serrant un peu les fesses du français.

- « Rôôôôh ! »

- « Ihiiii. »

- « Tu me déconcentres là » fit Trowa en tournant légèrement la tête pour envoyer une œillade coquine à son chérubin blond comme les blé.

- « Pardon. » fit ce dernier en enlevant les mains des poches du jeans et en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Trowa, appuyant sa tête contre son dos.

Il savait que cela devait inconfortable de travailler avec un boulet collé dans le dos, mais Quatre ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter ce corps qu'il désirait tant. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que ses mains descendait progressivement du ventre de Trowa vers son entrejambe.

- « Quat-chan ! » s'exclama ce dernier !

- « Pardooooooon ! »

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir ? Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu aussi impatient. »

Le petit blond baissa des yeux de repenti.

- « Bon, finalement, je crois bien qu'on va la laisser reposer une heure ou deux cette pate, non ? »

- « Vraiment ? » fit Quatre qui retrouva d'un coup le sourire. « Ca serait vrai… »

Enorme gargoulli.

- « Nan ! On mange d'abord. »

- « Mais… »

- « Pas de mais qui tienne ! Tu vas mourir de faim dans mes bras sinon. Aller hop ! Mets la table s'il te plaît mon chéri. » fit Trowa en embrassant Quatre pour l'encourager.  

Ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux. Trowa y regarda de plus près…

- « Petit chenapan ! Toute cette comédie pour avoir une gâterie ! »

- « Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. » fit Quatre en joignant les mains, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- « Mais tu sais, plus on attend plus c'est bon. »

- « Mais c'est duuuuuuuuur d'atteeeeeeeeendreeeuuuuuhhhhhh. »

- « Je sais, mais ta santé passe avant. Aller ouste ! De corvée de table mon cher. »

- « Méchant ! » fit le blond en s'exécutant.

Quatre avait légèrement honte de lui-même, mais il aimait bien ce petit jeu d'enfant gâté pourri. Et pis il avait envie, quoi ! C'est vrai, ce soir il avait décidé de franchir le pas. Les caresses même poussées ne lui suffisaient plus à partir d'aujourd'hui. Il était bien décidé à passer la dernière étape avec succès. Maintenant qu'ils commençaient à bien connaître leurs corps, à bien se connaître tout simplement, il n'avait plus peur. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Trowa, qui était près depuis fort longtemps à traverser ce cap. Mais il l'avait attendu bien sagement, et ce soir il voulait enfin le récompenser. Du coup, il était tout énervé. 

Trowa se demandait bien ce qu'avait en tête son adoré pour qu'il soit si intenable. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, il était d'habitude plutôt calme et doux, mais ce soir on aurait dit un gosse qu'on emmenait pour la première fois à une fête forraine. Mais bon, il ne poussa pas la réflexion plus avant. Si Quatre avait quelque chose à lui dire, il le ferait en temps voulu. Il lança un petit regard au blondinet, qui releva les yeux des couverts qu'il disposait sur la table et lui tira la langue en fronçant le nez, genre « je suis pas content du tout du tout. » Trowa sourit grandement et son chéri ne put faire autrement que de sourire à son tour, avec un sourire des plus charmant soit dit en passant.

***

Le repas passa rapidement finalement, chacun s'essayant tour à tour à faire sauter les crêpes dans la poêle. Trowa y arriva du premier coup, mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour Quatre, dont deux crêpes atterrirent par terre et une faillit rester coller au plafond, ce qui entraîna une énorme crise de rires. Ils essayèrent de nouvelles recettes avec les moyen du bord, et découvrirent qu'une crêpe jambon-fromage-sirop d'érable, c'était vachement bon ! La bouteille de cidre brut fut sifflée rapidement, surtout par Quatre en fait, qui ne résistait pas aux kirs bretons à la mûre. Trowa en ouvrit une deuxième mais son mamour déclara forfait, il ne voulait surtout pas être malade ce soir. Un peu gai, pourquoi pas, mais malade, ça, jamais !

Ils terminèrent tous les deux assis sur le canapé, une fois que Trowa ait débarassé la table et mit tout ce qui traînait dans l'évier. Quatre était blotti dans le creux du bras de son amant, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Trowa lui caressait les cheveux distraitement, lui s'occupait de son nombril, après avoir soulevé son pull et retiré son t-shirt de son pantalon.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

- « On digère. »

- « Hmmm… On met un film ? »

- « Si tu veux. »

- « Titanic ça te va ? »

- « Beuh… Heu… »

Trowa le regarda un sourcil relevé, l'air de dire : « on était pas d'accord sur le fait que ce film était un peu… comment dire… cul-cul niveau histoire d'amour ? »

- « Sitoplait. J'aime bien la musique. »

- « Ok. »

_Me souvenir de lui acheter le CD, que j'ai plus à me retaper ce film, _se dit le français.

Quatre sauta du canapé, alluma la télé et le magnétoscope, introduisit la cassette et revint illico se pelotonner dans les bras de son aimé.

Ils regardèrent la première demi-heure du film en silence. Quatre jeta alors un coup d'œil à l'autre jeune homme, qui semblait lutter pour ne pas s'endormir. _C'est le moment !_ se dit-il. Doucement, il laissa le nombril de son partenaire pour laisser glisser ses doigts sur son jeans, au niveau de l'entrejambe. Il caressait le tissu et repéra facilement la partie de l'anatomie parfaite de Trowa qui l'intéressait. Le jeune homme marmonna un peu, regarda son amoureux avec des yeux mi-clos plein de tendresse. Il fit un sourire aimant à Quatre, qui y répondit, content que son cher adoré accepte ses caresses et les apprécient. Le petit blondinet avait envie de mener la danse, ce soir. Et il contenait bien mal son excitation. Heureusement, son empathie lui communiquait le calme olympien de Trowa, ce qui lui permit de rester maître de ses émotions et de ne pas sauter au cou de son amant et de le violer sur place. Ce qui demandait un énorme effort de volonté de sa part. 

Trowa referma les yeux et profita des caresses légères de son chéri. A priori ce dernier avait envie de jouer au dominant ce soir. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, bien au contraire. Mais il se demandait s'il pourrait résister et ne pas vouloir aller plus loin que la gâterie. Car son petit diable pouvait le rendre fou de désir en moins de deux, et il se retrouvait souvent un peu frustré de ne pas avoir pu le goûter lui, en terminant l'acte comme il se devait. Ils allaient y venir un jour, c'était certain. Mais tant que Quatre ne serait pas prêt, il n'y ferait jamais allusion. Ce dernier savait que lui en avait envie, maintenant restait plus qu'à attendre que le petit blond se décide lui aussi.

Quatre était trop impatient. Au bout de cinq minutes, il détacha la ceinture du jeans à Trowa et en défit les boutons. Il releva le pull et le t-shirt, et dégagea une aire de caresses acceptable, allant du ventre à l'entrejambe de son chéri, qui était encore recouvert d'un boxer. Des fois, Quatre se demandait à quoi servait les fringues, c'était plus embêtant qu'autre chose. Il aimait bien caresser son chéri, doucement, amenant prograssivement son Trowa d'amour à réagir. Il était toujours niché dans le creux des bras de son amour qui lui caressait les cheveux. Et lorsqu'il le sentait s'arrêter de caresser ses cheveux, il souriait en grand. Cela voulait dire qu'il éprouvait trop de plaisir pour pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose. 

Le boxer de son amoureux commençait à être mouillé. Quatre se leva du canapé.

- « Tu te soulèves un peu ? »

Trowa ouvrit les yeux et sourit, s'exécutant. Le petit blond fit glisser son pantalon puis son boxer jusqu'au niveau des genoux, et se réinstalla confortablement. Il admira la virilité de son prince charmant, et la caressa tendrement.

- « Mon Quat-chan. » murmura Trowa.

- « Vi… Ce soir… Est-ce que je peux mener la danse ? »

Trowa sourit. 

- « C'est bien parti pour, tu ne trouves pas ? »

- « Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

- « Pas le moins du monde, au contraire, c'est tellement agréable de se laisser faire. »

Quatre sourit.

- « Mais tu auras ta part aussi, hein ! » rajouta Trowa.

- « J'y compte bien. » fit Quatre avec un clin d'œil.

Sur ce, le français ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les soins prodigués par son petit ami, laissant son esprit vagabonder sur les rives du bonheur le plus parfait. 

Trowa ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand son amant passa soudain de caresses superficielles fluettes sur son membre dur, à une prise en main des plus énergiques. Il ouvrit des yeux surpris, le souffle coupé par cet accès brutal de plaisir. Son Quat-chan se mordait la lèvre inférieure en souriant, trop heureux d'offrir des sensations paradisiaques à l'amour de sa vie. Soudain, deux mains le saisirent à la taille et l'écartèrent du buste de Trowa. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour réagir, il se retrouva allongé sur le canapé, son amant au-dessus de lui. Il le regarda avec un air interrogateur.

- « Tu reprendras après. » fit Trowa. « Mais là j'ai trop envie de te croquer. »

Quatre sourit aux anges. Trowa se mit debout et se débarrassa de son pantalon, ses chaussettes, son boxer et son pull, restant en t-shit. Il se pencha ensuite de nouveau sur Quatre, ouvrit le bouton et la braguette de son pantalon, lui ôta en même temps que son boxer et ses chaussettes, mais il lui laissa sa chemise. Quatre remonta un peu vers le bras du canapé, pour s'appuyer dans une position confortable et laisser de la place à son chéri. Ce dernier commença par passer ses mains sous sa chemise. Il les fit glisser sur ses côtes, ses flancs, ses cuisses. Puis il ramena ses mains au niveau de l'entrejambe de Quatre qui était déjà bien en émoi. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts et attaqua directement avec des caresses linguales. Le petit blondinet se cambra de plaisir, laissant échapper un soupir de pur contentement. Il ferma les yeux et ne décolla plus du septième ciel tant que son petit ami s'occupait de lui. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien alors. Il se sentait enfiévré. Il avait chaud et aimait cette chaleur qui s'accompagnait de grands battements de cœur et d'afflux de sang saccadés. Il ne contrôlait plus son esprit, qui valsait au gré de sensations toutes plus voluptueuses les unes que les autres. C'était comme un chant, une musique du corps dont le chef d'orchestre était Trowa. C'était humide et doux, frémissant et extatique. Il avait la bouche ouverte, les yeux fermés, et de la sueur commençait à coller quelques mèches blondes sur son front. Il adorait s'envoler de la sorte… S'envoler vers Trowa, changé en ange pour l'occasion. Plutôt que de regarder directement la scène, il se l'imaginait, ce qui l'excitait encore plus. C'était une sorte de songe, un fantasme, qui prenait réalité dans les élancements de son bas-ventre, ses contractions induites par des milliers de caresses qui le torturaient tout en le berçant. C'était beau, c'était bon… C'était son Trowa, l'homme de sa vie, son seul et unique amour…

Trowa s'arrêta juste avant que son petit Quat-chan ne puisse plus se contrôler. Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux lentement, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Le petit blond contempla son amant, qui s'était relevé, assis sur les genoux sur le canapé, les jambes de Quatre sous lui, et qui enlevait en ce moment même son t-shirt. La vue du corps nu de Trowa provoqua comme une décharge chez Quatre. Son amour avait la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, légèrement baissée, offrant une vue splendide de son cou gracile, qui descendait sur des trapèzes saillants et des clavicules de toute beauté. Les épaules étaient fermes et musclées, les bras et avant bras aussi, qui se terminaient sur des poignets fin et de grandes mains avec de jolis ongles. Sous les clavicules naissaient deux pectoraux des plus affriolant, soutenus pas une cage thoracique fine et mince. Elle laissait place à un ventre plat dont on pouvait deviner les abdominaux au milieu. Les hanches et la chute de rein étaient  probablement les plus belles choses qu'ait vu Quatre dans sa vie. Elles étaient absolument parfaites, rien à redire. 

Quatre se réveilla soudain de sa transe admirative pour réaliser que Trowa le regardait amusé, pertinemment conscient des pensées du jeune homme face à son corps. Quatre rougit furieusement, puis se releva un peu, enlevant ses jambes de sous Trowa. Il se leva du canapé et se posta là, debout, dans sa chemise qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude s'installa confortablement dans le canapé, ne quittant pas son chéri des yeux. Quatre rougit un peu, puis porta une main à son col de chemise pour y défaire le premier bouton. Il passa une main sur sa nuque en sueur, l'accompagnant d'un geste du cou purement érotique, les yeux mi-clos, et laissant échapper un petit soupir. Puis il regarda de nouveau Trowa, en défaisant son deuxième bouton de chemise. Il continua son dégraphage de chemise lentement, flirtant du regard avec son chéri, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres de façon suggestive. Arrivé à la moitié de sa chemise, il s'avança vers Trowa. Ce dernier le regarda avec des yeux remplis de désir, avança ses mains vers la chemise et défit les derniers boutons. La lueur de lubricité qui brillait dans ses yeux excita Quatre. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Trowa et le repoussa doucement dans le canapé. Il enleva sa chemise, présenta quelques instants son corps nu à son compagnon, puis s'assit sur les genoux, par terre. Il posa ses coudes sur le canapé, entre les jambes de Trowa, et posa sa tête sur ses mains, regardant son amour en souriant.

- « Méchant ! Tu me fais languir. » fit Trowa.

- « Vi ! » fit Quatre qui avança une main pour faire jouer ses doigts sur la partie intime de son partenaire.

Ce dernier frémit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'impatience. Quatre n'eut pas le cœur de le faire attendre plus longtemps. Il se rapprocha et posa ses lèvres sur la peau douce et frissonnante. Il la parcourut du bout des lèvres, lentement, mêlant son souffle à ses caresses. Puis il y aposa la pointe de la langue, dessinant des arabesques avec. Lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Trowa se contracter sous la torture d'en vouloir plus tout en savourant ce qu'il lui était déjà donné, le petit blondinet d'habitude timide la prit à pleine bouche et commença une série de va-et-vient plutôt… frénétique.

Trowa ne put empêcher un cri de s'échapper de sa bouche. Il se cambra en arrière, posant ses deux mains sur la douce chevelure de Quatre. C'était la première fois que Quatre se montrait si entreprenant, si sûr de lui. Il y avait quelque chose de plus… sauvage que d'habitude dans son comportement. Comme s'il en voulait plus, toujours plus. Est-ce que par hasard… Est-ce que par hasard… Ce soir… 

Trowa abandonna ses réflexion pour plonger dans un océan de volupté et de sensualité.

Quand Quatre eut fini, il tendit la main vers sa veste, qui traînait à dessein près du canapé, et y attrapa une petite bouteille. Trowa, se remettant de cet épanouissement physique et moral, n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions que le petit blondinet s'assit à califourchon au dessus de lui. Trowa posa ses mains sur les hanches de son chéri. Leurs parties intimes se touchaient, ce qui le rendait fou de désir. Quatre lui montra la petite bouteille.

- « Quat-chan… Alors… »

Le petit blond déposa un baiser sur les lèvres chaudes de son chéri. Puis il déboucha la bouteille et versa un peu de lubrifiant dans sa paume de main. Il reposa la bouteille, et se frotta les mains pour étaler le liquide, puis il en enduisit son chéri. Ce dernier le regardait faire, émerveillé. _C'est donc pour ça qu'il était si surexcité. Il a finalement décidé de franchir le pas_… Il savait ce que cela représentait pour Quatre. Cela signifiait que son amour pour lui était complet, en harmonie, qu'il n'espèrait rien de plus que de continuer leur relation en partageant toujours ce bonheur. Trowa avait gagné l'honneur d'être son âme sœur. Et maintenant que Quatre était rassuré sur sa sincérité, son engagement, son amour, alors il pouvait sceller leur union spirituelle par une union physique. Trowa réalisa que désormais Quatre lui appartenait, qu'il lui avait offert son âme. A lui maintenant d'en prendre soin. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jamais personne ne lui avait témoigné autant de confiance. Il avait la responsabilité du bonheur de Quatre. Il en était heureux, et il était bien déterminé à ce que son aimé en reçoive plus que nécessaire.

Quatre termina son massage lubrifiant. Il eut soudain une petite crainte de l'inconnu qu'il s'apprêtait à affronter. Son incertitude ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Trowa. Ce dernier prit ses mains dans les siennes et les posa sur ses épaules. Puis il l'attrapa par les hanches et le souleva légèrement, le positionnant au sommet de son membre dur.

- « Prends ton temps ashke. Si tu as peur, on arrête quand tu veux. »

- « Ashke ? »

Trowa se mordit la lèvre inférieure. 

- « Tu te souviens des livres dont je suis fan, je t'ai fais lire toute les trilogies… »

- « Oui je me souviens, avec les héraut-mages et … »

Quatre s'arrêta sur ces mots. « Ashke » venait de prendre toute sa signification dans sa tête, et vu comme Trowa avait été ému par ces livres, il comprit que son amant lui disait là plus que « je t'aime ».

- « Trowa… »

Le grand jeune homme sourit tendrement. Quatre lui répondit, les larmes aux yeux tellement le sentiment de joie qu'il ressentait était intense. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il s'abaissait progressivement, son bassin se rapprochant de celui de son aimé. Ce dernier écarquilla soudain les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un « O » de surprise, en même temps qu'une couleur rouge prenait possession de ses joues. Quatre réalisa alors que son corps recevait en lui. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Il se laissa retomber un peu plus, doucement, et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Une armée de nouvelles sensations l'assaillait. C'était étrange. Vraiment très étrange. Pas désagréable, non, mais tellement surprenant qu'il ne retirait en ce moment même aucun plaisir. Il descendait petit à petit, se concentrant sur ses sensations, les réactions de son corps. Il regarda son amoureux, qui avait les yeux fermés, le souffle court, et qui était en sueur. Apparemment lui aussi subissait de nouvelles sensations. Il espérait qu'il les appréciait. Il s'assit sur Trowa, l'autorisant à pénétrer au plus profond de lui-même. Il savoura ce premier instant de partage d'intimité, puis il remonta son bassin avant de le redescendre à nouveau. Trowa lâcha un cri de pur soumission et de contentement infini. Quatre le regarda à nouveau et vit qu'il souriait. Il refit un va-et-vient. Le jeune homme en dessous de lui eut un petit rire de gorge. Il rouvrit les yeux.

- « Quatre. »

- « C'est bien ? »

- « C'est génial… Et pour toi ? »

- « Très bizarre, mais je m'y fais. »

- « On changera après, faut absolument que tu connaisses ça. »

- « Pas de problème, mais avant ça… »

Il regarda son amoureux. Il était à sa botte. Il était celui qui pouvait lui donner du plaisir s'il le désirait. Il sourit. Trowa le regardait, une prière muette dans les yeux pour qu'il reprenne ses mouvements.

- « Mon chéri, prépare-toi à atteindre le septième ciel. »

Trowa sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- « Quat-chan… Ashke… »

Quatre appuya plus fermement ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon, et commença à aller et venir sur Trowa. Ce dernier gémit.

- « Quat-chan… »

Trowa se noyait dans un océan de volupté, de passion, de plaisir physique et spirituel. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cela puisse être aussi bon. Son corps entier était tourné vers l'acte. Il ne sentait plus ses mains, ses jambes… Seulement la partie de son être qui subissait les assauts répétés d'un amour de Quatre. Il ne pouvait plus parler tellement c'était bon. Il laissait échapper quelques petits cris parfois, gémissements plaintifs de pur soumission face au désir recevant assouvissement. Une telle intensité de bonheur devenait presque insupportable. Le paroxysme du plaisir fut atteint quand il put enfin se libérer en Quatre. 

- « Quat-chan ! » cria-t-il en prenant son amoureux dans ses bras, le collant à son torse, une main dans son dos et l'autre sur la nuque du petit blondinet, amenant sa tête au creux de son cou. Il se cambra plusieurs fois, le sang battant à ses tempes, la chaleur du corps de Quatre contre le sien, tous les muscles de son corps contractés.   

Il se décontracta progressivement, son chéri toujours collé à lui, contre son cœur. Il reprit finalement pied dans la réalité, et s'enleva de Quatre doucement. Ce dernier s'assis sur ses cuisses. Il était en nage.

- « Ca va Quat-chan ? »

- « J'ai les cuisses en feu ! » fit ce dernier en rigolant. 

- « Tu m'étonnes ! » fit Trowa en joignant son rire au sien.

- « Alors ? C'était bien ? »

Trowa l'embrassa.

- « C'était plus que bien. C'était… C'était magique. Et toi… Quatre je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. »

Le petit blond sourit tendrement.

- « Et pour toi c'était comment ? »

- « Au début c'est surprenant. Je n'arrivai pas du tout à contrôler les réactions de mon corps. Puis je me suis habitué, et à la fin cela  n'était pas si désagréable que ça, je l'avoues. »

- « Mais… tu as aimé ? »

Quatre se dandina un instant.

- « Je pense que plus on pratiquera, plus j'apprécierai. »

- « Hmmm… Mais tu sais, la prochaine fois on échange de place. Tu as été un amant divin ce soir, et je n'ai pas pu te montrer ma valeur, mais c'est pour bientôt. » fit Trowa en enlaçant un peu plus fort son aimé.

- « Hi hi hi ! Ne me dit pas que tu veux remettre ça tout de suite ! »

- « Hmmm… Non. Je suis un peu trop fatigué pour ça… Mais tu vas voir demain matin ! Tu n'y coupera pas mon chou ! »

- « J'espère bien ! »

- « Merci pour ce soir, Quat-chan. »

- « De rien. J'avais envie de te donner tout mon amour, je voulais que tu te rendes compte à quel point je t'ai… T'aime. »

- « Viens là. »

Trowa s'allongea sur le canapé, Quatre au-dessus de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fortement et longtemps contre lui. Quatre avait passé ses bras sous sa nuque, et lui le maintenait fermement collé à lui avec ses deux bras dans son dos.

- « Je voudrais rester comme cela éternellement. » fit Trowa. « Avec cette certitude que rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer. »

- « Même serré dans tes bras, cela ne me suffit pas. C'est comme si je voulais être encore plus près de toi. »

- « Que l'on fusionne ensemble pour ne faire qu'un. »

- « Oui. »

Ils se turent à cet instant. Trowa réalisa soudain qu'il y avait un bruit de fond dans la pièce. De la musique. Une musique douce et envoûtante. Il tourna la tête de côté et réalisa avec stupeur que c'était le générique de fin de Titanic.

- « Tu as raison, elle est superbe cette musique. »

- « Oui, elle renforce les émotions, elle les amplifie. »

- « Elle me fait frissonner. »

- « Oui, j'ai limite les larmes aux yeux en pensant au bonheur que j'ai de t'avoir. C'est une pensée qui est en harmonie avec les chœurs de la musique. »

- « Oui. » fit Trowa en fermant les yeux, se laissant envahir par la mélodie.

Les deux jeunes gens se turent. Lorsque le générique se termina, Quatre se pencha vers la table basse, prit la télécommande et éteignit la télé. Puis il se réinstalla dans les bras de Trowa.

- « Je ne pensais pas connaître un jour un tel bonheur… »

- « Moi non plus… »

- « C'est dingue ! » fit Quatre tout d'un coup. « J'ai l'impression que même si je te disais mille fois je t'aime, cela ne suffirait pas pour te dire combien je tiens à toi. Ce sont des sentiments tellement forts, ils m'envahissent, m'entourent. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser tellement je t'aime. »

Trowa prit le visage de son amoureux dans ses mains, et l'embrassa. Un long baiser, passionné et doux à la fois. 

- « Même t'embrasser pour l'éternité ne suffirait pas à te montrer combien je t'aime. Tu es ma vie Quat-chan. Elle n'a plus aucun sens si tu n'es pas là, près de moi, à mes côtés. »

- « Mais je serais toujours là, à toi, pour toujours. »

- « Et à jamais. »

- « Et à jamais. »

- « Je t'aime. »

- « Je t'aime Trowa. »

FIN.

Gwenaelle D., 12 mars 2003  


	15. Emerveillement

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : c'est le tour de Zechs et Lucrezia :o)

Remarque 1 : j'ai eu cette idée en sortant du taff… cherchez pas ! )

Remarque 2 : AU complet, sûrement quelques OOC à prévoir, mais rien de bien grave. Ah si, z'ont pas 15 ans les gars, mais bon… :o)

Remarque 3 : quatrième et avant-dernier lemon associé à JCD, c'est pour ça qu'il est là ^^. Il a été long à venir, gomen.   

Remarque 4 : IL FAUT ETRE MAJEUR ET VACCINE POUR LIRE LA SUITE !!! CECI EST UN LEMON, CELA PEUT CHOQUER, VOUS ETES PREVENU(E)S. VOUS LISEZ CECI A VOS RISQUES ET PERILS.

**Jeunes cadres dynamiques**

**Chapitre 15 : Emerveillement**

Depuis cette soirée du récital qui restera à jamais gravée dans son cœur, Lucrezia avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. 

Zechs.

Zechs était tout ce qu'elle aurait pu souhaiter pour être heureuse. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un tel homme puisse exister. Il était tellement parfait que parfois cela lui faisait peur. Il était d'une gentillesse incroyable, prévenant, avec de l'humour et une intelligence certaine, brillamment mise en valeur par une éducation sans faille. Sa classe sociale ne l'avait en rien altéré. Il était d'une simplicité enfantine et avait su garder cette part d'innocence dont seuls les enfants sont généralement pourvus. 

Elle admirait tout en lui, son physique n'étant pas en reste. Elle adorait passer ses doigts dans les longues mèches soyeuses de ses cheveux, se noyer dans le bleu de ses yeux, gouter à ses lèvres douces et dociles… Promener ses mains sur son torse lui donnait des frissons. Et malgré tout, ils n'avaient pas encore franchis le pas. Elle n'avait jamais fréquenté personne au point d'être intime à ce point là, et lui n'avait connu qu'un homme avant elle. Cette révélation l'avait fortement choqué sur le coup. Mais elle avait eu la sagesse de ne pas s'emporter avant d'entendre ses explications, et elle avait bien fait. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui en vouloir, car elle était la cause de ce désir masculin. Elle fut soulagée d'apprendre que c'était bel et bien fini entre eux deux. L'attitude de Zechs le criait presque plus que ses paroles.

Cela faisait deux mois maintenant qu'ils se fréquentaient, et plus elle le cotoyait, plus elle en tombait amoureuse. C'était véritablement un ange descendu sur terre, rien que pour elle, rien que pour son bonheur. Ils allaient au cinéma ensemble, se balader en forêt, il l'avait emmener faire un tour en moto, ils faisaient des randonnées à cheval, allaient au restaurant… Que des petits plaisirs simples qui la grisaient. 

Pour lui plaîre, elle avait commencé à se laisser pousser les cheveux, et à se manucurer les ongles. Elle remettait ses boucles d'oreille et des petits bijoux simples. Elle se ruinait en nouveaux vêtements plus à la mode, plus sexy, plus saillants. Elle se remit aux talons et aux bains parfumés. Elle devenait de plus en plus coquette. Son homme était sublime, et elle ne voulait pas faire pâle figure à côté de lui. Elle voulait qu'il soit fier d'elle et fier d'être avec elle. 

Elle se sentait enfin bien dans sa peau.

***

Zechs débordait de bonheur. Il l'avait enfin trouvé, la femme idéale, celle qui était faite pour lui. Lucrézia Noin, cette surdouée du violon, cette artiste née, cette étoile. Et elle était à ses côtés. Elle lui avait même fait l'honneur d'assister à l'une de ses répétitions, et à lui donner de précieux conseils. D'ailleurs, elle allait revenir ce soir, pour l'écouter dans le petit pavillon à musique de la résidence des Peacecraft. 

Il était trop impatient. Le milieu de l'après-midi se trainait. Il avait envie de la voir, de la serrer contre lui, de l'embrasser… et plus encore. 

Ils n'avaient toujours pas fait l'amour, alors qu'ils étaient pourtant deux jeunes adultes tout deux normalement prêts à franchir le pas rapidement. Mais lorsqu'on aimait, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, cela rendait tout plus sensible, plus délicat, à manier comme du verre fragile. Il ne voulait surtout pas la presser. Il voulait qu'elle en ait autant envie que lui. Il voulait qu'elle le désire ardemment. Et il était tout excité, se demandant quand leur première fois aurait lieu. Et cela, c'était à elle de le décider.

Il faisait bon en cette soirée estivale, et il décida de jouer les coquets. Elle reviendrait du travail, elle porterait donc probablement un tailleur. Il n'aimait pas trop cette tenue, beaucoup trop stricte pour le caractère léger et joyeux de sa compagne. Mais c'était mieux que rien : il pouvait admirer ses jambes et fantasmer sur les courbes généreuses que sa jupe et son chemisier lui laissaient entrevoir. Il décida de s'attacher les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, laissant quelques mèches retomber et encadrer son visage. Il ne mit rien d'autre qu'un jeans délavé qui lui saillait à merveille, et un pull bleu léger à col en V échancré. Il mit ses chaussures bateau et se dirigea vers le pavillon, une bonne demi-heure avant l'heure de leur rendez-vous.  

***

Lucrézia passa la tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte.

- « Coucou ! »

Zechs sourit en relevant la tête de sa partition, et sortit sans trop de mal de son énorme fauteuil rembourré. Lucrécia entra et entendit un « woah » d'approbation.

- « J'ai opté pour une petite robe à fleurs aujourd'hui. » fit-elle en rougissant, « je ne sais pas pourquoi j'en ai eu une folle envie hier. »

- « Ma chérie tu es magnifique ! »

- « Merci. » fit-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

La robe était tout bonnement affriolante. Blanche avec des fleurs bleues, dans une matière vaporeuse, avec des petites bretelles et un décolleté carré. La jupe n'était pas droite mais souple, tombant joliment sur ses cuisses. Elle portait des petits mocassins bleus et avait une parure harmonisée avec l'ensemble.

- « Mais toi tu te suffis à toi-même pour être sublime. » fit-elle en arrivant enfin à lui et en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Il pencha sa tête vers son cou pour lui donner des milliers de petits baisers. Elle frémit et se recula un peu. Elle prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains et l'amena jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'elle embrassa avec passion. Zechs passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui, la soulevant légèrement de terre.

Ils échangèrent un baiser fougueux qui dura de longues minutes. Ils en sortirent essouflés et les joues rouges. Zechs eut la chance de voir passer un éclair de luxure et de désir dans les yeux de sa bien-aimée. 

Elle ne put résister et lui vola un autre baiser avant de le lâcher à regret. C'était la peur qui la fit se reculer. Son corps pressé contre celui de Zechs réagissait violemment, provoquant une poussée de désir brut chez elle à laquelle elle n'osait pas encore s'abandonner.

- « Chéri ? »

- « Oui. »

Elle s'approcha du mur du fond et désigna le cadre contenant son ancien violon.

- « Ce soir, j'aimerais que tu me fasses l'immense honneur de jouer avec mon violon. »

Zechs la regarda bouche bée. Elle voulait… Mais, c'était son trésor, son bien le plus précieux. Il risquait de l'abîmer s'il posait les doigts dessus.

- « S'il te plaît. Je ne sais pas si mon violon est digne d'être parcouru par tes doigts mais… »

- « Tu plaisantes ! Ce violon… c'est tous mes rêves, tous mes espoirs… Jamais je n'oserais… y toucher… »

- « Il n'attend pourtant que toi. » fit-elle déçue.

- « Mais… »

Ce violon renfermait en lui toute son enfance, tellement d'émotions… d'amour… Il voulait préserver cela, il ne voulait pas briser la magie qui entourait cet instrument spécial à son cœur.

Lucrézia se tourna complètement vers le cadre supportant son violon et apposa doucement ses doigts sur le verre. Elle voulait que Zechs joue avec son violon. C'était l'un de ses nouveaux rêves qu'il était possible de réaliser. Elle se retrouna à la recherche d'un tabouret, en trouva un qu'elle adossa au mur et grimpa dessus. Elle prit le petit tournevis dont s'était saisi Zechs lors de leur première rencontre, et elle défit les quatre visses qui retenait la paroi de verre protégeant le violon. Elle eut un peu de mal avec la vitre mais Zechs accourut l'aider. Elle décrocha le violon de son écrin et descendit prudemment de son tabouret. Elle se tourna enfin vers Zechs, son précieux violon dans les mains. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- « Ce violon est mort en même temps que moi, lorsque j'ai eu mon accident… Il ne méritait pas un tel sort… Je suis sûre qu'il a toujours cette formidable sonorité… Tu es le seul à pouvoir lui redonner vie, à le faire chanter à nouveau… »

Zechs avait la gorge sèche. 

- « Je ne peux pas, c'est trop d'honneur.. Je… »

- « Zechs… Je t'aime. »

La révélation, abrupte et directe, laissa le jeune homme pantois.

- « Je t'aime. » répéta Lucrézia. « Je crois que c'est pour cela que je veux que tu joues avec mon violon. Il a été mon seul ami dans mon enfance, et je veux qu'il atterrisse dans les main de mon premier amour. »

- « Je… »

Elle lui tendit le violon.

- « S'il te plaît… S'il te plaît… »  

Zechs prit le violon avec des mains tremblantes. Il était ému au plus haut point. Jouer de son art sur un instrument tel que… Il avait presque une âme ce violon !… Il regarda sa petite amie. L'émotion était visible sur son petit sourire timide et ses yeux humides. Il n'aurait jamais crû qu'elle puisse un jour, si tôt, lui faire ce cadeau.

Elle parut se réveiller, et alla chercher son arche restée dans le cadre de présentation. Elle le tendit à Zechs. Ce dernier prit l'objet en soupirant d'une joie qu'il n'osait pas ressentir, de peur de la perdre aussitôt. 

Il ne bougea pas. Il prit juste une grande inspiration, lança un dernier regard à sa compagne, ferma les yeux, et commença à jouer.

Lucrézia tremblait. Zechs jouait de son violon. Il jouait _ses_ mélodies sur _son_ violon. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et quelques larmes. Elle posa ses mains sur son cœur. Ce qu'elle voyait… son ange blond… ce qu'elle écoutait… ses mélodies si romantiques, si harmonieuses… magnifiées par le son exceptionnel de son violon… Elle pria. Elle pria pour que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Elle remercia pour avoir la chance de connaître un tel bonheur. La musique de son compagnon lui ravissait le cœur. Elle sentait des frissons lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale de sa chute de reins à sa nuque. C'était délicieux. 

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la douceur, la volupté, le délice. C'était comme si elle s'envolait. Haut, dans le ciel rosé, à l'heure du soleil couchant, quand la nature s'endort et que les derniers oiseaux retournent vers leur nid. Quand la première étoile apparaît, quand le rose se transforme progressivement en violet, indigo puis bleu nuit. Quand l'âme et l'esprit sont apaisés, quand le cœur peut s'épanouir. 

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Zechs était tout entier dévoué à sa musique. Il vivait son art, le transcendait. Qu'il était beau. C'était comme s'il était entouré d'une aura, comme s'il atteignait les cieux de par son talent… Comme si les dieux eus-même étaient touchés par sa grâce. 

_Je le veux._

Oui, elle le voulait, ardemment, impatiemment. Elle avait tellement peur d'écouter son cœur, tellement peur de goûter enfin au bonheur, tellement peur d'avoir le cœur brisé… Qu'elle n'osait plus vivre. 

C'était idiot. Elle avait l'homme le plus exquis au monde à ses côtés, et sa peur de souffrir l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de ce don du ciel. 

_Je suis vraiment stupide._

Sans faire de bruit, elle se déplaça parmi tous les instruments, se délectant toujours de la musique de son aimé, et se plaça juste derrière lui. Elle posa délicatement, tout doucement, ses mains sur son dos. Puis, avec infiniment de précautions, elle colla son oreille à son torse. Elle pouvait désormais entendre les battements de son cœur, qui rythmaient sa musique. Un frisson la parcourut.

_Je l'aime. Mon dieu comme je l'aime !_

Zechs sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'il commença à jouer. Ce violon avait un timbre merveilleux et était d'une facilité déconcertante à manier. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'éprouvait plus aucune difficulté à jouer. Il n'avait même plus besoin de se concentrer, la musique sortait de lui. Ce que son cerveau imaginait, la seconde d'après il pouvait l'entendre sur le violon. C'était grisant. Il ressentait presque un sentiment de puissance : il dominait la musique. Il était dans un état d'exaltation qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Il fut totalement envahi par la musique, perdant toute notion du temps.

Le morceau se finit tout doucement. Progressivement, Zechs sortit de sa transe et revint à la réalité. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, souriant, s'attendant à voir Lucrézia en face de lui, mais il ne vit personne.

- « Lucrézia ? » demanda-t-il, un peu alarmé.

Un ronronnement provint de derrière lui, et il prit conscience d'une chaleur et d'un poids inhabituel dans son dos. Il identifia enfin les deux mains et le visage de sa belle. Il ne l'avait absolument pas senti venir se coller à lui comme cela.

Il quitta sa pose de musicien et posa délicatement le violon et son arche sur la table la plus proche. Avant qu'il ne se retourne, il sentit les mains de sa partenaire passer sous son pull et venir caresser son ventre. Son visage était toujours collé à son dos. Il ne bougea pas et apprécia la caresse, le contact, la chaleur. Elle lui avait dit _je t'aime_… 

_Cette chaleur, cette douceur_… Lucrézia avait de plus en plus envie de Zechs. Sa peau satinée l'affolait. Elle avait envie de le croquer là, tout de suite, maintenant ! Décidant enfin de passer outre sa timidité, elle ramena ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme, en profitant au passage pour caresser ses côtes, les descendit vers sa chute de rein, attrapa le bord de son pull et le remonta presque jusqu'à la nuque de son amant. Elle apposa ensuite délicatement ses lèvres sur la peau sucrée du dos de Zechs. Ce dernier frémit. C'était la première fois qu'elle osait autant. Lucrézia commença à embrasser tendrement l'omoplate gauche de son partenaire, puis, le courage et l'envie s'emparant d'elle, elle commença à promener ses lèvres sur tout le dos de son compagnon, qui avait penché la tête en arrière de plaisir. Ses mains ne restaient pas inactives, elles étaient revenues sur le devant du torse de Zechs, appréciant chaque muscle, des pectoraux aux abdominaux. 

Enfin, elle s'arrêta et d'une pression des mains sur les hanches, indiqua à son homme de se retourner vers elle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Zechs, surprit, content et attendrit devant les joues roses de sa compagne. Lucrézia, remplie d'une fausse timidité envers sa soudaine audace, et grisée par les contacts érotiques avec son aimé qu'elle attendait en réalité depuis longtemps. Ils se regardèrent en souriant, et Lucrézia se mordit la lèvre inférieure, appréhendant tout en espérant ce qu'il allait peut-être se passer. Zechs lui caressa gentiment la joue. Elle ferma les yeux et lova sa tête dans la paume de sa main, intensifiant la caresse, trop légère à son goût. Elle rouvrit les yeux et sourit coquinement à Zechs. Ce dernier faillit poser une question, mais sa compagne venait de se pencher en avant afin de pouvoir embrasser ses clavicules. Il referma les yeux et posa ses mains doucement sur les épaules de Lucrézia. Il n'en revenait pas. Ainsi donc elle voulait…

Il laissa un soupir s'échapper lorsqu'elle commença à embrasser l'un de ses tétons. Cela n'échappa pas à Lucrézia, qui décida de s'attarder sur cette zone sensible. Elle osa plus qu'elle ne s'y attendait elle-même. Elle embrassa, lècha, mordilla le petit téton rose qui devenait de plus en plus dur sous ses caresses et ses tortures. Elle sentait les doigts de Zechs se contracter légèrement lorsque le plaisir augmentait. Lorsqu'elle eut explorer chaque parcelle du torse divin de son amant, elle se releva, les joues rouges, légèrement enfièvrée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser, Zechs venait de se pencher en avant pour l'embrasser. Pendant le baiser, il monta ses mains de ses épaules à son cou, l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Son pull retomba  un peu et lui recouvrit le dessus des mains. Zechs arrêta le baiser, le temps de reprendre son souffle et de lancer un regard langoureux à sa compagne, lui demandant implicitement s'il avait le droit d'aller plus loin. Elle lui sourit timidement en retour. Il émit un petit rire cristallin de pur contentement, et embrassa de nouveau Lucrézia. Il laissa ses doigts passer du cou de la jeune femme à ses clavicules, puis à la naissance de sa poitrine. Il se heurta au bord du décolleté de robe légère. N'osant aller directement caresser la peau nue, il se contenta de passer ses doigts sur le tissu, devinant en dessous le renflement des seins et des tétons. Lucrézia soupira dans leur baiser. Il passa progressivement des effleurements aux caresses, puis aux massages plus intense de la poitrine de sa partenaire. Cette dernière haleta. Il passa alors de sa bouche à son cou, mordant, en même temps qu'il massait la poitrine, la chaire frissonnante du cou de Lucrézia. Il sentait sa chaleur s'accroître, son désir poindre. 

N'y résistant plus, il passa ses mains dans le dos de sa compagne, et, tout doucement, il baissa la fermeture éclaire de sa robe. Il s'était reculé et regardait intensément Lucrézia. Si elle ne voulait pas, il ne voulait surtout pas la forcer. Mais il ne lut que de l'excitation dans le regard de sa compagne, mêlé à une pointe de plaisir et d'appréhension. Elle remonta de nouveau ses mains vers ses pectoraux, sous son pull, et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser à la base du cou. Ce geste le rassura amplement sur les intentions de sa partenaire, qui correspondaient enfin aux siennes. Une fois la robe dégrafée, il fit descendre lentement les bretelles de la robe le long des épaules puis des bras de Lucrézia. Il enleva ensuite délicatement les bretelles de son soutien gorge, et il embrassa les épaules ainsi dénudées. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Mais apparement, il était trop lent. A son grand étonnement, Lucrézia s'écarta et enleva directement le haut de sa robe, qui retomba lâchement sur sa taille, faisant baisser le tout de quelques centimètres, pile à la lisière de son string. 

Zechs en eut le souffle coupé. Elle était absolument magnifique. Ses cheveux noir accentuaient la blancheur de sa peau fine et délicate. Son soutien gorge était bleu clair, en dentelle finement ciselée, et les bonnets étaient merveilleusement remplis. Les côtes se dessinaient légèrement sous la peau, se relevant doucement au rythme de la respiration. Le ventre était plat et semblait être d'une douceur infinie. Sa taille était de la finesse de celle d'une fée… 

- « Comme tu es belle… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- « Ton tour. » fit-elle en commençant à lui retirer son pull. 

Il leva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et la laissa lui ôter son chandail. Elle dut se rapprocher et sa poitrine vint se plaquer contre ses pectoraux. Le temps se figea quelques instants, le temps de réellement apprécier ce premier contact, puis Lucrézia finit de lui ôter son vêtement. Elle se recula alors, et tendit ses bras derrière son dos pour dégraffer son soutien-gorge. Zechs était aussi rouge qu'elle, qui se demandait bien d'où lui venait cet accès d'effronterie. En fait, elle voulait juste se mettre à égalité avec lui. Elle enleva doucement son soutien-gorge, et elle vit la rougeur de Zechs s'accentuer au fur et à mesure qu'elle révélait ses formes. 

Vint le moment où elle laissa tomber son soutien-gorge à terre. Zechs haletait. Il tendit une main vers les seins de Lucrézia mais stoppa net en cours de route. Etait-elle sûre ?

Lucrézia rit doucement. Décidément, il était moins hardi que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Mais elle se souvint que pour lui aussi, c'était sa première fois « hétéro ». Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et les posa sur ses hanches. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'amena à elle pour un baiser. Puis elle descendit ses mains sur ses épaules et l'incita à descendre lui aussi.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Depuis le temps qu'il avait envie de goûter à cette peau vierge, il allait la dévorer. Il embrassa et lécha avec gourmandise la peau et la poitrine ainsi offerte. Il la prit à bras le corps, amenant à sa bouche les seins de sa partenaire, qui se cambra de plaisir et gémit légèrement. Il mordilla les tétons, les lécha, ne leur laissa aucun répit. Il ajouta ses caresses manuelles aux caresses linguales, désireux de ne rien laisser intouché chez sa partenaire. Son torse était collé contre le bas-ventre de sa partenaire, et il pouvait sentir de légers mouvements de hanches de sa part. Elle commençait à avoir sérieusement envie. Il aurait bien aimé passer par l'étape intermédiaire, à savoir les caresses linguales sur la partie la plus intimes de sa partenaire, et elle sur la sienne. Mais c'était leur première fois, et il savait pertinemment que Lucrézia serait trop timide pour se plier à son souhait. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle l'ait en elle une première fois, doucement, gentiment… Les préliminaires intensifs viendraient après. 

Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle défit sa queue de cheval et étala les longs cheveux blond dans le dos de son amant, qui ne cessait de la tourmenter avec les caresses les plus douces qu'elle eut jamais reçu. Son bas-ventre était hyper contracté. Elle avait envie. Très envie. Elle faillit en crier de frustration, lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Zechs quitter son torse pour aller se poser sur l'arrière de ses genoux. Elle retint sa respiration. Satisfaisant ses attentes, son amant, tout en continuant à lui mordiller et lècher les tétons, remonta lentement ses mains le long de ses cuisses. Elle frissonna. Il remonta jusqu'à ses hanches, mais au lieu d'ôter son sous-vêtement, il continua ses caresses dans le bas de son dos, puis sur ses fesses. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière…

Il avait osé, et elle aimait. Depuis le temps qu'il souhaitait enfin connaître dans le détail les courbes de son aimée, il recevait tout ce soir. Il avait ses mains qui caressaient ses fesses. Elles étaient douces et fermes, rondes et appétissantes. Il pensa au jour où il pourrait enfin les goûter comme il se doit, les admirer, les cajoler… Mais aujourd'hui il se contenterait de la poitrine de sa partenaire, car celle-ci ne pouvait plus attendre. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Son membre, même sans avoir reçu de caresses, était déjà dur et pointait. Cette femme… Elle lui faisait perdre la tête. Elle sentait bon, sa timidité dans ses gestes et sa retenue, et malgré tout sa passion sous-jascente, qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer… Il était fou de désir. Il agrippa le string de Lucrézia, et lentement, commença à le baisser. La jeune femme se pétrifia un instant. Le moment crucial allait bientôt arriver.

Zechs se baissa pour amener le string au niveau des chevilles de sa compagne, et délicatement, il lui ôta, un pied, puis l'autre. Il se releva alors entièrement.

Lucrézia le regardait avec des yeux presque implorants. Elle voulait s'offrir à lui, elle n'attendait que ça. Voudrait-il d'elle ? Zechs se rapprocha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se colla à lui, sa poitrine en contact direct avec le torse de son amant. Durant leur baisé passionné, Zechs posa ses mains sur les hanches de Lucrézia, et ôta doucement la robe, la faisant tomber à terre. Elle était à présent nue, parée de ses seules bijoux. Lentement, l'embrassant sans arrêt, il fit glisser l'une de ses mains sur le bas-ventre de son aimée, jusqu'à la naissance de son mont de Vénus. Lucrézia haleta, les joues rouges et le corps chaud. Lorsqu'il prit possession de la partie la plus intime de son anatomie, elle gémit de plaisir. Elle était toute humide, ce qui ravit Zechs. Elle appréciait réellement les soins qu'il était en train de lui apporter. 

Alors qu'il accoutumait lentement la zone sensible de son amie à être touchée et pénètrée, Lucrézia poussait de petit râles de satisfaction intense. Il découvrit qu'il adorait lui faire prendre du plaisir, la voir ployer sous ses caresses, complètement à sa merci. Il était le seul décideur du bonheur de sa compagne. Ce soudain sentiment de puissance le grisa, et de suite après il en eut un peu honte. Il n'eut pas le temps de se morfondre sur ses mauvaises pensées qu'il lâcha un gémissement qui le surpris lui-même. Il pencha la tête en arrière sous l'afflux de sensations voluptueuses qui venaient de l'assaillir. Contre toute attente, Lucrézia avait décidé de vaincre sa peur du ridicule et de prodiguer aussi du plaisir à son partenaire si elle en était capable. Avec la maladresse des débutantes, elle avait défait le pantalon de Zechs, qui était tout à son exploration, et passé sa main dans son boxer. Elle empoigna le membre dur de son ami à pleine main, ce qui le fit frémir et gémir grandement. Ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction, elle relâcha tout de suite sa prise, se sentant fautive et honteuse.

Mais Zechs la regarda intensément.

- « S'il te plaît… »

Elle baissa alors un peu plus le jeans de son chéri, ainsi que son boxer. Voir son sexe si près du sien lui donna quelques palpitations. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait, caressait, prenait le temps de vraiment découvrir l'anatomie de son partenaire. C'était doux et humide sous ses doigts. Zechs se remit à s'activer, ce qui fit de nouveau monter une bouffée de chaleur en elle, excitant encore plus son désir qui venait d'être abandonné pour quelques secondes. Elle prit délicatement le membre dur de Zechs dans sa main, et commença à le caresser doucement, du bout des doigts. Zechs fermit les yeux de bonheur. Heureuse de la réaction de son amant, Lucrézia prit plus d'assurance et commença un massage régulier et soyeux. Le corps de Zechs tremblait quelque fois, lorsqu'une poussée de désir l'envahissait. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle lui prodiguerait de telles caresses pour leur première fois. Il était plus qu'heureux. Elle venait de le surprendre de la plus agréable des manières. Et elle venait de lui promettre indirectement qu'elle serait une partenaire remarquable au lit, car prête à briser tous les tabous.

N'y tenant plus, il la prit soudainement dans ses bras, la décolla de terre, et alla l'installer sur l'une des tables propres et vides du petit pavillon. Lucrézia s'assit confortablement sur la table et ouvrit les jambes sans même sans rendre compte. Elle le voulait. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il fallait qu'il la prenne, qu'elle découvre enfin ce plaisir, qu'elle lui donne son amour, qu'elle lui fasse comprendre la force de ses sentiments, qu'ils fassent enfin l'amour. Elle était plus que pressée. Lorsqu'il la pénètra, elle ne put empêcher un gémissement de pur plaisir de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la transporta sur la table la plus proche. Il la posa délicatement dessus et eut la joie de voir qu'elle écartait les jambes d'elle-même. Elle en avait aussi envie que lui, et cela le fit sourire de tout son cœur. Il admira son entrejambe, le caressa une dernière fois, puis il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, et avança son bassin vers le sien. 

Il pénètra doucement, sentant la pression autour de son sexe avancer au fur et à mesure qu'il entrait, l'envoyant quasiment dans un état de transe et de béatitude instantanément. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait partagé avec Treize. C'était un environnement plus doux, plus accueillant, et surtout… Il n'avait qu'elle en tête. Même s'il avait les yeux fermés par l'extase, il se voyait en train de faire l'amour à Lucrézia. Il l'aimait, et c'était cela la différence essentielle. Il se donnait à la personne la plus chère à ses yeux, celle pour qui il serait capable de mourir. Son cœur s'envola et son âme chanta. Il commença ses va-et-vients en Lucrézia, éprouvant un sentiment de pur félicité, son corps tremblant sous une overdose de passion, de volupté et de plaisir jusque là jamais éprouvés.

Lucrézia crut qu'elle allait mourir. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas ressentir cela sans être damnée. C'était tellement bon et fort. Elle aurait pu crier à en perdre la voix qu'elle n'aurait toujours pas réussi à exprimer l'intense satisfaction corporelle dont elle était victime. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser ni à quoi que ce soit. Elle était comme une poupée. Elle ne contrôlait plus son corps, elle ne faisait que ressentir au niveau de son bas-ventre. Toute son attention, tous ses sens ne juraient plus que par les sensations exquises qui la parcouraient comme des éclairs, faisant frémir tous ses nerfs. Comment cela était-il possible ? Elle connaissait déjà le bonheur spirituel, celui d'être avec Zechs, l'être aimé, de partager ses idées, ses rires, son temps. Mais là… Y ajouter le désir charnel, ce plaisir interdit car trop intense… Cela relevait de l'état de grâce, du miracle.

- « Zechs… » murmura-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, elle eut un soupir de satisfaction. Elle gémit.

- « Lucrézia… »

Elle gémit de plus belle. Puis tout d'un coup, ce fut l'explosion. Le paroxysme du désir, l'orgasme parfait, l'apogée de l'amour charnel. Son cœur cessa de battre quelques instants, son corps donnant tout son privilège, toute son énergie, au point sensible que Zechs avait fini par atteindre et réveiller. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne crier de bonheur. Le Paradis, voilà ce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. C'était si parfait.

- « Zechs… » soupira-t-elle un fois la tension retombée.

- « Ma chérie… » fit-il, se sentant prêt lui aussi à exploser.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son dos et se souleva légèrement pour se coller à lui. Il gémit. Il sentit l'afflux de sang venir envahir son membre oppressé pour une libération divine. Son corps se raidit et son membre se tendit au maximum. Lorsqu'il se répandit enfin en elle, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir à chacune de ses respiration. Il n'avait jamais connu de plaisir aussi intense avant, et d'une durée aussi longue. Il se cambra plusieurs fois, en sueur, les muscles contractés à l'extrême, le cœur emballé. Il éprouva une jouissance sans pareil, tellement intense qu'il était dépassé par ses propres sensations. Ce ne fut qu'une bonne minute après l'acte qu'il commença à récuperer un peu ses esprits. Lucrézia était collée à lui, chaude et douce. Ses cheveux moites étaient éparpillés dans son dos, sa respiration était bruyante. Il s'enleva doucement de sa partenaire, et se laissa aller sur elle. Elle se rallongea sur la table et l'accueillit avec bonheur en son sein. 

Ils restèrent un bon quart d'heure dans la même position, nus, enlacés, à récupérer de leur inoubliable première fois. Lucrézia caressait distraitement les cheveux de Zechs, pendant que celui-ci promenait ses doigts sur ses hanches. Ils ne disaient rien, ils n'en avaient pas besoin.  

***

Ils réussirent finalement à présenter un peu près bien pour le dîner. Ils dinèrent en tête-à-tête, mais cela ne l'aurait pas fait face aux domestiques de se présenter débraillés et les cheveux en bataille. Le repas fut frugal, à base de salade et de fruit, ainsi que de vin léger. Ils ne furent pas très causants, mais ne cessèrent de flirter du regard, se faisant rougir à tour de rôle, se remémorant leurs instants, emplis d'une soudaine timidité face à ce qu'ils venaient de faire. 

Le repas se termina rapidement, tout deux étant plus que pressés de monter à l'étage, dans la chambre de Zechs, où le confort d'un lit douillet les attendait. Ils avaient grillés les étapes lors de leur première fois, trop impatient de prendre possession du corps de l'autre. Ils avaient assouvis leur désir du moment, mais pas leur passion. Ils en voulaient plus tout les deux, et rien ne les empêchait de jouir à nouveau de ce bonheur qu'ils avaient découverts ensemble.

Alors que Lucrézia allait attaquer la première marche de l'escalier, Zechs la prit soudainement dans ses bras, telle une mariée. L'allusion n'échappa pas à la jeune fille, qui en rosit de plaisir. Elle se dit que pour une fois, elle allait peut-être bien rater une journée de travail demain…

FIN.

Gwenaelle D., 07 mai 2003  


	16. Magique

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : c'est Relena qui a la chance d'avoir le beau Quince pour elle toute seule :o) Ah la la, c'est un perso inventé alors vous n'avez pas d'image en tête, mais si vous saviez à quel genre de type de pense, avec ses cheveux noir, ses yeux gris argent et son teint mat… soupir… Trop beau le gars…

Remarque 1 : j'ai eu cette idée en sortant du taff… cherchez pas ! )

Remarque 2 : AU complet, sûrement quelques OOC à prévoir, mais rien de bien grave. Ah si, z'ont pas 15 ans les gars, mais bon… :o)

Remarque 3 : cinquième et DERNIER lemon associé à JCD ^^. Ca y est, cette fic est définitivement finie, enfin !   

Remarque 4 : IL FAUT ETRE MAJEUR ET VACCINE POUR LIRE LA SUITE !!! CECI EST UN LEMON, CELA PEUT CHOQUER, VOUS ETES PREVENU(E)S. VOUS LISEZ CECI A VOS RISQUES ET PERILS.

**Jeunes cadres dynamiques**

**Chapitre 16 : Magique !**

Cela faisait trois mois que le récital avait eu lieu. Et en trois mois, elle ne l'avait pas revu une seule fois. Elle ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte, mais la mélancolie avait envahi son cœur. 

Quince Terranova… Pour une fois, elle avait rencontré un garçon qu'elle avait eu envie de connaître mieux. Ces baisers qu'ils avaient échangés… Alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine… Son cœur qui s'était emballé, cette douceur qu'elle avait ressenti en l'embrassant, cet instant de grâce qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsque leurs langues s'étaient mêlées pour la première fois…

Assise à son bureau, à 20h passé, Relena en avait marre. Elle passait sa vie au travail, ne sortant quasiment jamais le soir, et ne recevant que des coups de téléphone des clients… Très rarement d'amis. Après le récital, elle avait commencé à changer d'attitude. Elle avait fait refaire entièrement la décoration de son bureau, étant devenue du jour au lendemain allergique au rose bonbon. Elle s'était fait couper les cheveux en un carré dégradé, et elle avait changé ses tailleurs criards contre des ensembles plus sobres, mais toujours dans les tons clairs. Elle ne courait plus du tout après Heero Yuy, qui de toute façon avait donné son cœur à son commercial. Ses relations avec Quatre Raberba Winner s'amélioraient de jour en jour, et la majorité de ses équipes étaient maintenant constituées de prestataires venant de sa société. Elle voyait d'un très bon œil la relation de son frère avec Noin. Il était depuis épanoui et heureux. Elle l'enviait un peu… A voir tous ces gens casés et joyeux autour d'elle, elle commençait à se sentir délaissée et misérable. C'était probablement de sa faute. Si elle travaillait moins, elle aurait plus d'occasion de rencontrer des gens nouveaux, et parmis eux, peut-être l'homme parfait… Peut-être Quince…

Elle secoua la tête. Rien à faire, il revenait toujours en haut de l'affiche dès qu'elle laissait ses pensées vagabonder. C'était mauvais. Elle n'ouvrirait jamais son cœur à un garçon si elle gardait ce type en tête. Il serait préférable qu'elle l'oublie totalement et qu'elle passe à autre chose. Le seul soucis, c'est qu'elle ne savait absolument pas comment faire.

Elle ramassa les quelques dossiers qui traînaient et les rangea dans son attaché-case. Elle les feuilleterait ce soir, là elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Elle sortit de son grand bureau, traversa les couloirs, saluant au passage les quelques employés qui faisaient des heures sup, et sortit dans la rue bruyante et animée du quartier d'affaires. Elle soupira. Il faisait encore jour et la douceur des soirées d'été la revigora un peu. Son chauffeur l'attendait. Elle monta dans la voiture, légèrement triste et démoralisée. Elle demanda soudain à  son chauffeur de la mener au Parc du Belvédère, plutôt qu'à sa demeure. Elle allait ainsi rater le dîner familial, mais elle avait envie de profiter un peu du calme du parc et d'admirer le coucher de soleil. Une fois arrivée, elle renvoya son chauffeur, lui indiquant qu'elle rentrerait probablement à pied. Cela faisait une petite trotte, mais elle n'avait à traverser aucun quartier mal famé, et marcher lui ferait du bien. Elle ne faisait pas assez de sport ces temps-ci.

Le parc était quasiment désert à cette heure ci. Elle croisa un gardien qu'elle salua, et alla droit au petit banc qu'elle aimait le plus : celui qui se trouvait à la fois près du petit étang et du kiosque à musique. Elle s'assit, posa son sac, en sortit son baladeur, mit les oreillettes, lança son cd, et soupira d'aise. Elle adorait venir au calme, entourée par la nature, et écouter de la bonne musique. Elle prenait toujours de la musique sans paroles. Juste des mélodies qui magnifiait ce qu'elle voyait : la transformation du ciel alors que l'astre solaire tirait sa révérence et laissait place à sa compagne la Lune. 

Elle laissa son esprit divaguer au gré de la musique, s'envolant dans un monde paisible, tranquille, bercé par les sonorités harmonieuses de la harpe, du violon, du piano…

Elle ne l'entendit pas approcher, mais elle aperçut du coin de l'œil quelqu'un qui s'asseyait à côté d'elle sur le banc. Cela l'énerva. Elle n'aimait pas que l'on vienne troubler ses rares moments de tranquilité. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers l'inconnu, au contraire, elle tourna un peu plus la tête de l'autre côté, ostensiblement, laissant comprendre par ce geste qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée. L'inconnu sembla saisir, et même s'il restait à côté d'elle, du moins il ne l'importuna pas. Elle essaya de retrouver cet état paisible dans lequel elle se trouvait, mais la présence de cet étranger l'empêchait de se sentir réellement à l'aise. Elle finit par se tourner vers lui, énervée… Et resta bouche bée.

***

Quince arriva à la demeure des Peacecraft tout excité. Il allait enfin la revoir. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il n'avait pu avoir de ses nouvelles, ni par téléphone, ni par mail, ni rien. Il était en pleine période d'examen pour sa thèse, et il lui avait fallu faire le douloureux choix entre ses études et Relena. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde, même si cela lui brisait le cœur. Ce fut un coup de chance qu'il puisse revenir ici. Ses parents avaient décidé d'un petit voyage passant par là, pour rendre visite à son cousin Treize. Il s'était innocemment proposé pour les accompagner. Il devait revenir pour le dîner à 21h, mais il n'allait pas rater cette occasion de la voir. Il était 20h30 lorsqu'il sonna à la porte des Peacecraft. Il se présenta fébrilement et demanda à voir Réléna. Sa déception fut grande lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle ne rentrait pas pour dîner, qu'elle avait préféré aller faire un tour au « Parc du Belvédère » et rentrer tard. Il était dépité. Plus, presque furieux de ne pas pouvoir la voir. Il resta un instant à se demander quoi faire, puis il décida d'appeler son cousin Treize pour le prévenir qu'il ne dînerait finalement pas avec eux ce soir. Ce dernier gloussa mais s'abstint de tout commentaire déplacé.

Il héla un taxi pour aller au Parc du Belvédère, qui n'était pas si loin finalement. Il entra dans le parc qui était véritablement immense… et très agréable. D'énormes arbres bordaient les différentes avenues, des fleurs venaient égayer le vert des pelouses, et au loin, un petit étang et un kiosque à musique. Un endroit très romantique. Il avisa une jeune femme assise sur l'un des bancs, seule. Il s'approcha, le cœur battant plus vite qu'à l'accoutumé. Il ne fut sûr que c'était elle seulement lorsqu'il la vit de profile. Elle avait la tête légèrement relevée, regardant le ciel, les yeux dans le vague. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Il n'arrivait pas à voir l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux… Elle avait un baladeur sur les oreilles, elle ne l'entendait donc pas. Il s'approcha tout doucement et s'assit à côté d'elle, sans la quitter des yeux. A priori, il la dérangeait dans son moment de solitude et de calme. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler maintenant, la regarder lui suffisait.

Elle avait changé. Sa coupe de cheveux était plus élaborée, et son attitude était légèrement différente. Il émanait d'elle plus de maturité et de sereineté que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Mais elle gardait encore cette innocence et naïveté qui la caractérisait et qui l'avait fait fondre la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il admira son nez aquilin, ses lèvres fines et bien dessinées, ses pommettes, ses longs cils et sourcils. Son cou était toujours aussi appétissant, et ses formes semblaient prometteuses sous ses vêtements. Il eut honte de la poussée de désir qui l'envahit rien qu'à la regarder. Il se souvenait on ne peut mieux des baisers qu'ils avaient échangés. De sa timidité tout d'abord, puis de son aisance et enfin de son audace. Elle avait passé ses trois stades avec retenue, faisant plus attention à lui qu'à elle-même. Cela l'avait ému au plus au point. Il était habitué aux femmes, et très peu avaient eu sa grâce et sa délicatesse. Elles se jettaient littéralement sur lui en général, l'étouffant et le traitant presque comme un objet. Il était beau, il le savait, mais il essayait de ne pas en jouer. Malheureusement, toutes ses conquêtes semblaient penser qu'une nuit suffisait et elles se comportaient parfois étrangement, devenant soit plus violente, soit soumises au point de lui lécher les orteils… Très peu réalisaient qu'il recherchait en fait une personne ayant envie de lui faire plaisir, le respectant, plutôt que l'inverse. Les femmes qu'il avait eu voulaient être utilisées et abusées. Même si lorsqu'il les rencontraient, elles avaient l'air sincères et droites, la déception ne ratait jamais. Enfin… C'était le temps passé… Cette manie d'accumuler les femmes dans son lit lui avait progressivement passé. Il ne désirait plus cela… Il voulait une relation, une vraie, avec une jeune femme plus intelligente que belle – quoique Réléna était loin d'être laide, très loin même – qui avait sa fierté et son honneur, et qui ne cèderait pas à ses caprices ni à ses avances trop rapidement. 

Relena était vierge de toutes pensées impures… Et probablement vierge tout court à bien y réfléchir. C'était l'une des rares femmes qui donnait envie aux hommes de la protéger, plutôt que de profiter d'elle. C'était une personne noble, dans l'âme et l'esprit, et elle devait être préservée. Même le plus abruti des hommes comprendrait cela… A moins bien sûr qu'elle n'ait jeté son dévolu sur quelqu'un de déjà pris…     

Plus il la regardait, plus il la trouvait différente. Elle faisait moins gamine, plus femme. Elle semblait aussi encore plus déterminée qu'avant et sûre d'elle. Son attitude envers lui, ou plutôt l'inconnu qu'il était encore en ce moment, le prouvait. Il mourrait d'envie de poser ses doigts sur elle. Dans ses cheveux, sur son cou, son épaule… Elle en eut finalement marre et se retourna enfin vers lui.

***

Il était là, devant ses yeux. Elle en était pantoise. Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour ne rien dire, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle papillota des yeux un moment, mais non, elle ne rêvait pas, il était bien là, en chair et en os, devant elle… Ou plutôt, assis à côté d'elle… Incroyable… Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre.

Son expression d'étonnement était si comique qu'il faillit éclater de rire. Mais il se retint de peur que son rire ne soit mal interprêté. Elle le regardait intensément, complètement éberluée. Vu qu'elle avait encore ses écouteurs, cela ne lui servait à rien de parler. Alors, plutôt que d'attendre qu'elle réagisse enfin, il décida de rejouer la pièce comme à la soirée du récital. Il se pencha tout naturellement vers elle et l'embrassa.

Mais que faisait-il ? Il se penchait en avant, vers elle et… Le reste de ses pensées fut submergé par les frissons et l'intensité d'un tendre baiser. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis des mois… Et il l'embrassait comme s'il l'avait quitté la veille… Dans toute sa confusion, elle se dit que ce geste osé était des plus grisants. D'abord hésitante, car loin d'être habituée, elle finit par se laisser de nouveau aller et lui rendit son baiser. Ce dernier s'éternisa…

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, sur un sourire. Quince enleva ensuite gentiment les écouteurs des oreilles de Relena, en profitant pour lui caresser doucement les joues. Ces dernières étaient toutes roses.

- « Bonsoir. » fit-il d'une voix rendue un peu rauque par l'émotion.

- « Bonsoir. » répondit-elle toute tremblante. « Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. Si j'avais su que c'était vous je n'aurais pas été aussi irrespectueuse dans mes manières et… »

Il la fit taire d'un second baiser.

- « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… Et d'ailleurs, il faut que tu me tutois. Je me sentirais mal à l'aise sinon… »

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire. Quince fut subitement prit d'une furieuse envie de se justifier.

- « Ma famille est en voyage en ce moment, et nous sommes actuellement chez mon cousin Treize Kushrenada. Comme vous n'habitez pas loin je me suis dis que… je pourrais passer. »

Elle le fixa intensément. Le jeune homme avait rougit sous la révélation. 

- « C'est très gentil à vou… toi. » finit-elle sur un sourire. « Cela me fait vraiment très plaisir. »

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il spontanément et avec véhémence.

Cette attitude apprit à la jeune fille que le jeune homme était beaucoup moins sûr de lui qu'il n'y paraissait. Cela augmenta sa joie.

- « Oui. Vous m'av… Tu m'as » insista-t-elle avec un sourire « … beaucoup manqué. » avoua-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle disait cela, de but en blanc. Lui avouer qu'il lui avait manqué revenait presque à lui dire qu'elle l'aimait… Ou tout du moins qu'elle tenait énormément à lui… Suffisamment pour qu'elle pense à lui régulièrement alors qu'ils n'avaient passés qu'une soirée ensemble. 

Il lui sourit de tout son cœur.

- « Merci. Toi aussi. Je suis désolé, j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot avec ma thèse et je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps de… »

- « Oh ce n'est pas grave ! » l'interrompit-elle un peu trop vite. « Enfin… Je veux dire… J'aurais très bien pu écrire aussi. »

Elle était écarlate.

- « Non. » fit-il. « C'était à moi de t'écrire. Dans l'ordre des choses, d'après nos principes, je devais prendre les devants, et je ne l'ai pas fais… Je suis impardonnable. »

- « Ne dis pas ça… Après une seule petite soirée, je n'étais pas en droit d'attendre des nouvelles de ta part et… »

Il lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres, secouant négativement la tête. Elle le regarda, surprise. Il se pencha rapidement vers elle pour lui voler un autre baiser.

Il soupira.

- « Tu sais… Lors de cette soirée… Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour un fou, un mec pas sérieux, un crétin, mais… Je… Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a eu une connexion spéciale entre nous ? … Je crois que… Que je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère avec une fille… Je veux dire… Pendant nos baisers ce… C'était la première fois que mon  cœur s'emballait à ce point là… Je… »

Il était à court de mots. Il se rendait compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire, de ce qu'il souhaitait dire. Il se maugréa mentalement d'être aussi maladroit. Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est qu'il avait éprouvé une sorte de…

- « Coup de foudre ? » demanda timidement Relena.

Il la regarda, émerveillé. C'était exactement cela.

- « Oui… Un coup de foudre… » répondit-il doucement.

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux.  

- « Je ne pensais pas que cela existait ! » fit-il en souriant.

- « J'y ai toujours cru mais… »

Elle en avait rêvé si souvent… Se pouvait-il que ce soit vraiment ce qu'il se soit passer entre eux ? Ce qui était sûre, c'est que son cœur débordait de joie de le revoir. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point elle s'était attachée à lui.   

Il la regarda gravement et prit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes.

- « Je sais que c'est très rapide, que cela peut faire peur… Moi-même je ne comprends pas très bien mes motivations, mon cœur, mes émotions… Mais… J'aimerais… vraiment… que l'on tente notre chance tous les deux. Ce… Ce n'est pas une proposition en l'air, tu sais… J'ai vraiment envi… » 

Il prit une énorme respiration avant de continuer. Il se rendait compte que, mine de rien, il était vraiment difficile de déclarer ses sentiments, d'être complètement sincère, de se mettre à nu, devant la personne qui vous tient à cœur. La peur du rejet était vraiment très grande.

- « Ecoute. Je ne veux pas t'agresser ou quoi que ce soit. Je sais que je débarque à l'improviste, sans avoir donné de nouvelles depuis des mois. Mais… Ce que j'ai ressenti avec toi le soir du récital… Ce que je ressens maintenant… C'est tout nouveau et… Je veux y croire… Alors… »

- « Oui. »

Il la regarda, éberlué.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Oui. » répéta-t-elle. « J'aimerais beaucoup… Je _veux_… Tenter ma chance avec toi. »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si déterminée. C'était la première fois qu'un homme se déclarait à elle. Elle en était toute bouleversée. Alors finalement, elle n'était pas exclue ? Elle pouvait avoir la chance d'aimer, elle aussi ? Quince… Quince Terranova… C'était le nom de son prince charmant. Le nom le plus doux à ses oreilles. Il la regardait, hébété, comme s'il ne comprenait pas qu'elle venait d'accepter sans préavis de sortir avec lui. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, d'un seul coup rongée par la timidité et le remord. Il devait dire quelque chose. Il le fallait. Elle ne supporterait pas le silence après sa déclaration. 

Mais au lieu de cela, il la prit soudainement dans ses bras, la serrant contre son cœur. Elle sentait ses doigts crispés dans son dos, ses bras musclés autour d'elle, son souffle court dans son cou. Etait-il possible qu'elle lui fasse autant d'effet ? A lui ? Un jeune homme aussi beau qui, elle en était persuadée, pouvait charmer n'importe quelle fille, de préférence très jolie ?  

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. C'est bien simple, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la tête. Mais pourquoi est-ce que lorsqu'elle avait dit oui, son cœur avait raté un battement ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la serrait si fort contre lui maintenant ? Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Et cela l'effrayait presque… Presque… Il eut le soulagement de sentir ses mains se poser enfin dans son dos, prouvant qu'elle appréciait l'étreinte. Il se recula un peu, s'enlevant à ses bras, et lui caressa les cheveux des deux mains, finissant son geste en entourant son joli visage. Elle le regardait, bouleversée. Il devinait que les larmes n'étaient pas loin. Il lui sourit grandement, et elle le lui rendit. Puis il se pencha vers elle pour lui donner un baiser passionné et tendre en même temps… Un baiser qui venait du cœur, qu'il lui offrait avec toute son âme…

Lorsqu'il interrompit enfin le baiser, elle faillit laisser échapper un « je t'aime » tellement elle était prise dans ses sentiments. Ce qu'elle vivait était si… C'était irréel. Comment pouvait-elle prétendre à autant de bonheur d'un coup ? Le méritait-elle seulement ? Elle ne savait plus. Elle se sentait enfiévrée, incapable d'analyser et de faire face à ce déversement d'émotions toutes plus voluptueuses les unes que les autres. 

_C'est donc ça l'amour ? Ou bien est-ce seulement de la passion, du désir, de l'envie ?       _

Elle haletait presque tellement ses sentiments étaient forts. 

- « Je… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte. »

La déclaration laissa la jeune fille bouche bée.

- « P… Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, choquée.

- « Je… J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler… Je veux dire… Ce que j'éprouve est tellement… fort… Que j'ai peur que tes lèvres ne me suffisent pas et… »

Le regard de Réléna se perdit au loin. Ainsi donc… Ainsi donc il avait envie… d'aller plus loin avec elle ? 

Non.

Non. Cela ne devait pas se passer de la sorte. Elle ne voulait pas se donner à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle voulait de l'amour, et là… Elle sentit de petites craquelures parcourir son cœur.

- « Ne le prend pas mal ! » fit Quince, inquiet par la mine froide de sa compagne. « Je… Les hommes ont certaines pulsions qu'ils ont parfois du mal à contrôler… Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne m'intéresse qu'à ton corps. C'est juste que… Sur le moment… Si je ne fais pas attention, si je me laisse porter par mes sentiments et mes désirs… Je risque d'aller trop loin s'en m'en rendre compte. Et je ne veux pas. Je risquerais de te perdre, tu comprends ? Et… Et tu es trop précieuse à mes yeux pour que je ne m'autorise un seul faux pas… » 

Il était à court de mots.

- « Je… »

- « Je comprends » fit-elle en retrouvant enfin son sourire.

Oui. Elle comprenait parfaitement. Les hommes et les femmes sont fondamentalement différents sur ce plan là. Le désir physique est beaucoup plus important chez les hommes que chez les femmes… du moins à ce que l'on en dit…Quince ne cherchait en fait qu'à la préserver. Elle sentit son cœur se regonfler de joie. En même temps…

C'était quoi cette sensation qui venait d'étreindre son bas-ventre ? Cette contraction de ses muscles internes… Qu'est-ce que cela traduisait ? Avait-elle… envie elle aussi ?

Cette simple question éveilla en elle un désir qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. De plus, elle découvrait à l'instant même la signification du mot « excitation ». 

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Oui. » répondit-elle dans un souffle. « Et… »

- « Et quoi ? »

- « … »

Quince lui laissa le temps de bien réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait tout drôle, là, à l'instant. Allait-elle dire… L'espoir lui donna une nouvelle poussée de désir.

- « Je… »

Elle tiqua et pencha la tête sur le côté, totalement à l'écoute de son corps et de son cœur.

- « Je… Je crois que… Je ne pourrais pas me retenir non plus… Je… J'ai l'impression… »

Elle s'arrêta, le regardant sans comprendre ce qui la poussait à dire ces choses.

- « Tu… Tu as envie… aussi ? » demanda Quince d'une voix rauque.

Relena rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. _Mon Dieu mais que va-t-il penser de moi ? Je ne suis pas une dépravée, je ne me donne pas au premier venu, je_…

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- « Je sais ce que tu penses, et c'est totalement faux. » fit-il d'une voix étranglée. « Je suis… vraiment… très honoré… que tu ais envie de moi. »

Rêvait-elle ? Se pouvait-il qu'un homme aussi parfait existe ? Il venait de la rassurer par ces quelques mots. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle était une… Au contraire, il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait et… Il la respectait toujours. Le sentiment de soulagement qui envahit alors Relena était sans précédent. Elle ne s'était pas dévalorisée aux yeux du jeune homme de ses rêves, de son Prince Charmant… Elle respira un grand coup, et se jeta à l'eau, sans bouée de sauvetage.

- « Je… veux… »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et son menton trembla.

- « Ce soir… S'il te plaît. » fit-elle, ne pouvant empêcher une larme de couler.

Il eut un petit rire nerveux, la pression étant énorme à ce moment là. Il l'amena à lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné ni contrôlé. C'était le baiser de deux âmes tremblottantes qui venaient de découvrir que leurs besoins respectifs… L'autre pouvait et voulait les satisfaire. Et ceci sans arrière-pensées, sans hypocrisie… Ils voulaient juste se donner l'un à l'autre, tout les deux…       

Oui, ce soir… Je ne sais pas quand je le reverrai, s'il reviendra jamais un jour… Mais ce soir, il y a de la magie dans l'air ! C'est enivrant et grisant. Ce… C'est peut-être mon unique chance de pouvoir apprécier… l'acte d'amour et… Mon Dieu comme j'ai peur ! Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai dis que je voulais de lui ? Suis-je donc inconsciente ? J'ai à peine embrasser trois garçons dans ma vie, et là… je me dis prête à franchir le pas ? … Je suis stupide ! Ca va être raté, c'est sûr !!! Ca va… Mais j'ai envie de lui ! Quand il me serre dans ses bras, qu'il m'embrasse… Mon corps tout entier apprécie ! Je suis heureuse… Heureuse ! Alors… Même s'il n'est à moi qu'une seule nuit, même si on ne se revoit plus après… J'aurais au moins la chance d'avoir de merveilleux souvenirs, de savoir que j'ai vécu une soirée magique, digne des contes de fée… Je peux peut-être m'accorder cela…  

***

Relena et Quince quittèrent le parc serrés l'un contre l'autre, le bras gauche de Relena entourant la taille de son homme, et le bras droit de ce dernier entourant les épaules de la jeune fille. Absolument rien au monde n'aurait pu les séparer. Ils sortirent du parc et avisèrent plusieurs hotels non loin. 

- « Je ne connais pas bien cette ville et… »

Relena regarda rapidement autour d'elle et fit son choix.

- « Celui-ci. »

Quince hocha la tête, radieux. Ils se dirigèrent vers une devanture des plus sobres, parsemée de pots de fleurs. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Relena sentit le rouge lui monter furieusement aux joues devant le regard inquisiteur de la réceptionniste. Mais elle était décidée, et plus déterminée qu'elle, on ne pouvait pas trouver dans tout le pays. Quince régla rapidement la note, et ils se précipitèrent dans l'ascenseur, clé en main. Elle sentit la gêne s'installer en elle, mais Quince ne lui laissa pas le temps d'avoir le trac : il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement, jusqu'à ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur. Il lui prit la main, souriant, et l'emmena à leur chambre. La couleur plut tout de suite à Relena car elle était apaisante : dans les bleus pastels. Les meubles étaient en bois, et un bouquet de fleur ornait la petite table. Elle regarda absolument partout. Ce lieu allait être celui de sa première fois. Elle voulait le graver à tout jamais dans son esprit. Elle entendit Quince enlever sa veste. Elle se retourna vers lui, toute rouge… De confusion ? De honte ? D'expectation ? 

Il la regardait tendrement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_Il est si beau_…

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- « Si tu ne veux pas… »

Elle le fixa intensément, puis secoua la tête. 

- « Je veux que tu sois mon premier. »

Il lui sourit gentiment. Puis, une lueur d'amusement passa dans ses yeux.

- « Et ton dernier ! »

L'espoir que portaient en eux ces quelques mots donna le sourire à Relena. Un sourire franc, honnête et joyeux. Il ne comptait pas s'arrêter à cette seule nuit. Elle était plus que ravie. 

- « Je suis morte de peur ! » lui avoua-t-elle soudain.

Il parut surpris, puis il sourit. Il lui enleva doucement son manteau, qu'il alla poser sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il ôta ensuite ses chaussures, et elle fit de même. Il se rapprocha d'elle à nouveau. Le cœur de la jeune fille battait la chamade, mais le sien faisait fort aussi. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle avait peur, c'était clair, mais elle était aussi déterminée. Il lui prit la main et l'attira vers le lit. Il s'allongea dessus, sur le dos, tout habillé, et l'invita à venir le rejoindre. Elle monta sur le lit maladroitement, sa jupe de tailleur l'empêchant de bouger à son aise. Elle enleva sa veste qui la gênait encore plus et la posa sur le petit meuble près du lit. Elle se retrouva donc en chemisier et en jupe lorsqu'elle s'allongea à côté de Quince, l'un des bras du jeune homme passé sous son cou. Ils restèrent sans bouger un moment, puis Quince se tourna sur le côté pour prendre Relena dans ses bras. La jeune fille se laissa faire puis se serra dans l'étreinte de son amant.

_Comme c'est agréable de se sentir entourée par les bras de celui qu'on aime… comme s'il vous protégeait…_ Relena soupira de plaisir et de béatitude. Elle aurait pu rester des heures dans cette position, ses jambes entrecroisées avec celles de Quince, sa tête un peu penchée en avant, enfouie dans le torse musclé de son compagnon, sentant son souffle chaud dans ses cheveux… Elle était si bien… _Son odeur me plaît, elle est suave et pourtant parfumée_… Elle se serra un peu plus…    

Quince ne savait même plus s'il avait envie de faire l'amour à Relena tellement il était bien. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Rien que le fait de la serrer dans ses bras… et il était aux anges ! C'était incroyable ! Cette fille exerçait un tel pouvoir sur lui… Elle le rendait heureux rien qu'à être là, dans ses bras. C'était une sensation tellement étrange, tellement nouvelle, qu'il en était tout retourné ! Il serait resté comme cela pour l'éternité…

***

Les deux amoureux étaient toujours enlacés, bercés par une douce torpeur, ignorant du temps qui passe, simplement heureux d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Relena ne se rendit même pas compte que sa main, posée sur le dos de son prince, commençait à faire des petits mouvements de haut en bas, des caresses. Quince ne le réalisa qu'à moitié aussi, et en réponse il se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux de Relena. Les deux jeunes gens soupirèrent d'aise en même temps. Relena entrouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir que le bleu de la chambre prenait des teintes violettes. Le soleil devait être couché. Elle vit aussi les clavicules à la naissance du cou de Quince. Sans réfléchir, elle avança un peu son visage et déposa un doux  baiser à la base du cou du jeune homme. Elle sentit la peau frémir et l'étreinte du jeune homme se resserrer autour d'elle. Elle sentit sa main passer de sa chevelure à sa nuque. Elle frissonna. Comme ses caresses étaient douces… c'était extatique. Elle en voulut soudain plus. Elle passa sa main du dos au devant du torse de Quince, et alla caresser doucement le haut des pectoraux de Quince à travers sa chemise dont le col et quelques boutons étaient défaits.

Relena était en plein rêve. Elle les imaginait parfaitement, tout les deux, allongés dans un champ de fleurs de lune, les étoiles brillants dans le ciel, le doux parfum des fleurs embaumant l'air, les  derniers oiseaux chantant leur bonsoir… C'était l'impression qu'elle avait à être dans les bras de cet être encore inconnu mais pourtant déjà si cher à son cœur. Il ne l'avait pas bousculé, loin de là. Il se contentait de la suivre, de répondre à ses désirs et avances en temps voulu. Elle avait l'initiative finalement, alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle se laisserait faire en fermant les yeux lorsque la crainte serait trop forte. Il était vraiment parfait. Il lui avait laissé le temps de vraiment le désirer, de laisser de côté un peu de sa peur dans ses bras réconfortants. Quel miracle elle vivait là ! La félicité, le bonheur… Elle en avait une idée bien précise maintenant.

Il avait tremblé lorsqu'il avait senti le baiser de Relena dans son cou. Alors finalement, elle voulait plus que cette étreinte ? Cela le ravit. Lui s'en serait contenté pourtant, il n'osait pas espérer plus de bonheur, il en avait déjà suffisamment. Tenir dans ses bras une femme qui vous respecte, vous fait confiance, et vous… aime… C'était une première pour lui, et il comprenait maintenant tout ces gens qui ne souhaitaient pas vagabonder de partenaire en partenaire. C'était tellement mieux lorsque l'on tenait une personne précieuse à son cœur dans ses bras. Cela n'avait rien à voir. C'était merveilleux, car les sensations n'étaient pas seulement physiques, le cœur participait aussi, et pas qu'un peu ! C'était comme s'il étouffait sous tant de joie et de plaisir. Il se demandait s'il en supporterait plus : une dose de bonheur trop élevée pouvait-elle tuer un homme ? Vu l'état d'excitation actuel de son cœur et de ses sens, il se dit que oui, probablement. Mais mourir de bonheur… Cela devait être exceptionnel.

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent à se caresser gentiment. 

Petit à petit, les caresses se firent plus poussées, plus osées, et Relena sentit son cœur éclater lorsque la main de Quince passa enfin sous son chemisier. Ils prenaient leur temps, c'était génial, mais elle commençait à devenir impatiente. Qui l'aurait cru ? Elle, la petite vierge effarouchée, impatiente de passer à l'acte. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Quince se recula un peu et la regarda, surpris.

- « Désolée. C'est juste que… »

Quince releva un sourcil interrogateur.

- « Juste que… »

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous le flot de pensées impures qui venaient d'envahir son esprit. 

Quince ne poussa pas plus loin l'interrogatoire. Le rose qui venait de colorer les joues de la jeune fille parlait de lui-même. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, resserrant son étreinte en passant ses deux mains sous le chemisier de Relena, les posant sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Elle hoqueta de surprise et se laissa aller. Elle en avait envie, de ce contact, de sa peau contre celle de son amant. Elle referma les yeux et laissa parler son corps. Avant même qu'elle n'en ait conscience, ses mains avaient elles aussi glissées sous la chemise de Quince, caressant amoureusement sa chute de rein.   

Peu à peu, petit à petit, avec une infinie tendresse, une délicatesse sans nom, les deux jeunes gens s'effeuillèrent mutuellement, prenant progressivement connaissance du corps de l'autre, d'abord de façon tactile, du bout des doigts, de la paume de la main, puis visuellement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Les gémissements fusaient des deux côtés, les rougeurs se prononçaient plus ou moins, et les frissons ne cessaient pas. La sensibilité de leurs corps enlacés était à fleur de peau. Quant à leurs âmes… elles vaguaient ensemble dans des cieux du plus pur bleu…

Relena ne dérougissait pas. C'était la première fois qu'elle montrait son corps à un homme, et elle se sentait démunie et sans défense… et un peu honteuse aussi. Mais lorsqu'elle regardait Quince, et qu'elle voyait cette petite étincelle d'appréciation et de tendresse dans ses yeux, ses doutes s'envolaient. Et lorsqu'il la caressait, tout doucement, parfois presque en l'effleurant plutôt qu'en la caressant vraiment… Elle sentait son cœur faire des bonds, son organisme se contracter sous le plaisir, son esprit marquer quelques blancs, son corps étant roi… Mais la plus grande source de ses rougeurs restait le corps de son partenaire. Elle n'avait jamais vu de corps d'homme d'aussi près, et surtout, un corps aussi superbe. La peau matte semblait scintiller sous ses caresses. Elle était aussi douce que du velours. Les formes étaient parfaites, pas trop musclées mais suffisamment pour voir que le jeune homme s'entretenait. Il n'y avait pas un gramme de graisse. Tout était admirablement sculpté. Il était en boxer maintenant. Elle remerciât le ciel d'être couchée à côté de lui. Elle se serait probablement évanouie si elle avait pu le voir entièrement. Trop de perfection n'était pas bon pour son cœur !

Quince était au bord de la crise d'apoplexie. Non seulement Relena lui plaisait spirituellement et mentalement, mais elle avait en plus un corps de rêve ! Comme une fille aussi bien pouvait-elle exister ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre, et à douter même du Bon Dieu ! Elle était tout bonnement exquise. Sa peau était blanche mais pas laiteuse, tout son corps était gracieux, de la base de son cou à ses épaules, en passant par la naissance de sa poitrine et ses hanches fines. Ses seins n'étaient pas très gros mais ils étaient fermes et bien dessinés. En découvrant sa poitrine il avait eu une sacrée poussée de désir qui l'avait fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avait eu une furieuse envie d'aller goûter ces deux ravissements, mais il s'était retenu. C'était la première fois de la jeune fille, et il savait qu'une première fois était vraiment très intense. Il réserverait donc les jeux érotiques pour une prochaine fois. Car il était clair qu'ils ne partageraient pas qu'une seule nuit. C'était bien trop agréable et bon pour s'en priver. Et il doutait du fait qu'il veuille se séparer de la jeune fille si facilement après. Il était passionné de nature, et là il était littéralement en feu, dévoré par sa passion.  

Lorsque le jeune homme descendit sa main vers son bas-ventre, Relena retint sa respiration. Il allait caresser la partie la plus intime de son corps. Elle était anxieuse, mais en même temps excitée. Elle savait que cela allait être bon, cela ne pouvait être autrement, vu comme les gens en parlait… Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts se promener sur ce lieu sacré, elle s'écarta en arrière, se cambrant et relevant un peu les jambes par la même occasion. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de cette exquise caresse, suffocant presque, totalement envahie par des sensations nouvelles, merveilleuses, provenant de son bas-ventre.

Sa réaction plut immensément à Quince. Non seulement cela prouvait qu'elle appréciait ses caresses, mais en plus elle était tellement émue qu'elle ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de se laisser faire et de s'enivrer du plaisir qu'il lui donnait. De plus, dans la position où elle était, il pouvait admirer son corps parfait, ses courbes agréables, son ventre plat, ses longues cuisses… 

Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps.

Il se pencha au dessus d'elle et s'inséra entre ses jambes écartées. Elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda intensément. Il put y lire du désir, de l'excitation, mais aussi de la crainte et du doute.

- « Si tu ne veux pas… »

Elle regarda encore quelques instants sans bouger puis, alors qu'il allait se retirer, elle posa une main sur son flanc. Il s'arrêta net et la regarda, rempli d'espoir et de désir. Elle fit un minuscule petit signe de la tête, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

O mon dieu ! Alors ça y est ? C'est le moment ? Que… J'ai été prise dans un tourbillon… J'en ai presque eu le vertige… C'était… quoi ?… De la volupté ? Du plaisir ? Je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête. Mais… J'ai peur de ce qu'il va arriver. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trembler… Pourtant…

- « Si tu ne veux pas… »

Que… Mais si je veux ! Simplement… Quince…

- « Si tu ne veux pas… »

Il avait beau ne pas l'admettre, il était déçu. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait autant envie d'une fille. Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il voulait la chérir et lui montrer combien elle était importante à ses yeux. Alors, si elle ne voulait pas, si elle se dérobait à la dernière minute, il ne lui en voudrait pas. Cela ne serait que partie remise. _Alors c'est ça, aimer ? Etre capable de faire des concessions pour plaire à l'autre personne ? _Il sesourit à lui-même_. Dans ce cas je suis content d'arrêter là, ce…_

Elle venait de poser sa main sur son flanc.    

Ils se regardèrent tout les deux, longuement, sans bouger. C'était comme s'ils étaient en train de sonder leurs âmes, mutuellement. Cet échange muet n'en avait rien, autre que l'absence de mots. Les deux jeunes gens avaient l'impression de fusionner spirituellement. Ils ne se cachaient rien, leur regard exprimait ce que leur cœur ressentait, et ils se le dévoilaient ouvertement. 

Relena finit par sourire, ce qui sortit Quince de cette transe. Alors, tout doucement, sans quitter sa partenaire des yeux, guettant la moindre réaction de rejet ou de peur, il pénétra en elle.      

Relena était concentrée. Concentrée sur son corps, et sur ces nouvelles sensations qui l'assaillaient. Sans quitter Quince des yeux, elle commença à ouvrir la bouche de surprise, oubliant de respirer, attendant de voir ce que son partenaire allait lui offrir. Il la pénétra entièrement, doucement, dès le premier aller. Il resta ensuite en elle un instant, sans bouger. La jeune fille hoqueta, réceptive à tous les signaux que lui envoyait son corps. Elle avait les doigts crispés sur le dos de Quince. Ce dernier s'enleva doucement, puis revint aussi doucement. La jeune fille ne put retenir un gémissement. Son corps était encore en train de s'adapter à sa nouvelle position, mais quelques sensations plus qu'agréables avaient fait leur apparition, bien que fugaces. Quince recommença des va-et-vient lents et réguliers, se contrôlant le plus possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa partenaire se détendre. Enfin, à un moment donné, Relena lâcha tout complexe et toute peur, elle se laissa aller, fermant les yeux et souriant à moitié. Heureux, Quince put commencer à combler la jeune femme comme il le désirait.

***   

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette douceur et cette chaleur qui envahissent mon corps ? Je… Je n'arrive plus à avoir conscience de rien, à par ces agréables sensations provenant de mon bas-ventre… Ce… Ce… C'est magnifique ! Comment est-ce que quelque chose d'aussi beau peut exister ?… Il est en moi. Quince. Cet homme, celui de mes rêves… Il est en moi ! Il a accepté de partager son corps avec moi ! Ce… C'est bon ! Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Comment cela se fait-il que j'apprécie autant cela ? C'est ensorcelant, envoûtant, grisant… Magique ! Je… Je suis en train de faire l'amour avec Quince ! Avec Quince ! Ô Mon Dieu !…  Avec Quince ! C'est lui qui me procure tout ce plaisir ! Lui ! L'homme de ma vie ! Seigneur… Je… Je l'aime ! Oui, je l'aime, cela ne fait aucun doute ! C'est tellement…

Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, puis elle se cambra brusquement en arrière, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles et soupirant d'un plaisir non caché. A ce moment là, l'esprit de Relena quitta son corps pour aller rejoindre momentanément les anges. Son corps seul ne pouvait supporter tant de joie et de plaisir. Son esprit s'envola vers les Cieux, littéralement parlant au paradis. Cela ne dura pas très longtemps, mais ce fut si intense qu'il lui fallut quelques instants avant de recommencer à respirer. Cette fulgurante poussée de plaisir l'avait mené tout droit au paradis. _Alors c'est ça… l'orgasme ? Mon Dieu… C'est… C'est incroyable !_

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans le gris argenté de ceux de son partenaire. Quince la regardait, visiblement légèrement tracassé, attentif à elle, encore… Elle lui sourit de tout son cœur, et prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle l'amena à elle pour l'embrasser. 

- « Merci. » murmura-t-elle.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire de soulagement. 

- « Maintenant c'est à toi. » lui dit-elle. 

Il la fixa intensément. Elle sourit de nouveau, et l'amena à elle. Une fois Quince reposant sur son ventre, elle ouvrit un peu plus les jambes et l'entoura de ses bras dans son dos.

- « Fais-toi… Fais-toi plaisir… »

- « Relena… »

- « Quince… Aime-moi ce soir… s'il te plaît. »

- « Relena… »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il se laissa aller, et fit l'amour à la jeune fille de ses rêves avec volupté et sensualité.

_Ô Mon Dieu ! C'est si bon, si intense ! Je… Je n'avais jamais vécu cela avant, c'est si merveilleux… __Relena… Merci de m'offrir cela, merci de me montrer le chemin… de l'amour. __C'est_… Il soupira et gémit, son plaisir et son excitation montant de plus en plus. Il rouvrit les yeux une fraction de secondes, puis les écarquilla de surprise. _Je… Je viens d'avoir une hallucination… Ce_… A son plus grand étonnement, lorsqu'il avait rouvert les yeux, il avait cru voir Relena scintiller, entourée d'une aura d'une blancheur absolue… portant dans son dos deux ailes magnifiques… _Ce… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ Un autre gémissement de plaisir s'arracha à ses lèvres. Puis il sourit. _C'était mon ange_… Cette pensée associée à l'acte d'amour lui procura un tel bonheur qu'il s'envola vers les cieux et laissa libre cours à son plaisir et son désir, se libérant dans sa partenaire, ne pouvant se retenir d'avantage. Il se cambra en arrière, gémissant de bonheur à chaque afflux du plaisir qui pulsait dans son bas-ventre. Ce fut une véritable libération pour son corps en feu et son esprit enfiévré. Il resta contracté un petit moment, le temps que son esprit s'apaise, laissant aux étoiles une partie de sa joie et de son sentiment d'apaisement. Il pencha de nouveau la tête en avant. Relena avait toujours les yeux fermés, et un joli sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha un peu, sa respiration haletante venant chatouiller la peau de sa partenaire. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux. Il fut secoué par le sentiment d'amour qui s'en dégageait. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Puis, épuisé, il se laissa retomber doucement sur sa compagne, toujours en elle. Relena l'entoura de ses bras et de ses jambes, et commença à lui caresser gentiment le dos. 

- « Ton cœur bat si fort… » murmura-t-elle. « …Merci. »

- « Merci à toi, ma chérie. » répondit Quince en retour.

Ma chérie ?

_Il m'a appelé… ma_ chérie _?…_ Relena ne put empêcher une larme de couler le long de sa joue. Une larme de bonheur et de joie. Elle resserra son étreinte autour du corps encore chaud de son prince charmant. _Toujours… Toujours comme cela… Je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête, jamais ! _

- « Je t'aime ! »

Il se redressa un peu, suffisamment pour pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- « Alors… Tu veux bien… faire un bout de chemin avec moi ? » demanda-t-il, souriant à moitié.

Elle le regarda perplexe, puis elle réalisa enfin ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle ne put empêcher une deuxième larme de couler.

- « Oui… Oui !… Oui, oui, oui ! » fit-elle, hoquetant.

Quince rit, d'un rire cristallin qui résonna comme une mélodie aux oreilles de Relena. 

- « Viens près de moi mon ange. » fit-il en s'écartant et en s'allongeant sur le côté, à côté d'elle.

Elle se réfugia avec bonheur dans ses bras, qu'il resserra étroitement autour d'elle. 

- « Ne me lâche pas, garde-moi dans tes bras pour toujours. »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas. » répondit-il en lui caressant les cheveux, « Je ne suis pas près de te laisser partir. »

Relena serra alors le jeune homme sur son cœur le plus fort qu'elle put. 

Ce n'est que de longues minutes après, le sommeil commençant à les envahir, que les deux jeunes gens daignèrent se décontracter et relâcher un tout petit peu leur étreinte.

Au petit matin, leur position n'avait pas changé.

FIN.

Gwenaelle D., 17 juin 2003  

Ayééééééé ! Ah la la, chuis trop heureuse ! ^___^

J'ai enfin terminé cette fic ! Depuis le temps qu'elle traînait ! 

Hmm, les cinq derniers chapitres n'ont pas été faciles à écrire ! Il faut se creuser les méninges pour réussir à diversifier toutes ces premières fois ^__^. J'espère que j'ai pas trop raté sur ce coup-là.

Enfin !

En tout cas, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu, ainsi que de m'avoir laisser des reviews tout au long de cette fic, c'était adorable de votre part, et cela me remplissait de joie à chaque fois, de lire vos commentaires. 

Arigato  tout le monde ^___^.


	17. Chapter 17

**Un grand merci !!!!! **

Eh non ! Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre de JCD.

Simplement, je remercie chaleureusement tous les gens qui me laissent des reviews pour cette fiction qui me tient particulièrement à cœur (j'avais adoré l'écrire ).

Je n'en reviens pas que 4 ans après son écriture, des lecteurs arrivent à la trouver parmi toutes les fanfics présentes sur le site ! C'est tout simplement génial !

Cela me fait vraiment chaud au cœur de recevoir vos commentaires, et cela me motive pour mes écrits présents (qui ne sont plus des fanfics, je me suis tournée vers l'original, mais qui sais… on revient toujours à sa première passion :p).

Bref, merci encore à vous, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices !

Sans vous, écrire ne serait pas aussi passionnant.

Longue vie aux fanfics Gundam ! ;)

Bisous à tous

Dancelune, 21 octobre 2007.


End file.
